A Woman's Dream
by Mercy2908
Summary: This is a sequel to A Girl's Dream. It is the year 2010... eleven years after Kid and Lou parted ways. What has become of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**A Woman's Dream**

**Chapter 1**

The television in the bedroom was blaring with the voice of the commentator and the cheers of the spectators. It was the last game for the Bills this season, and they had better win because they needed to mitigate the humiliating memories of the last game. The Bills had been thrashed by the New England Patriots with a depressing result of 34-3, the worst score in the 2010 season.

In the sole company of the exciting voice of the commentator, Kid huffed and puffed as he stood before his full-length mirror. He was getting frustrated. It was the third time he did and undid his tie, and he was tired. He had never been very good at tying knots, and today he felt especially clumsy. Today he was supposed to attend a party that his boss was throwing. It was not the first time, and in the couple of years that he had been working in the company, he had attended a bunch of these parties. It was like part of the job, and even though these gatherings were not Kid's cup of tea, he just could not refuse to go.

Today the whole thing felt even less desirable. After spending New Year's Eve and Day in Buffalo with his parents, he had to cut the weekend short and drive all the way back to New York, just to attend his boss's party. He was very tired despite being off work since Thursday, but he wished he could stay at home and rest. On New Year's Eve he had gone partying with Jimmy and his now worn-out body told him that he was not as young as he used to be. He would really welcome some relaxing time by himself. Besides, it was too cold, and it was raining right now, which put him off even more. In the shining surface of the mirror, he could see his figure and his face, which showed signs of tiredness. He looked haggard, and his unhappy expression made him appear worse than he actually was, so he better cheer up before getting to Mr. Barnes' place. Otherwise, the night would feel much longer and more unbearable.

The phone rang in the living room, and Kid quietly went out to answer. "Hello?" He picked up the wireless receiver and returned to the bedroom where he could keep an eye on the game of his all-time favorite team on TV.

"Hi, handsome," a female voice replied to his greeting.

Kid's forehead creased into a frown. It was Natasha, Mr. Barnes' niece. She had started working in the company a couple of months ago as a research assistant. Natasha was an attractive, young woman with incredibly long legs, a slender figure, big black eyes, and a generous mane of shiny black hair. She had been assigned to the same department as Kid, the only woman in a section composed of eight men. Natasha was quite amiable, and she and Kid got on quite well. Kid really welcomed her presence in a team of which everybody else was at least ten years his senior. He and Natasha were close in age, and had similar tastes, and sense of humor.

However, Kid had noticed that Natasha constantly threw very subtle hints, which clearly showed that she was interested in going beyond the line of mere friendship. Kid always pretended he did not get her hints, and responded to them in a naïve, innocent way. Even though Kid admitted Natasha was any man's dream, he was determined not to get romantically involved with her. His first reason was that she was a colleague, and after a past foul experience, he had sworn long ago he would never get in a relationship with a coworker , Natasha was his boss's niece, which would complicate matters much more. And apart from all these reasons, Kid was not really interested in her in a romantic sense. She was very attractive, that was sure, and of course he was not made of stone, but for some reason she did not appeal to him.

"What's up, Natasha?"

"Are you getting ready for my uncle's bash?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, and as soon as I subdue my tie, I'll be on my way."

Natasha laughed a jingling kind of laughter, the type that was unmistakably flirtatious. "Oh man. A brilliant biologist, a Stanford graduate, can't be beaten by a poor, defenseless tie. You face bigger battles every day, and you always come up victorious. Don't tell me something so small can win you over."

Kid grinned amused. "I'm just not good at these things."

"Because you need a woman in your life," Natasha said in a soft, sugary tone. "You could make a woman very happy and you'll also win in the deal. It's really a waste you remain single, cruel man."

Kid started to feel uncomfortable. Lately, Natasha's hints were becoming less subtle and more direct, which made him awkward. He cleared his voice, and then said, "I already have a woman in my life, my dear mother."

Natasha laughed again. "But she's too far to help you with your tie," she said, stopping before she said something too obvious. She was getting frustrated with Kid's thickness. She had used every other way to let him know without being too direct what she wanted, but he acted as if he did not understand. Natasha had plans for tonight, and if her hints did not work, she would spell it out for him if that was what it took. But today she would score.

"Anyway," Natasha continued, "I called you because I thought you could pick me up, and we could go to my uncle's together. You know my place is on your way there, and it makes no sense for both of us to drive, especially when it's so hard to find a parking space in that part of the city."

"Uh… yeah, sure," Kid replied unenthusiastically. He did not like her suggestion because it would give their other colleagues the wrong impression about him and Natasha, and speculations would start.

"Good!" Natasha exclaimed happily. "And if you can't beat your little friend, Mr. Tie, just bring it along and I'll help you with it."

After a brief exchange of 'see you later', Kid hung up and threw a look at the television. The Bills were losing today again, but even so, he really wished he could stay at home and watch the rest of the game. He was not in the mood to socialize with the people he saw every day at work, and from his other times in this kind of events, he knew it would be too boring, a night to go to waste, with nothing at all he could look forward to.

* * *

"Louise! Your order!"

Lou shifted her eyes from the television screen, hovering at the end of the diner over the customers, and focused her attention back to the lady at the counter. "Thanks, Rosa," she said as she placed the plates brimmed with food and the drinks on her tray, and then she walked to the table, balancing the heavy tray on her hands.

Once she served the customers, she walked back to her previous position before the counter and directed her eyes to the television again. Today the restaurant was not very busy and she could relax. Some days were absolutely maddening, and she could hardly stop for a single minute. Time flew by when she was that busy, but in fact, Lou preferred those days to the ones when there was little to do because then the hours dragged endlessly. Yet, from time to time she welcomed a break from her usual heavy workload, especially when she could have a look at the game on the television.

"I really can't understand how a New York girl like you can support a team like the Bills."

Lou turned round to the voice and smiled. Rosa was the manager, a middle-aged woman of Hispanic origins, but born in the heart of Queens. Rosa was the best boss Lou had been working under over the years. She was quite laid-back, friendly, and one could hardly feel any authoritative pressure from her. As long as everyone did their duties, Rosa left them alone. But if that did not happen, she knew perfectly well how to address the matter. Lou had never had any problems with her, actually she considered Rosa a friend other than a boss. "And why not?" Lou simply said to Rosa's comment.

"Because they always lose," Rosa remarked teasingly.

"Not always," Lou defended the team.

"Maybe not, but I imagine that it's not because of all their victories that you are such a big fan of them."

Lou shrugged her shoulders. "I… I don't know. They kind of remind me of somebody I used to know."

Rosa stared at Lou, expecting her to explain the thing further, but when the younger woman did not elaborate, she added, "So tell me, do you still have that pile of junk you call your car in the garage?"

Louise nodded. "They told me they'd have it ready today, but they were still working on it this morning."

"Honey, you should get yourself a new one. That car of yours is at the garage more often than with you."

"Oh yeah, I wish," Lou replied. "I can't afford it, Rosa. My current account is trembling… literally, especially in these difficult times we're living. Everything's so damn expensive, and I can't really save a single cent. The last time I managed to have some savings was about five years ago. I could have bought a car, but then Mark was born and all that saved money vanished."

Rosa made an unhappy face. "Yes, I know the story. I just hope that Mark's father appreciates all that now," Rosa added pointedly, feeling positive that her words expressed just the opposite of what she really thought.

"Rosa, don't be so mean. They're my family, and I couldn't do anything else," Lou retorted a bit annoyed. She knew that her friend and boss was right, but it stung when somebody else criticized those she loved, even though Rosa was totally right.

"Please forgive me. I shouldn't talk, because I have my own long record of tomfoolery. We women are so naïve and stupid sometimes," Rosa remarked. "Anyway, I asked you about your car because Carlos is picking me up later when we finish our shift. We can give you a lift to your place."

"Thanks, but I'm not going home after work. I'm doing a little job for the Barnes, so I'll take the subway to Manhattan."

"They're throwing one of those fancy dinner parties again? My, they really like boasting about their money," Rosa exclaimed.

"It's the first one of the year. How can they not celebrate New Year's?" Lou replied ironically.

"Oh dear, if I had to do some more work after spending all my hours here, I wouldn't be able to leave my bed the next day."

"It's not so bad," Lou replied indifferently. "They pay good money for just four hours, and I don't have to deal with their stiff guests. I just stay hidden in the kitchen and the dirty crockery and cutlery aren't too fussy."

New voices resounded on the premises, and the two women saw a group of youngsters making their entrance in the place and taking over one of the table in Lou's section. "Back to work," she said, placing her tray under her arm, and straightaway she directed her steps to the table. She plastered a smile on her mouth, and jotted down the order in her writing pad. As she did so, her mind was somewhere else, replaying the conversation she had just had with Rosa. She was not feeling right about something, and talking to her friend had reopened some of her wounds.

Lou knew she had a pitiful existence. She was lonely, broke, unhappy, and lacked a purpose in life. What was the point of living so pathetically? What was the aim of working her fingers to the bone when she didn't even have some joy? She had fought too hard, and at the end of the day she had nothing, nothing at all. Right now she wished she could go on a very long journey, see other places, other faces, other colors. She needed a change in her life. Every day was the same as the other hundreds she had already lived. She needed to break up with her life, but no, she could not do that, not now, and maybe not ever. She was stuck here, living her poor existence. But one could always dream, and sometimes dreams came true.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Keep still," Natasha whispered as she slid the tie under Kid's white collar. They were inside his car, and Kid had asked her to help him with his tie. Her fingers worked diligently and skillfully, brushing against his skin more often than she should on purpose. "It's very easy and has no mystery. It's just a question of getting the tip of your… tie in the right place, and then slide its whole length," she explained, grinning wickedly when she noticed him blush. He had not missed the double entendre of her words, and she was so obvious. Natasha enjoyed these games, and Kid was so cute when he turned all shy. "And above all, it's very important you do it with all your love. Every little thing must be done with love and passion, don't you think?" Natasha asked, pursing her lips exaggeratedly and leaning closer toward him.

"Uh yeah…" Kid replied awkwardly. Natasha's hands were still on his neck even though she had finished the task. "I think it's good now, thanks," he said, as he gently removed her hands from him. He turned in his seat, and straightening up, he started the car while he added, "We better go, or we'll be late."

"Oh I wouldn't mind," Natasha replied as she scooted closer, flexing her legs a bit more so that the satin-like material of her red mini-skirt rode up her skin, revealing more of her thighs.

Kid did not reply to her comment and kept his eyes on the traffic outside. Natasha was really making him too uncomfortable, and in order to avoid hearing further remarks, he turned the radio on, curious to know the final score in the game he had been watching on TV. However, Natasha switched if off almost right after him, and said, "You know, my uncle will be glad to see us arrive together."

"Really?"

"You know, he admires your work and values you as a person. He doesn't stop talking marvels about you. And he has a soft spot for me. I'm his favorite niece."

"I can tell as much," Kid replied in a neutral tone.

"So he wants us to get on well," Natasha continued.

"We already get on well."

Natasha smiled and in a bold motion, she slid his hand over his thigh and squeezed it. "He really wants us to get on better… better and better," she whispered.

"Please Natasha, you're distracting me, and I'm driving," Kid said clumsily in an attempt to stop all this nonsense from the young woman.

"Am I?" Natasha laughed but did not try to remove her hand from his thigh.

Kid did not know what else to say, and kept quiet. He was very aware of Natasha's hand, which she did not move from his thigh for the rest of the drive. What else could he say without being too rude and offending her?

Apparently, Natasha was playing hard in a game Kid did not want to take part in. Kid really liked her as a friend, but he just wanted things to remain the same between the two of them. So he would hate it if he spoiled their good relationship by saying something that could upset her. Kid had hoped that his indifference would tell her what she needed to know, and she would back off. Yet, it seemed that had not worked. Her hand on his thigh showed him as much, and he feared he had a very long night ahead.

With obvious relief, Kid reached their destination. After parking the car, he was glad to leave the confined space inside the vehicle and Natasha's presence. Yet, as they started walking to the entrance of the building, Natasha hooked her arm around his, leaning against him too closely for Kid's liking. He made a face, which the woman did not notice and chose not to see, and kept going.

The Barnes lived in a luxurious apartment on the top floor of a high building in one of the most selected areas in Manhattan. The apartment was enormous, with too many rooms and corridors, which made it look like a maze. An outsider could easily get lost in the place. There was a huge terrace with an impressive view of the city, and it was there that the Barnes held their gatherings. Even in winter they conditioned the place with patio heaters and a huge canopy, which made the place warm and cozy. It was an ideal venue. The decoration was perfect, with delicate lanterns hovering over the length of the place, colorful flowers, and different ornaments which defined the theme of the party. Tonight the theme was Japan, and the terrace was beautifully embellished by dozens of objects and details brought from the country by the hosting couple.

A few of his colleagues were already there when Kid and Natasha arrived. They greeted the Barnes and the rest of their coworkers, and Kid noticed the looks passing between them. Natasha was still holding onto his arm, and of course people were clearly wondering what was going on between them, which was exactly what Kid had wanted to avoid. And the worst was that there was nothing between them. Mr. Barnes was grinning in a very suspicious way, and Kid just did not know what to say or how to justify himself.

As soon as he could, Kid snuck away from Natasha, and joined some of his other colleagues who were engaged in conversation. Yet, the woman did not leave him a minute alone, and came after him when she realized he was not by her side. On the terrace they had some aperitifs and canapés. The waitresses from the catering service the Barnes had hired came and went, continuously bringing tray after tray of drinks and goodies. Then, after those nibbles, the dozen people gathered there that night passed to a gazebo under which a table had been set for dinner. To Kid's chagrin, he found that the table arrangements placed Natasha next to him, who after the way she was acting today, he would have preferred to have a respite from. Fortunately, the young woman ignored him most of the time during the meal and engaged in conversation with the man sitting on her other side.

Dinner was truly delicious. Food was one of the most enjoyable things at these gatherings. The Barnes always had the best for their guests, and hired the most renowned catering services in the city. Despite the late fashions, they were not very fond of the nouvelle cuisine, in which predominated originality and the concept of food over quantity. That was just opposite to what happened in the Barnes' household. The plates were plentiful, and with excellent quality. Tonight they had salmon as a starter, date and beef pie with vegetables as the main course, and the chocolaty dessert was simply scrumptious.

After dinner, the guests returned to the terrace, to enjoy the rest of the night. There was a band playing, and little by little people shyly started to dance. Natasha and her uncle joined those couples on the dance floor in that first tune, and when the music ended, Kid saw her march towards him. He was in that moment having a glass of champagne while talking to Mrs. Barnes. Kid straightaway knew what Natasha's intentions were, and before she could reach him, and force him to dance, Kid said to his boss's wife, "Will you excuse me? I need to go to the bathroom."

Kid stopped when he noticed that one of his colleagues, Tony, was going into the restroom at the end of the terrace at that very moment. Mrs. Barnes realized where his hesitation came from and said, "Samuel, why don't you use one of the bathrooms inside? There's one in the first corridor, fourth door on the left."

"Thanks, Ma'am."

Kid excused himself, and walked inside the apartment. Crossing the lavishly decorated lounge, he took his sweet time to admire the environment. Mrs. Barnes had very good taste. Yet, Kid thought that even if he had as much money as the Barnes, he would never have his lounge embellished in this way. The room looked beautiful, the couches and chairs plush and impeccable, every object just in the right place. Everything was harmonious, nothing was discordant. However, Kid thought that the place was too perfect, and obviously the Barnes did not make much use of it. Kid liked to feel that a room had life, was vibrant, and held memories and laughter. He just wanted an imperfect lounge, a very used couch, a table packed with personal things, and shelves full of photographs. Now his own apartment was kind of cold since he lived alone, but he liked to think that things might change one day when he might have a family to share his imperfect lounge with.

A waitress went down the corridor towards the lounge, and Kid smiled as he passed her. When the woman was gone, he found himself alone in the corridor, and started counting the doors. It was the fourth on the left… or did Mrs. Barnes say the right? He opened a door, and realized it was a closet. Mrs. Barnes must have meant a room door, not just any door, so it had to be the following one. He opened it. It was not the bathroom either, but the kitchen, and on realizing there was somebody inside he started to apologize. "Excuse me. I'm really sorry. I was looking for the bathroom," he said to the lady at the sink, whose back was turned to the door and obviously him.

"It's on the left, sir," she said as she slowly turned around to face him.

When Kid saw her face, his heart skipped a beat, heat rushed to his face, and his mind went numb. For a moment he could not react, could not talk, could not even breathe, and after what felt like hours, but was actually just a few seconds, he breathed, "Lou…"

Louise was as surprised to see him as Kid was to see her. All of a sudden, she was nervous and jittery, and her hands frantically started playing with the material of her apron. "Kid…" she replied to his awkward greeting. It was Kid, but too much time had passed, and he was surely not the same guy she used to know, so suddenly she foolishly realized that there was something different, he was one of her employers' guests, and she clumsily stammered, "I… I mean, sir… no, I mean, Mr. Cain."

Kid took a few steps closer to her inside the kitchen as he chuckled at her words. "Sir? Mr. Cain? What's that, Lou? It's me, Kid. Don't you remember me or what?"

Louise smiled shyly. "Of course I remember you. It's just that… well, that's the way Mr. and Mrs. Barnes want us to address their guests. They don't want too much familiarity from… you know, the service."

Kid grinned again. "Well, neither of them is here, and I think they're a bit late. Our… what did you call it? Oh yes, our familiarity comes back a long way, doesn't it?"

Lou nodded, unable to stop smiling. His eyes stared at her eagerly, and she started to feel self-conscious when she realized he was there, as handsome as ever, and she looked like a poor imitation of Cinderella. Her hand crawled to her hair and tried to smooth the tendrils that had escaped the net she wore. Her uniform was wet, and her whole face was sweaty and flushed. Right now she felt hideous. Why did she have to bump into Kid just now? He must surely think she was a ghastly sight, something he could talk and laugh about with their friends in their next reunion.

Ignorant of her thoughts, Kid kept staring at her in silence. This was amazing. He had thought the night would be a total waste, and instead he had found Lou. After so many years wondering where she might be, he had found her… finally. She really looked as lovely as when they last saw each other. Her hair, which was longer now, was pulled back in a net, her clothes shaped some very nice new womanly curves, but other than that she looked pretty much the same. Her eyes were as big and profound as ever, her nose was the cutest Kid had ever seen, and her lips… oh those to-die-for lips of hers. Kid remained in silence, just looking at her. He wanted to tell her so many things, ask her so much, take her into his arms for a hug, but he could not move, and simply stayed there in silence.

Lou cleared her throat, uncomfortable at his open scrutiny, and the sound made Kid realize that he could not stand there like a peeping Tom all night long. He needed to say something, and he finally did, "Oh Lou, it's been so long, so long… ten long years."

"Almost eleven," she corrected him shyly.

Kid wanted to know about her, wanted to ask her about everything. He wondered what she had been doing all these years, if things had been good for her, if she had ever thought of him, and especially he wanted to know if her heart was free. Yet, he knew this was not the time or the place, because his eager curiosity would just scare her away. Noticing the pile of dirty pots, trays, glasses, plates and cutlery, Kid tilted his head to them while making a casual comment, "Seems you're really busy tonight."

Lou followed the direction his head was pointing, and grinned, "It's not too bad. Almost all this stuff goes into the dishwasher, so it's just the bigger things I have to deal with directly. I'll be done in a couple of hours or so."

"A couple of hours?" he repeated, raising his eyebrows. "Hmm, that's good to know."

Kid wanted to tell her he wished to see her when she finished here, but one of the waitresses came through the door from the terrace, interrupting the moment. When she noticed Kid, she gave him and Lou a strange look. "Uh…," Louise started awkwardly, "the bathroom is on the left. The fourth door, counting from the beginning of the corridor."

"Uh… thanks. And please excuse my clumsiness."

Kid reluctantly left the kitchen and Lou. After the brief encounter, he was feeling so excited that he did not even visit the bathroom. So he returned to the terrace straightaway. He had every intention of waiting around for Lou to get off work in just a couple of hours. That was what she had said. So he would see her again then.

As he returned to the terrace, Natasha joined him at once. He did not care about anything else anymore. He did even willingly accept when she asked him to dance to the slow music the band had started playing. He was a clumsy dancer, but nothing mattered now. The only thing that mattered was that he had found Lou… his Lou.

He smiled from ear to ear as he started dancing with Natasha. The woman kept chattering and laughing, leaning on him with obvious intentions, but Kid did not notice anything anymore. He hardly heard a word she said or her presence. His mind was somewhere else, or rather with somebody else. Naturally that was not what it looked like from outside, and that was not what it looked like to a couple of brown eyes that were watching the dancing couple from a little gap in an almost unnoticeable door in the terrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kid checked his watch. It was time he left. He would make an excuse, and then once outside, he would wait for Lou to appear. It was a bit late to talk or reminisce about old times, but he would ask her for her phone number and tried to steal a promise that they would meet sometime this week or the following one. Kid knew that Mr. Barnes' household staff used a door at the back of the building in their way in and out. So Kid planned to place himself nearby so that he could catch her when she left.

Kid approached the host couple, who were talking to their niece. He stopped next to them discreetly, and cleared his throat. When he had their attention, he smiled and said, "I wanted to say thank you for this wonderful dinner. I must go now. I had a delightful time but I'm a bit tired."

"Thank you for coming, Samuel," Mrs. Barnes replied sincerely.

"And you're right," Mr. Barnes added. "We should all turn in. It's quite late and we all have to work tomorrow."

Kid nodded, and before he could say anything else, Natasha butt in, "Well, this means I have to go, too."

Kid stared at the young woman as she kissed her aunt and uncle goodbye. It dawned on him then that he had given Natasha a lift to the party, and now he would have to drive her back home. How stupid of him! In a panic he tried to think of an excuse to get rid of Natasha and his responsibility. "Natasha, you don't need to leave just because I'm going. You can take a taxi, or maybe Richard or Tony can give you a ride."

"No, it's okay. As my uncle says, it's late, and I think the wine is giving me a headache."

Kid racked his brains for another excuse, but he could not find any logical reason why he could not give her the lift without appearing like a fool before his boss or even worse. Hopefully, he thought, he might still have time to do the job and be back to see Lou. He would not spoil his chances this time. There was no way he was going to miss this opportunity with Lou.

With that idea in mind, Kid decided that this was really an emergency, and for once in his life he would not care about the speed limits. He drove his car at full steam through New York. It was almost midnight, and the streets they went through were practically deserted.

"You seem to be in quite a hurry," Natasha remarked with a smile as she held onto the door handle. "I wonder why," she added in a flirtatious voice, thinking that Kid had wanted to leave her uncle's place so early to be alone with her and probably after her clear hints, he would want to spend a passionate night in her company. And she had no problem providing him with that. It was nice to see that finally her tactics had worked.

At the beginning of the night, Kid had been quite stiff, and unresponding, but then Natasha had seen a change in him during the night. He seemed to have relaxed. Maybe it was the dance they had after he came from the restroom that had made him loosen up, and the contact of both their bodies in the dancing floor had made him understand what she wanted, and more importantly, that he wanted the same. The way Kid was driving now made Natasha smile. He was always so temperate, so sensible, but there was nothing mild now. She was not surprised. She knew men pretty well, and when they thought there was a secure chance of a night of good sex, they all turned into primeval creatures, lacking all kind of logic. Kid was no different, and his apparently eagerness made him appear more enticing to Natasha. She really liked him, and if things progressed in the right way, she even believed she could fall in love with him.

Kid did not speak during the entire drive. He kept checking the time on his dashboard, and praying Lou did not leave before he returned. Maybe he should have left her a message. He had hours to do so, but again his clumsiness had made him blow it, but hopefully, not completely.

Kid pulled over just outside Natasha's building. He stopped the ignition, and pulled the hand brake. Hoping the woman in the passenger seat leave at once, he turned to her and said, "It's been an enjoyable night. Thanks, Natasha. I'll see you tomorrow."

Natasha smiled, unbuckling her seat belt and scooting closer to him. "The night's young. It doesn't need to end yet. Why don't you come up and have a last drink at my place?"

"Thanks, but I'd rather not. I'm really tired."

"Well, if you're so tired, we can go straight to bed. That suits me too," Natasha whispered, and before Kid had the chance to react, she crushed her lips against him, hooked her hands at the back of his neck and pressed her body against his. Her mouth sucked on his so eagerly that Kid had to use more strength than he thought to pull her away.

""Please, Natasha, stop it!" he exclaimed irritated, realizing for the first time that the woman had managed to perch on his lap and straddle him. "And get off me, for goodness' sake!"

His angered voice made the woman obey without a protest. She slid back onto her seat while she said, "What's wrong with you, man? I should feel offended to be turned down like this, but I'll overlook it this time because you're my friend."

Kid could not believe what he was hearing. She was feeling offended? He had been the one suffering her continuous pestering comments and her unwanted touches, and she was the one who felt offended? Kid was very miffed. He could try to be vague about the reasons for his refusal, and explain he did not want to get involved with a co-worker, who happened to be his boss's niece. Those were good enough reasons, but knowing Natasha he was convinced he needed to be blunter. "Let's have this clear. I'm not romantically interested in you, all right? As simple as that."

The woman's face showed her obvious disappointment. "I have to admit I like you a lot," she said sincerely. "But I understand you don't feel the same."

"Yes," Kid replied in a serious tone.

"However, that doesn't mean we can't have a good time," Natasha whispered as her fingers slowly unfastened the buttons on the front of her dress, revealing her cleavage and part of her black lace bra. "I know I'm attractive to men… even you, and I've caught you a couple of times looking at my breasts. So I have no objection to you having a much better and closer look at them. We have no obligations to other people, and we can have good entertainment tonight."

Kid let her talk but he was boiling inside. "I said no! And no is no … in English and in a thousand languages!" Kid exclaimed a bit too loudly. "And for goodness' sake, cover yourself and go home!"

His second refusal did not sit well with Natasha at all. Her black eyes lit up with unrefrained anger as she ranted, "You're nothing but a bastard… and a hypocrite! Sneaking looks at me, and then you don't have the guts to do something! No wonder you're all alone!"

"I never did anything that could give you ideas about me and you! You just see what you want to see."

"Go to hell!" Natasha retorted as she quickly slid out of the car, and slammed the door shut. Kid stared at her as she walked proudly to her building and disappeared inside. He shook his head morosely. He had not been able to handle the matter very skillfully. It was sad that things between him and Natasha ended up like this. She was a good pal but he was afraid that this episode had ruined their friendship. There was nothing he could do, especially tonight when his mind was full with the images of another woman.

Lou… his eyes turned to the clock on his dashboard. This silly matter with Natasha had delayed him further. It was too late, but he told himself not to lose hope. He might still get there in time. It was a long way to Manhattan, but with a bit of luck, Lou might finish tonight later than she had told him.

Starting the car again, Kid put his foot down on the accelerator, and shot along the road like a flash. He was desperate to get back to Mr. Barnes' street, and he even jumped some traffic lights and stop signs in his eagerness to reach his destination. Some motorists protested loudly with their horns, but Kid did not care. He had to get to Lou. She could not leave without him.

With great glee he finally got to the place he had left just a while ago. As he came closer to Mr. Barnes' building, he looked up to the top floor, realizing that every single window was dark. "Damn it!" he exclaimed as he jammed on the brake, hitting the steering wheel with both his hands at the same time. Lou was obviously gone. It was too late… she had walked out on him again, and he would not see her tonight as he had intended.

Kid sighed with resignation. Things were not so dark after all. He might have missed her tonight, but the important thing was that he had found her, and now he knew the way to locate her. He should focus on that and forget his fiasco tonight. Nothing else mattered. Hopefully, tomorrow he would be able to talk to her. What might happen afterwards did not matter. He had found her, and that was enough to make him smile.

Kid reached into his jacket inner pocket, and pulled out his wallet. From inside he took a medium-sized photograph. A streetlamp hovered over his car, projecting his light on him, and revealing the content of the picture to his eyes. He smiled as he looked at the picture of Lou. The snapshot had been taken years ago when they were a couple. That day they had gone to some carnival, and there was a stall where people could have a photograph in some period costumes. Kid had insisted they had one, so Lou and he had chosen to dress up as Mark Anthony and Cleopatra. They got a big picture with the two of them in those costumes, and two individual ones. Kid had kept Lou's picture in his wallet all this time. She looked beautiful, and he remembered that the wig was a bit too big for her, and its fringe almost covered her eyes. Anyway, she was the prettiest sight he had ever seen.

Over the years her photograph had become some sort of lucky charm, and he liked to have it with him in special moments. Naturally, the picture had caused him more than one inconvenience when it had been discovered by some of the girls he had dated in this time. When asked about the photograph, Kid had simply made up a story about Lou being a cousin. Nobody would understand why he kept the photograph of a former girlfriend, and besides, there was a part in his that wanted to save Lou and what she meant for him in private, just for him. It was silly but he felt that talking about Lou to an outsider, somebody who did not know her, might corrupt and spoil the beauty and purity of his memories of her.

Now the girl on the photograph became a reality. The idea of finding her had always been at the back of his mind. He had even made some enquiries, and tried to find her in Facebook, Twitter or some other social networks, but he had not discovered anything about her. And at last he had found her, or rather he had just stumbled upon her. This was what he had always wanted. The first step had already been taken, and now only destiny could know what might happen. Kid was not a dreaming idiot, and knew that things might be very different to years ago. Lou cold be married or in a relationship. And even if she wasn't, she might not want him, or he might feel he had idealized her and their past together, and what he had longed for so much did not appeal to him anymore. Right now he would not worry about that, because it did not matter as much as having the chance to get to know her again, and restore their friendship. He could do that, and he would.

* * *

Lou unlocked the front door of her apartment, and before she stepped inside, she took her shoes off. Mabel was a light sleeper, and Lou did not want to bear her grumpiness and protests the following day. Without turning the light on, she walked through the living room to her bedroom. She was so tired that she had almost fallen asleep in the taxi she had taken home. It had been a very long day, too many hours on her feet, so it was no wonder she could hardly keep her eyes open. She was dying to finally lie down in bed, and get some rest.

Once in her bedroom, Louise started to discard her clothes. It was a cold night, but her apartment felt like an oven. Mabel always turned the heating too high, and even though Lou had told her not to over and over again, Mabel did not hear her out. Even having the radiator in her bedroom off, Lou could still feel the suffocating heat coming from the rest of the house. So she simply put on an old T-shirt to sleep in and pulled the window open a crack.

Lou pulled the bedding down, and sat on the bed. For some reason her eyes were directed to her chest of drawers, and swept through the framed pictures on top of it. All her family was there, her dear mother, her siblings, Mark when he was a baby, and she even had a family picture from when she was little on which her father also appeared. Apart from those photographs that showed her family, there was also one of her and Kid dressed up as Mark Anthony and Cleopatra. A very strange picture indeed. He looked handsome and muscular, but she was horrible. The costume and the wig were too big on her, which made her look like a shapeless mannequin.

Her thoughts drifted from the picture to more somber memories. Why did everyone end up leaving her or was taken from her? Nobody stayed, everybody fled from her as if she was a leper. What the hell had she done to deserve this loneliness? She did not ask for too much. She just wanted a hug from time to time or a phone call asking her how she was. All she needed was to feel that someone cared for her. If she died at this very moment, nobody would miss her. Yeah, some people might regret her death, but nobody would be really sorry. Why couldn't she have a little love which would not make her feel so empty? She was not a bad person, just a clumsy woman who had made too many mistakes.

At the last thought she directed her gaze to Kid's photograph and his smiling face. She kept still for a moment just watching him, but then she quickly turned off the light and lay down in bed as if she wanted to black out her memories too. Her mind could not keep quiet, and started replaying her encounter with Kid. Meeting him after all these years had been surreal and even cold. Naturally, she was glad to see him again. He was the only man who had meant something to her. Over the years, she had tried her luck with others, but nothing had worked, and she had no reason to remember any of those attempts fondly. Kid, though, was very special to her, and it had been great to see he was doing so well in life. However, their encounter had left her disappointed. She wished they had had the chance to talk a bit more. She had behaved like a silly schoolgirl, feeling nervous and strangely clumsy around him. But it was something she could not help. When he had left the kitchen, Lou had hoped he would have come to see her again during the night to leave her his phone number or ask for hers. It would have been nice to meet him and talk about old times. Yet, he had left without a word, which meant he was not interested in her past, present or future.

Naturally, Lou understood Kid belonged to another world, another environment, and he could not waste his time with a nobody like her. Lou had seen him with Mr. Barnes' niece, so she imagined he was dating her. They made a nice-looking couple, so what reason might he have to ask for a servant's phone number? Apparently, none.

'I bet Mrs. Cain adores everything about Miss Natasha,' Lou bitterly said aloud in the dark, silent room. Of course, Miss Natasha must be exactly the kind of girl Mrs. Cain wants for her son: a well-off woman, with good contacts, attractive, intelligent… Who couldn't love such a perfect person? Lou thought ironically.

Looking back at the past with the wiser eyes of her present, Lou knew she had been a foolish girl back then. She had let Mrs. Cain convince her that she was a bad person for Kid. Lou now knew that was not true. They had many problems that year, but none of them had been her fault directly. She had accepted responsibility when she had no part in them. She now could not understand how she had allowed Kid's mother rule and practically force her to do something she did not want to. How stupid of her. Maybe if she had not broken up with Kid, he would now be lying next to her, and she would fall asleep in his loving arms. They might be married and have a child or two. She would not feel as lonely as she did now. Back then she had loved Kid enough to imagine they might have ended up together. Obviously, that was just wishful thinking, because she could not know how things might have turned out. All she knew was that she was all alone and miserable. That was her reality, and thinking about what-ifs would not make her feel better, rather the opposite. She was really feeling in very low spirits, and without even realizing it, the tears started pouring from her eyes and a sob escaped her lips in this lonely, dark January night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Briefcase in one hand, and the daily newspaper under his arm, Kid rushed up the magnificent stairs of the stout building where he worked. The place belonged to Columbia University, and its research department on biodiversity had its quarters there. The first day Kid had been in the building for a job interview, he had been totally taken by the environment, but three years later the effect had faded, and he went around the place as if it was not significant anymore.

It was earlier than his usual starting time, but he wanted to talk to Mr. Barnes at once. Kid knew his boss got to work quite early, so the sooner he sorted out this matter with Mr. Barnes, the better. He would not feel relaxed until he found out Lou's number or her whereabouts. Last night had been too long, as his mind kept thinking about Lou and remembering all their past moments together. Kid had not gotten too much rest, sleeping on and off, waking up almost every hour to check the time of his alarm clock, longing for the morning to come.

When Kid got to the second floor in the building, he headed for Mr. Barnes' office straightaway. Nancy, his boss's secretary, greeted Kid with a smile, and foreseeing the young man's intentions, she said, "Mr. Barnes isn't in yet. He had an appointment to see his dentist today."

"Oh…" he let out in obvious disappointment. "Is he coming to work at all today?"

"I guess he is," Nancy replied. "He's having just a cleaning, an uncomplicated procedure. But well, one never knows with dentists. Once you open your mouth, they always find something to fix."

Kid smiled wryly. "Thanks, Nancy. I'll come back later."

With a sullen expression Kid walked to his laboratory slowly. He unlocked the door, opened the blinds, started the computers, and the rest of the equipment. His colleagues would be arriving in half an hour and maybe today some of them might be late. Last night everybody had drunk a bit too much and it would not surprise Kid to see the effects in his colleagues today. In any case, Mr. Barnes was usually lenient with tardiness when he threw one of his parties since he knew it was partly his fault that his staff was not in their best condition the following day.

Kid sat at his desk and started work. Today it was a boring and repetitive task. He had to transfer the data he had collected in the last few weeks onto a computer file, and then the program would do the rest… analyze and compare those data to similar ones taken at a different time and in a different environment.

As he had expected, his coworkers gradually arrived, and Kid realized that his expectations had been right. A couple of them came in, looking haggard, pale and clearly showing they were suffering the effects of a hang-over. Kid suppressed a smile when he saw Richard appear. He and his wife, both over fifty, had had too many at the party, and they had made a display of their poor skills in rock'n'roll, with everybody in a circle around them cheering and clapping. This was a classic in Mr. Barnes' gatherings, and it would not be the same without Richard boasting of his dancing. Of course the poor man now looked terrible, as if he had slept in the street with his clothes on. Naturally, Richard was not wearing the same suit as yesterday, but somehow it seemed it was.

It was not so funny when Natasha arrived a few minutes later. The woman sent an angry, glacial glare in Kid's direction, apparent to everybody else, and did not even say a greeting word to anybody. Without hiding her obvious bleak mood, she headed directly to her desk and started work.

"What's wrong with her, Cain? Didn't you leave her satisfied last night?" Tony asked wickedly, nudging Kid on the side.

Kid glared at his colleague and, annoyed, he retorted, "Shut up, will you? And stop talking about what you have no idea about." Tony gave him a coy smile, and returned to his work area.

Kid continued with his data in a somber mood. This was exactly the kind of comments and situations he always tried to avoid. His coming and leaving the party with Natasha, and her indiscreet behavior had opened the door for people to speculate about them. And what was worse was that what his co-workers were thinking now was just a bunch of lies and inaccuracies. Nothing had happened with Natasha, and nothing would, but what could he do to stop those minds from imagining what was not true? What could he say without blundering more? He had already angered the woman in question too much. In any other case, he would not care. Last night Natasha had proven to him she was not the friend he thought she was, so he did not need that kind of friendship from her. Yet, he had to be careful because they worked together and he did not want problems with her in their day-to-day routine. So he would have to do his best not to annoy her any further. If there were more comments like the one Tony had just made, Natasha was free to do or say whatever she wanted. On his part, Kid planned to ignore them, focus on work, and hopefully, when everybody saw there was nothing there, they would get bored and leave him alone.

The morning dragged on. Kid checked several times with Nancy to see if Mr. Barnes had arrived without any luck. He was getting nervous. Today was Friday, and if Mr. Barnes decided to go home after being at the dentist's, Kid would not be able to see him until Monday. He just could not wait two more days. He needed to find Lou's whereabouts today and Mr. Barnes was the only person who might know. A couple of days was nothing compared to ten years, but he had this silly fear that Lou might slip through his fingers again after having her so close. He needed to know today, and if need be, he would call Mr. Barnes home.

It was just before lunch that his boss finally arrived. Kid was on his way to the cafeteria when he saw Mr. Barnes rush into his office. The young biologist then excused himself with his other colleagues, and quickly went to see the man who had the answer to his most important question.

Kid knocked at the door and opened it as he said, "May I come in, sir?"

"Yeah, of course. Come on in, Samuel," the man replied. He was putting on his white coat, and then he sat down at his big mahogany desk. "Nancy already told me you wanted to talk to me. Please have a seat and tell me what the problem is," he said, folding his arms and resting them against the bright surface of the table.

Kid sat down and hesitated, unsure how to approach the matter now. His insistence had surely given Nancy the wrong impression, which she had passed on to her boss. "There's no problem. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot then."

"Last night at your party I happened to run into an old friend of mine. Louise Boggs."

"Louise Boggs? Who is she? I don't know anybody with that name," Mr. Barnes replied thoughtfully. "The only women at my place were our colleagues and some of the men's ladies. My wife sometimes invites a few of her friends, but not this time."

"Oh no, she wasn't a guest. By mistake I got into your kitchen… she works for you… doing the washing-up."

"Oh… yes, I know. That petite woman… oh yes… very quiet and hard-working. Yes, Louise, but she isn't Boggs… she's McCloud. Louise McCloud."

"McCloud?" Kid echoed in obvious disappointment. "Is… is she married?"

Mr. Barnes noticed the expression on Kid's face, and wondered what his story with this woman was. "I have no idea. She simply comes to our home, does her job and leaves."

"Uh sure… logical," Kid replied clumsily. "You see, we used to go to high school together and we kind of lost touch. I wonder if you had her phone number."

"I guess my wife knows. She's the one who takes care of these things."

"Good," Kid replied, leaning his body forward in a clear motion that showed he expected his boss to find out Lou's number right now.

Mr. Barnes cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'll… I'll call Barbara then," he said in a serious tone. He was quite surprised at Kid's attitude. His employee was usually a very discreet and quiet person. Kid was enthusiastic and committed to his job, and Mr. Barnes actually enjoyed the conversations they sometimes had. Being one of his best men, Mr. Barnes thought highly of him, and thought he knew what to expect from Kid. Yet, this forward attitude of his was perplexing to say the least.

After making his telephone call, Mr. Barnes turned to Kid. "Here's her cell phone number and also the number of the place she works in," the man said, handing Kid a little card on which he had written both numbers.

Kid took the card with a smile and an awed expression as if he was receiving a treasure. "Thank you so much, Mr. Barnes. This means a lot to me." He paused to look at those magical numbers that opened the path to his reaching Lou. He could not stop smiling. He lifted his eyes to his boss and said, "I'll leave you now. Sorry for bothering you and thanks again."

Kid was on his feet and on his way to the door when Mr. Barnes called him again. "Samuel, just one second." Kid turned to him and the man said, "You know, when I was your age, I used to have a weak heart for women. I always fell for the wrong type." He paused and Kid wondered what all this out-of-the-blue comment was for. "Thank God I found my Barbara in the end."

"She's a lovely lady," Kid remarked.

"Samuel, a wife is more than the person who keeps your bed warm. Forty years ago a wife was just the person who cleaned your house, raised your children, and was a nice accessory by your side at social gatherings. Things, obviously, have changed. Women now have an opinion, very firm, and loud opinions. So it's important for a man to choose the right person, especially if you're ambitious and want to progress in life. It might sound pretentious and a bit old fashioned but it's true that what a woman brings to a man is vital."

"I don't have plans to get married so far," Kid replied.

"Yes, I know. This, though, is something to bear in mind. I have seen you and my niece together and you really look nice. She's the kind of woman I'm talking about, someone who could make a man a great deal of good. It would be a shame if things get spoiled because of external, unimportant interferences."

Kid stiffened at his words, feeling irritated that his boss felt he could even mention any of this. Kid was very particular about his personal life, and he was not going to let Mr. Barnes or anybody else for that matter poke their noses in his business. He had better be categorical and made it clear that his personal life and his job were two fields apart. "You're right. Natasha is a great woman, but I'm afraid you're mistaken in your appreciations. There's nothing going on between us. I appreciate your comments, sir, but if I ever decide to find a woman and get married, it will be for love, nothing else."

Kid turned on his heel and left the office, not giving the man a chance to retaliate. He was not going to discuss his love life with his boss… not even with the president of the United States or the Pope. His private matters were just his, nobody else's. Pushing the strange conversation he had just had out of his mind, Kid pulled his cell phone out of the pocket of his white gown. Trembling with excitement, he dialed her private number, but to his utter disappointment, he got a recorded message that informed him that the phone was turned off. He sighed, but told himself not to let this first attempt put him off, so he tried the second number, the one Mr. Barnes said was of her working place. The ringing tone started sounding in his ear, and Kid waited impatiently, feeling his pulse accelerate and his mouth go dry with excitement. _Please answer the phone. I need to talk to you now or I'll go nuts_, he whispered to himself and the ringing tones kept succeeding one after another without any indication that they would stop.

"Louise! Telephone!"

Lou dried her hands on a tea towel after being busy putting the dirty glasses inside the dishwasher, and walked to the phone at the far end of the counter. She wondered who might be calling her. The last time she had received a call at work had been from Mabel, her room mate, because a water pipe had burst and the apartment was flooding with water. Lou hoped nothing had happened this time. "Hello?" she said as she pressed the receiver against her ear.

Kid smiled as he heard her voice. "Hello, Lou."

"Who is this?"

"Lou, I'm starting to have serious doubts that you remember me," he said teasingly.

Her heart skipped a beat when she finally recognized his voice. "Kid…"

"Good guess. You've always been a very clever girl," he replied in the same jovial tone. "I got this number from Mr. Barnes. Silly me left without getting it from you last night."

"I'm glad you called," she muttered, unsure what else to say. It was nice of him to give her a ring after all this time. That was much like the Kid she used to know.

Kid kept quiet, relishing the sound of her voice. He was still in disbelief that he was actually talking to Lou. In fact, he had to pinch himself a couple of times to make sure he was not dreaming, that this was real. "Lou," he continued after a brief pause, "I imagine you must be busy now, and I don't want to keep you from your responsibilities."

"Uh… yeah, it's busy at the moment," she said as her eyes swept through the packed diner, a normal sight every day at lunch time.

"Why don't we meet then and talk some other time? Let me invite you to dinner tomorrow night."

"Kid, I can't tomorrow. I finish work very late this week."

"When are you free then?"

Lou smiled. "Friday."

"Good, Friday is good," Kid exclaimed, a bit disappointed at the thought of having to wait four whole days to see her again.

"Where do you want to meet?" Lou asked

Kid gave her the details of a nice, quiet Italian restaurant he thought they could both enjoy. They decided to meet there at seven o'clock on Friday. "I can't wait to see you," Kid said softly in a sincere tone.

His words made her blush and smile widely. It was silly of her, but she could not help feeling happy at the thought of spending time with her past love. Naturally, she was not entertaining any romantic ideas about him. Kid was probably dating the Barnes' niece or if not her, somebody else. That did not matter. She was glad to have the chance to re-meet him, and learn about his life. Maybe they could become good friends again, and she really needed a friend. "See you on Friday then."

Louise hung up the phone, and as she returned to work and resumed serving tables, she felt there was something different in her. She was smiling, but not the fake smile she showed customers, it was an honest, real smile; a strange pressure squeezed her chest overwhelmingly, and her cheeks were still hot after talking to Kid. She felt like laughing, she felt like singing, and above anything else, she felt that things were not so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The door got stuck when she tried to open it, and like usual she had to give it a strong push to finally let herself into the apartment. Once inside, Mabel kicked the door closed, and carelessly threw her purse onto the sofa in the middle of the living room. "Anybody home?" she called.

"Coming out in a minute," Lou's voice replied to her from inside the bathroom.

Mabel sat down on the sofa and turned on the television. As soon as the first image popped onto the screen, she pressed the change channel button on the remote control and flipped through the different programs, but she did not leave the images on TV long enough to even have a vague idea what was on. She simply kept changing the channels, a usual pastime of hers when she was bored.

"I didn't expect you back so soon," Lou said as she entered the living room.

Mabel turned her head to her roommate, and was surprised to see the way Louise was dressed. She was wearing an elegant, tight, black dress with a halter neckline and a skirt reaching way above her knees. Her feet were encased in a pair of stilettos and her ear-long hair was hanging loose. Mabel was not used to seeing Louise in this attire, and wondered what the occasion was, but she did not say anything about it. Instead she replied to Lou's comment, "Well, when I spend more than a day with my folks, I remember why I decided to leave home at fifteen."

Lou laughed at the comic expression of her expression. "Your mother's still pestering you about the boyfriend thing?"

"Actually, she didn't ask me her usual questions. You know, when I was gonna find a man, settle down, and make her a grandmother," Mabel explained, and smiling naughtily, she added, "In fact, she kept asking me about you."

Lou frowned. "What?"

Mabel let out a loud peal of laughter. "My parents think we are a couple!"

"You must be kidding me."

"No, seriously," Mabel continued among giggles. "Mom kept remarking that we have been living together an awful lot of time, and asked me if you had a boyfriend, and why you didn't. And when I was leaving, she said I should bring you home next time… maybe for her birthday." Lou shook her head while Mabel cackled with laughter. "The poor dears so desperately want me to settle down that they would even be happy if I end up hooking up with a woman. Little do they know I like men too much. The problem is I get bored with the same guy too easily."

"You shouldn't let your parents believe something that's not true," Lou replied, not amused by her roommate's account. Mabel's mother regularly phoned, and Lou sometimes got the calls since Mabel spent very little time in the apartment. For that reason, she did not want to find herself in an embarrassing situation just because Mabel found the matter funny.

"Naw, this will keep them entertained for a while. I'm sure Mom will have told all my uncles and aunts about us by tomorrow," Mabel said, disregarding the whole matter, and grinning amusedly. Lou made an unhappy face, and Mabel then asked, "And tell me, where are you going dressed like that? Are you planning to cheat on me, my darling?"

Lou had to smile at her comment. "I'm having dinner with an old friend tonight."

"An old friend? You mean a man?"

"Yes, a man. And before you say something, this is not a date," Lou said in a firm tone. "We bumped into each other last weekend after eleven years."

"Wow. Eleven years! Was he just a friend back then?" Mabel asked, and when Lou averted her eyes the other woman exclaimed, "I knew it!"

"Hold on there! There's nothing to know, Mabel. We just dated for a while, but that was so long ago."

"But now you're dressed to kill or maybe to hunt him?"

Lou shook her head. "I think he's in a relationship with somebody… the Barnes' niece."

"But you're not sure…" Mabel added with a smile.

"Well, even if he isn't with her, I imagine there must be somebody. For all I know he could be married. He's a good catch, and men like him can't be free."

"And for all you know he could also be available," Mabel insisted.

"I don't think so."

"Then why did you take the trouble to dress up? That's a new dress, isn't it?" Mabel continued stubbornly.

"There's nothing wrong in me feeling like wearing nice clothes. Besides, I don't want him to think I'm a pathetic, lonely woman," Louise muttered in a subdued tone, almost talking to herself.

"That's what you think you are? A pathetic woman?"

"Maybe…"

Mabel stood up and came closer to her. "Lou, you know we are not really friends. It's strange we have shared this apartment for over two years, and we don't know much about each other. But I'm glad you have this… kind of date. It's nice to feel attractive and special from time to time. When was the last time you had a real date? Or when was the last time you and a guy…?"

"Please stop it!" Lou said, cutting her off. She did not want to go down that road. She was kind of apathetic in that sense after a few fiascos she had to face in the last years. "This is not a date, Mabel," Lou repeated while sliding into her thick coat.

"So you don't think something's gonna happen between you and him tonight?"

"Course not," Lou stated firmly as she picked up her purse, ready to leave.

"Then," Mabel continued with a mischievous expression, "I guess you haven't bothered to do your bikini line when you waxed your legs."

Lou pulled a serious face and simply said, "I… I gotta go."

Mabel grinned as Louise started towards the door, flushed and eager to avoid further questioning. "Louise," Mabel called again, and when Lou paused to look at her questioningly, she added, "I'll leave you a box of DUREX in the drawer of your bedside table… just in case nothing happens."

Lou shook her head as her roommate burst out laughing. Louise did not say a further word, and slid out, softly closing the door behind, and even from the corridor she still could hear Mabel's loud howls of laughter.

* * *

Sitting at the nicely arranged restaurant table, Kid was waiting, barely unable to hide his impatience. His fingers drummed on the surface of the table, and his eyes kept checking the door through which Lou would be coming at any minute now. He had arrived twenty minutes before their set time because he did not like the idea she might have to wait for him. He wanted everything to be perfect from the start, and he would do anything to avoid problems. He was not going to spoil this chance.

Kid checked his watch once again. Two minutes past their arranged time. He started to feel restless and panicky when the idea that she might not show up crossed his mind. What if she had forgotten about meeting him today? Yesterday Kid had thought of calling her, but he had changed his mind, fearing she might think he was behaving like a pest. But now he was wondering if that might not have been such a bad idea after all. Or maybe she was delayed because something had happened, and she couldn't come? He realized he had not left his phone number with her, so she could not contact him if she had to for some reason. Kid then considered calling her, and even had his cell phone in his hand, when he finally saw her enter the restaurant and talk to the maitre.

Kid smiled and rose to his feet in a courteous way as Lou followed a waiter to the table. She locked eyes with him in the distance, and when she reached him and the waiter retired, she shyly said, "Hi, Kid."

Without thinking about it twice, Kid took a step closer, and surprised her by throwing his arms around her body, hugging her closely. "Oh Lou, you can't imagine how glad I am to see you!" The night at the Barnes' he had been so thrown by her unexpected appearance that he had not even been able to move, let alone to show his real feelings.

In the brief seconds their hug lasted, Louise had the sensation she had travelled ten years back. His touch was the same, the scent of his cologne had not changed, and strangely enough, this wholesome, friendly embrace made her shiver in the same way as when she had been a silly teenager in love.

When they pulled away, Lou got out of her coat. Once without the thick garment covering her figure, she sent a look at Kid, who, still standing, was admiring her figure indiscreetly. "You really look gorgeous. I must say years have made you bloom even more."

Louise blushed and smiled. "Thanks. You look good too," she muttered sincerely. He was dressed in casual clothes, a pair of nicely fitted jeans and a light blue polo shirt. Lou thought that he looked even more handsome today than the other day when he had been wearing a suit.

Kid politely pulled out a chair for her, and they both sat down. The waiter came back with the menus, and as they silently read the list of dishes, they kept throwing surreptitious looks at each other, looks the other one did not notice. When they ordered their food, and the waiter took the menus back, Lou folded her arms over her chest, a reaction she always had when she was self-conscious. And now awkward sensations overwhelmed her, and made her feel as if she was stark naked in front of him. Kid carried on staring at her in awe and disbelief, and he finally broke the silence by voicing his thoughts, "It's incredible you're here. Hard to believe indeed."

Lou nodded. "I know what you mean."

Kid relapsed into silence once again, wanting to imprint her image in his mind forever. Many times he had dreamed with a very similar scenario, being with her in a restaurant, in his apartment, or somewhere else, but misery and reality always hit him when he realized those were just dreams. He knew this was not a dream, but even so, he just wanted to notice every moment, every detail of her. She was still the loveliest woman he had ever seen. Maybe there were women far more beautiful, but for him she was totally breathtaking. Through the years he had been afraid that his memories would gradually fade, and the day would come when he could not remember her face, but thankfully, he did not need his memories now because she was actually, truly, really here on the flesh.

"Lou, how are you?" he asked finally.

"Fine, I'm fine."

After this first awkward question of his, Kid felt more daring and got down to asking what he was dying to know. "And tell me, are you… are you divorced?"

Lou frowned at his strange question. "Divorced? Me divorced? No, of course not."

Kid's disappointment was evident on his face and in his desperate sigh. "Then you're married," he let out in a sullen voice.

"Married? No… I've never been married. Where did you get that idea from?"

At her words Kid's face lit up at once, feeling obviously relieved. "Mr. Barnes told me you were now Louise McCloud, not Boggs."

Lou nodded, understanding the logic behind his inquisitiveness. "I changed my family name. I go by my mom's maiden name now," Louise explained.

"Oh yes!" Kid exclaimed, hitting his forehead with his right palm. "Silly me! Your grandfather lived opposite us all his life, and everybody called him Old McCloud… of course. I should have known. How could I forget something like that?" Lou simply smiled, and Kid carried on his purpose to know more. "So you're not married or divorced… but is there somebody special in your life?"

Lou gazed at him with a glimmer of amusement in her dark eyes. "Don't you think you're being a bit too nosy?"

"Probably," he replied, grinning. "But I need to know the important stuff, and you know… see my possibilities."

On hearing him, Lou chuckled, and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Possibilities? What are you talking about? What about you and Miss Natasha? I saw you together."

"Me and Natasha? There's nothing between us. We just work together. There are no commitments in my life. And in yours, Lou?" She shook her head, and Kid exclaimed, "What a coincidence! Isn't it wonderful!"

Lou smiled, feeling her heart pound with excitement and emotion. Kid was clearly very direct in his apparent intentions or maybe he was just fooling around. This was a real turning in her life. She had really thought that she had lost Kid forever years ago, but now she wondered if she was ready to unlock the door whose key Kid seemed to be offering her. Did she really want to fulfill the broken dreams of her youth, or was it better to leave the past in the past, and keep her fond memories intact?

The waiter served their order, interrupting the conversation. The interruption broke the moment, and then they started to eat in silence. After having a few bites, Kid looked up from his plate and directed his eyes back to her. "Lou, I never got the chance to tell you how sorry I am you lost your mom. She was a good woman, and I really liked her."

"Thanks. It's been eleven years, but it still hurts, and with each passing day I miss her more and more," she muttered in a low voice. "But let's not talk about sad things. Let's talk about you. I can see you're doing in life what you always wanted."

"I can't complain."

Lou gave him a smile. "I know Mr. Barnes and his team are very well reputed in the field. I'm glad for you."

Kid nodded in acknowledgement, and then asked, "You didn't go to college, Lou?"

She shook her head. "I really tried, but eventually I had to give up. Everything was too complicated. My obligations didn't let me choose."

"What obligations?"

"My family. My siblings went to live with my father, but they didn't like it there… because of my father's wife. And well, eventually, they asked me if they could come live with me. Apparently, my father had no objections, and I was happy to have them back. That's what my mom always wanted… to keep us together."

"Naturally."

"I really had plans to complete my education. I couldn't do that when I had the responsibility of two other people. I thought I could study when they were older. I was even putting some money aside for that. Financially, things were easier at that time because my father was sending my brother and sister money."

Kid noticed how her previously calm and cheerful attitude was starting to fade, and a shadow of bitterness darkened her features. Something told him that Lou was now showing him her true face. Despite all the years apart, he knew her, and her sullen expression was evidence that there was more than her words were describing. Kid wished he could make her somber countenance cheer up again, but he could now help wanting to know more. "And what happened?"

"Years passed, and Jeremiah got a grant for college here in New York. At the time I started to consider completing my education. I retook my SATs and I was admitted for a course at the community college that year. I thought it was the best way to walk the first steps to join the academic world fully. But then my dear brother got his girlfriend pregnant in his junior year."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, he wanted to marry her, and eventually did. He asked my father for help, but he said no. Funny thing, considering that he had to marry my mother for the very same reason."

"And it was you who helped your brother out," Kid rightly guessed what she had not said yet.

Lou nodded. "Sonia, his bride, and the baby came to live with us, too. I convinced Jeremiah not to leave college and well… we managed more or less."

"But your plans were ruined."

Lou nodded again, but did not offer a more detailed explanation. Those years had been more difficult than she was ready to admit. They were five people living in a tiny apartment, and making ends meet was an incredible deed to do, especially having the expenses of a baby. Lou had to work uncountable hours, and take several jobs at the same time. That, though, was not the worst. Problems were at home. Arguments between her and her brother began to be common, and the reason behind those disagreements was his wife.

When Mark, her nephew, was nine months-old, and not such a young baby, Lou thought that Sonia getting a part-time job would bring some relief to the family finances. Yet, Sonia was not ready to do that. All she did all day long was sit in front of the TV, read gossipy magazines, and eat, and when she could, she met some of her friends, and would not appear at home all day long. She did not fill her role as a mother properly. She cared for her baby since she had no other occupation, but as soon as she could, and there was somebody at home, she just made the others see to the baby's cleaning or feeding. Lou really understood that Sonia was too young to be a mother, but Mark was her responsibility, and she could not expect everybody to work hard while she did not move a finger. That was why Lou and Jeremiah started having so many arguments during that time. Yet, despite everything, Lou also kept nice memories from those days because of Mark. Her nephew was a lovely boy, and he had stolen her heart from the very moment he was born. So Lou had ended up accepting that situation more willingly because of little Mark.

"Jeremiah graduated last year, and he now has a good job. They're living in California," Lou simply said with evident bitterness. The day her brother had gone, taking Mark with him, had been one of the most miserable moments in her life. Jeremiah and his family had stopped living with Lou before that, but Lou got to see Mark quite often, but now she did not have a clue when she would be able to lay eyes on him again.

"What about your sister?"

"She also wanted to go to college. She wanted to be a nurse, but then she had a sudden revelation, and decided her destiny was the stage. I tried to make her understand that qualifications are important in life, but Theresa is more stubborn than I am. So she joined a travelling theatrical company and has been with them since then. I think there's a man involved, but what else can I say?" Lou concluded. Talking about all this upset her, but at the same time she had the sensation that her soul was now lighter, less heavy. Sharing her past with Kid really helped her. It was strange. She had not seen Kid in eleven years, but it felt as if they had seen each other yesterday, and she could talk to him about everything.

"Lou, you'll never change. Always putting your family before yourself."

Louise shrugged his shoulders in indifference, not sure whether to take his words as a compliment or a recrimination.

"Can I ask you a question, Lou?"

"Sure," she replied, putting her fork down after finishing her delicious starter. She wiped her mouth and looked at him, waiting for his question.

"How often do your brother and sister visit you?"

Lou's forehead creased into a surprised frown. "What?"

"How often do they phone you?" Kid insisted with another question.

"When… when they can."

"And how often is that? Once… twice a month?"

"I don't know! I don't keep count," Lou lied, knowing fully well she was the one who always had to call them. Theresa only phoned if she needed money, and the conversations with Jeremiah were brief and stiff since Lou and his sister-in-law had not ended in too friendly terms. "I don't understand what you're getting to with all this," she said in an angry tone.

"Lou, you sacrificed your youth, your schooling for them, and they should be kissing the earth you tread on. It's a pity to see what's left in you after everybody has taken everything."

His comment naturally did not sit well with Louise, who by now was fuming. "Keep your damn pity for yourself, Kid, because I don't need it! Who the hell do you think you are? You have no right to judge me! What's this? Retaliation time for what happened between us years ago? Well, just remember I sacrificed a lot for you too!" The tears were burning her eyes and before she started crying pathetically, she rose to her feet and tossed some dollars onto the table. "Thanks for making me feel so great. Have a good day and a good life, Mr. Cain," she said and then dashed for the exit.

"Lou, no!" Kid called, jumping to his feet and running after her desperately. He caught up with her at the door. His arms reached for her, and he dared to place his hands on her shoulders almost at the same moment she was about to walk out. "Please don't go! I'm sorry, so sorry, Lou! And I'm so stupid! I don't know what came over me to say all that … well, I do know actually. Despite the years, I still care for you, and I don't like to see you looking sad and hurt. I know I have no right to say what I said. I'm a fool, but please stay. Don't leave me again!"

Louise turned round to look into his eyes. The sincerity she found in them disarmed her and the anger turned into overwhelming sadness. "Why are you always right? Why do you always have to be right?" she exclaimed, weakly punching him on his arm. The tears overflowed her eyes, and automatically she buried her face on his chest. Kid wrapped his arms around her petite body, feeling terrible for causing her tears, but at the same time glad to be here for her. He wished she could always be right here, in his hold, and never go away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: There is a graphic love scene in this chapter. Like in some of my other stories it is marked in bold. I don't think the scene is coarse or too specific, but if you don't like that kind of writing, stop reading when you reach the section in bold. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After overreacting and crumbling down in front of Kid, Lou felt awkward and embarrassed, but his easy-going nature made her relax. Soon enough they were laughing, talking, and enjoying the meal. Kid tried not to mention anything that would upset or make Lou uncomfortable. He was dying to tell her that he felt as if time had not passed, and how all his past feelings had resurfaced in him as soon as he laid eyes on her. Hopefully, there would be time for that, but first they needed to learn about one another again.

Their conversation mainly focused on their present lives: their jobs, their routines, their plans for the future. Lou was glad that Kid did not make a mention of their past. There were things that should be left untouched. Their past could not be changed, so they should simply look ahead, learn from their mistakes, and make most of this opportunity to cultivate their friendship again.

As Kid described his years at college, Lou listened to him with rapt attention. He had many stories and anecdotes to tell, and Lou laughed alongside him. Deep down Louise also felt jealous, realizing more clearly what she had missed out in her youth. Even if one day she had the opportunity to study again, it would never be the same. Those experiences Kid was describing when he had been a young student were gone for her forever in the same way she had missed so many other moments in her life.

After leaving the restaurant, they began to stroll through the lonely streets of the city. Laughing and talking, they walked side by side, Lou's arms were folded over her chest, and Kid had his hands tucked into his jeans pockets. Neither tried to make physical contact. The night had turned out better than it had started, and after his initial indiscretion and their subsequent disagreement, everything had been smooth, so Kid did not want to do something that might spoil the end. He felt tempted to take her hand in his or even pass his arm around her shoulders. It would not be such a big deal. Friends sometimes held hands and hugged, but Kid did not dare to act on his feelings. The last thing he wanted was to upset Lou or scare her away with a too forward attitude from his part.

"Remember when we first met?" Kid said in a jovial tone. "You hated me."

"I did not!" Lou exclaimed, feigning to be offended by his comment.

"Oh yes, you did. Every time I tried to come closer to you, you pulled your spines like a hedgehog."

Lou laughed at the comparison. "That was just a defense mechanism because I liked you too much."

Kid smiled. "If I'd known that was the reason, I wouldn't have sweated so much back then to draw your attention. You were really hard… hard as nails. "

"Kid, you're exaggerating. I wasn't that bad."

"Oh yes, believe me, you were. I pined for you for weeks until you decided to give this poor man the time of day. But…," he pause, and leaning closer to her, he whispered. "Let me tell you a secret. I could do everything exactly the same for you… I would do it now."

The way he was looking at her sent shivers down her spine, and she blushed at the ideas blossoming in her mind. She felt a strong urge to kiss him and to be kissed. It was insane. They were just getting reacquainted, and she should not have this kind of thoughts about him. She simply needed to focus on rediscovering his friendship instead of drooling over him like a hyena watching its prey. This was not like her at all. Why did he have such an effect on her after all these years? The way he was looking at her did not help, and Lou racked her brains to find a distraction to keep her mind in the right place.

"And what do you know about the guys… Jimmy and the others? Do you still see them regularly?" Lou asked.

"Yeah… we meet up from time to time. I always call them when I plan on visiting my parents, and set a time to see them. Of course, it's difficult for all of us to meet, since we all live in different places now. But at least at Christmas we usually get to have our little reunions."

"I see," Lou replied in a plain voice, feeling strangely awkward when Kid had mentioned his parents. "I know Jennifer Tompkins lives here in New York. We ran into each other on a subway train a couple of years ago, and we sometimes talk on the phone."

Kid looked at her thoughtfully, trying to remember if he had seen Jenny in the last years. If Jenny knew about Lou's whereabouts, he should have learned where to find her sooner, but as he tried to remember, he realized he had not seen Jenny since they finished school. Actually, the girl had stopped hanging out with the group when Buck had married Kathleen, which nobody found strange due to Jenny's obvious fondness of Buck. And then Kid also remembered that Mr. Tompkins had also moved to Nebraska a few years ago, so there was no way he could have seen Jenny at all. "Jimmy still lives in town," Kid explained after that brief pause, "and goes to the same school."

Lou frowned. "What?"

Kid smiled at her reaction. "He's a PE teacher there," he elaborated. "He's now a respected member of the community … Mr. Hickok for most people. Hard to believe but true," he added with a grin. "However, he's still the same Jimmy in almost every sense. He's still single, of course, but never a stranger to women." Lou smiled and Kid remembered something and said, "He still feels bad for losing your phone number, and he's still trying to make it up to me."

"He lost it?" she asked in surprise.

"More or less. Why do you think I never called you? Because I didn't want anything from you?"

Lou did not reply. She had really thought Kid had forgotten her, especially after leaving her number with both Jimmy and Mrs. Cain. Lou was sure that Kid's mother had never passed it onto her son, but it had never crossed her mind that Jimmy had also messed it up. She had simply believed the worst, especially when her eyes had seen for real that her suspicions were right. Even though hurt, she had understood the situation, and had stopped knocking at a door which she had really believed had closed forever.

Intent on avoiding talking about something that could not be changed, Lou continued her questioning, "And what about the others?"

Kid was aware that Lou was not answering his more direct questions, but right now, he was not going to insist. Hopefully, they could talk about that and everything else some other time. "Ike and Emily got married and have a couple of children."

"I didn't expect anything else."

"Yes, they were the eternal couple," Kid remarked lightly. "You can't think of one without the other, can you?" He paused for a second and then he added "It wasn't the same for others. Buck and Kathleen separated after being married for two years. An ugly business actually."

Lou stared, curiously wondering about what had happened, but since Kid did not explain the matter any further, she asked, "And Cody?"

"He's in L.A. Remember he was always going on and on about his plans to become a famous actor?" Lou nodded and he continued, "Well, he still has the same intentions, but so far he's not more famous than you and me. He had some small parts in a few movies, but that's all."

"He and my sister would make a good match," Lou joked. "She also thinks one day she'll be a star. Maybe she's right… I don't know."

They continued talking endlessly as they strolled along. Since Lou lived relatively near the restaurant, Kid had offered to walk there with her. They were so rapt in the conversation and with each other that without even being aware, they had reached the building, climbed the stairs to the fourth floor and reached her door. It was as if they did not want the night to end, and they could continue talking and laughing. "Well, this is it. This is where I live."

Kid had a glimpse at his watch. "Time really flies when you're in the right company. I didn't know it was this late."

"Yes," Lou muttered as she looked intently into his eyes, which attracted her like a magnet. After their lively conversation, awkwardness settled between them again. Lou wondered if it would be all right to invite him in. If she did, he would think she wanted something to happen. Actually, if she was sincere with herself, deep down she did want something to happen, which surprised her because she never rushed in these matters. Maybe this time was different because it was Kid, and she could claim she knew him, and after all his unconcealed hints she felt kind of aroused. However, she did not want to make a bad first impression on him after all these years.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye," Kid said, thus sparing her from making a decision.

"Yes," she whispered, disappointed.

"I had a good time," he continued. She was so close, their bodies just inches apart, and he knew it would be very easy to kiss her. He wanted to taste her sweet lips and touch her beautiful body, but he did not dare. The night had been ideal, and he wanted it to end likewise. Surprising her with a kiss might spoil his future romantic aspirations. If only he could know what she wanted. Kid simply kept staring at her, waiting for a sign, and even though a part of him believed that her bright eyes were begging him to kiss her, he feared it was just the reflection of his own desires.

"Me too," she whispered with a soft smile.

"I want to see you again, Lou," he said in a hesitant tone, showing he was asking her permission.

Lou smiled. "That would be nice."

"I'll call you," he added. Lou nodded with a smile, and then he hesitated. He still had the same dilemma. Should he follow his instincts and kiss her? Once again he searched her eyes, who were staring at her with an inscrutable expression. Kid dared to take her hands in his. They were warm even though it was a cold night, and then ever so slowly his head started to lower towards her.

Louise froze. His closeness drove her crazy; her breath quickened, her heart was pounding strongly in her chest, and his hands joined to his were shivering and sweating at the same time. Yet, she was unable to give a physical response, and simply stood there unmoving. She managed to gulp nervously as her eyes locked into his. She wanted to kiss him so, so much. Just one kiss from him, and she would be happy. Her tongue licked her lips in anticipation and her body was almost burning. And then, to her bitter disappointment, he just gave her a peck on her right cheek. His lips brushed against her cheekbone slowly, her breath caressing her skin. She felt the urge to grab his face and force her lips onto his. As temptation visited her, time seemed to stop, as if she was in one of those slow-motion pictures. She was too aware of every little detail, even the speed of her own breath, but her own movements were too slow and awkward, and she could not react. Unable to do anything about it, she soon missed his closeness and his hands in hers as he got ready to leave. "See you soon, Lou. I promise."

All Lou could do was nod, too taken by her emotions to speak, and since there was nothing else to do or say, she smiled and took the keys out of her purse. She looked at him one last time, made a clumsy waving motion with her hand, and let herself into the apartment.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Lou kicked her shoes off, tossed her coat onto a chair, and ran across the living room. Perching on the armchair before the window, her knees on the seat and her body leaning over the backrest, she tried to have a good look outside. She bit her right thumbnail as her eyes spied the street below. Kid would be coming out of the building door at any moment, and she wanted to see him… she needed to see him. However, after a couple of minutes of intense watching, there was no sight of him. "Where is he? He had plenty of time to get downstairs," he whispered to herself. She waited a couple of minutes more, but Kid still did not appear. She knew she could not have missed him, so wondering she climbed off the armchair and walked to the door. Maybe he was stuck inside the elevator. Not long ago it had broken down, and Mabel had been trapped there for a couple of hours before the technician came and fixed it.

Intending to check the elevator, she opened the door but stopped dead in her tracks… there he was, in the hallway, leaning against the wall, and looking in the direction of her door. When he saw her appear, he blushed, straightened up, and smiled bashfully. "Call me a fool," he said, "but I was scared of walking away and losing you forever again."

**In silence they stared at each other with big eyes in the small distance separating them. And then something cracked in her head, and she shot towards him like a flash. Her lips found his frantically. In the middle of the hallway they kissed fervently, hotly as if the world was about to end in just a few hours. His hands slid from her shoulders down her back and up again while her fingers raked through his soft hair, trying to hold him as close to her body as possible. **

**His hand snuck under her short skirt and moved up her thigh, and without stopping her kisses, Lou muttered against his mouth, "Not here." His lips nuzzled her neck briefly, and as she missed the taste of his on her mouth, she brought his back to hers again. As they continued kissing, Lou steered him into the apartment, and out of the hallway. Once inside, Kid clumsily stumbled against a chair, tipping it over with a loud thump. Lou giggled and bringing her index finger to her lips, she said, "Shush, or we'll wake my roommate, and she's not a friendly person when somebody disturbs her sleep."**

"**I'm sorry," he whispered sheepishly, without moving his hands from her, which he kept rubbing up and down her arms.**

"**Let's go to my bedroom," she added, giving him an ardent kiss. She was surprised at her boldness because she could barely contain****herself. She was out of control, and in truth she did not care. When she broke the kiss, she took his hand, and led him to her room.**

**Even though longing for her with all his heart, Kid was feeling anxious as he followed her. His common sense told him that it was too soon for them to start a physical relationship, but for once in his life he was deaf to all logic. He wanted this more than anything in the world, and apparently she felt the same. It was as if his soul had been repressed for years, and now he was going to have his freedom, a blessed, beautiful freedom.**

**Inside the bedroom, Louise slowly turned toward him, seductively gazing into his eyes, and without wasting time, her lips brushed against his clean-shaven cheek, and moved over his face until they landed once again on his eagerly-awaiting mouth. They kissed fiercely as their passion escalated. His hand unfastened her top, and she helped him get her out of the dress, which fell on her feet. **

"**You're so beautiful," he muttered adoringly as his kisses made a beeline from her face to her neck. A deeply-felt moan came from her as he continued his sweet attack in all her body. His mouth kept travelling down, and as his fingers unclasped her strapless bra, his kisses opened a path of sensations on her skin, exploring every inch of the sweetest, most secret spots in her body. Despite all the years apart, his touch felt so familiar and so new at the same time, and she had the feeling that they had been together just yesterday. Her legs shook, and felt like jelly, and she thought she was going to fall, but almost as if he could read her thoughts, Kid wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up from the floor. While their mouths joined again, her legs clasped around him, and he slowly moved to the bed. His movements were slow, and since his mind was on her kisses rather than on where he was going, his left foot tripped and they both fell on the bed.**

**Laughing and panting, they rolled on the bed and Lou crawled on top of him. Straddling him, he could feel her desire through the thin material of her underwear as she rocked to and from. Lou was taking him to the edge and framing her hips with his hands, he looked at her with profound eyes. "Oh Lou, you're driving me crazy," he exclaimed.**

**Louise smiled mischievously, and her hands started to undress him as her mouth kissed the bare skin that she uncovered. Soon they were both naked, and ready for each other. "Kid, please take me… make me yours," she begged as a terrible need for him broke her inside. Almost imperceptibly, he nodded as his passionate eyes locked into hers. There were no more words to say. She was silently crying for him and his equally quiet cries filled the room completely.**

**Sitting up, he gently shifted and lay her down on the bed. His eyes kept talking loudly, admiring her beautiful body, saying wordlessly how much he had missed him and expressing his strong desires for her. Slowly he came down on top of her, his body hovering over hers; she received him with a welcoming shiver and her arms embraced him while he kissed her forehead, her nose, her mouth, even the inside of her very soul. She needed him now and quick, and she let him know by strongly pulling him to her as her legs wrapped round his hips. A cry of relief escaped her lips and her eyes filled of tears as she finally felt him for real. It was like a dream, one she had often fantasized about, and it was coming true, totally true. **

**Moans of pleasure, cries of ecstasy,****and the sound of their names being repeated over and over again mingled together in the same way their bodies, their souls, their dreams finally blended like one, putting an end to almost a lifetime of loneliness, longing and nostalgia. They were finally home after travelling through the desert their lives have been for years. This was a new era, a new opening, and in the dark room a hopeful light shone, brilliant and clear. And when they finally lay still together, spent and satisfied, their arms simultaneously searched for each other, holding onto one another, their legs intertwined and their eyes wide open… neither daring to close them… fearing that the dream they were living might actually disappear, and tomorrow they would wake up to find themselves alone and miserable again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The growing noise of the traffic outside was evidence that the city was waking up to a new day. Lying on his side, Kid watched Louise as she slept soundly. It was a breathtaking sight, one he knew he would never get tired of for as long as he lived. All his life he had the firm conviction that Lou was the one, his true love, the woman of his dreams, and after last night, that conviction had strengthened powerfully. What Lou made him feel was unique; no other woman over the years had stirred such strong feelings in him. Many might say it was too soon to know for sure what he felt for her, and he was just obsessed by a romantic illusion. Maybe it was true, but it was the sweetest and most delightful obsession, one he did not want to get rid of. Kid hoped that their liaison the night before meant they could start walking in life together from now on until the end of their days.

Thinking about all their lost years filled Kid with bitterness. Eleven years was a long time, and he wished destiny would have allowed him to be reunited with her sooner. After all, they lived in the same city; yet, it was a huge city, and he took comfort in the idea that they might not have met at all. So he should not be so negative. His mind went through all the important events in his life during this decade, bad and good moments, and he remembered thinking of Lou every time. He regretted not sharing these moments with her, and even when he had been seeing someone else, he still missed her. The emptiness had been too big to fill, and now he knew why. Likewise, he also wished he had been with her in her daily life. Seemingly, she had not had an easy road to follow, and maybe if he had been with her, things would have been easier… or not. They would have been different, that was sure, but he would never know how different. Life had carried on despite their emptiness of both their absences, but fortunately, that vacuum had started filling yesterday.

Kid's eyes travelled over her naked body. The years had sculpted her curves beautifully, but she still had the same innocent and delicate features of years ago. He still remembered the first time he had seen her like this when they had made love. It had been so natural, so lovely despite their initial awkwardness. That first time had not been perfect, but Kid only remembered how good he had felt. Last night it had been pretty much the same. Nothing in their love making showed that they had been absent from each other's lives for long years. Everything had been so familiar, so spontaneous, and so special. Kid felt she was the same girl, and he had no reason to believe otherwise. He knew her, and knew what she liked, what she did not, and he had been able to give her what she wanted, and please her the way she liked. Kid had felt so free in her arms, but at the same time he had been apprehensive. It had been their first time after too many years, and he feared to disappoint her and himself. He had wanted everything to be perfect, and leave her happy and satisfied. Her moans of pleasure and words had told him everything was fine, and he had nothing to be afraid of. She seemed to have enjoyed his ministrations as much as he had loved hers.

As his mind kept busy with all these thoughts, he kept admiring her figure, wanting to imprint her image and keep it safe next to the rest of his other memories. His eyes moved upwards from her well-formed legs, her fibrous waist, her delicate chest until they reached and stopped to look at her face. It was then that he realized she was awake, and her eyes were staring back at him. "Good morning, sleepyhead," he whispered with a smile.

Lou did not reply. She simply scooted closer, hooked her arms around his neck and joined her lips to his. She kissed him with obvious hunger. Kid beamed happily as she moved from his mouth to nuzzle his neck, and when he felt her legs trying to accommodate around his hips, he said, "Honey, I would like nothing better than making love to you now, but I'm afraid I need to leave for work in a few minutes."

Lou pouted unhappily and pulled away, resting her head back on the pillow. He kept looking at her with a placid expression, and when she noticed his eyes staring hungrily at her, she suddenly became aware of her nakedness. Her hands reached for the sheet, and she covered her body. Kid smiled. It was true that he had to leave, but he could not bring himself to go just yet. "Oh Lou, I've missed you so much. You can't imagine how many times I've thought of you, wondered where you were, wished to see you."

"I'm here now," Lou simply said.

Kid grinned. "Yes, but it's such a shame we lost touch for so many years," he muttered, his smile fading while his right hand stroked her naked shoulder. "We really had something special back then."

"I know."

"Lou, what happened to us?" he asked, voicing the question that had been nagging him for so long. "We were perfect for each other and happy. I've never been as happy as I was with you. I never understood why you broke up with me out of the blue, and I really would like to understand why I ended up losing you."

Louise kept quiet. She had the answer to his question. However, too much time had gone by, and it made no sense to bring about something that would surely upset him. That was the past, they were different people now, everything had changed, and she felt unable to tell him a truth that should remain where it was… in the past. Besides, she knew she was the only one to blame for what happened back then. It would be easy for her to accuse his mother of manipulating her, of confusing her, but it would not be fair. She had made the ultimate decision, probably because she had felt very vulnerable under the circumstances that night, but it had been her mistake, nobody else's. "I… I don't understand either. I was a silly girl."

Kid knew she was not telling the truth. For some reason she still did not want to explain why she had decided to break ties with him so suddenly. Her reluctance made him even more curious, but he would not insist. There was no way he would get anything from her other than vague answers, so he had better leave the matter alone, and maybe she would tell him some other time from her own accord. "I remember everything of our time together, Lou," he continued. "I remember every word, every moment, every smile, every kiss… just everything from the moment I saw you from my window to the last day we saw each other… on graduation night." At his words Lou made a strange face, which did not go unnoticed to him. "What's the matter?"

Before Lou knew what she was doing and she was getting into, she blurted out, "That wasn't the last time _I_ saw you." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she cursed herself, because she knew this would spark his interest, and she would have to explain herself.

"What are you talking about?"

Lou forced a smile onto her lips. "Nothing… nothing."

"Come on, Lou. If you said that, you meant something. When did you last see me?"

Lou sighed. "I… I saw you once more… a few months after that night."

"What?"

Lou knew she had to tell him the whole story. "Three months after my mom died I finally had things under control. I had a job and some place I could call home. I wondered why you never called me, and thought you had forgotten me, and even though I hesitated quite a lot, my heart told me I had to know for sure, I really needed to see you and talk to you. My friend Charlotte called me and asked me to sort out some things for her in Buffalo, so I thought I could make use of the trip to find you. I imagined you'd go back home for Christmas, and … and… and… I saw you."

"But… but… but," Kid tried but all he managed to do was stammer.

"I got to Buffalo a few days after Christmas," Lou explained, and she noticed that as she told her story, his face displayed a variety of expressions, none of which looked too happy. He had also removed his hand from her, and even though they were very close, she felt a wall had risen between them, and he was moving farther and farther away. "After seeing to Charlotte's matter, I decided to tackle mine. I felt very nervous, I thought I was going to faint, and I didn't dare to go to your house. I decided to go and ask Jimmy. I thought it would be easier to digest whatever he had to tell me about you. The music welcomed me and I realized he was having a party. I didn't dare to come much closer. I knew I couldn't talk to Jimmy in this atmosphere, so I was kind of disappointed. I was on the sidewalk opposite the place, and I was about to walk away, when… when…. I saw you… you came out, but you never saw me… very busy with a girl to notice me."

Kid's face was drained of all color now, and stared at Lou with a shocked expression. He remembered that party. Being in low spirits because of Lou, Jimmy had talked him into having a nice gathering with all the gang. What Kid thought would be a quiet reunion, it turned out to be a much bigger event since everybody brought somebody along. He had told himself to try and join the jovial spirit, so he had a couple of drinks. Since he was not used to drinking, he soon suffered its effects and ended up fooling around with Hannah, a girl who had indiscreetly flirted with him since he had landed at the party. Needless to say, she had not seen Hannah again, and what had started then and there had finished on the spot. "But… but she was nothing to me… she was nothing!" Kid exclaimed horrified by the idea that Lou had been so close by, and he had missed her.

"Well, it doesn't matter now," she muttered. The image of Kid making out with that girl still itched after all these years. It had been too painful, but it was silly to hurt now when so much time had gone by. Besides, they had not even been a couple then, and it was natural he had started seeing other people. Her logic had tried to impose, but her pride had received a very hard blow.

"Of course it matters!" he exclaimed. "Eleven years, Lou. We lost eleven years when we could have sorted out things that day! You should have talked to me!"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't."

They remained in silence. Lou could see he was very upset, but she did not know what else to say. She just wanted them to forget about the whole matter, and go back to the romantic stuff of minutes ago. After a while, Kid rolled out of bed and sitting up, he started to get dressed. "Kid…"

"I need to go. I start work in an hour," he said in a serious voice, tucking his shirt tails into his pants without turning his face to her.

"Please, Kid. Just stay for breakfast," she added, bringing the sheet above her chest and kneeling on the bed behind him. She did not dare to touch him; she simply remained there, hoping he turned to her now and kissed her again.

Kid rose to his feet and swirled to her. "I'll… I'll have a take-away coffee on my way to work. Thank you anyway." Lou did not try to hide her disappointment, and Kid added, "I'll call you."

Before Lou could say anything, Kid slid out of the room. Louise flopped back onto the bed, feeling flat and very sad, and as she heard the front door close, her soul was invaded by a deep sense of emptiness. She did not think the night would end up so poorly after the passion she and Kid had shared. Foolishly she had believed she could dream about lust, passion, romance, and love with Kid, but it seemed she still had to pay for her past mistakes. This was the end of her dream. Kid would not call her, that was sure. She was familiar with the line almost all guys used, which meant nothing. She would not see him again, and even though it hurt, she told herself it was better to get disappointed now than later when she grew fonder of him. She should not be surprised by the turn of the events. After all, everybody ended up leaving her, so why not Kid? This was just life. This was her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was busier than usual at the diner today. Lou always welcomed activity when she was in a low mood. Work always took her mind off problems for a while, but this time it did not seem to lessen her misery at all. She could not stop thinking about Kid for a single minute. Everything had been so special and romantic the day before, and then she and her big mouth had to spoil everything. Why did she have to bring up something that did not matter anymore? Talking about the past made no sense, and if she had not said anything, Kid would never have known that she had seen him in Buffalo. Nobody else knew, and Lou wondered what had prompted her to talk about that. Maybe she subconsciously still held a grudge for what she saw that night. Whatever the reason, she had ruined everything.

Louise would have never imagined Kid would get so upset. She was also distraught… more distraught than she was ready to admit. Just yesterday she had nothing to look forward to, but after their passionate night, she had dared to hope. Her hopes had crashed almost as quickly as they had seduced her, and tonight it would be hard to return to her apartment and her lonely bed. It was silly. She should not be so affected by all this. It had been an unimportant one-night stand with a guy from her past, so why all this fuss? Lou knew the answer to her question too well. In reality, it had not been just a one-night stand for her. It had meant much more, so much more…

All day long Lou had even hoped Kid would actually call her as he had said. So whenever the phone rang in the restaurant, her heart started to beat with hope, but the call was never from him; and no matter how many times she checked her cell phone, there was no missing calls from him either. He was not going to call her; she was positive; not today, not tomorrow, not ever. She needed to stop this nonsense, forget her fleeting rendezvous with Kid, and carried on with her life as usual.

"Oh, oh girls, today's my lucky day!" exclaimed Cherry, one of the waitresses. "The second hot guy at one of my tables… and this one is alone!"

Lou did not even look up from the cash register, working out the receipt for some customers. Cherry talking about men and how gorgeous they were was as part of the routine as serving coffee and cake. Two months ago the guy she had been engaged to had broken up with her for reasons Cherry would not talk about. Since then, she lived with the constant idea that she would soon find a substitute for him in her heart, and one of these days her Prince Charming would walk through the door.

"I have to admit this one's cute," Rosa said, eyeing the man. "He even has an honest face."

"So you're planning to sharpen your claws with him?" Lou asked as she pressed the keys on the register.

"I can try my seducing powers. I might be lucky because I'm tired of being alone!"

Lou did not say anything. Sometimes hearing Cherry talk gave her a headache, and the way she maximized all her problems irritated her to the extreme. Naturally, everybody suffered life's setbacks in their own way. Cherry had been in a relationship with the same guy since she was fourteen, and somehow it was natural that she felt lost on her own. Yet, Lou was not in the mood to talk about men and romance, especially today. Her shift finished in half an hour, and tonight she really wanted time to hurry. She needed to have a good cry, so when she went home, she would make herself a light dinner and watch a weepy movie, and hopefully the tears would help her get rid of the pressure that had suffocated her all day long.

"Seems he also wants something from you because here he comes," Rosa said.

"Oh my!" Cherry exclaimed in an exaggerated fashion. "Oh… oh… what do you think he wants from me, Rosa? What?"

"What about something to eat and drink? That's what I imagine he came here for, not to flirt with silly waitresses who keep chit-chatting instead of doing their duty."

On hearing Rosa's comment, Lou could not help but burst out laughing. Rosa had the knack to tell her girls off by making a joke out of everything. She never lost her composure, or get nasty about it. She got her point through very clearly.

Lou's laughter died instantly when she had a glimpsed at the handsome man her colleagues were talking about and realized he was none other than Kid. Right as Rosa had said, he was coming towards them and smiled shyly when he noticed she was looking. "Hi," he said as he finally reached the part of the counter where the waitresses were.

Lou did not answer, but the other women answered his greeting, never realizing that his shy 'hi' was only directed to Louise. "Evening, sir. Anything we can do for you?"

Kid shook his head without averting his eyes from Lou, and added, "I wonder if I could talk to you, Lou."

Rosa and Cherry shared a smile and a surprised frown while Louise added, "I need to take this check to table 8 and…"

"Cherry will do it for you," Rosa cut her off, and gave Lou a meaningful push towards the young man. Louise smiled at Kid sheepishly as they walked to a quiet corner of the restaurant where they could talk in private.

Louise folded her arms as she turned to him. She was not sure what to make of his visit, and she started to feel nervous. "I didn't expect to see you here today. Actually, I didn't expect to see you again."

On hearing her, Kid flinched, feeling mortified. "Lou, I'm sorry about the way I acted this morning. The way I left… you must have thought I'm nothing but a jackass. In truth, I was upset… angry, actually, angry with myself. What I said this morning was true, I missed you terribly all these years, and I even tried to find you. And now I learn it was me who ruined the possibilities with you. I wanted to slap myself hard, but I think it got all wrong, and I behaved as if I was angry with you."

"Kid, you were right too. Maybe I should have talked to you, but I just couldn't. It was very painful to see you with somebody else."

"I understand, Lou. I'd have felt the same. I was a fool, the biggest fool in history."

Lou tried to smile. "Kid, that happened too long ago. We cannot change what happened, and there's no reason to brood over something that is out of our control."

"You're right."

"I'm here… you're here, and that's all that counts."

Kid nodded. "And Lou, about last night…"

"Yes?"

"It meant a lot to me. It was wonderful," Kid said sincerely, and Louise smiled. "I'm not sure what your feelings about this are, but I would like last night to be the start of something more." Lou stared at him with an emotional expression, and he added, "After all, you still owe me an answer."

"An answer? What answer?" Lou echoed with a confused frown.

"Don't you remember? You promised you'd give me an answer when I returned from Europe. You never did."

Louise grinned. "Oh that."

"And I'm still waiting," he continued in a mischievous tone.

Lou bit her lower lip as she tilted her head, casting a flirtatious glance in his direction. "And what was the question again?"

"Come back together with me, Lou… please," he said with a grin, carrying on with the lighthearted tone, but at the same time being completely serious about every word he uttered.

"I guess that after eleven years it's high time I finally gave you that answer," she replied in a soft tone. Kid stared at her expectantly, and she took a step closer, pushed herself up on her tiptoes, and whispered, "Yes."

Kid's face lit up at once, and his lips rushed to meet hers, not caring where they were or who might see them. She let herself be kissed, but when she felt his tongue seeking a wider access to hers, she pulled away. "Not now, Kid," she said sheepishly, looking around and feeling as if all eyes were on her. "Let's leave that for later. I finish in twenty-five minutes. Why don't you have a coffee or something here, and then we can go wherever you want?"

Kid gave her another disarming smile before he went to sit at one of the empty tables. Lou returned to the counter, with a smile, feeling as if she was walking on the clouds. Rosa and Cherry stared at her with obvious curiosity, but when Lou did not seem to notice their silent questions, Cherry could not stand the intrigue any longer and asked, "Are you gonna keep us guessing? Who's the kissing guy, the one I was supposed to be lucky with tonight?"

"He's… he's… he's," Lou stammered, not sure how to define Kid's position in her life, and when just one word came up to her mind, she grinned as she said, "He's my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?" Cherry echoed in obvious surprise. "Since when do you have a boyfriend?"

Louise directed her lively, bright eyes towards her, and she simply said, "For as long as I remember." Cherry gave her a confused stare, but Lou did not say anything else, and taking her tray, she walked away from her colleagues with a light heart. She flashed her happy smile at her so-called boyfriend as she passed next to his table, a smile that promised she would not let anything spoil their night… or their life.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Lou, why don't we take a taxi?" Kid asked as he sat on the passenger seat of her car, watching Lou try to start her vehicle for the third time without much success.

"It just needs a bit of warming-up, that's all," Louise said, turning the key in the ignition. The car engine made a continuous wheezing sound, and resisted from starting.

Lou made an impatient face, and Kid could not help but chuckle at her comical expression. "How long have you had this car? Since the invention of the wheel?"

"Ha, ha, very funny, Kid," Lou replied as she tried once again. "It's a good car, a bit old, but it just needs its time to work… like some men." Kid snickered at the comment, and in that moment the car finally came to life with a loud, rough sound. "See?"

"My apologies, Miss McCloud."

Lou looked at him with a proud expression and asked, "So where do you want us to go?"

"What about my apartment?"

Lou narrowed her eyes in obvious surprise. "My, Mr. Cain, are you planning on seducing me? I seem to recall your techniques years ago were much more subtle. I'm not sure I'm used to this cheeky guy you have turned into."

Kid chuckled, loving every minute of her teasing. It felt as it they were back in the old times, and their playful banter sounded like music to his ears. "And I seem to recall, Miss McCloud, that I already made my seduction… last night, or was it you, my irresistible seductress?"

Louise laughed, and Kid added, this time in a more serious tone, "I thought we could go to my place. I can rustle up something, and we can enjoy a quiet dinner."

"Can you cook?" Lou asked, half-amused, half-skeptic.

"Just try my chicken au vin, and then you'll never want to leave me."

Looking straight into his eyes and with a big smile, she whispered, "I wouldn't want to leave you even if you were the worst cook in history." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly and quickly on the lips. For a few seconds they locked eyes, both beaming with evident joy, and then despite herself, Lou averted her eyes, straightened up on her seat, and got the car into motion.

Half an hour later they arrived at Kid's place, and as soon as they crossed the front door, Louise hooked her arms around his neck and engaged her mouth with his. Kid responded straightaway, kissing her hard and passionately, as he pinned her against the wall in his hall. Silence reigned in the place, barely broken by the subtle sounds of their deep breaths, sighs, and moans. After minutes of intense kissing, Kid pulled slightly away. "Shall I show you around my place?"

"I'd rather you show me your bedroom…" Lou replied mischievously as she ran a finger up and down his flat stomach.

The touch of her finger was causing a deep reaction in his body, which was already too sensitive after their kissing, so Kid took her hands in his, and said. "God knows I'm more than ready to make love to you just right here. Believe me… I am." Louise grinned, fully aware of what he was saying. "But, Lou, as I told you at the restaurant, I want us to have a real relationship… the kind we had back then. We did a lot more than just … you know, going to bed."

"Because we didn't have the time or a place to do much more."

Kid laughed. "Yes, I guess you're right, but I want to do everything right this time. We don't need to choose. We can do everything, laugh and love, and chat and match, date and … mate… everything we want."

Lou snuggled up closer to him, looking up into his eyes. "That's good, but…"

"What?"

"Let's not keep comparing everything to the past. I want us to start afresh… as if there was no past, as if we had just met, as if we had no memories. If we keep looking back, we will never be able to take more than a couple of steps in the right direction."

Kid smiled. "You're a very clever girl," Kid said, teasingly touching the tip of her nose with his index finger. "You're right again. So let's focus on our present. You hungry?" Louise shrugged her shoulders in an undetermined gesture and he added, "Then let me show you where my kitchen is. With a bit of luck, and if you're a good girl, you will get to know where everything is, even the bedroom, before dessert is served."

Lou pushed herself onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, and intertwined her hand with his, she let herself be steered along. "Let's hope that's true because you know I love nothing better than a good and nice dessert."

"Oh yes, I know… and you won't miss dessert. I promise you as much."

* * *

"I have to admit that this smells real good," Lou said as she breathed in on the aroma wafting out of the pot boiling on the stove.

"It tastes even better," Kid added without a trace of modesty. He removed the pot from the stove and started to transfer the meat onto the plates.

"Well, if that's true, I might recommend my boss to hire you," Lou remarked teasingly.

Kid chuckled. After the meat was served, they moved to the dining room, sitting at the table Lou had set a few moments before. As soon as her body touched the seat, she noticed her weariness and exclaimed, "Oh gosh, I didn't know I was so tired."

"Too much work today?" Kid asked as he opened a bottle of red wine and filled two elegant glasses.

"Yeah…" she replied, and as a mischievous grin lit up her face, she added, "And also somebody kept me awake half the night."

Kid smiled. "I didn't hear a single complaint from you, Miss."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. To tell you the truth, I'm ready for a repeat of last night even if I have to crawl to work tomorrow," she said, slightly leaning her body towards him. Kid took the cue of her body language, and cupping her face in his hands, he gently brought her lips to meet his. He loved kissing her as much as he loved playing and joking as they had been doing while he was cooking. Any comment, laugh, look or gesture was a perfect excuse for them to smooch every other minute. It was so natural, so fresh as if they had done it all their lives.

His mouth was burning to tell her 'I love you', but his common sense stopped him. He could not deny he loved her; he had not stopped loving her in all these years, despite her physical absence and his other many experiences. Right now he knew that what he felt was real and authentic. Yet, he did not dare to open his heart to her just yet. It was too soon; she would think he was not sincere. They had re-met just the day before, and nobody said 'I love you' to a girl they had just spent a few hours with. However, this was different. Lou was not any girl; she was his very special Lou, the girl who had captured his love and had never let go. He did love her, and he wanted to explode and tell her, but he still kept quiet. He should wait… wait for the right time, for the right moment. But when would that be? In an hour? In a day? In a week? In a month?

Unaware of Kid's confused thoughts, Lou saved him from further wondering as she exclaimed, "Let's make a toast!" She raised her glass to him, and he followed suit. Her eyes gazed into his as she said, "For us."

"For us, and…for love," Kid dared to say.

Lou gave him a small smile as their glasses clicked on the toast. She had a sip, made an approving sound as she tasted the wine, and then put the glass down. When she finally started to eat and had a bite of the meat, she exclaimed, "Kid, you didn't lie. This is really good."

He smiled, pleased by her compliment. "I told you so."

"I will definitely tell my boss to offer you a job in the kitchen," Louise joked. "I would really welcome a change of chef."

"I wouldn't mind changing my career as long as that meant to see more of you every day."

Louise smiled. "Oh but you would change your mind as soon as you saw how much… rather how little, you would earn," she replied.

Kid then took on a more serious stance, interested in knowing more about her. "Are you really happy with your job, Lou?"

Louise shrugged her shoulders. "It's not too bad. It pays the bills… that's the main point."

"Wouldn't you rather do something different… something that would mean more than money to you?"

"Sure, but it's difficult when you lack qualifications," Lou explained. "The world out there is too competitive and simply spits out those who aren't good enough."

Kid nodded, understanding her reasoning. Even though he had the right qualifications, it had also been hard to get the right position when he finished university and had no working experience whatsoever. He was satisfied with his job at the moment, but it had not been a bed of roses to reach there. "You told me yesterday you'd like to complete your studies."

"Maybe one day…" Lou replied vaguely.

"Any particular ideas?"

"I want to teach… work with children."

"Children?" Kid echoed in surprise.

"After looking after my siblings, then my nephew, and doing some babysitting jobs, I realize that's something I'm good at… something I love doing."

"I think it's a beautiful career, and I know you can do anything you put your mind to. I always had great faith in you… the faith you lacked."

Lou nodded, and smiled. Kid was right. Back then he was the first one to encourage her in anything that came across while she always doubted her capabilities.

"And what about your plans to become a great writer?"

"That wasn't really a plan, but a silly girl's dream."

"Do you still write?"

"Yes… from time to time," she replied sheepishly, answering his question with a half truth. In fact, she still wrote regularly, and her drawers were full of scribbled papers of stories and poems she had made up for years.

"You know, I'm still hurt and upset you never wanted to show me any of your writing," Kid continued, pursing his lips in an expression to denote his discontent.

"Kid, what I write… or wrote is hardly readable. It's just a group of words that hardly make sense. It's not good enough and I'd die of sheer embarrassment thinking of somebody reading it."

"How do you know it's not good if you don't let anybody have a look at it?"

"I just know."

Kid stretched his lips in a smile as he shook his head at her stubbornness. "Still the same old Lou."

"Anything wrong with that?"

"No, of course not… absolutely not. I wouldn't want you any other way," Kid said, as he reached to take her hand and give it a good squeeze. "I just have the feeling things can always change for the better. I know my life has started to change since the moment I found you in the Barnes' kitchen. And I do know this is just the beginning… I can't wait for the rest."

Louise smiled uncomfortably, but did not say anything. She removed her hand from him, lowered her eyes, and focused her attention on the delicious dish Kid had cooked for her. She could not say anything even though she felt exactly the same way Kid had expressed just now. His presence also meant a really positive turning in her life. Somehow he made her happier, more cheerful, more special. She had smiled and laughed more in the hours she had spent with Kid than in the last few years. He was the reason behind those feelings. Everything seemed brighter, less grim now because he was here, he was back in her life, the man she had loved and actually loved now.

Lou was aware she had never fallen out of love with Kid, not even when she had seen him smooch that girl with her own eyes. That had not diminished her feelings. Over the years Kid had become a dream of her youth, a beautiful memory, an ideal love, and now that he was here on the flesh, she knew that he was even better than in her dreams. She wished she could tell him what her heart wanted to shout. It might sound too incredible, but the truth was that she loved this man, she loved him with all her heart. However, Lou could not utter a single word to him or share her feelings, because it scared her. She was haunted by the idea that everybody she had cared for had abandoned or been taken from her. It was as if life wanted her alone, and miserable. Admitting her love for Kid now sounded like a challenge thrown to heaven, and it was too frightening. Her heart was starting to beat for real again, and thinking that the reason for those heartbeats could vanish or go again scared her to death, and almost made a few tears wet her big, tearful eyes. One day Kid would not be here, her heart would break again, and right now she really believed there was only one thing she could focus: her present because the rest was just a big, fat lie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Some unidentified sound crossed the barrier of deep sleep and, still with her eyes closed, Lou grunted unhappily, not ready yet to join the living world. She wanted to carry on sleeping and squeezed her eyes shut more tightly. The alarm of her table clock had not gone off yet, so she guessed she still had some minutes to spend in bed. However, even though she tried, she was already awake, and little by little her senses were coming back to life, and she sensed something was out of ordinary. The mattress felt different, and even the background sounds were alien to her ears. So very timidly she opened her eyes, and pushed her trunk up. Sitting on the bed she looked around. Definitely she was not in her apartment in Bay Ridge. This was a different bed, a different bedroom, different furniture… a different place.

Casting her mind back to last night's events, she remembered leaving the diner with Kid. They had gone to his apartment, he had cooked, and after dinner, they had moved onto the sofa. Kid had suggested they could watch a movie on his DVD, and he had played 'Braveheart'. Yet, neither had seen a single scene of Mel Gibson fighting the English since almost simultaneously they both turned to each other, eager to have a taste of the dessert that Kid had promised they would have. They kissed hotly, their hands frantically eager to feel and explore every single inch of each other's bodies. At some point he had been overcome by an inconvenient coughing fit and he had gone to the kitchen, and while she waited for him to return, her eyes had apathetically glanced at the television screen on which a violent battle between the Scots and the English was taking place. That was the last image she could remember, and she realized right at this moment she had foolishly fallen asleep.

Lou looked down over her figure. She was wearing a man's pajamas top and no pants. She did not remember getting out of her clothes either, so she imagined Kid had taken the trouble to make her comfortable for a good night's sleep. It did not surprise her she had not woken up at all, because when she was as tired as she had been last night, she could sleep so soundly that an earthquake could not disturb her. It was sweet of Kid to take the trouble to undress her, but at the same time she felt mortified by the idea that she had crashed in a situation where she should have been more 'aroused'.

For a few moments she remained in bed as she took in every detail in the bedroom. One could learn a lot just by having a look at somebody's bedroom, the most intimate place in a person's life. And this room oozed Kid's personality and his circumstances perfectly. She could really identify his touch in every corner. Everything in the room was in perfect order, but for a few details that broke that harmonious order like half-closed drawers and a couple of garments left carelessly on top of a chair. The furniture was decent enough. In any case, his place was nicer than hers, which meant he could afford to live more comfortably, without having to share his vital space with someone. Nobody could deny the bedroom belonged to a man. The curtains, the bedding, and most other decorative objects were too masculine, and showed that no woman had a hand in it, which Lou was glad about. She was no fool, and knew that there must have been women in Kid's life in the past ten years, but despite this knowledge, she was relieved not to perceive any evidence of his loves…no framed picture of a former girlfriend or any other painful tokens.

Wondering where Kid was, Lou finally slid out of bed. Barefoot, she ventured outside of the bedroom, and headed for the kitchen since she could hear the sound of the radio wafting from there. There he was, sitting at the table and reading the newspaper. Lou cleared her throat and as Kid noticed her, his face lit up. "Good morning," he said as he turned down the volume of the radio.

Lou silently walked towards him, and perched her body on his lap. "I fell asleep," she whispered sheepishly.

Kid smiled, clasping his left arm around her waist while his right hand rested on her thigh and stroked her bare knee. "Yes, you did. I didn't have the heart to wake you up…you looked so pretty sleeping…"

"And because of me, we missed our dessert," she said with a pout as her fingers toyed with the undone button of his shirt collar.

Kid grinned. "Oh well, I saved it for tonight, and we have all the time in the world for that," he said, his hands unable to keep still, which rubbed up and down her back. "Would you like some breakfast?"

Lou smiled, and bringing her face against him enticingly, she looked into his eyes. "Well, if you have time, I would like to have a bite now," she whispered, finishing the sentence by seductively nipping at his right ear.

Her comment made him laugh heartily. "I mean real breakfast!" he exclaimed in amusement. "Come on, I'll make some for both of us. Can't let you starve," he added, giving Kid a gentle, playful slap on her bottom as he rose to his feet.

Louise made an unhappy face, which was meant for jest, but actually expressed her very real disappointment. She did not care for breakfast; she just wanted him. How could he act so detached when all her insides were burning for him? Her shift started later today, but he would probably be leaving for work in a few minutes. How was she supposed to endure the whole day without him? Right now she hated work and the responsibilities that stood in her way to do what she wished. All she wanted was to spend the day with him, doing whatever they felt like. Maybe they could both call in sick. She never missed a single day at work, so why couldn't she break the rules just this once? She was tired of being so responsible, and she really thought the occasion was justified. Yet, she did not voice her desires and silently helped him with breakfast.

The coffee started brewing and as Kid took a couple of mugs from the cupboard above them, Lou exclaimed, "Oh my God! I can't believe you still have this!" She had snatched one of the mugs from Kid's hold, and stared at it with wide eyes. It was the cup she had given him for his birthday many years ago. They were not even a couple yet then, but Kid had invited her to his party, an invitation she had to decline because of her responsibilities that night. But she had bought him the mug as a token of friendship and gratefulness.

"It's special… just like you," he whispered and Lou blushed at the compliment. "I remember the day you gave it to me as the most wonderful day in my whole life."

"Because you got to see the Bills in the field?"

Kid chuckled. "That was good, especially in your company. But what really made my day was the end of it… the first time we kissed. I was convinced I had no possibilities with you, but thankfully I was wrong. And this mug represents that moment in life, a wonderful moment, and you can even say that over the years my first coffee in the morning was with you… and your memories."

Lou smiled, pleased by that shared moment in their past. Kid was just describing her own feelings back then. She had never thought she would end up dating a guy like him. In those times boys had been just part of the landscape for her, and she had not dared to have romantic fantasies like the girls her age. She had very special circumstances, and most boys did not have the patience to deal with her. Kid had proved to be different, and she had fallen for him almost without noticing it. They got on well, and really made a good match, with their ordinary ups and down. Lou knew that if other elements had not disrupted their relationship, they might have continued walking the same road together.

Louise shook her head to get rid of the bad sensations her memories arose. "Kid, I thought we were supposed to forget about the past. We made a deal, remember?"

"But we can't ignore we have one," he added, not understanding why she was so intent on erasing the past. It was true there were memories he would rather forget, but he really believed the good moments outweighed the bad ones. "And I wouldn't delete it for anything in the world."

Lou smiled, still eyeing the mug in her hand. "But at least, you should throw this thing away. The paint is faded and there are cracks all over it."

"Leave my poor mug alone," he replied in a light tone, snatching the mug from her grasp. "It's mine and I like it."

"I'll buy you a new one."

"Your offer is very generous, but no thanks. It wouldn't be the same," he said stubbornly, as he finally poured the coffee into the two cups. Lou shook her head in amusement at his pigheaded attitude, and Kid added, "Don't you keep any of my presents?"

"What presents?" Lou asked mischievously, making eyes at him. In the cheerful mood they were in, his hands reached for her waist, pressing on the exact points he knew would tickle her. Lou shrieked hysterically, and kept thrashing playfully in his hold. Soon enough the laughter died away as they engaged in a hot, sultry kiss. His hand started to crawl up under the shirt he had carefully got her into last night, but it stopped midway, as the phone ringing interrupted their moment.

Lou made a disappointed face when he moved away from her to answer the call. She plunked down heavily on a stool, nestling her coffee mug between her hands while watching him, pacing up and down the kitchen as he talked on the phone.

"Yes, it's me. Thanks for calling back…" he was saying and there was a long pause during which Kid tentatively listened to the person on the other end of the line. "Well, to tell you the truth, right now I don't have all the information… I first wanted to know what possibilities there are to get a go-ahead from you." Kid paused again, and then added, "Would it be okay if I dropped by in half an hour?... All right then, Ms. Fergusson, and thanks." Kid hung up and before he could say anything, Lou piped in.

"Are you leaving already?"

"I'm afraid so, honey. I need to go to my bank before work… I have to see to some matters."

Lou rose to her feet and approached him. "Can't you go tomorrow?" she asked in a husky tone as her fingers toyed with the buttons of his shirt.

"I'm afraid this is important and can't wait."

Lou lowered her eyes in obvious disappointment. "I see… something more important than me."

Kid placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head towards him. "Lou, nothing's more important than you, but I really need to do this. I promise I'll make it up to you tonight." He paused and after rummaging in one of the drawers in the kitchen, he fished out a bunch of keys, getting one out of the ring. "Take this key… it opens the front door. Make yourself at home, finish your breakfast, have a shower, and stay as long as you need. I'll come find you at the diner tonight, all right?"

Lou simply nodded. With a heavy heart she saw him grab his jacket and get ready to leave. "See you tonight," he said from the door, as he blew her a kiss, and then he just left. The sound of the door closing reverberated in the place, and she suddenly felt a huge and deep emptiness permeating all over her soul. Everything was so strange. Kid had just been a sweet memory for the last eleven years, and now after just two days she already felt his absence too much, even when he had only been gone for a few seconds. What was about him that drove her crazy? She needed to get a grip of herself and see things from another perspective. Tonight. They would be together again tonight. The idea did not sound as hopeful as it should as she thought she now had to wait more than ten hours to see him. This was going to be a real torture. Wasn't love supposed to bring nothing but happiness? She knew there was some truth in it, but she also knew that when love hurt, it hurt so much that she wanted to be dead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A couple of weeks went by and the sun kept shining brightly in Lou's sky. She could not complain of the way things had been lately in her life. Since Kid was back with her, everything had a better color. It was as if she had found a reason to smile and wake up every day. Kid was as loving and thoughtful as she remembered, and Louise felt truly lucky. They had both grown away from those two teenagers they had been years ago, but in a way they were also the same, and Lou sometimes felt as silly as a teenager in love. She had always thought that what Kid and she had in the past was so deep and strong because they were both too young, and everything magnified ten times at that age. The years and the men she had dated had proved her right; yet, now what she was experiencing with Kid was as strong as in those old days, and her heart told her that she was on the right track. Kid was simply what romantic novels called a true love, and she could even dare to say he was the one meant for her. The notion at the same time scared her to death, fearing that for some reason she might lose him again, and what that would mean for her heart. It would shatter her completely, and she was sure she was not strong enough to take more disappointments in her life.

Those black clouds haunted Lou whenever he was not around, and she missed him with such intensity that it killed her. Otherwise, when they were together, she could not think of anything else but him, or rather she just could not think at all. Everything about him overwhelmed her powerfully, and she was so swollen with sheer happiness that she felt like exploding.

Her days had fallen into a delightful routine. Kid usually picked her up from work. They sometimes had dinner out, saw a movie or play at the theater, and after that, they always spent the night together either at his place or hers. And then morning came with the terrible feeling that they had to separate.

Last night had been just great, and her whole body still felt invigorated, full of sensations. They had not done anything special; it had been an ordinary night, but she had felt on top of the world in his arms, in their love making, and now the morning had come too quickly for her taste, Lou thought as she dried her body after having a shower.

Wanting to start the day in a jollier mood, Lou tried to shush the black thoughts away, which was easier said than done. She quickly got dressed and then walked to the kitchen from where Kid's voice came. When she stepped into the room, he was talking on his cell phone. He gave her a smile for a second, and continued listening attentively to the person to the other end of the line. After a couple of minutes, he hung up and sat opposite Lou, who was nibbling at her toast.

"Who calls you so early in the morning?" she asked with evident curiosity.

"Nobody special… just my bank," he replied non-chalantly.

Louise raised her eyebrows. "Oh… the bank and your Ms. Fergusson," she exclaimed. "You talk to her so much that I might start feeling jealous."

Kid moved his chair closer to her, and slipped his arm over her shoulders, bringing her against him. "Don't be silly. She's just an agent at my bank, and I'm just trying to get a loan. That's it. You know there's nobody else for me but you," he said, stroking her cheek with his thumb, but kept quiet about the fact that Ms. Fergusson was close to her retirement age, and already had a couple of grandchildren in the world.

Lou smiled, as he sweetly placed a kiss on her cheek. Something he had mentioned had sparked her interest, so she could not keep quiet. "A loan? What for? Are you planning to buy something?"

"No, nothing," he shrugged.

"Then why do you need a loan?"

"It's for some kind of project," Kid replied vaguely.

"A project for work?"

"Uh…no, it's personal."

His clear reluctance to be specific about the matter flared up her interest even more. Kid had not said a word about this mysterious personal project of his in all this time and Lou wondered what that might be. She was about to carry on with her questioning when the buzzing sound of her cell phone stopped her intentions.

"Seems I'm not the only one around here who gets early calls. Should I feel jealous too?"

Lou playfully stuck out the tongue at him and reached for her phone. She had a look at its screen, which flashed with the identified caller, and then she pressed the answering button. "Good morning, Mrs. Barnes…" Lou answered. There was a pause and then she said, "A dinner? On Saturday? Of course I…" She could not finish the sentence as suddenly the phone was snatched from her grasp. "Kid!" she hissed irritated.

He ignored her and pressed the phone against his ear. "Good morning, Mrs. Barnes. This is Samuel Cain."

"Oh Samuel… how… how are you?" the woman replied in obvious surprise.

"Fine, thanks. Please forgive me for interrupting your conversation with Louise," Kid continued, rising to his feet and getting away from Lou, who was trying to save her phone from his hold. "I imagine you don't know, but Louise and I are a couple now. So you must understand that now, like some of my other colleagues, I would really love to bring my lady along to those delightful parties of yours… like the one next Saturday. I'm sorry for such a short notice, but I think you better find someone to replace Louise in the kitchen."

"Oh I see…" the woman said stiffly.

Her tone reminded Kid of what Lou had told her that first night they had met, so he added, "Our story goes back a long way… we were high school sweethearts, so thanks to one of your dinners a few weeks ago, we re-met. So consider yourself our special Cupid."

Mrs. Barnes did not say anything else, just a short, curt goodbye. As Kid finished the conversation, he turned round towards Lou and he could tell she was seething with rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are to meddle in my matters?" she barked angrily.

"Lou, I…"

"You have no right… absolutely no right to poke your damn nose in my business!" Lou continued in the same loud tone, her eyes blazing and her hands moving frenetically in a clear menacing gesture.

"Lou, I forgot to tell you about the Barnes' bash on Saturday," Kid replied, trying to appease her. "It doesn't make sense that my girl stays in the kitchen doing the dirty work like Cinderella while I'm enjoying the party."

His comment did not do anything to calm her down, but quite the opposite. "I'm sorry I don't meet your lofty standards, Mr. High and Mighty, but for your information that's what I do for a living… clean other people's dirt!"

"Lou, I didn't mean it like that! I just think we can go together and have some fun."

Louise was too furious to listen to his reasons. "But maybe I don't want to hang out with those stiff colleagues of yours! Did you ask me what I want? No, sir! You just decided it by yourself, and spoilt my chance to earn a few good bucks that night!"

"Lou, if it's for the money, I…"

"Hold it there!" Lou ordered authoritative, stretching her spread palm to him in a meaningful gesture. "If you intend to say you'll pay me the money, just forget it! Why should you pay me anyway? For accompanying you to that stupid dinner, for making a display of me to your friends, for being a good decoration by your side or for sleeping with me afterwards? Only for that you could hire a girl in one of those escorting agencies. I'm sure it might be cheaper!"

"Lou, for goodness' sake!" Kid exclaimed, totally horrified. "How can you even think I implied something like that?"

Lou was not listening to him any longer. She just pushed him out of her way as she marched towards the door. "Lou, please…" he tried again, but Louise did not mind him. Only when she was at the door, she turned to him and said, "I hope you have fun on Saturday… and the rest of your life for all I care!"

"Lou…" Kid started, dashing to her, but she scurried out of the apartment, and the only response he received was the booming sound of the door slamming shut in his very nose.

* * *

It did not surprise Lou to see Kid appear at the diner the same day around lunchtime. She was still furious, and had no intention to talk to him. Yet, he had tactically sat at one of the tables in her assigned area, and when he raised his hand, requesting to be served and looking at her meaningfully, Lou felt tempted to ask one of the other waitresses to cover for her. Yet, she finally discarded the idea. All the girls knew she and Kid were dating, and they would then pester her with questions… questions she did not want to talk about. She was too upset, but that did not mean she could not handle Kid and serve him as the professional waitress she was.

Straightening her back and lifting her chin proudly, she resolutely marched to the table. Kid was reading the menu, or pretending to read it because she was sure that after all the times he had been at the place, he knew the list of dishes by heart. "Ready to order, sir?" she asked curtly.

Kid looked up and dared to give her a smile, but she did not move a muscle in her serious face. "Oh yeah… I'd like to order your wonderful presence and some of your time," he said, trying to raise her spirits. "We need to talk, Lou."

"I'm afraid that's not on the menu, sir," Lou replied tersely. "But I'm sure you'll find candidates somewhere else who will be happy to give you anything you want."

Lou turned around from him, but Kid quickly rose to his feet and stopped her by grabbing her by the arm. "Please, Lou. Did I commit such a terrible sin that I don't even deserve to be heard out?" Lou did not say anything and Kid insisted, "Please, Lou."

The intensity of his stare pulled at her heart, and she could not refuse his request any longer. So removing his hand from her arm, she sent him a glacial look as she sat down. "What do you want, Kid? And please make it quick. I have work to do."

Kid took the seat opposite her and said, "Please, Lou. Forgive me. I know I acted wrong this morning. I don't intend to rule you or anything, but I have to admit that I gave you that impression."

"You have to understand that I have my own life… that not everything revolves around you."

"I do… I really do understand that. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible. And now that you're in my life, I thought those dinners could be a bit more bearable if you were with me. But if you want to do the job for Mrs. Barnes that night, I'm okay. I can call her and tell her to forget what I said this morning."

Lou sighed. "How on earth can I stay angry with you when you say those sweet things to me?"

Kid smiled. "It won't happen again, Lou. I promise. I will never try to interfere in something you should decide," he said, but suddenly felt remorseful as the words he had just uttered registered in his mind. There was a matter he was already interfering in without her consent, but he believed it was something different… it was important and for a good cause.

Her anger gradually crumbled down. "I'm not saying my matters don't concern you… we're a couple now, and I like to think we can talk things through and make decisions together… even in petty matters like this thing with Mrs. Barnes. Just because I love you, you just can't appoint yourself the leading voice in this duet."

At her words Kid beamed, and his face lit up with happiness. "So you love me then?" she asked, grinning pleasantly.

Lou blushed, and shyly batted her eyelashes "You know I do."

Kid's hand crept to catch hers across the table. "And I love you too… I think I never stopped in all these years. You're the most special gift in my life, and I hate it when we fight."

"Me too," she whispered, squeezing his hand tightly. "And well, I need to apologize too. I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that. You know me and my explosive character."

Kid chuckled. "Oh yes, I do. And even though it's very disturbing to be at the receiving end of your anger, I have to admit you just look breathtaking when you passionately barge against me." Lou laughed, and Kid dared to ask, "So is it safe now to ask what we can do about Saturday?"

Lou released his hand and rose to her feet. "I'll have to think about it. But let me tell you that if I agree to go with you, you'll have to pay me big time… sir," she said, winking at him playfully.

Kid smiled as she turned round and walked back to the counter, consciously balancing her hips since she knew he would be watching her. Thankfully, the storm had been blown away, and the sun was shining again. Yet, this disagreement had left her with the bad feeling that things could change so drastically in just a few minutes. Would they be able to get over the situation next time? Would there be a next time at all? There were many fears and questions in her mind, and as she saw him leave and blow her a goodbye kiss, her negative feelings returned and she felt like crying.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Despite initial reluctance, Lou finally agreed to go with Kid to the Barnes' bash. The idea did not appeal to her at all, but she thought it would not kill her to do this for him. They both needed to make some concessions for each other if they wanted their relationship to work. Kid also stoically bore Mabel's remarks and peculiar personality whenever they spent time at Lou's place. He never complained, even though Lou could tell that her roommate's comments made him uncomfortable. Actually, those remarks did not sit well with Lou either, and if she had the chance to catch Mabel alone, she would give her a good piece of her mind. So far that was not likely to happen since she spent most of her free time with Kid, and Lou did not think it was a good idea to get into a fight with her roommate in front of him.

Louise knew that tonight she was going to feel like a fish out of water at the party. Even though she knew the Barnes already, she would have to deal with them at a very different level, which would be quite awkward. They had always treated her with respect and affability, but they also had some weird attitudes. Apart from the Barnes, Lou had also met a couple of Kid's colleagues, who were quite kind and friendly, but they were still strangers to her. Lou told herself that she needed to relax; there was nothing to be afraid of. She would be with Kid all the time, and after all, she had been in similar situations before.

"You look absolutely stunning in that dress," Kid said, glancing at her as he drove his car towards the Barnes's place.

Louise looked down, running her eyes over her figure. She had bought the dress for the occasion, aware that she just could not wear any of her plain clothes. She knew quite well how the women invited by the Barnes' dressed, and nothing she had would be suitable. It was a purple, moiré dress she had bought along with a matching bag, shoes, accessories, and a shawl. That had cost more than what she spent on clothes every season altogether. The purchase had made a deep wound in her finances that month, but she hoped it was worth its while. She did not want to feel lesser than the other women or have Kid thinking something similar about her. Of course, she had not mentioned any of this to Kid because, firstly, he would have offered to pay for the dress, which she could not allow him to do, and secondly, because he would have told her not to worry about what the others might think. And he would be right, but still Lou did not want to make a bad first impression.

"Do you really think so?" she asked tentatively, wanting to be sure she looked all right for him.

"You are beautiful to me no matter what you wear."

Lou made an unhappy face. This was not the answer she wanted, and she knew Kid would never tell her she looked hideous even if she painted all her face in a shiny green color, dyed her hair yellow, and wore a garbage sack as a dress. She sighed and then said, "Kid, I'm still unsure about all this."

"What do you mean?"

"This thing… this party. I don't understand the point of me being there."

Kid did not shift his eyes from the windshield and the traffic outside, but his face revealed he was tired of going over the same topic. "Lou, you already know. You're my girl… who else am I supposed to go with? My landlady?"

Lou had to chuckle, imagining Mrs. Pilchard, who was old enough to be his grandmother, making her entrance at the Barnes' arm in arm with Kid. "What I mean is… I don't know… I kind of feel awkward."

"You don't have to. It's going to be just a small party… the Barnes, Natasha, Tony, Richard, and their wives. And you already know most of them… Tony and Richard are the guys I introduced to you the day you were off and met me for lunch."

Lou nodded, but she was hardly listening to his explanation since her mind was busy with other thoughts. "So Miss Natasha will be there?"

"Uh… yes, why?"

"Nothing. I just wonder if she still wants something from you."

Kid sighed. He had told Lou what had happened with Natasha that first night they had been reunited. Yet, sometimes he wondered if he should have kept quiet about it, because whenever he happened to mention Natasha, Lou acted all weird and even jealous. "I don't care what she wants. I just know what _I_ want, and I just want _you_."

Louise smiled, pleased by his words, as she settled on the passenger seat more comfortably. Neither said another word until they got to the place and left the car. Lou was a nervous rack; it was silly, but she was still apprehensive. These kinds of social gatherings were quite out of her league. Mrs. Barnes came from a very wealthy background; an aristocratic family, popular for their social arrangements and life. So she was used to socializing in her circle from a very young age. And now even though her social environment had changed when she had married a middle-class man like Colin Barnes, she still recreated some of the customs from her youth.

The Barnes greeted Kid and Lou when they arrived. Seemingly, they were the first guests to show up. Mr. Barnes was affable and warm, but even though his wife kept smiling, Lou could sense a certain coldness and detachment from her part. Lou wondered what her problem was, but she decided to ignore the woman. Lou did not care what other people might think of her or Kid, especially somebody who did not mean anything to her. Nobody would rule her again. She had let others and their opinions interfere in the past, and it had been the worst mistake of her life. If the Barnes looked down on her for whatever the reasons, she did not mind.

"Well, hello, Sammy boy."

They turned to the voice and saw Natasha walk into the living room. She stopped where the Barnes, Kid and Lou were talking, but ignored everybody else but Kid. She directed her eyes to him and repeated her greeting, using a silly name she had just made up. Kid noticed Lou stiffen, and he could not blame her. Despite his continuous reassurances, nobody could remain indifferent, seeing the way Natasha was acting around him. "Uh… Natasha, let me introduce you to Louise," Kid said, trying to reassure Lou discreetly.

Natasha turned her eyes to Lou with indifference, but deep inside she was burning with indignation. She was still upset by the way Kid had refused her advances, and when she had heard he had started dating someone else shortly afterwards, she had cursed them both. And now as they were before her, she wanted to make them feel as horrible as she had felt. Yet, her upbringing did not let her show her real feelings, and despite herself, she politely shook hands with Louise.

"You know? Your face kind of rings a bell. Have we by any chance met somewhere else?" Natasha asked innocently, knowing fully well where she had seen Louise before.

Lou had no problem with acknowledging the circumstances she had first met the woman. She could feel Natasha's animosity, and could guess the reason behind her question. Natasha surely thought she would ridicule her, but Lou told herself nobody could make her feel ashamed because of her living. Because of her hard work she had been able to help her family, raise her siblings, and the little she had was thanks to her efforts. "Your parents once employed me for a weekend party in their country house, and you were there," Lou explained.

"Oh yeah…" Natasha pretended she had finally recalled that time. "Now I do remember you in that silly uniform Mom bought for the service! Interesting to see how everybody can creep their way up… by whatever the means."

Lou did not reply to her malicious comment. Silence was the best answer she could give her and she could feel Natasha's disappointment in her maneuver. The woman eventually got bored, made an excuse and walked away, followed by her aunt.

Kid turned his eyes to Lou, wanting to tell her not to mind Natasha or her words, but he was tongue-tied in front of Natasha's uncle. It was Mr. Barnes, who broke the moment of silence after his niece's leave. "Samuel, remember what I told you about that computer program I'm monitoring?"

"Yes."

"I'd like you to have a quick look," the man said, and turning to Lou, he added, "Would you forgive me for stealing your man for a few minutes?"

"Of course. Go ahead," Lou replied.

"We'll be back right away, but in the meantime, why don't you go out to the terrace? The others will be arriving shortly."

Lou nodded. Kid gave her an are-you-sure-you'll-be-okay-on-your-own kind of look, and she reassured him with a smile. The two men then left for the study, and Louise decided to follow Mr. Barnes' advice, and explore the terrace. Even though she had been in their apartment dozens of times, she had never set foot on the terrace, and just got a few glimpses of the place from the back door of the kitchen.

It was another cold January night. It had been snowing all day long, but now the clouds had vanished, and a full moon reigned in the dark sky. Louise walked to the far end, and stood before the parapet, behind the protecting glass panes, admiring the view of the city. The thousands of lights and the vague sounds of the humanity below welcomed her, and she stared transfixed at the sight. It was a beautiful, artificial landscape that men and the years had created, making it unique and special. Admiring the hugeness of the world under her stare made her feel so small and insignificant. She was just a speck in the immensity, a dot in an infinite line, a drop in the sea, a sigh of nothing in the immeasurable universe.

"Would you like something to drink, Ma'am?" a voice talked behind her, interrupted her thoughts, and as Lou turned round, she recognized the waitress. She had never had much contact with the staff of the catering service the Barnes usually hired, but she knew the regulars.

"No, thanks. Maybe later," Lou replied awkwardly, noticing the strange look the waitress gave her.

"My, look who's here. How did you manage to move out of the kitchen and stand here like a lady? Did your fairy godmother touch you with her wand or what?" the waitress asked with a sardonic smile.

Lou did not like the comment. She folded her arms in a defensive pose and said, "That's none of your business."

The waitress grinned in unkind amusement, and without another words she walked away. Lou remained on the terrace by herself, wondering what was wrong with people. She definitely had not started on the right foot. First, she had to bear Natasha's malicious comments and now this waitress made fun of her. It was unbelievable. One could think that in the 21st century the notions of class distinction would have been surpassed, but apparently, some people still had very reactionary attitudes.

Lou walked away from the terrace parapet and had a look around. It was very nicely decorated with a romantic air about it. There were a couple of tables set up near the door and she approached them. Several vases stood there, full of beautiful and colorful flowers, among which she recognized some lavender sprigs. Lavender was her mother's favorite, and as long as Lou remembered, there had always been some at home, which filled every corner with their lovely scent. Even when they had moved to Buffalo, her mother had given her some seeds, which Lou had planted in the back garden. The flowers had grown beautifully that spring, but unfortunately, her mom had been too sick then to appreciate anything, even the flowers that Lou regularly decorated her room with.

Louise leaned across the table to smell the flowers when the murmur of feminine voices coming from inside told her to expect company at any moment.

"So are you telling us that he had the nerve to bring that woman along?"

"Nat, we all thought it was just a question of time for you and Samuel to be an item. You looked so nice together, but some men are nothing but idiots who let themselves get entangled by the first cheap bimbo who crosses their way. The least he should have done was to have some dignity and stay at home. Come here with that woman! And before your uncle and aunt!"

"And she's not even what we could call a bimbo… just a plain, ignorant bitch," said a third voice, belonging to Natasha. It was then that the three women stepped outside and discovered Louise. Her expression and her red face showed that she had heard enough of their hurtful comments.

For a few seconds the four women stared at each other in silence. Lou was so shocked and outraged that she could not even form a coherent thought in her mind. What those women had said was so unfair. They had no right to judge Kid or her because they had no idea what was going on in their life. Lou guessed that Natasha had been telling tales, trying to appear like a poor victim, putting Kid in a bad light. That might explain why Mrs. Barnes had treated her so coldly.

It would be very easy for her to barge against those women and show them the sharpness of her tongue. That, though, would say very little of her and making a show would even prove that she was a hysterical woman and Natasha was right to qualify her. So despite herself, Louise plastered a smile on her lips, and took a few steps closer to the women, stretching her hand to them. "Hi. Let me introduce myself. My name's Louise McCloud."

Whereas Natasha kept looking at her with a bitter expression, the two newcomers reacted awkwardly. "Uh... I'm Tracy Parker and she's Rebecca Huxley."

Lou nodded. "Your husbands work with Kid, don't they?" Lou asked as neutrally as possible, even though deep inside she was almost sick of refraining her true feelings about the whole situation.

"Kid?" Rebecca echoed in confusion.

Lou stretched her lips into a strange kind of smile. "Oh… I mean Samuel. Kid's just an old nickname… from when we were just kids. And it had stuck between us."

"So you know each other from before?" Tracy added in obvious surprise.

"Oh yes, many years before," Lou replied, and after a pause, she could not help to add, "I'm definitely not the first bimbo to cross his way." She never stopped smiling as she pointedly threw her comment at them.

Tracy and Rebecca exchanged uncomfortable looks as they laughed nervously. Natasha just kept quiet, glaring at Lou. Without flinching, Louise met her glowering eyes, realizing the meaning in them. This was a war, and she feared it was going to be a very long night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: In this chapter there is a small text in French. My knowledge of French is very limited, so if I've made a mistake, please excuse my poor skills in the language.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The night dragged by, and Lou could not wait to see the end of it. Kid had returned to her side not long after she had her problematic encounter with Natasha and the other women. From that moment, Lou had stuck by his side like a barnacle. Even so, the whole experience was proving to be a real pain, and she could not see the fun of it. The women did not talk to her either out of embarrassment or out of spite as was Natasha's case; the waitresses made her feel self-conscious with their coy looks and amused smiles; and the men were affable, but only talked about matters she had no clue about.

The party was already sitting around the dining table, and Lou hoped she could talk Kid into leaving the place as soon as the meal was over. At the table she was seated between Richard and Kid, who to Lou's delight from time to time discreetly squeezed her hand or stroked her thigh affectionately. However, Natasha had been placed opposite her, and kept sending both Kid and her clear signs of what was in her mind. Kid did not seem to notice, and Lou simply decided not to heed her, as she thought that the woman was actually showing herself up with that childish attitude of hers.

Lou could understand where Natasha's pose originated from. She came from a very wealthy background. Her father was Mrs. Barnes's brother, and apart from his family's fortune, he also owned a major oil company. Natasha's mother was not worse off since she came from similar antecedents. Natasha was an only child, and had everything a girl could wish for: money, beauty, intelligence, and an exquisite education. Lou did not even know why she needed a job after all. So used to having everything she wanted, Natasha reacted harshly, throwing a tantrum like a small child when she was given a no for an answer.

Natasha was hogging the conversation around the table, describing her last trip on a cruise along the Mexican coast. She cackled with laughter as she told anecdote after anecdote, and the other guests followed suit even though most of the stories had nothing special. Lou did not bother to pretend she was not amused, and Kid simply smiled politely. "And the last week on the ship," Natasha continued, "I met a guy… from Brussels… oh my, he was so attractive and had such a cute accent. I loved it when he said my name." She let out a sigh before carrying on. "We got close, if you know what I mean," she said, arching her eyebrows to Rebecca, who giggled with a squeaking sound. "But men are just men," Natasha added, looking at Kid pointedly. "And I found out he was a cheat! He was seeing another woman… another passenger at the same time. And when I discovered them, he just said, 'Mon amour, c'est la vie'. Can you believe it?" Natasha paused for a second and turning her eyes to Lou, she said, "Louise, you see, Brussels is in Belgium, and they speak French there. So that's the language he spoke when he said, 'love, that's life'."

Lou stared at Natasha in evident annoyance. She was tired of Natasha's patronizing attitude. All this time while Natasha had blabbered on, she kept stopping and addressing Lou, purposefully giving her an explanation about the simplest things, treating Lou as if she was just an ignorant, clueless boor. That was clearly making everybody else uncomfortable, and Kid had even tactfully tried to tell her to stop, but she had not heard him out. Lou had stood her silliness and spite stoically, but she was running out of patience. She might well ignore Natasha's last comment, but she was reaching her limit, and since Natasha had just given Lou the right tools to counterattack, she said, "Bien sur. Je sais que les Belge parlent français. Une fois quant j'habitais en France, nous sommes allés à Belgique. Naturellement, c'est facile comprendre et se faire comprendre en Bruxelles dans le sud du pays. Mais, c'est complètement différent en Flandre, où on se parle une autre langue, flamand. Le son de la langue est jolie mais bizarre, ou moins pour moi. »

Everybody around the table kept quiet, listening to Lou's little speech in French. Natasha stared at her dumbfounded, and when Louise finished, she let out a clumsy '"What?'

"It's French, the language you were talking about. Just a little sample that I do know a little about it," Lou replied with a fake smile.

"I must say you speak French beautifully," Mrs. Barnes exclaimed from the end of the table.

Mr. Barnes laughed after his wife's words. "My lovely wife's been trying to learn the language for years. She's all mad about it, but she's not gifted in languages. I even fear that one day she'll dump me for some French guy."

"Oh, don't be silly, Colin," Mrs. Barnes retorted with a smile.

"How is it you speak French so fluently, Louise?" Tracy asked with obvious curiosity. "You don't even have an accent… of course, as far as I can understand, which is not much, mind you."

Lou blushed, feeling self-conscious to become the centre of attention all of a sudden. She exchanged a shy look with Kid, who was smiling, and then said, "When I was barely two, my family moved to France. My… uh… my father worked for the consul in Paris."

"Your father is a diplomat then?" Mrs. Barnes asked, visibly impressed.

"Uh yeah… something like that. We stayed there until I was eleven, and then we returned to the States. So I grew up with both languages, English and French."

"You should teach my wife then," Mr. Barnes continued.

Lou smiled in appreciation. "I'm afraid I'm not a teacher. I just can speak the language. That's all."

The conversation soon made to other topics and surprisingly, Natasha changed her attitude to some degree. She stopped her glares and silly comments, and left Louise alone. So the rest of the time was more bearable for Lou, and she started to feel more relaxed. She even had a nice conversation with Tracy and Rebecca, and Mrs. Barnes was very pleasant when Kid and Louise bid their hosts goodbye. Yet, Lou was glad and utterly relieved when they finally left the place.

Kid and Lou walked hand in hand under the starry night as they slowly made their way to the car. They kept silent for a while and then Kid said, "You're really full of surprises."

Lou glanced at him questioningly as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"You never told me you spent your childhood in France."

Lou smiled. They had reached the car and Kid leaned his hips against the hood while Louise stood facing him. "I don't know. I guess it never came up in our conversations. And after all we both did Spanish at school."

Kid nodded. "You did not even mention anything when I went to Europe on vacation."

"That wasn't a good time for me, Kid. I wasn't myself."

Kid nodded again, understanding her reasoning, but he also knew that at the time Lou had tried by all means to avoid talking about her father, or anything that would bring him to the conversation. "Tell me about it now."

Lou shrugged her shoulders. "There's nothing much to say. It was my home, my only home for years. I grew up there, had my first experiences in everything there, had my friends, my school. It was my life. America was just the country I went to on vacation. I loved to be in France. There was a time I even said I was French. I didn't want to be American, and I even refused to speak English when I was a bit older. That was just for a spell."

Kid and Lou chuckled in amusement. Lou then lowered her eyes, and focused them on her hand joined to Kid's. "And well, then my family decided to move back to the States. You can't imagine how upset I got when my mom told me. I cried and cried the whole week before departing, and I still cried when we were in New York. It was a terrible time for me, especially the first year. Everything was so alien, so odd to me. I had the sensation I was in the air while everybody had a common ground under their feet, something I couldn't share. I couldn't even make friends, and I felt so isolated. I think you were the first real friend I made after being back for six years or so." Kid smiled and Lou added, "It was so confusing. In France I was l'américaine for everyone, and here in America I was the French girl."

Kid stroked her face with the back of his hand, and looking into her eyes, he whispered, "I'm glad you came into my life. And maybe one day we could go to Paris together. That would be nice, don't you think?"

Lou smiled and after a brief pause, she said, "Kid?"

"Yes?"

"I hated it tonight," she simply said.

Kid nodded. "I know," he replied in a soft voice. "But don't worry. This will be the last time."

"The last time? You sure?" Lou asked with a doubtful frown.

"Well, I don't know if I will be able to get away myself, but you don't need to come again… if that's what you want."

Lou grinned, clearly pleased by his words, and in a spontaneous impulse he pressed her lips against his, making a smacking sound in the process. "That's a good boy," she whispered teasingly against his mouth.

Kid smiled, his hands keeping her close and their faces barely an inch apart. "I have a condition, though."

"Or do you?" she replied in the same light tone.

"Tonight when we … when we make love, I want you to talk to me in French."

Louise giggled. "Talk?" she echoed amusedly. As Kid gave her a you-know-what-I-mean look, she smiled and cupping his face on one of her hands, she added, "Well, mon amour, that's something we can easily arrange."

Kid joined her mirth, laughing alongside her, and after a while, she disengaged herself from his hold, and got into the car followed by Kid, both eagerly looking forward to the end of a night that was already unforgettable for some very peculiar reasons.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Louise ran her eyes through the shelves packed with DVD cases. Tonight Kid had to stay late for a meeting at work, and since he had no idea what time he would be done, they would not see each other until tomorrow. Lou had to spend the evening all alone, which was not a very promising landscape for her eyes. It was odd. Two months ago she had no problems in being in her own company, actually she sometimes sought her own solitude, and now without Kid she felt as if there was not enough air for her to breathe. It was a strange sensation. Lou hated feeling so needy. What was it about him that drove her so crazy? It was only one evening without him, and it should not be such a big deal, but the truth was that she could not wait for the next day to come so she could see him again.

With a very long evening ahead of her, Louise thought time would go by more quickly if she found some distraction. So before heading home, she dropped by a video storey to rent a movie. She was not sure what she felt like watching. A very tragic drama so she could have a good cry? Or maybe a comedy to help her laugh her worries away? As she considered her options, she absentmindedly kept moving in the room, examining the different DVDs. Since her eyes were focused on the shelves, she did not realize that somebody was in her way until she bumped into him.

"Oh please, excuse me..." she started to apologize, but stopped when she recognized the person. "Buck? Buck Cross?"

The young man smiled in acknowledgement as he said, "My, Louise, what a surprise! It's been too long since I last saw you… years."

Louise bobbed her head up and down in agreement. "Yes, it's true." She paused for a beat and then she asked, "So what are you up to? Do you live here in New York?"

"Yeah… I got a job at a law firm six months ago," he explained. "I'm still trying to get settled in the city after all these months."

Louise smiled. Through Kid she knew Buck was a lawyer, but that was all the information she had. "It's good to see you… really good."

"Yes, same here," Buck agreed. "So tell me, are you looking for a particular movie or are you just browsing like me?"

Louise grinned. "I just have a very boring evening in perspective, so I just thought to fill it with something… and I couldn't think of anything else other than a movie."

"Would it help your evening if you share a coffee with a good classmate from school? I heard they make excellent cappuccinos in the coffee shop at the corner."

"I'd love that," Louise replied with a wide smile.

Five minutes later they were both sitting in the aforementioned coffee shop, and enjoying two big mugs of frothy cappuccinos. They kept silent for a few minutes and Lou wondered how to break the ice without sounding overly curious. So she finally came out with just a vague question. "So how's your family, Buck?"

He narrowed his eyes and took his time answering, "Fine… you know, Kathleen and I got divorced years ago."

"I… I'm sorry."

Buck made a face of resignation. "Well, that's the way things worked out for us. I think she wasn't ready to be a wife and a mother… and I guess I couldn't cope with the responsibilities of a family either."

"You were both very young."

"Yes…," Buck replied, toying with a packet of sugar in his hands, and looking as if his mind was miles away. "I really loved her…but after a while she got bored. I can't blame her… I didn't pay her enough attention with, you know, keeping up with my studies and having a job at the same time. I'm not trying to excuse myself… that's the way things were back then. And well, she found somebody else who could give her that attention."

"Oh…" Lou let out awkwardly. Kid had told her that Buck's divorce had been an ugly issue, but she never learned what he had meant by that.

"It wasn't the best time of my life. Things look different now, but back then everything was pretty grim."

"It's understandable," Lou replied in a compassionate tone, daring to place her hand over his in an affectionate gesture.

"I packed my things and moved out of the apartment… that guy moved in the following day… with my wife… with my son!" Buck said, his voice still showing pain and resentment after all these years. "Well, Kathleen got bored with him soon too… she had other aspirations. She was accepted in a fashion design college in Rome… we reached an agreement and our son would stay with me as long as she was away. Then her stay in Italy finished and he's still with me… and I wouldn't have it any other way. He's my life."

Lou smiled. "He must be a big boy now," she said, folding her arms and resting them on the table.

"He's ten, and so intelligent. I'm a very proud father."

"Oh I can tell," Lou replied. "And … isn't there a lucky woman in Buck's life?"

Buck shook his head with a sullen expression. "I've tried, but nothing has worked. It seems women and I are not a good combination."

"Oh I can't believe that!"

"I guess I'm tired. And as I told you, I'm still in the process of getting used to living in New York. I haven't had a date since I landed here."

"Nothing in six months?" Lou exclaimed. "An attractive man like you? I'm sure there are dozens of women dying for you to ask them out."

Buck smiled, blushing at her compliment. In this brief conversation he came to realize that Lou was a very nice woman. When they had been at school, he had hardly exchanged more than a few words with her. Back then she had been just a school partner and his friend's girlfriend. Now he could see why Kid had been so crazy about her, and he could appreciate her attractive looks and amiable personality. "Well, if that's true, they are very quiet about it."

Lou smiled. Her mind was thinking about Jenny. The last time they had talked, Jenny was not seeing anybody, and Lou also knew that her friend had not visited her home town since she went to university. Her father had moved to a town in Nebraska, so Jenny had no reason to go to Buffalo, which meant she had not seen Buck in all this time. And now Lou's romantic spirit was started bubbling in excitement and considering playing matchmaker with her two friends. "I think your social life can be easily arranged," she added with a wink.

Buck looked at her, wondering what she meant. Resting his chin on his cupped hand, he swung closer to Lou, and arching her eyebrows, he said, "Well … it could be as easy as a yes from you to going out with me on Saturday."

Louise blushed violently, feeling totally awkward as she realized she had given Buck the wrong impression. "Oh… I… I… I'm flattered… really, but I… I'm afraid I'm… I can't… I… I… I'm in a relationship."

Buck's face also flamed, and reclined back in the seat, putting some distance between him and Lou. "Oh… please, forgive me. Of course you are… a pretty girl like you… Oh gosh, what was I thinking? I'm such an idiot!"

"No, you're not," Lou replied, taking his hand in hers. "It was a misunderstanding. Only that."

Buck smiled, feeling more comfortable after her words. "Well, tell your guy he's very lucky."

"Uh… thanks, but I think you could tell him yourself. It's Kid."

"Kid?" Buck echoed in surprise.

"We bumped into each other a couple of months ago, and we've been together since then."

"You and Kid… amazing!" he exclaimed. "Actually, it doesn't surprise me that much… you two made a nice couple back then. He was totally nuts about you." Lou blushed and Buck continued, "I think we didn't treat you right, and I've always wondered if our interference played a part in your break-up."

Lou gave him a wry smile. That was the past, and she wanted everybody to forget that episode. That was long gone, and what mattered was the present, nothing else, so she simply said, "Kid and I are good now… very good." She paused, directing her eyes to Buck's, and she said, "And who knows? Maybe you could say the same about yourself and somebody before you think."

Buck gave her a crooked smile as he added, "That would be a first then… me and women… "

"Oh Buck, don't be so negative… and just trust me."

* * *

After her encounter with Buck, Louise returned to her apartment. She made herself a sandwich for dinner and settled on the couch, armed with the remote control in her hand. Since in the end she had not rented a movie, she intended to find a decent program on TV, and kept flipping though the channels. Eventually, she stopped at a channel that was showing a documentary on the life of Dylan Thomas.

Sounds from the hall told her that Mabel was at home. Lou did not bother to let her know she was in. She was not in the mood to bear Mabel's peculiarities tonight, and with a bit of luck her roommate would be busy with a night visitor, and would not disturb the peace for Louise.

Her wishes, though, ignored her and soon she heard a door open and close, and steps approach from behind her. "Where did you leave your lover-boy tonight?" Mabel asked in a teasing tone, as she stood behind the couch.

Without shifting her eyes from the TV screen, Lou said, "He's busy. He has a meeting at work."

"Oh Gosh!" Mabel exclaimed, sinking down next to Lou on the sofa. "Men and their excuses. How unimaginative! Seemingly, it didn't take your Prince Charming long to stab you in the back with the same knife as most men use."

Lou sent her a murdering look. "Don't be ridiculous! He's just working."

"Working and sweating. I wonder who with," Mabel insisted, letting out a small giggle.

"Please do me a favor and shut up!" Louise ordered as she rose to her feet and took the empty plate she had used for her sandwich back to the kitchen.

Mabel followed her, and stood jut before the door. "Lou, don't be naïve and open your eyes."

Louise reappeared out of the kitchen, clearly irritated, and barging against her as a bull to a red rag. "Leave me alone! I'm sick and tired of your butting-in and silly comments! You think everything's a joke, a reason to laugh… My, girl, find your entertainment somewhere else, and leave Kid and me alone."

Mabel shook her head, but her lips still flashed a teasing smile. "I think you're exaggerating."

"Exaggerating?" Lou echoed in obvious annoyance. "Whenever we're around, you go out of your way to make us uncomfortable, especially Kid. What was that stunt of yours the other day? 'Oh Kid, I can fully understand what you see in Louise. She has such a soft, lovely skin… such a great body… such firm thighs…?'" Lou replayed Mabel's comment in a fake, erotic-sound voice.

Mabel burst out laughing, but Louise kept a serious face. "That's not funny."

"Oh come on, Lou. Don't be such a prude. You know, some men like that… imagining their girls with another woman." Lou scoffed, glaring at her and tired of her silliness. "Don't tell me you've never thought about that too. I'm sure you have sometime wondered how it feels to be with a woman."

"Stop talking nonsense!" Lou exclaimed, and moved away from her to sit back on the sofa again.

Mabel was not put off by Lou's obvious indifference and followed her. "Come on, Lou," she continued, straddling the sofa armrest and hovering over Lou. "Admit it. You don't need to be shy around me. And well, let me be sincere with you. Since my mother had this wrong idea about you and me, I've grown…uh… curious."

"Have you?" Lou let out indifferently.

"Very. And you know what? I don't want to die without trying that… I want to know what it's like on the other side of the road."

Lou shook her head, trying to be patient. "I think you're crazy… and too bored."

"I can't deny that," Mabel replied among giggles. "Men lately bore me to death, and I have the need to experience new sensations." She paused, smiled, and dared to slowly run her index finger down Lou's arm. "Louise, here we are… all alone and bored. Why don't we…?"

Louise jumped to her feet as if scalded. "Hold it there!" she exclaimed in shock. "Don't even think about it!"

Mabel approached her, pouting in a gesture that she always used with men when she flirted. "Why not? We wouldn't be doing anything wrong. It's like a scientific project…" Mabel giggled and then added, "I wouldn't mind being with you… you're quite attractive for a woman, and you're clean."

Louise swatted Mabel's hand away as she started to play with the buttons of Lou's blouse. "Look, Mabel, I don't want to talk about this, al right?"

"But why not?"

"Why not?" Lou echoed, not believing she even had to ask. "First, it's just silly and crazy. Secondly, I don't like women in that sense. And thirdly, and most important, I'm in love with somebody else. Is it clear now?"

Her words did not sit well with Mabel. "You're nothing but a selfish idiot. Just because you have a boyfriend, you think you can look down on me! And you know what? Maybe it's time I moved out of this sty and leave your pitiful presence!" Mabel exclaimed and fuming as she was, she swirled around and dashed back into her room, slamming her door shut so strongly that the glass in the windows shook as much as the anger boiling in her insides.

* * *

**Note: I know the last part in this chapter is too silly, but inspiration led me that way. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Piles of clothes lay on top of her bed as Lou tried to tidy up her wardrobe. After her fight with Mabel, she had decided to use her time productively. Since she and Kid had started dating, she did not have too many occasions to see to her things. She and Mabel had a routine for cleaning the apartment, and Lou always did her share punctually. Yet, she had to admit that since she did not have so much time to spare lately, she was not so thorough in her duties and there were things she neglected like her wardrobe.

Everything was a mess. Since she spent her time between Kid's place and her own, her clothes were also scattered in the two apartments. More than once she had intended to wear something to just realize that she was in the wrong place. Maybe she should arrange her clothes in some pattern to avoid these mishaps in the future. All she needed to find out is how to do just that.

As she kept busy, her mind replayed her fight with Mabel. It had been too weird, but somehow Mabel's off-key suggestion did not surprise her. Her roommate was not a bad person, just a bit too peculiar, and from time to time she came up with some ideas that baffled Lou, to say the least. Whenever Mabel got interested in something, she became totally obsessed. In the two years or so that Lou had known her, she had witnessed Mabel go through almost all kinds of moods and try all sorts of ideas. Once she had dated a guy who was into ecology, and Mabel had decided she wanted to lead an absolutely green lifestyle. She had disposed of everything that was not environmentally-friendly, started recycling compulsively, and sold her car to buy a bicycle. She even threw a tantrum if Lou broke her very strict green rules in their household. That obsession continued even when she broke up with the guy, but not much longer. A couple of weeks later she had gotten rid of the bicycle, started to eat meat again, and stopped buying organic products.

This was just an example. Mabel was a dreamer, and actually believed that one day fortune would touch her and she would then live a fairy tale in life. So she thought she needed to do her best to attract that good fortune and embarked in the strangest projects. Her last idea had been to invest in snail farms. Apparently, someone had told her that was a certain profitable business, and there was a huge demand of snails in most of Europe. Mabel had trusted the hint blindly, and needless to say, that had been her last financial failure. Nevertheless, she still believed luck was somewhere in her future.

Louise had to admit she had gone too far and should not have talked to Mabel so roughly. Knowing Mabel as she did, Lou knew that she could not take anything coming from her roommate seriously, even if she meant what she said. Lou suspected that Mabel's angry reaction was to conceal her sheer embarrassment in the situation. Whether Mabel was serious or not, Lou knew it had not been right of her to fly off the handle like that. The problem was that she was in a bad mood, and it was not just the fact that she missed Kid … or maybe it was.

Her cell phone rang at that moment, and her face lit up when she saw Kid's name blinking on the small screen. "Hey, stranger," she answered in a sweet voice.

"Hey, beautiful. How's my girl today?"

"Your girl's fine… just trying to keep busy," she replied, scanning through the heaps of neatly folded clothes still resting on her bed.

"You know something? I miss you."

Louise smiled. "Me too."

"Lou, could you do me a favor?"

"A favor?" she repeated, frowning in amusement.

"Close your eyes, and make a wish. Remember what I told you once? Sometimes wishes come true."

His words brought her back to one Christmas Eve eleven years ago when he had surprised her by turning up at her door unexpectedly. He had been away in the mountains with his friends, but he had called her, much in the same way as he was doing now, using a silly excuse to make her open the front and get the surprise of her life. So really believing Kid was using the same trick, Louise let out a whoop as she shot out of her bedroom towards the hall. But to her bitter disappointment, she did not find him when she opened her front door. "Oh…" she let out in a low tone.

"Lou? What are you doing, honey?" Kid's voice came from the phone, still pressed against her ear.

"I… I… I thought you … you were here… like the time you surprised me at Christmas, remember?" she muttered, shutting the door and walking back into the apartment slowly.

"Yes… I remember. Lou, you know I'm with you all the time… even when I'm not physically around," he said. Lou nodded even if he could not see her. "I was thinking of you as I stared at the beautiful full moon just now. And I told myself… Lou might be looking just at the same sight at this exact moment."

Lou stretched her lips into a strange smile as she automatically moved to the window. Pulling back the curtains, she looked up at the sky, looking for the sight he was contemplating, but to her surprise there was not a full moon but just a tiny slice of light against the dark infinite. "What full moon, Kid?" she asked in a frown. "Are you pulling my leg?"

Kid chuckled softly. "Oh sorry, honey, you're right. I just got muddled, and like the old romantic poets say, I confused my loved one at her window with the full moon."

Lou's eyes travelled from the sky down to the street, and it was then when she saw him, looking up at her apartment. Her face lit up instantly, so happy to see him that she did not bother to tell him that his literary reference was all wrong. "Kid… what… what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't bear the thought of going back to my lonely apartment and being there without you," he explained, and after a brief pause he added, "Will you let me in then?"

At his words Lou dropped her cell phone without warning and ran out back to the front door, giggling like a schoolgirl. She stopped briefly to press the opening button on the intercom, and then stormed off the apartment, not bothering to close the door behind her in her eagerness to see him, touch him, kiss him. She did not care either who could see her in her attire. She was wearing very short pajamas shorts and the material of her top was so flimsy that let little scope for imagination. It was very cold outside her apartment but she did not even feel it in her skin. Her mind had just too intent on reaching him. She dashed down the stairs, taking two steps at a time and jumping from the last fourth onto each landing. It was on her way to the second floor that she found him. She threw herself to his arms, clasping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her lips eagerly searched his and they kissed with so much passion as if they had not seen each other for years.

"I'll have to believe you then when you say you miss me," he whispered among kisses. Lou let out a soft giggle, but did not let her hungry lips hanker for him long and she started to kiss him again.

With Lou clasped around him, Kid made his way up while both of them kept expressing wordlessly how much they had missed each other in this short time. When he reached the apartment, he kicked the door close and momentarily pulled away to say, "I really hope your elevator gets fixed soon. My poor body cannot take many of these stunts anymore." Louise laughed on noticing his expression and hugged him tightly with both her arms and legs at the same time. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed her roommate, who surely had heard the door slamming close. "Hi, Mabel. Sorry if I woke you with…"

Kid could not finish the sentence as the woman turned on her heel and disappeared back into her room without saying a single word. Louise slid off his hold, and surprised by the silent treatment from somebody as loquacious as Mabel, Kid searched Lou's gaze and asked, "What's up with her today?"

Louise flapped her hand in indifference. "Oh forget about her," she said, intertwining her hand between his fingers and steering him towards her bedroom. Looking at him over her shoulder, she sent him a wicked, seducing stare as she added, "We have more important issues to deal with now." And without giving him a chance to reply, she turned to him, hooked her arms around his neck, bringing her mouth to his with the promise of a night full of passion and love.

* * *

After making love, the couple lay in each other's arms. Louise snuggled up against Kid, relishing in the warmth of his body, the caress of his breathing on her face, and the feeling of safety and comfort emanating from his strong arms. She loved these moments after their love-making; the silence between them was beautiful as the only sounds they could hear were their own thoughts and the beating of their hearts. They did not have to say anything; the language of their bodies was enough for a complete understanding of what their souls were crying. Yet, at some point now Lou started to miss his voice and she broke the magical silence with a question.

"So, Kid, tell me how your meeting was."

Kid absently ran a finger up and down her naked back, and said, "Usual stuff… very boring. The guys wanted me to stay for a drink but I wanted to be with you."

Lou smiled, but couldn't help listening to a wicked voice whispering in her mind. "I imagine Miss Natasha was the first one to insist on you staying for a drink."

"Lou, please…" Kid let out in a scolding tone as he steeled his hold onto her naked body. "You know I'm not interested in Natasha or anybody else for that matter. You are the only one I care for. And believe it or not, I think I'm water under the bridge for Natasha."

"Really?" Lou asked with a satisfied smirk.

"Of course, silly. She doesn't look at me twice, honestly. And even if she did, I couldn't care less. I know who I love… and that's you," he said softly, one of his fingers tracing the outline of her face. Lou smiled sheepishly and accepted a sweet kiss form him, which, although very brief, managed to stir her insides powerfully. They remained silent for a few minutes, just looking at each other with adoration. Kid sighed, feeling he could explode of happiness and emotion at any moment, and wondered how he could be so lucky as to have such a wonderful girl, who strangely wondered he could want someone else other than her. Kid longed to keep the conversation going, and asked, "And what about you? What did you do with yourself while I was bored to death in my meeting?"

"Nothing much," she replied with indifference, and as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she suddenly remembered something. "Oh…yes, I bumped into Buck!"

"Did you? When he moved to the city, he stayed in my apartment for a few days, you know, while he found his own place. How is he doing?"

"Fine, but he sounded quite lonely," Louise replied, keeping thoughtful.

"I should call him," Kid added in a self-reproaching tone. "I haven't talked to him for months."

"Yeah… we could arrange to meet him… and … and I can also call Jenny, and we can have a friends' reunion."

Kid stared at her, and from his position he could almost hear the wheels inside her head turning. "Louise McCloud, what are you up to?"

"Nothing," Lou promptly replied, sounding as innocent as a child. "I just think it would be nice… you know, promote some kind of uh… activity between Buck and Jenny. They both need some spark in their life."

"Lou, I've never liked to play matchmaker, and I'm not going to change my mind now. You know, Jenny was kind of crazy about Buck, but he was never interested."

"That's not true!" Lou exclaimed before she could reason and control her tongue.

"What's not true?"

Lou exhaled. Jenny had told her what had happened with Buck all those years ago in secrecy. Lou had never told a soul, but since that was very old history, nobody would mind if she told Kid now, especially since Kid would not let the matter rest. "Well, something happened between Jenny and Buck one summer. She told me, and I know it's true."

"Whatever happened or didn't happen between them is not the point. I don't think it's a good idea to force a meeting like that. I wouldn't like anybody setting me up with somebody."

Louise snuggled closer, kissing him on the chin. "And why would you need anybody to set you up? You're already well supplied with me." Kid chuckled and Lou added, "And I'm not saying I want to play matchmaker as you're implying. I just mean it would be nice to… you know, remember old times."

Kid was not convinced about the matter because he was sure that Lou's intentions were not as simple as that. Her imagination was doubtlessly running wild about what she could do to push Buck and Jenny closer, and Kid knew that in moments like this it was better to change the subject. "I see you were busy tonight," Kid remarked as his eyes swept through the clothes scattered on the floor, which they had previously tossed off the bed in their eagerness to be together. "I'm sorry your hard work was for nothing."

"It's okay," she replied in a neutral tone. "My shift tomorrow is in the afternoon, so tidying all this up will keep me entertained and … out of Mabel's way," she added as an afterthought.

Kid frowned in surprise after her comment. "What's wrong? Is there a problem with her?"

"We… we had a fight."

"A fight? What about?"

Louise scrunched her nose uncomfortably as she remembered the very awkward episode with Mabel. "Oh you don't wanna know, believe me," she replied, shaking her head and arching her eyebrows in a meaningful way. "She even threatened with packing up and leaving. So, well, good riddance to her!" Kid kept quiet, staring at her in a way that told Lou he was mulling over something, and she grew curious. "Hey!" she exclaimed, calling for his attention as her hand playfully swiped over his face. "What is that little head of yours thinking about?"

Kid cleared his throat, feeling tense all of a sudden, and after a couple of seconds he said, "Lou, would you answer a question for me?"

"What question?"

"Since we met again, how many times have we slept apart… you know, alone in our own beds?"

Her lower lip protruded in indifference. "I don't know."

"Only two nights… the weekend I was out of the city for a congress, remember?" Kid filled in for her. "Apart from that, we've spent every night together either here or at my place."

"It's natural. I want to be with you, and you want to be with me. We're in love and very passionate people," she whispered, as her hands softly moved up and down his torso.

Kid smiled, his skin responding automatically to her simple caress, but he fought to ignore the sensations, because this was an important matter they needed to discuss. "And I think it's silly," he blurted out.

Lou's hands stopped their motions and looked at him with a hurtful expression. "What do you mean by that?" she demanded to know.

"Move in with me, Lou," he added bluntly.

"What?" Lou let out in obvious bewilderment, her eyes as big as saucers.

"It doesn't make sense for us to come and go."

"Kid, we've just been together for a couple of months, and you know what they say, haste makes waste."

"But, Lou, we have a past longer than that. I've been in love with you like forever. I think the stage of holding hands is over for us," Kid insisted, feeling invigorated as he voiced what he had been thinking for a few days now.

"Kid, we never just held hands," she reminded him with a twinkle in her eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest overwhelmingly, and she did not even know how she felt about her proposition.

"You know what I mean!" Kid exclaimed. "We could live at my place… just the two of us, but if you prefer, we could find another apartment you like better. I don't mind. I just want to be with you."

Lou did not reply and simply kept staring at him in silence. She wanted to let out a whoop of joy, throw herself to him and ask him to take her wherever he wanted. Yet, a big part of her was scared stiff, and she feared that moving to a bigger commitment would just rush the end of their relationship.

Her silence unnerved Kid, and he felt unable to keep quiet. "What's your answer, Lou?"

Louise lowered her eyes, and fixed them on his bare chest, which moved up and down a bit more quickly than what she was used to, telling her that he was anxious. "Let me think about it, will you?" she replied, daring to send him a brief look.

"That's exactly what you told me the last time, and I didn't get to see you in eleven years."

At his words Louise met his pained gaze and brushed her hands on his shoulders. "Kid, I'm not gonna leave you. I'm here, and I'll be here tomorrow, and the next day, and every day until you want me to."

Kid smiled awkwardly. "Sorry, Lou. I'm just a fool, but I can't help but fear to lose you again. I'm not asking you to live with me because of that, of course. I love you."

"I know that," she whispered, bringing her face as close to him that not even a light breath of air would have enough space to move between them. "And I love you too. I'll think about it."

Kid simply nodded. He was feeling quite sad all of a sudden. Lou had not refused his request, she had not said yes either. Maybe she was right and this was too rash. However, his heart told him that this was the right time, that he was ready for a bigger commitment, and she was positive that he would feel the same now, in two months, in eight years, in twenty… He was ready for everything… everything under the sun, and even above the stars.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sweat glistened on her forehead as the steam of the iron rose and hit her face. Even though February this year was a very cold month, Lou still felt hot whenever she had to iron. The window of her bedroom was slightly open, but even so, she still did not feel cooler.

Kid had left for work an hour ago without even stopping for a morning cup of coffee. Since they had not managed to get some eyeshot till quite late last night, they had overslept. So Kid had to rush, and almost had to finish getting dressed on his way down the stairs. Lou would have liked to share breakfast with him as they usually did. Since he asked her to move in with him, they had not exchanged many words on the subject. Lou knew that he feared she would end up refusing his request, and maybe he was right to fear. Louise was not sure if they were ready yet for such a big step in their relationship, and it scared her to try walking on uncertain terrain, and be unable to prevent the fall. Lou had friends and acquaintances who had moved in with their lovers just weeks after meeting their guy. However, she was not like them, and deep down she wished she could be impulsive and spontaneous in these moments. Her doubts did not mean she did not care for Kid, because she loved him with all her heart, and was very certain of her own feelings. It was precisely because of how special he was to her that she wanted to make sure nothing spoiled what they had.

Lou would have liked to have a chance this morning to talk to him, and explain her feelings and apprehension. Yet, on second thought, Lou realized his rash flit saved her from having to have a very uncomfortable conversation. She did not have an answer to his proposition yet, and even if he did not say a single word, his mere presence would be enough to make her feel crowded.

Kid's request had thrown her completely. She had not expected him to come up with this idea so suddenly, and so early in their relationship. Kid was not the kind of person to rush into anything. He had his own pace to decide everything, which was a trace of his that sometimes drove her crazy. In simple things like choosing from a restaurant menu, Kid took his sweet time, examining every entry carefully as if his choice was vital for his entire life. For this reason, the eagerness of his unexpected request baffled her to say the least. Naturally, she also knew that his proposition was not the result of a spontaneous desire; Kid must have been considering it for a while now, but even so, that did not surprise her any less.

The sound of light knocks snapped her out of her thoughtfulness. She directed her eyes to the open door and found Mabel under the threshold. "Can we talk?" she asked as she took a couple of steps into the bedroom.

Lou did not say anything; she just put the iron down and crossed her arms over her chest in a clear indication she granted her permission to talk and she was ready to listen.

"Louise, I want to apologize for what happened yesterday," Mabel said sincerely. "I didn't have a right to make you feel uncomfortable or get angry."

"Yes," Lou replied in a very serious tone.

"It was so silly of me," Mabel continued. "I've really beaten myself this time. I don't know what came over me. It was daft… really daft."

"Mabel, I've never had any problems with you. I accept your peculiarities like you have to put up with mine. But you need to respect my privacy and personal life."

"I… I know," Mabel agreed sheepishly. Pausing, she sighed deeply, and added, "Oh Lou… my life is a disaster. Lately I feel so empty inside… as if I were sailing adrift and couldn't decide where to set a course for. Nothing satisfies me."

"Will you let me suggest something?" Lou replied, her anger quickly fading and empathy settling within her instead. "I have the sensation you let everything and everybody influence you too easily. It's as if you let everyone claiming to be a cook stir your soup, or even add some new ingredient, and in the end it winds up not being soup at all." Mabel chuckled at the strange comparison, and Lou added, "You need to refocus and think about yourself and what you want."

Mabel nodded. "What I really want is to stop looking and tasting," she said, and at Lou's strange look, she added, "I want to find the right guy and keep him. Even though I'm a bit of a zany, I also feel the need to have someone by my side… someone I could share everything with."

"It's not easy, is it?" Louise remarked. "But it's not impossible, and I'm sure there's someone for you out there. Mabel, I've known many of the guys you've dated in these years we've known each other. Some of them were really nice, and I'm not sure why you let them go."

Mabel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know either."

"You're a good person… and the kind of girl men fancy. You're funny, generous, and you have a fit, beautiful body, a pretty face, and that lovely blonde mane of yours makes you very attractive indeed."

Mabel smiled mischievously as she added, "So it seems you're not as indifferent to my charms as you stated last night." Lou did not like the comment, and frowned in irritation. Seeing Louise's expression, Mabel hurried to say, "I'm just joking, Louise, just joking."

Lou's strained face relaxed and said, "What I mean is that you could have more than just a three-day guy. Don't let men use you physically… you deserve more than that."

"Thank you, Louise," Mabel replied sincerely, and as she casually scanned her eyes around, she noticed the pile of neatly ironed clothes sitting on Lou's bed. It was the first time she noticed the ironing board or what Lou was doing. "And what's this? I was the one who threatened with leaving the nest, but maybe you decided to jump into action."

At her words Lou furrowed her brow. "Why are you saying that? Did Kid talk to you?"

"Kid?" Mabel echoed in confusion. "No… why?"

Louise breathed out tiredly. "He… he asked me to move in with him."

"Oh Louise, that's great!" Mabel exclaimed impulsively, but noticing Lou's strange expression, she suspected something was wrong here. "It's great, isn't it?"

"I… I don't know," Louise replied in a soft voice. "The idea is nice… kind of romantic, but it scares me really… I think we're going too fast."

"Louise, you two have been dating for months now, that would be a record for me. What's wrong? Don't you love him?"

"Of course I love him!" Lou exclaimed, feeling hurt by her accusation.

"Then what's the problem? If I had what you and Kid have, I would want to be with him all the time. I wouldn't hesitate to say yes… actually, I think I would've been the one asking him."

Lou gave her a small smile as she said, "We're great together, but… living together is… is… is like getting married. You know, routine will get in the middle and romance won't be just wine and roses. Other petty things will become part of us like housework, utility bills, monotony… doesn't that sound horrible? I'm afraid we might not be ready to share all that and end up fighting about trivial things like leaving the shampoo lid open or saving on the supermarket bill."

Mabel smiled. "To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind to fight about all that because it would mean that I have somebody to fight with, and then there would be more reasons to make up afterwards." Louise chuckled at her comment, and the blonde woman added, "Lou, I'm the least suitable person to give advice, and I have no right to do so, but I think you should consider how you feel about Kid, and worry less about what is not even here yet."

Louise nodded thoughtfully. Maybe Mabel was right. She knew she was a worrywart, because her personal experience had taught her to expect things to go from bad to worse. Nothing had ever improved in her life, so she expected the same to happen in her relationship with Kid.

As Mabel left the room, Lou kept mulling over her roommate's words. She was right . Maybe she should live the present more, and forget about the future. Whatever had to come would come in the end anyway. Worrying would not help her avoid problems but would stop her from enjoying the present moment. So why couldn't she get carried away this time for a change?

* * *

The image of the bacterium became clearer to his eyes as Kid regulated the adjustment knob in the microscope. His motions were automatic and almost robotic as he recorded the date on the microcomputer by his side. His mind could not concentrate and was miles away from the spot his body was in. Kid could not stop thinking about Lou and their conversation the night before. He was starting to regret asking her to move in with him. It was not that he had changed his mind because living with Lou and spending every single free minute with her was what he wished most in his life. Yet, he had to agree that Lou might be right. Maybe it was too soon to take that step.

Over the years he had dated other women, and it had never crossed his mind to ask any of those women to live under the same roof as him after just a couple of months. However, Lou was different; she was not just a woman he was dating. She was so much more than that. She was the person that filled all his dreams in his present and his future. Lou made him feel what nobody else had ever done. She was extra special, and for that reason he did not want to spoil what they had. His sudden offering might have freaked her out, and he was actually afraid his bad timing and unexpected proposition might change their stance. His mishap might slow things down. If Lou said no, which was what he suspected she was going to do, it would be too awkward and uncomfortable for both of them. And then how long was he supposed to wait before asking her again, and of course without appearing like a pest?

The phone rang and without shifting his eyes from the microscope eyepiece, he picked up the receiver. "Hello? Cain speaking," he said unenthusiastically.

A gruff voice sounded at the other end of the line. "Kid?"

"Lou?" Kid exclaimed, surprised by her call at this time of the day, and he sat back on his seat, shifting all his attention to whatever she had called her for. "What's wrong? You sound a big rough."

Lou coughed a couple of times, and then said, "Exactly how I'm feeling. I'm coming down with something. I have a temperature and shivers. Of course I've called Rosa and told her I couldn't go to work today."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. Have you seen the doctor?"

"Uh no, but you know, some paracetamol and staying in bed for a couple of days is what any doctor will prescribe."

"And don't forget the cares of your boyfriend," he added in a light tone.

Louise giggled, and after a brief pause, she asked, "Kid, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course. Anything. Just name it."

"Could you me fetch a couple of my pajamas I have in your apartment? With this fever, I need to get changed often, and I'm not in the mood to do the laundry."

"Don't worry, honey. I'll do that."

That afternoon, just an hour after Lou's phone call, Kid headed for his apartment. On his way there he dropped by the store and bought a few things to make a good, healthy broth, which would definitely be good for Louise, and also bought oranges. In her condition Lou needed a good dose of Vitamin C and what better way to get it than from freshly-squeezed orange juice?

Once in his building and on his floor, Kid fished in his pocket for his key while trying not to drop the bags with his shopping. He finally managed to unlock the door, and as he walked into his place, he flicked the switch. As the light came on, he stopped dead, dropping the bags heavily when his eyes fell on an intruder sitting on his armchair. "Lou?"

Louise smiled as she rose to her feet. "What, Kid? Did you think you're the only one who can spring surprises?" Kid smiled, realizing that she did not look sick at all, and almost guessing his thoughts, Lou added, "I lied a little to make you come here."

Kid continued smiling as she came closer. "What does this mean?" he asked. There were a couple of suitcases in his living room, which gave him some clues, but he did not want to get his hopes up in case he was wrong. "What does this mean, Lou?" he repeated.

She clasped her arms around his neck and pushed herself up on her tiptoes. Her face was merely inches from his, and she teased him on purpose by being dangerously close without touching him. "What do you think it means, Kid?" she replied to his question with another one, staring into his eyes deeply.

"Is this your answer to my proposition then?"

"Very clever, Mr. Cain."

Kid smiled, but was not entirely satisfied yet. "But is this permanent, Lou? Or did you have another fight with Mabel?"

Lou shook her head. "Everything's right with her. Actually, we made up this morning. This is as permanent as you want it to be."

Kid smiled, beaming at her words. "So this is a real yes."

"As real as you and me… as real as this," she whispered, and this time she finally covered the distance between their mouths and with a deep and passionate kiss they sealed their deal, a deal which would mean the start of a new stage, a new step, a new life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The following Friday, ten days after Lou moved in, they decided to have a small reunion with a few friends. Louise had stubbornly insisted they did something to favor a meeting between Buck and Jenny. Kid had given in grudgingly when she suggested they had a few of their other friends over for dinner to celebrate their new living accommodations. Kid did not have any arguments to oppose her idea, and he had given her the thumbs up. In the end, they had invited Rosa and her husband, Mabel and the guy she was now dating, and naturally Buck and Jenny. Kid still thought that they were too obvious, and he hoped Buck did not feel offended, because Kid knew very well that his friend was very particular about his private matters, and in that sense they were very similar. It had been impossible to fight against Lou's stubbornness. He was pretty sure this was not a good idea, and he feared that all they were going to do was to make his friends uncomfortable.

Despite his reservations, he had been unable to say no to Lou. He was too weak with her, but he did not care. He was beyond happy, and since they had started living together, everything was even greater. He was feeling on top of the world, and he hoped he could do something to show Lou how much he cared. And the moment to do so was closer. Everything was sorted out already, and now he just needed to find the right moment to tell her about it.

Kid was smoothing the collar of his elegant jacket, and having a look at himself in front of the full-length mirror on one of the wardrobe doors while Lou, already dressed in a pretty purple dress, was putting on her earrings. Kid shifted his eyes from his image in the mirror to the top of the wardrobe. "Lou?"

"Yes?" she replied, coming closer to him.

"I meant to ask you a few times before, but… what's in that big box?" he questioned, tilting his head to the white cardboard box on top of the closet.

Lou stopped behind him and looking over his shoulder, she smiled as she locked eyes with her through the mirror. "Memories."

Kid turned around. Her comment sparked his curiosity even more. "Memories? What memories?"

"Remember prom night?"

Kid cringed at the reference. "Remember? How can I forget it? The most horrible night of my entire life."

Lou smiled sympathetically. "The dress I was supposed to wear that night is in that box," she explained. "You know, it belonged to my mom, and she mended it for me even though I didn't have the chance to wear it. That dress is one of the few things I kept from her, so even though it is laden with bad memories, it is also like having a real piece of her."

Kid took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on it. "I understand that, Lou. And maybe one day you can wear it, and we can have nice memories of it too," he said, and as soon as he uttered the words, he feared he might have revealed too much. He did not want his surprise to be out in the open before the right night. Yet, her face did not show that she suspected anything.

"Yes… maybe one day."

The doorbell chimed at that moment, and the couple hurriedly walked to welcome their guests. The first ones to arrive were Mabel and her date. Like usual, the blonde woman quickly started boasting of her well-known loquacity, and as she followed Louise inside, she updated her about everything happening in the few days that she had not seen Lou. "Louise, I think I now understand what you told me… you know, all that about refocusing. Take Paul for example."

"Paul?" Lou echoed, lost at her words, as she placed Mabel's jacket on a hanger.

"Yeah… Paul, my guy… I just introduced him to you and Kid," Mabel said. Lou nodded, and the other woman carried on, "He works with me at the bank… I think I've known him for years, but I never noticed him. He was just part of the decoration, so to speak. And now… oh Louise, I think I might end up falling in love with him… or, well, you might think it's too soon, but I even think at times that I'm already in love."

"Really?"

"I know what you're thinking… Paul's not my type, and you're right. He's not irresistibly handsome or with a magnetic personality like the men I usually hang out with, but believe it or not, it's nice to be with him. He listens to me… really listens to me, and what else can a girl like me wish for?"

Lou smiled, not sure if Mabel was really serious or was fooling around like usual. In any case, this was not the first time she claimed to be in love, which usually did not last long. Yet, Mabel was right in something. Paul was definitely the last man Lou would have thought Mabel would be interested in dating. So maybe there was something there.

When Mabel and Louise returned to the living room, Rosa and her husband were there, and a few minutes later, Buck arrived. Kid and Lou greeted their old school mate warmly and introduced the rest of their guests.

"Kid, shame on us. Living in the same city, and we see each other less than when I was in Buffalo and you here. And it had to be your lovely girl who made us meet."

Kid smiled in agreement. "Yes, you're right, but I have to say that it's my lovely girl who has also made me forget about everything else in these months," he added, exchanging a teasing look with Lou.

Louise stuck her tongue out to him mockingly, and turning back to Buck, she said, "What matters is that you're here. And well, as soon as our last guest gets here, we'll sit down for dinner."

"Who else is coming?" Mabel asked.

"A friend of mine… ours," Lou replied, and directed her eyes to Buck with a smile. "Jennifer Tompkins."

"Jennifer Tompkins? The Jennifer Tompkins I know?" Buck asked in obvious surprise.

"The one and only," Lou answering without changing her bright smile.

Kid held his breath. Lou's smile and body language clearly gave away her intentions, and he feared Buck might feel uncomfortable or even irritated. Yet, Kid noticed that Buck looked pleased as he smiled and said, "It will be nice to see her. It's been ages."

Louise turned to look at Kid, lifting her chin proudly as if saying _'I told you so'_. He chuckled at her antics, and tried to conceal his mirth from everybody as he walked to the liquor cabinet and started serving some drinks for his guests.

A few minutes later Jenny arrived. Lou welcomed her and introduced her to everybody else. "How are you, Jenny?" Buck came and greeted her with a hug.

"Very well, thanks," she replied with a big smile.

"You definitely look gorgeous," he added, his bright eyes clearly showing he liked what he was seeing.

Jenny averted her gaze, feeling very shy all of a sudden. When Lou had called her and told her that Buck would also be a guest, Jenny had hesitated to accept her invitation. She still remembered how much she had suffered for him in her high school days, and even though that had been many years ago, a part of her still felt strange when she thought of him. She had even considered staying at home tonight, and she had finally decided to attend her friends' gathering in the last possible minute.

Jenny could still notice Buck's eyes boring on her face, so she tried to find a distraction. Her eyes looked for Lou, and she asked, "Louise, where can I leave my coat and my purse?"

"Come with me, and I'll show you where," replied Kid, who had placed his guests' drinks on a table in the living room. Jenny then followed him to one of the spare bedrooms and hung up her elegant black coat in a closet. "You have a very nice apartment, Kid."

"Thanks. Yeah, it's not too bad. I hope one day Lou and I can buy a place of our own. I know it's a bit too soon to make so many plans, but well, you know... sometimes my imagination goes out of control."

Jenny smiled. "You and Lou. I was really glad when she told me, but to tell you the truth, it's amazing."

"I know what you mean. I still have to pinch myself from time to time to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"And I can really tell Lou looks and sounds much happier than the last time we talked," Jenny said. "We used to see each other often before. My old office was near her diner, and I used to go there quite a lot. Since my company moved its headquarters, I have only dropped by the restaurant a couple of times, but I haven't seen her. Is she still working at the same place?"

"Yes, but hopefully not for too long," Kid replied absent-mindedly. It was when he turned to look at Jenny that he realized what he had said. The blonde woman stared at Kid, clearly waiting for him to elaborate, but he did not say anything other than, "Shall we join the others?"

As Kid and Jenny walked back to the living room, he silently cursed himself for his slip. His big mouth had almost ruined Lou's surprise, because after all his efforts and cares, it would be a shame if he did not manage to do what he had planned so meticulously. He had not told Lou yet because he wanted to find the right time and way to do it, but he would have to do it soon. Thankfully, his comment to Jenny had not let anything on, and he had been able to get out of it.

Even though most of their guests did not know each other, the night turned out to be very pleasant. Conversation and laughter easily flowed, and to Lou's and Kid's delight, everybody seemed to be having a great time. At the dinner table Buck had sat next to Jenny of his own accord, and Lou could sense there was a special connection between them. Buck was clearly flirting with Jenny, and the blonde woman did not seem to dislike having his attention either. Louise was feeling very good with herself, and was already looking forward to the moment when she could announce her victory to Kid. He had been all reluctant to this little scheme, and the idea that he would have to admit she had been right all along filled her with great satisfaction.

After dinner, the men courteously offered to clear the table and make coffee while the women get settled on the sofas in the living room. "The food was scrumptious," Mabel said. "I imagine Kid cooked, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did, but I also helped," Louise replied, feeling a bit miffed that her former room mate assumed so quickly she could not put together a nice meal. Of course she could cook, even though it was true she was a bit limited in that field.

"He can cook too?" Rosa exclaimed. "My, Louise, that man's a real jewel. Don't let him escape."

Louise giggled at her comment. "I have no plans to do so."

"Yeah, I imagine so," Rosa carried on. "And I imagine there's not a chance you'd want to swap him for my Pedro."

"Your Pedro is a very nice man indeed, but I wouldn't change Kid for all the men in the world, I'm sorry," Lou replied in a light tone, but meaning every single word. She paused and adopting a more serious stance, she added, "I'm really happy with him."

"I'm so glad for you, honey," Rosa said sincerely, and the smiles on the other two women's faces showed that they felt the same.

After a brief pause, Jenny leaned over, resting her folded arms on her crossed legs, and said, "So, Lou, what about the rest of your news? A little bird told me we should await a few changes soon."

"News?" Louise echoed with a dumbfounded expression, and when she noticed the other two women's looks, she added, "Believe me, I'm not pregnant."

Jenny snickered at Lou's reaction. "Oh I didn't mean that!" she said. "My choice of words might not have been right, and it might not be such a novelty for you. But since we haven't seen each other for a bit, that thing about changing jobs is news for me."

"Changing jobs?" Lou repeated, feeling even more bewildered.

"Are you thinking of quitting, Louise?" Rosa asked.

"No, of course not!" Lou exclaimed and turned her whole attention to Jenny. "Whatever gave you the idea, Jen?"

The blonde woman blushed awkwardly, realizing she had blundered for mentioning something that she did not know she should have kept quiet about. Either Lou really had no idea what she was talking about or she was just pretending before her boss. In any case, Jenny pondered that she should not have brought up the matter, knowing that Rosa was Lou's boss. Jenny cursed herself. She did not know how, but she always ended up saying the wrong thing in the wrong place. "I… I guess I misunderstood Kid. I'm sure he meant something else."

Lou's frowning lines deepened and her friend mentioned her boyfriend. "Did Kid tell you that I was trying to find a new job?"

"Uh no… he just said you might not keep working at the diner for much longer… but he must have meant something else."

"Now that you mention it," Rosa added, uttering the words very slowly. "He once asked me how much time you should give in your notice if you ever decided to leave the job."

Lou kept thoughtful, her brow burrowed with worry and annoyance. "What on earth is he up to?" she asked rhetorically. "This makes me think he's up to no good. No wonder he asked me to move in here so eagerly. And he's always saying I work too much."

"Louise, you do work too much."

"But that's my business," Lou replied, her irritation evident in her voice. "I don't want to think that what he really plans is to turn me into a little housewife who can see to all his needs. I don't have anything against women who decide to stay at home, but if he thinks he can make that decision for me, he doesn't know me at all!"

"Louise, I think you're overreacting," Mabel said. "Kid's a man of his time, and I don't believe he has even considered what you're saying."

"Mabel's right," Jenny added, feeling terrible for being the one to stir trouble between her friends. "I don't even know what he meant by that. Maybe it was a simple, casual comment."

"Oh please, don't defend him," Lou retorted. "He already tried a similar stunt a while ago, and talked me into stopping my job for the Barnes. I let it go then, but I won't be so understanding this time."

"Louise, for goodness' sake, don't judge the poor man without talking to him first," Rosa said. "Maybe he would like you to find a better job sometime in the future, and you know as well as I do that waitressing isn't any woman's dream."

The conversation stopped there when the men returned to the living room, bringing coffee and brandy. After serving the requested drinks, Kid sat down next to Lou on the sofa. He noticed her serious expression, but did not think much of it. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and instead of having her snuggle closer or slide her own hand around his waist as she usually did, Kid found her tense and unresponding. He turned to look at her face, and while the others kept conversing, he asked, "Lou, are you okay?"

Louise had to bite her tongue not to lash out and cause a scene in front of all their guests. Despite the women's appeasing comments, Lou was still fuming, because she knew Kid had something up his sleeve, and she also knew she would not like that something. "I'm perfectly fine, you?" she finally replied in a very curt tone.

"Me? I'm okay."

"Good then."

Kid did not say anything else, but for some reason Lou sounded very angry, and of course he suspected he was the reason behind her anger. He did not dare to ask her any further because whatever it was, she would not tell him when in mixed company. So he tried to carry on as if nothing was the matter. Yet, it was obvious that something was happening. Neither he nor Lou took a very active part in the conversation, and she even disengaged herself form his hold and moved over to the farthest extreme of the sofa.

Almost an hour later, everybody was ready to leave. They bid goodbye to the host couple, and Kid walked them to the door. Kid smiled as he heard Buck offer a lift to Jenny. '_It seems Lou was right about those two,'_ Kid thought amusedly. When the last goodbyes were exchanged, Kid closed the door.

"It's been fun, don't you think, Lou?" he said, as she turned round, and on noticing the way she held herself – hands on her hips and chin raised proudly – he knew he was in very deep trouble. And he did not need much to confirm his suspicions because Lou quickly blurted out, "What the hell is going on, Kid?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Her clear, loud voice resounded in the silence of the room, and when he did not answer straightaway, she did not hesitate to repeat her question again even more loudly. "What the hell is going on, Kid?"

He stared at her uncomprehendingly. Her eyes blazed brightly as if a fire was burning in them, her facial expression oozed her very real fury, and her breathing sped up with each intake she took. Kid sighed. He was up for a fight, apparently a nasty one, and even before it started, he was already feeling terrible. "What do you mean, Lou?" he asked in a low voice.

"You told Jenny I was thinking of quitting my job and I want to know why!"

Kid sighed, a bit taken aback by her anger, but not really surprised. He should have known women tell each other everything, and maybe he ought to have asked Jenny to keep quiet about his casual comment. "I knew I had blown it as soon as I said it," Kid said, and walked to his sideboard, opening a drawer, from which he took an envelope. "This isn't the way I wanted you to find out, but well, now that my surprise is ruined, there's nothing I can do but tell you." He returned to Lou's side and stretched the envelope to her. "This is for you."

"What's that?" Lou asked, looking at the white envelope warily as if it were a poisonous snake.

"Take it and see for yourself."

Louise finally got hold of the envelope, and, as she opened it, she discovered a check. Her eyes widened in surprise as she read the astronomical figure on it. "What does this mean?"

"This money will allow you to go to college as you want," he explained, a pleased smile playing in his lips.

Lou glanced up and he could see that she did not look less annoyed. "So this is why you wanted a loan from the bank?"

"Uh… yes."

"And I'm your damn personal project then?" she continued angrily at the top of her lungs.

"Gosh, Lou, you make it sound dreadful."

"Because this business stinks!" Lou exclaimed furiously. "Who the hell do you think you are to handle my matters behind my back? You can't decide you can change my life because apparently, this one I have is not for your liking."

"Lou, that's not what…"

"And what else did you do?" she continued, not letting him get a word in edgeways. "Did you already decide what college I must go to? Did you already apply on my behalf? Can I play a part in this or do you plan to do the studying for me as well?"

"Please, Lou," Kid managed to say, and took her hands, which she kept moving frantically as she ranted. "Please calm down. I knew you wanted to study, to become a teacher."

"But it's me who has to decide! Nobody else! I'm sick and tired of all your meddling. You make me feel like an idiot!"

Kid was starting to feel irritated with all her cruel accusations. When Lou was this worked up, she did not listen and she just barked what she thought was her truth, and apparently the only truth. "I'm sorry you feel like that. My intentions are wholesome, and I just want the best for you."

"But maybe what you think is best for me is not what I want!"

In her present mood Kid knew he could never make himself understood. He was feeling upset and deflated because of her categorical negative. "All right then," he replied morosely. "If you don't want to go to college, fine! Just do whatever you feel like with the money. It's not my concern any longer."

"Kid, I…" she tried to retort, but he turned around and disappeared from her presence down the corridor towards their bedroom. His flit did not sit well with Louise, and she chased after him. "Kid!" she called angrily as she stormed into the bedroom. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Leaving me mid-sentence!"

Kid was sitting on their king-size bed, his elbows resting on his thighs, and his eyes directed to the floor, but when she stepped inside, he raised his gaze. "What do you want, Lou? You already told me what you thought. I learned my lesson, and you don't need to repeat things for me. There's nothing else to discuss, all right?"

The pain in his blue eyes made her realize she had gone a bit too far. Kid had not acted right, but she should have not gotten carried away by her blind anger. Why couldn't she behave sensibly for once instead of reacting like a furious dragon, spitting fire at the drop of a hat? She claimed that Kid was the most important person in her life, so she should be able to talk things through with him. There was something wrong with her. It was as if she expected him to blow it at any moment and could not wait to unload all the anger she was able to muster against him. Maybe her problem was that she could not believe he was as real as he appeared to be, and a part of her wanted him to blunder and then unmask him.

Louise sighed, ashamed of her own thoughts. She was still angry but tried to get a grip of herself. Sitting next to him on the bed, she stretched her hand and said, "I can't accept this money. It's too much."

Kid stared at her in silence for a few seconds. He was hurt and upset. After everything he had done to get the loan, her reaction had really wounded him. Naturally, he had never expected her to shower him with gratefulness. That was not what he wanted, but he had hoped she would be glad. He had done this for her, to make her a little happier, and give her the chance to do what she had always wanted. Her accusations hurt him deeply, and all he could think of was she had a very poor opinion of him.

Kid stared at the check in her hand for a few seconds. "Very well. You don't want it, and that's fine," he said in a way that contradicted his words. His stiff tone evidenced his disappointment and low mood, which he did not bother to hide. Grasping the check from Lou's hand, he put it away in the drawer of his bedside table.

His fast acceptance stung her vanity since deep down she had thought he would insist on her accepting the check. Of course she could not go along with his plans; it was out of the question, but a part of her relished the idea of him making a bigger effort to convince her.

Kid rose to his feet and started towards the door. "And now if you'll excuse me," he said, "I… I'll see to the washing-up. You… you go to bed." As soon as he uttered his last words, he realized how they sounded and corrected himself. "Or… or do whatever you feel like. You're your own boss, aren't you?" The way he was talking made her feel as if he was hundreds of miles away. Despite her own anger, she did not like him to look so sullen, and wished she could take her comments back. Her sense of independence urged her not to allow anybody to boss her around, but it was possible she might have gone too far. She longed for him, and wanted to say something, but before she could come up with an appropriate remark, he stopped at the door and looked into her eyes. "Lou, I don't intend to dictate you, honestly. And it kills me to realize how little you think of me."

Before Lou could reply, he left the room. A sigh escaped her lips, and stubborn as she was, she could not allow him to go away. He just could not say something like what he had said, and not let her have the chance to respond. She was feeling calmer now, and was ready to have a mature conversation and talk about their matters.

As she headed for the kitchen, she kept replaying their fight in her mind. Now that she was less strained, she could even say that to some extent what Kid had done was sweet, but he had to learn that he could not erase or ignore her, and decide everything on his own.

When she reached the kitchen, she found Kid loading the dishwasher. Even though he was aware of Lou's presence at the door, he did not stop his motions or look up. Louise walked inside and came to rest her hips against the worktops near where he was bending over. "Kid, why did you do this thing?" she asked.

He stopped then to look at her. "Please Lou. Let it go. I don't want to fight."

"And I want us to talk. I think we can have a conversation without an argument." She paused and then repeated her question, "Why did you do all this?"

He sighed, leaned against the kitchen counter close to Lou with only the dishwasher separating them. "I… I wanted to show you how much I care for you."

"You don't have to prove anything to me. I already know how you feel."

"You didn't have to sacrifice your money, your time and personal life for your brother and your sister, but you did," Kid replied passionately, and unable to keep still, he carried on placing the dinner things in the dishwasher. "And I wanted to show you that there's somebody here ready to make you happy."

"Kid, what I did for my siblings is totally different."

He stopped once again to look straight into her eyes. "Why? Because they're your family, and I'm nothing to you?"

"Of course not!" Lou exclaimed, deeply offended by his words. "You know you mean a lot to me!"

Kid sighed tiredly as he resumed filling the dishwasher for the umpteenth time. "I never intended to insult you or make you feel bad when I asked for that loan. The money was supposed to be a present, a very special present. When you want to give somebody a gift, you try to find out what that person really wants. I knew you dreamed about going to college and becoming a teacher, and I didn't think I was doing anything wrong for trying to help a little."

"But, Kid, it's a lot of money. What if things don't work out for us and we break up in a few months? You'd be stuck with a huge debt because of a silly ex-girlfriend. Have you even thought about it?"

Kid finally closed the dishwasher door with an energetic push, and sent her a frowning look, obviously displeased by her comment. "That's what you think? That we're gonna break up in a few months?"

"No! Of course not! But things change, and…"

"Look, Lou," Kid cut her off. This conversation was going nowhere, and he would rather stop now before either of them said something regrettable. "Let's not talk about this anymore. It's okay. You don't want the money, fine." He paused for a bit and then added, "Don't worry about anything. I'll keep that money for myself. I might well use it for a nice trip this summer. Of course I'd love to ask you to tag along, but I don't want to make another mistake and give you the impression I'm also trying to plan your vacations without your permission."

"Kid…" she breathed out, feeling very hurt by his last comment.

On seeing her bitter expression, Kid immediately regretted his words, born from his own pain. "Sorry, that was uncalled for," he said. "Please forgive me. We're fine about this, and I'm glad we've cleared the air, so to speak." Lou searched his eyes, trying to see if he really meant it. Kid gave her a small smile, and started towards the door. "And don't wait up for me. I need to finish something on the computer, so I'll stay up for a while."

As he disappeared from her presence, Louise sighed. Why did she now feel so terrible? She should be angry. He still had no right to meddle in her matters, and that was unforgivable, wasn't it? Yet, things were not that simple. His infuriating gesture was actually moving, and she actually knew he had never meant any harm. Why then did he have to do everything so complicated? Why couldn't he come up and ask her? Of course, her answer would have been the same, but things would not have turned so ugly, and they would probably not be at odds now. Lou hated to feel as if she had lost a part of him. She missed him and wished she could cover the gap that had opened between them. But how?


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Louise lay awake in the big bed that she shared with Kid. Tonight it seemed twice as big as it actually was. Kid was not next to her, hugging and holding her, as he usually did every night. Before coming into the bedroom, Lou had gone to find him in the study, but he was still busy with the work he apparently had to finish. Lou could tell he was still upset because he had not made the least attempt to kiss her goodnight when she had said she was turning in.

Even though she was exhausted after a long day, Lou tried not to give in to sleep. She wanted to stay awake and wait for Kid to get into bed. It made no sense to be this restless about all this when she still believed she had a right to be angry. Yet, she really needed to talk to him and make sure they were fine as he had claimed they were, before she could get her rest. They had both got upset in this matter, and right now all she wanted was to forget about it. She had to admit she had overdone herself this time, barging against him before even learning about his intentions. As she reflected about his words, she started to see everything in a different light. Maybe the problem was her because she did not realize where they really stood. They were living together, sharing everything as if they were husband and wife, so it was true what he had said. He was her family now, and was it that terrible that he wanted to help her? Maybe his proceeding was not ideal, but his intentions were not as bent as she had thought.

Louise's eyes suddenly opened, realizing that her plan to stay awake had failed. Darkness surrounded her, and her hand automatically crawled over the bed to find Kid, but to her disappointment his side was empty and cold. With half-closed eyes she turned to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table, and saw it was three in the morning. Fear gripped her soul as she realized Kid had decided not to sleep with her tonight. Tears pushed behind her eyelids, but she fought them stubbornly. Was this as serious as it seemed? Would this mean the end of their relationship? Would they end up breaking up because of a damn check? Lou sighed. It was not the money which was causing such turmoil in their so-far-idyllic love story. They had both acted wrong. He shouldn't have tampered with her personal matters behind her back, and she ought not to have gone straight to his jugular as she had done.

Lou feared that if she allowed things to get colder, the gap between them would be too difficult to cover. They were in love and had not had big problems so far. Would she let this matter ruin everything else? Other men had played dirty with her, and she did not remember getting as angry and upset. Maybe the reason was that she had not really cared for them the way she did for Kid. The idea that he could betray and hurt her scared the daylights out of her, but somehow she expected that from him at any moment. Maybe that was why her reaction had been a bit disproportionate. That was also unfair because he had not given her any reasons to distrust. Even in their common past it had been her who had dumped him for no logical reason, and Kid did not seem to mind that now. He had even stopped asking her about that, which was a real relief. He deserved a vote of confidence, and she did not want to lose him. So it was urgent for her to sort out this matter right now even if she had to wake him up in the middle of the night.

Resolved on her intention, Lou slid out of bed. Barefoot, she walked out and squinting her eyes when the light coming out of the room at the end of the corridor fell on upon her. Relief washed all over her as she realized he was still in the study. At least, he had not gone to sleep in one of the other extra bedrooms like she had feared.

Louise pattered to the study and stopped before the ajar door. From where she stood, she had a perfect view of his sitting figure and the computer. She could not see his face, but because of the position of his frame – arms sagging at the sides of his chair and his body sprawled – she could tell he was in a low mood. He was not doing much, just passively staring at the computer screen. The screensaver had come on, and over a black background a picture of them swung to and fro. The day the photograph showed they had been jogging in a park nearby, and when they had stopped for a break, Kid had taken a picture with his cell phone. Nothing unusual about that, since lately at every chance he had, he captured her image on his phone or digital camera.

Lou pushed the door wide open with her index finger and silently walked inside. She stopped behind his chair. Kid had not noticed her presence yet, and she stood there, looking at their picture over his shoulder. Even though they were flushed and sweaty after their run that day, it was a nice picture, both of them smiling and happy. "We look good there," she suddenly broke the silence, and on hearing her unexpected voice, Kid almost jumped from his seat.

He looked back at her. "You startled me," he said, grinning at his own reaction.

"I'm sorry," she replied as she rounded the chair to stand before him. They gazed at each other in silence for a few seconds, and then Lou asked, "Kid, what are you doing up?"

"I told you… I have work to finish," he replied, taking hold of the mouse. Their picture disappeared form the screen, and a chart with countless numbers and symbols showed up instead.

"Yes, I can see how hard you were working just now," she remarked ironically. He kept quiet, and she added, "But Kid, tomorrow's Saturday! You have the whole weekend to finish that."

"The sooner I get to this, the better," he replied in a flat tone of voice without shifting his eyes from the screen.

Louise dared to come closer to him, removed his free hand from the table, and perched her body on his lap. Once on his knees, she wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned back against her chest. Her face lightly brushed his. This unexpected motion of hers bewildered him, and he stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. "I miss you in our bed, and you know, I absolutely hate it when you get angry."

"I'm not angry."

Lou frowned, meeting his eyes. "Aren't you?"

"No. And you?"

Louise exhaled. "I was… but I'm not now," she admitted, and Kid then clasped both his arms around her waist more tightly. She beamed at the simple action, feeling him closer in more than one sense, as the silence fell between them.

Kid smiled for the first time that night as he relished the sensations and strong feelings her presence and touch brought upon him. These hours in voluntary isolation had been a real torture as he tried to figure out what he had done wrong. Lou's welfare and happiness were his first priority, and he had thought he was doing something positive for her. It broke his soul to hear her accusations and lack of faith in him, and understand what she thought of him. Without even being aware of what he was doing, he opened his mouth to speak and whispered, "Oh Lou, I wish you could see inside my heart and realize how much I actually love you. Then you'd know for sure I would never try to take advantage of you or harm you."

Louise lifted her body slightly and turned round to meet his eyes. She stared at them in silence with a painful expression for a few seconds, and suddenly threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tight. "And I love you too… very much," she exclaimed in a broken voice. "I really love you."

"I know you do," Kid replied, stroking her head. "Can we… can we forget about this uncomfortable matter?"

Louise pulled away slightly to look at him. "I'd love that."

"And I promise I'll ask you everything from now on, okay?"

Lou smiled and settled back against his chest. Her hands came to rest against his, intertwined and resting on her stomach. "Let me stay up with you while you finish this," she said, shifting her gaze to the computer screen. "And explain to me what all those numbers are and what you have to do. I really want to know."

"That's too boring, Lou. I have a better idea," he replied, shifting on the chair and stretching his hand to the idle mouse. He started his Internet Explorer and said, "What if we plan our summer vacation?"

"Now?"

"Yes, why not? We can get good offers if we book in advance. By the way, when are you off?"

"August… I think."

"I usually take time off in July, but I can change it," Kid replied. "Where would you like us to escape? You decide."

"I don't know. Kid, I'm not sure about this."

"Lou, come on. Let's check a few sites and suggestions," he replied, typing the first address. "I think we deserve a nice treat… and celebrate we are together and in love." He turned his eyes to look at her and added, "But I don't mind where to go. As long as we're together, I don't mind anything else."

Lou smiled as they studied the different holidays the sites offered. Kid thought they could go to an exotic country like Thailand, but Louise really wanted them to go to a more evoking place. "Look at that hotel," Lou said after a few minutes. "The rooms are a dream. Look at the bed… it's huge."

"And the bathroom… see the tub? Can you imagine us, you know, relaxing there together?" he added with a wink.

Louise giggled. Despite the late time and their previous disagreement, she was enjoying these moments of laughter and silly comments. However, there was something that did not feel right in her heart. "Kid, I know we decided not to mention it again, but let me tell you that I really value what you tried to do for me. It was kind of sweet, actually."

"But I did it wrong, didn't it?"

"Well, it wasn't your smartest move," Lou replied, giving him a smile to let him know she was not mad anymore. "But thank you anyway."

"You don't need to thank me. After all, I didn't do anything… or accomplished anything," he added truthfully. "I've learned my lesson, but well, at least we'll have some fun this summer."

There was a pause, and Lou cleared her throat nervously. "Kid… is it possible for me to change my mind?" she asked warily.

"Change? I thought we hadn't decided yet where to go. And I told you… you're the boss here."

"No, I don't mean about vacation. I mean… about going to college," Lou finally blurted out in obvious awkwardness. After her outburst, she felt uncomfortable admitting she wanted to accept his idea and money. "I… I've been thinking now, and I've come to the realization that I kept moaning about life… but I've never done anything to change it, or plan to do so in the short-term future. It's as if I had settled and was too scared to do something to change that."

"Lou, that's understandable."

"You've been the first one to do something… it wasn't me!" Louise exclaimed. "I should be ashamed of myself."

"Honey, don't be so hard on yourself. Life isn't easy."

Lou nodded. "I think I should try…"

"I think you should try too… you know, that money is yours."

"But I don't want you to pay back for me. I want to pay that loan myself… I don't even need to stop working. I could do a course online or even do some B-learning."

"That's an excellent idea."

"Do you really think I can do it, Kid?"

"Lou, I know you can do everything you want. And you have all my support… in any sense."

Louise sighed, feeling excited and terribly scared at the same time. A shy smile dared to dance on her lips. Strangely enough, just a few hours ago she had wanted to kill Kid with her bare hands, and now she only desired to kiss him all over. This could be the first step to fulfil an all-time dream, and Kid had given her the shove she needed. Worries filled her head, but right now she needed to shush them, and forget about everything. A strong desire bubbled in her heart, and her lips found his eagerly. They kissed with all the passion they could feel, thus putting an end to a war that had been won without sides or losses.

* * *

**Note: This is the last ready chapter I have to post. Updates will be slower now as the rest of the chapters still need to be beta-read. Thanks for your patience. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

These last three weeks had been very hectic and demanding. After the memorable night of the party and the subsequent argument, Lou had started the procedures to apply for a place in college. Just getting everything ready was a strenuous and complex job. Thankfully, Kid had helped her when she had been totally muddled up with so much paperwork that she wanted to chuck everything in. Universities requested a lot of details, documents, and of course money. Just by applying for a few colleges, Lou had already spent over two hundred dollars, and this was supposed to be the beginning. At least, she was glad to have retaken her SATs five years ago and done the course at the community college. That would smooth her road, but anyway, she still had a lot to do. For one, she had to contact Mrs. Dunne and one of her teachers in a previous high school to ask for letters of recommendation and her official scripts. It had been nice to talk to Mrs. Dunne after all these years. The teacher had been glad to receive her call, and had offered to do anything she could to help Louise. Most of the application forms needed to be filled in online, so at least that saved her a lot of time and hassle. However, some of the documents she needed were on paper since they had been issued a decade ago when the Internet was starting to take off. Lou could have requested to have them sent to her by mail, but fearing that something might get lost, she had decided to pick everything up personally. So she had gone to her old school in New York whereas Kid had offered to drop by the one in Buffalo while in one of his visits to his parents.

All the paperwork was fortunately done, and today she had her first interview with a university representative. For some of the colleges she had applied for, this procedure would be done by video conference with some exceptions like today's face-to-face meeting at Long Island University.

Even though the interviewer had been kind and friendly, Lou did not have a good feeling at the end of it. Obviously, she had been asked about her education, aspirations and motivations. Lou had answered those questions truthfully, stating her reasons and thoughts. Being a transfer student from the community college might be an advantage, but she was still apprehensive, wondering if she was doing the right thing, after all. Did she really believe she could do this? So many things could happen, and her dreams could be crushed once again. She wished she could have the same confidence as Kid had. If it were not for him, she would not be doing this at all. And she did not mean just the money; it was his support and drive that helped her to stick to her forgotten dreams.

"Lou, please, don't be so negative," Kid said from the other end of the line. He had phoned her to ask how things had gone for Lou, and she had explained everything and confessed her fears.

"I'm not negative, just realistic."

"I've told you over and over again. You need to have more faith in yourself. You're an amazing, intelligent woman, but you're the only one who can't see that."

Louise smiled, pleased by his sincere praise. "Well, there's nothing left to do but wait," she replied.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see," Kid said, and stopped for a beat. "And tell me, are you then going to the centre after work?" he asked, as he remembered Lou saying she might meet her sister, who was in the city for just a day or two.

"No, change of plans. I'll go straight home. Theresa called. Apparently, she had some problem with her train ticket, and, well, the thing is she missed her train, so she won't be here until tomorrow."

"Oh, that's better. I mean… that way I'll be able to see her too since I don't finish work as late as today."

"Yes, I thought about that when she told me. We can have her for dinner at the apartment, what do you say?"

"I think that can be nice."

Lou casually swept her eyes through the length of the diner and noticed there were people in her area waiting to be served. "Kid, I gotta go. I have work to do."

"See you tonight. And remember… I love you."

Louise smiled from ear to ear. "Love you too," she replied and then hung up. As she resumed her duties at the restaurant, she kept thinking about today's interview and what Kid had said. He was right; she should not be so pessimistic. There was no reason why she should entertain such negative thoughts. After all, she was doing something to start a new stage in her life, which was already a big, positive step. If she happened to get a refusal from this college, it would not be the end of the world. There were other cards in the pack, and at least one of her other applications was bound to be accepted.

* * *

Before heading home that night, Lou stopped by the store to do some shopping. She would cook and get dinner ready before Kid came. After a long day, he would return tired and it would nice of her to welcome him home with a nice meal. It was her favorite time of the day when they could talk and relax. Those moments of peace and quiet were unique, and strangely enough, it was then that she felt she could understand what happiness meant.

Louise knew that Kid liked how she cooked her rice, a recipe she had learned from her mom. That was what she was going to rustle up tonight. She needed a few things for her dish, and other household items, so that was why she did her shopping on her way home.

After leaving the supermarket, Lou rushed to the subway. At this time of the day there were crowds of people in the tunnels, the stations and of course the trains, as workers and students returned home. Lou squeezed her petite frame in the multitude, fighting her way inside a carriage. She kept walking, trying to reach an emptier section she could make out among the dozens of heads in her way. Louise breathed out, relieved when she finally managed to get to their aim, which had been a real deed as she was carrying all her shopping with her. Leaving the bags on the train floor, she got hold of the bar as the train started moving and then a voice resounded very close to her. "Who ever said that public transport is safe and comfortable? Whoever said that has never been aboard a train in the rush hour."

Lou looked up and smiled when he saw the friendly face talking to her. "Buck! What a surprise!"

"How are you, you know… apart from being suffocated and almost getting crushed in this hellish train?"

Louise chuckled as she said, "I'm fine, thanks." She looked him up and down, noticing his attire. Instead of the suit she would have expected in a lawyer like him, he had a nice purple jumper and jeans on. "And what are you doing here? You aren't working, are you?"

"I only had to work the morning," he explained. He paused, and grinned sheepishly as he added, "Actually, I'm on my way to meet a lovely woman. I have a date."

Lou raised an eyebrow in surprise. "A date?"

"Our third date, to be exact."

Louise smiled, obviously pleased by his words. "And tell me, is that lovely woman by any chance a certain blonde I happen to know?"

Buck grinned in admission. "So you know then."

"Well, I didn't for sure… but I had my suspicions. You gave us a few clues the night we have our little reunion."

"Was I really that obvious?"

"More," Lou replied with an even brighter smile.

Buck chuckled, feeling like a child who had been caught nicking some coins from his mother's purse. "To be totally honest, we're really good together. It's too soon maybe. But I know she's wonderful."

Louise kept smiling. "I'm so glad, Buck."

The train halted at the same time as the loudspeaker announced the stop. "Here's where I have to get off."

"It was good to see you again. And please give my regards to your girl."

"I will," Buck said, trying to get to the door and among the voices of the other passengers, she said, "We should get together some other time… I'll call you and Kid."

Lou voiced her agreement, but Buck was already outside the carriage and naturally out of earshot. The doors closed and the train set into motion again. Louise smiled to herself. The encounter with Buck had cheered her up. It was nice to learn that her hopes for him and Jenny had been fulfilled. She knew that they made a nice couple, and they gave her positive vibes. That was why she had been so sure, and now Kid would have to admit she was right. Oh how she was going to enjoy her victory! She could not wait to tell Kid, and see his face. That would be priceless.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As soon as the alarm clock went off with a buzzing, peace-disturbing sound, a deep-throated moan resounded in the room. Louise buried her face in the pillow and covered her head with the quilt, trying to block the light coming from the window, and the external noises of the city, which threatened to perturb her sleep.

"Lou, come on. It's time," Kid said, and when she did not even stir, he insisted, "Lou, wake up!"

Louise finally unburied her head from under the covers, half opened an eye and saw him standing over her, fully dressed, and holding a steaming mug. When she finally opened both her eyes, she made a face while she said, "I hate you."

"Wh…what?" he exclaimed, frowning and chuckling simultaneously.

"How can you always get up way before I do and look so damn happy?" she retorted in a very irritated tone as she sat up and leaned her back against the headboard.

Kid grinned, left his mug on the bedside table and sat down on the bed. "Oh you liar! You know you adore me," he said, teasingly, scooting closer and tickling her sides. Louise squealed with laughter as she tried to get away from his grasp. She could not, and instead they ended up kissing. Lou lay down, cupping her hand on the nape of his neck, and bringing him back down with her. When, breathless and panting, they broke the kiss, Lou brought her fingers to caress his clean-shaven face. "You're right. I do love you."

Kid smiled, gave her a peck on her lips, and started to rise. "Let's get a move on, Lou. You go ahead and have a shower. Meanwhile, I'll make you breakfast."

"Thank you, Kid. If I wasn't in my usual morning mood, I could even say you're the greatest man on earth," she replied teasingly, as she finally slid out of bed.

Amused, Kid laughed and just as they filed out of the bedroom, the doorbell sounded. "Who's ringing at our door this early in the morning?"

"I imagine a poor soul that doesn't know it's dangerous to disturb you at this time of the day," Kid replied mockingly, and Louise stuck her tongue out at him, feigning being offended. "I'll get that. You have your shower."

While Lou disappeared into the bathroom, Kid walked to the door, and on opening it, he found Mr. Sarge, the building concierge. "Morning, Mr. Cain."

"Good morning," Kid greeted him back, eyeing the magnificent basket of beautiful red roses the man was holding. "Anything I can do for you?"

"I came to bring you a delivery. These flowers just came in for you."

"For me?" Kid echoed in surprise.

"Or for your lady, I imagine," Mr. Sarge replied. "That clumsy delivery boy only had your address… no name or anything else."

Kid nodded, as he was suddenly hit by the idea that the flowers might come from his mother. It was very much like her to do things like that, and when he had told his parents that he and Lou were living together, they had congratulated him, and his mom had hinted they might send them a welcoming present. In fact, Kid was surprised that his mother had not tried to contact Lou before. She usually grew quite close to the girlfriends he had over the years. Kid especially remembered the time he had dated Kathy, the daughter of one of his mother's acquaintances. His mom and the girl had grown quite chummy, and in the few months that their romance had lasted the two women had become as thick as thieves. When he and Kathy broke up, Kid remembered his mother had been more devastated than either of the involved parts. For this reason, and because Emma already knew Lou, he had expected her to call her or something, but maybe his mother was trying to stay aside and give them their space. So the flowers were probably her first step to close the distance.

"I guess nobody could think it wrong if I check the card. These roses might not even be for us," Kid said. He slid the little card out of the envelope, attached to the basket, and read its contents. _'Happy birthday, my dear Louise. I love you and always will. You know I haven't given up on you, and I never will. J.B P.S Please call me."_ A telephone number was written next to the last sentence.

On reading the card, Kid felt as if he had been punch on the stomach, and could hardly breathe. Who was this guy who sent Lou flowers and love messages? A guy who even knew that apparently today was her birthday while he had no idea. His face was flushed with irritation, jealousy and fear, and when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Mr. Sarge was still there, he tried to get a grip of himself. "Uh… yeah, the flowers are for Lou," he said, trying to sound as steady as he could. "Thank you, Mr. Sarge."

Kid took the basket from the man and tipped him with a few dollars. As the concierge left, Kid put the flowers on his dinner table and went to find Lou. He could not stop thinking about the message, and a big part of him terribly hoped that those flowers and the card were not for her. Maybe they were for some other Louise, and it was just a mistake. Strangely enough, he did not know when her birthday was. He did not know why, but they had never talked about it, and by this time they were already broken up when they had dated years ago.

From outside, Kid could hear the shower in the bathroom. After a second's hesitation, Kid knocked at the door with his knuckles before opening it, and getting his head inside. "Lou?"

"Yes?" Louise answered as she turned off the hot water faucet. Her head showed from behind the bath curtain, and she directed her eyes to him.

"Is it your birthday today?" he asked straightaway in a serious voice.

Louise quirked her eyebrows thoughtfully. "Today is the 20th?" she muttered almost to herself. Kid nodded, and Lou added, "My, my, yes… it is."

"You didn't tell me," he said in an accusing tone.

"I forgot," Lou replied, wondering why he looked so serious all of a sudden. "Birthdays are something I celebrated when I was little, but with the years it's become just another day… nothing special," Lou explained with a twinge of melancholy. Yet, she shushed her memories away, and got a hold of herself. So sending him a salacious look and smile, she added, "But since you're here, I wouldn't say no to an early birthday greeting."

Kid's face remained unaltered as he said, "Sorry, but I'd rather not."

His words were followed by the sound of the door closing as he disappeared from her presence. Louise was totally bewildered by his attitude, so intent on finding out what was wrong with him, she got out of the tub, dried herself quickly and wrapped her body in her bath robe. "Kid!" she called as soon as she walked out of the bathroom, and when she stepped into the living room and saw him sitting forlornly on the sofa, she asked, "Kid, what on earth is wrong with you?"

"Nothing," he replied, and as he tilted his head to the table where the flowers were, he added, "Seems you already have an early birthday present… somebody made sure he was the first one to send his birthday greetings."

Lou shot an indifferent glance at the beautiful red roses. "Oh that…" she let out flatly and sank down on a chair opposite him.

"Aren't you curious to know who they're from?"

Lou shook her head. "I already know who sends them."

"Is there anything you want to tell me then?"

"The flowers are from my father. He always sends the same for my birthday every single year, and he always knows where to locate me… I imagine he finds out through my sister."

Kid smiled, noticing a terrible weight being lifted from his very soul. "That's kind of sweet."

"Sweet, my foot!" Lou exclaimed angrily.

Kid frowned at her sudden reaction. "You still sore at him after all these years?"

Louise sighed. "Please, Kid. I don't want to talk about him. You know, it upsets me, and I don't want to start the day in a bad mood."

Kid nodded. "If you don't want to talk about it, then there's nothing else to say."

"Thanks," she whispered. They remained silent for a few seconds until Louise remembered something. "And why were you so serious just now?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, it dawned on her what all this was about. "You thought I was cheating on you?"

Kid rose to his feet and came closer to her. "Lou, no, of course not. I know you're honest and wouldn't betray our love… but… but…"

"But what?" Lou urged, getting up and standing in front of him.

"I'm… scared… totally scared. Whenever I think I might lose you again, I fear for my life. The idea of another man in love with you is a real threat to my sanity."

Despite everything, Louise smiled. "You have nothing to fear, Kid. I only love you… nobody else. There's no other man. Actually, the only men I've been with over the years are nothing but losers and idiots."

"Lou, please, let's not get into detail about those men."

Amused, Louise grinned. "Kid, come on. Don't be so silly. I also know there have been other women in your life. Actually, I saw one with my own eyes." Kid sent him a sharp Lou and she sent him an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that."

"Lou, I'm aware that an amazing woman like you are isn't indifferent to men," he said, sliding an arm around her waist and bringing her closer. "But I'd rather not know. I want to be kept in blissful ignorance."

Louise hooked her arms around his neck as she asked in a flirtatious way, "Why, Kid, are you jealous?"

"Very," he admitted softly. "But I plan on being the only man for you for the rest of your life. Will you let me then?"

"I'll have to think about it," she replied teasingly, smiling brightly just before his lips came to cover hers in a long, promising kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The images on the TV screen flickered before her eyes, but none registered on her mind. It had been a long, tiring day, and Lou could hardly support the weight of her own soul. The restaurant had been continuously packed, and there had not been a single moment's relief all day. However, that was not the worst or what worried her most. Lou was actually upset because, even though that very morning Kid had learned it was her birthday, he seemed to have forgotten about it completely. Although Lou did not care much about the day in itself, she had actually expected him to surprise her with a flower or a little something, or in the very least with a simple happy birthday. Today he had called her once, but just to ask her a silly question. She told herself that it did not matter. In fact, she had been the first one who had forgotten about her own birthday, so why did she have to make a fuss if he did the same? _It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter,_ she kept repeating. Yet, she could not shush the feeling of disappointment permeating all throughout her.

To make matters worse, when she had got home, a letter was waiting for her in their mailbox. One of the universities had refused her application, and needless to say, she had gotten even more distraught. So after taking a shower, she had put on her pajamas, and parked her idle body on the sofa while watching TV and stuffing herself with chips.

The telephone rang and as she saw Kid's name flashing on her cell screen, Louise felt hopeful. Maybe he had not forgotten her birthday after all. "Hello..." she answered in a velvety voice.

"Lou, do you have any plans for tonight?"

Louise smiled in anticipation. "I'd have to check my day planner, but I think it's safe to say I'm free for you."

"Then, milady, you have plans for dinner," Kid said.

"Do I?" she replied, her smile brightening by the minute.

"Uh huh. Mr. Barnes wants us to have dinner with him and his wife tonight," he explained, and at his words Lou's face fell instantly. "He's booked a table for us four at the Hilton."

"Oh Kid, do I have to go? I've had a terrible day…. Work was absolute madness, and I just got a letter from one of the colleges, and you can imagine what it says."

"Oh baby, I'm sorry," Kid exclaimed sincerely. "I wouldn't make you go through this if I could. You know I managed to get away from going to their social gatherings. I couldn't say no to this… he insisted and insisted."

"All right. I'll be there."

After he had given her some details about what to do when she got there, Louise hung up, and got up from the sofa begrudgingly. The day could not end up worse. Kid had not even told her happy birthday, and now she had to spend the whole evening with his boss and his wife. What was she supposed to talk about with the Barnes? She had nothing in common with them, except Kid, and the fact that she had worked for them. It was not going to be easy, but it was something she had to do. Love meant doing some concessions, some sacrifices, and apparently this was her particular libation. Things could be worse after all.

* * *

Louise got to the hotel about forty-five minutes after Kid had called. As he had instructed her, she headed for the reception counter in the luxurious lobby. "Excuse me, my name's Louise McCloud. I'm supposed to join some friends for dinner."

"Oh yes Ma'am. We were waiting for you," the receptionist told her, and motioning to the bellboy with a tilt of his head, he added, "Nigel will escort you to the room."

"Will you follow me, Ma'am?" the bellboy said.

Lou did not move, and addressed the receptionist again. "One moment. I think there's a mistake here. I don't have a reservation for a room; let me explain myself more clearly. Some friends are waiting for me to join them for dinner… presumably at the restaurant here."

The man gave her a crooked smile, which Lou did not like. "No mistake, Ms McCloud. This is a special arrangement, and dinner starts upstairs."

Louise frowned. She was not really convinced, but knowing how flashy the Barnes could be in their tastes, it would not surprise her that they had hired a room to hold a private dinner. Just having a meal in this hotel was so expensive that it made her head spin, so arranging a private dinner party could be obscenely pricey for an ordinary pocket like hers. Maybe she should stop moaning, and try to enjoy herself. For starters, she was going to have the chance to have a look at one of the fancy rooms.

After leaving the elevator on the third floor, Lou followed the bellboy along the plush, carpeted corridor. He stopped before a door, which opened with his master key. "Please, Ma'am, come in."

Lou stepped into the spacious room. The last sunrays of the evening sneaked inside through the wide windows, filling the place with bright light. It was a beautifully decorated room; a king-size bed dominated the space at the far end: the pale blue quilt matching the drapes as well as the upholstery of the chairs and other decorative objects on the dresser and writing desk. Lou swept her eyes through the room, and suddenly realized the place was deserted, and there was no evidence that dinner was going to be served here.

"Are you sure that…?" Lou started, but the sound of the door closing cut her question off. "One moment!" Louise exclaimed as she reopened the door, and on looking up and down the corridor, she found no trace of the bellboy.

Lou walked back into the room, intending to use the phone on the bedside table to contact reception and try to find out where Kid and the Barnes were. Otherwise, she would be out of this place in a flash. Lou suddenly forgot about her intentions to use the telephone, and stopped when she saw a beautiful dress spread on the bed.

Timidly, she approached, and realized that it was hers… the dress she had intended to wear for her prom years ago. There was a paper resting on its skirt. She picked it up and smiled when she recognized Kid's handwriting. _"Happy birthday, my love. Get changed into your lovely dress and be ready to make new memories. I hope this can be a birthday you will never forget. Love you. Kid." _Louise brought the paper against her lips, feeling excited and moved at the same time. He had made up all this story about the dinner with the Barnes to make her come here and give her a surprise.

Once Lou had changed into her dress, she had a look at her reflection in the mirror. Since the day she was supposed to wear it, Lou had never tried it on again. Her body fitted the garment as nicely as when she had been seventeen. The only thing that seemed different was her bosom, which was tightly squeezed in the very taut bodice. Even though she could not boast of that department in particular, she could see that after all some parts in her body had actually ripened.

There was a knock at the door, and she hurried to open it. Kid appeared before her, elegantly dressed in a neat tuxedo, and holding a small box with a corsage inside, which he handed to her. Lou smiled while he said, "Did you really believe I'd let your birthday pass without a proper celebration?"

"But, Kid…"

He lifted his hand to motion for her to keep quiet. "I know what you're going to say. I'm aware I promised I'd tell you everything before taking things in my hands, but this… this is different. I wanted to give you a little surprise."

Louise reached to caress her face with her hand "Kid, you don't have to justify yourself. This is beautiful… too much for me, actually."

"Nothing's too much for you."

"This place's too expensive," Lou continued.

"Well, maybe not so much," he added, and at Lou's curious stare, he elaborated, "Let's say I know somebody here, and he owed me a favor. And well, I think we both deserve the prom night we couldn't have years ago." Louise smiled. Strangely, she could now bring that time back to her mind without bitterness. Maybe it was because Kid was by her side now, and some of her regrets had vanished somehow.

"Shall we go, Miss McCloud?" Kid added, offering his flexed arm to her.

Lou did not think about it twice, and took his arm. She felt as if she were floating while following his lead. Being with him was a gift in itself, and she would be happy with just an ordinary night at home. Kid was doing his best to make it special. They had a romantic dinner at the hotel restaurant, and when they finished, Kid had another surprise for her. Like he had promised, they did really have the dance they could not enjoy in their adolescence.

In the hotel there was a school reunion of the generation of 1950, which naturally included a dance. Apparently, as Kid explained to her later, he had made countless phone calls, trying to find the ball he wanted to surprise her with. This was the first one he had found in just the little time he had to put everything together, and the organizer of the event had been kind enough to accept his request when he had explained his reasons. Naturally, it was a bit too evident they did not belong here, and attracted a few curious looks as they danced among a bunch of strangers who were around eighty. However, they did not care as they focused on each other and danced all night long. This was like one of the silly dreams she used to have when she was just a young girl and dreamed of princes, balls and fairytales. The place was perfect, the music charming and she could not wish for a better prince.

They danced for hours and when their feet could not go on any longer, they silently agreed to leave and move to the luxurious hotel room which Kid had got for them. It was almost exactly as they had planned their prom night years ago. Lou felt her head light with all the sensations bombarding her. It was a sweet stroll to the room as they halted every couple of steps to kiss and cuddle as if they were a couple of teenagers that were experiencing love for the first time.

It was a passionate night they lived once they were in the room. Even though they slept in the same bed every day, living as if they were man and wife, and supposedly the mystery between them was fading, the truth was that she felt everything so intensely as the first day, and every moment was a new discovery in their love. Tonight had been like living in a fairy tale, and now as she lay awake in the wide bed with a sleeping Kid by her side, she felt truly lucky, but at the same time sheer panic coursed all over her. How long will this last? She did not know, and as fearful tears filled her eyes, for the first time in many years she mumbled a prayer that she had learned when she was a little girl.

* * *

**Note: I know this chapter is a bit too sugary, but I needed to give this couple a little satisfaction after the way I treated them in the previous story. LOL**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Lou yawned tiredly as she stirred three spoonfuls of sugar into her tea. She really needed to boost her energy levels this morning. Last night she had not been able to sleep a wink as her nerves and excitement had kept her awake. Just yesterday she had received her much desired letter, accepting her as a new undergraduate as part of the online teaching program of Western Governors University. She would not start until next January, almost ten months from now, but she was totally excited by the prospect and her mind kept toying with all the possibilities that popped up before her. Since her course would be online, she would not be a regular student, but even so, she felt her life changing for the better and anything was possible. Now she could dream for real, and one day she might have an occupation that made her feel proud and useful.

After receiving the letter, Kid and she had celebrated the news, jumping together in their living room as if they were a couple of children. He kept saying how proud he was of her, and for the first time she thought the same way about herself.

"Tired?"

Lou smiled at Kid, who stepped into the kitchen, and sat down next to her. He gave her a peck on the face, and she whispered, "Totally done in. I wish I could go back to bed now."

"Why don't you call in sick? You deserve proper rest," Kid suggested.

"I can't do that… and I know you couldn't either."

Kid smiled in admission, and added, "Well, but maybe you could try asking for some time off… three or four days. I could do the same, and we could go somewhere relaxing. That way we could have a real celebration."

"That would be nice," she replied with a big, sincere smile.

"Where do you think we could go?" Kid asked, but before Lou could answer, her cell phone started beeping.

"Excuse me," she said as he leaned across the table to reach for her phone. She had a quick look at the flashing screen and frowned when she read the name flickering. "It's Mrs. Barnes. I haven't worked for her for ages. I wonder what she wants."

"You won't know until you answer," Kid pointed out with a smile.

"Hello?" Lou finally responded. While buttering some toast, Kid discreetly listened to her part of the conversation because he was also curious to know what his boss's wife wanted. With all probability Mrs. Barnes just wanted Lou to do a little job for her as she used to do, but as far as he recalled, Mr. Barnes had not mentioned any gatherings at his place lately. "Yes, that's right… I see…. Yes, I'd love to, but are you sure I'm the person they need?... I understand… yes… of course… Yes, sure, but first I need to talk to my boss and Kid, I mean, Samuel… Thank you so much, Mrs. Barnes. I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

When Lou shut her cell phone off, she realized Kid was staring at her. "Did you tell Mrs. Barnes I planned to go to college and train as a teacher?"

Kid could not tell whether her voice showed disapproval or the opposite. Her face was inscrutable, so fearing he had done something she might frown upon, he hurried to excuse his behavior. "I… I told Mr. Barnes. It was just casual conversation. He asked me how you were doing, and I kind of dropped your intention to go to college. I didn't think you wanted to keep that a secret."

"Kid… Kid," Lou had to call him to stop his flow of words, and when she finally managed to grab his attention, she smiled. "Please you don't need to justify yourself. I'm not angry. Stop acting as if you were afraid of me. You make me feel like an ogre."

Kid chuckled. "If you're an ogre, you must be the prettiest ogre in fairytales," he joked, and then he added, "I'm sorry, Lou. I just don't want to do something silly and spoil things."

"I don't think I have such a nasty personality," Lou insisted, unhappy about his opinion of her.

"Of course not. You could never be nasty. It's me being a fool. You're charming and that's why I love you so much."

Lou could not help but laugh at the comical expression of his face. He looked so cute when he apologized sheepishly that she felt an immense longing for him. "You're my favorite fool!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and joining her lips to his. They kissed, and when they pulled away, their eyes locked and they kept making sheep's eyes at each other as if they were a couple of teenagers in love again.

"So what did Mrs. Barnes want?" Kid asked.

Lou smiled. "Well, I didn't know that, but apparently she belongs to the Board of Directors at a private, bilingual boarding school in the city. The school has some kind of agreement with a French university, and every year a student comes over as part of some kind of program, and gets a position in the school. The person selected is involved in enlightening the schoolchildren about different topics related to French culture."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"Mrs. Barnes said that this year's student had to leave the country because of some very serious personal matters. And well… remember Mrs. Barnes' party when I spoke in French?" Kid nodded and Lou continued, "Apparently, the school needs to fill in the gap left by that student till the end of the academic year, so Mrs. Barnes thought I could do it. And she asked me if I might be interested."

"That's great!"

"Do you really think so?" she asked, sincerely interested in his opinion.

"Of course. This is a good chance."

"But I haven't been to France in years…"

"So what?" Kid contradicted her. "You speak perfect French, and I'm sure you know more about culture than many. I'm sure you can do it."

"I'll have to talk to Rosa, and see if I can rearrange my working hours. The post at the school is just twelve hours… three days a week and the pay isn't great. But I really want to do it. Mrs. Barnes even said that if they're happy with my work, I could even do the teaching experience I need to complete the degree."

"I'm sure Rosa won't say anything against it," Kid replied, and after a pause, he added, "Maybe you could even use this chance to reduce your working hours at the restaurant. I hate to think you're working too much, and we can make do with less money. Besides, when you start college in January, you'll also need time to study."

Lou kept thoughtful for a while. What Kid said was true, and she also wanted some quality time to spend with her man. "Yes, you're right… I might do that, so I better leave now and tackle the matter at once."

"What about your breakfast?"

"I'm too excited to eat anything," she replied, rising to her feet. Stopping briefly to kiss him lightly on the lips, she picked up her bag and dashed to the door.

"And remember I love you," Kid reminded her before she stepped out.

Louise stopped, and grinned sheepishly. "I love you too," she whispered and then walked away. Kid remained seated, smiling from ear to ear, as he bit his buttered toast. He was really happy for Louise. If somebody deserved something good, that was Lou. She was wasting her worth in that restaurant, and this just what she needed to boost her confidence and pride. Kid was glad she was going in the right direction now. If only she would show him that writing he knew she did when he was not around… He was sure she had no reason to hide that, but even though he had hinted on a few occasions that he would like to read her writing, she had not taking the clue yet.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

It was a stormy day as Lou nervously walked on under the protection of her umbrella.

Today she started at the school as an exchange assistant. In the last week she had not been able to stop a single minute, making the appropriate arrangements to accommodate her new schedule. Rosa had not objected to her new hours, and when Lou had had her interview with the school board, and completed the requirements, they had accepted her, but with some reservations. Some members of the school board had raised some objections to her election since the position was usually undertaken by students in their last year at university, and Lou had not even started. Under other circumstances Louise knew she would not have stood a chance, but she had Mrs. Barnes's back-up, so she needed to think of this as a strike of good luck.

Louise felt the butterflies in her stomach fluttering even more when she approached her new working place. She knew she did not need to worry, and should start thinking she was capable of doing a great job. _Knock 'em dead_, she told herself with a smile, exactly the same words that Kid had told her that morning before leaving. He had much more faith in her than she had in herself, and Lou wished she could share his confidence. Even though she repeated the words over and over, she could not calm down. This was a challenge, a personal test, and she would now know if she was cut out for this career. She really liked children, but would she have the patience and the suitable natural disposition to cope with a whole class and at the same time to teach them?

When the school appeared in sight, she spotted a group of people at the entrance. Even though it was a boarding school, and most pupils spent day and night under its roof, there were also some day boys that left the premises at the end of the lessons. The parents and their children were now sheltered under a canopy that covered the path from the gate to the main building. Lou closed her patterned umbrella and when she accessed to the premises, she instantly spotted a familiar face. "Buck!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey! My son is at this school," he replied, pointing at the dark-haired boy who was talking to another child ahead of them. "I should ask you the same question. Last time I checked, you were childless. Are you and Kid thinking of increasing the world's population and are already considering schools for the baby? Otherwise, I'm gonna start thinking you're stalking me."

Lou let out a peal of laughter at his comment. "Nothing like that. Actually, I got a job here. I start today."

"Oh… I see. What kind of job? In housekeeping?" Buck asked.

Lou smiled, finding it totally normal that her friend had reached that conclusion. She had no qualifications and her working experience talked for itself. Louise explained her special circumstances, and Buck nodded. "Oh… you're replacing Mlle. Renauld. Lucas, my son, really misses those classes. I'm glad for you, Lou. The boys will be delighted."

"I hope so," Louise replied, and after a pause, she added, "So your child comes to this school then."

Buck grinned. "I know what you're thinking. I must be rolling in money if I can afford to send my son to this selected school. Let me tell you that you're wrong. This is just one of the perks at work. The firm pays for the school… it's part of its policy. Actually, this was one of the things that pushed me to accept their offer. I want my son to have the best education."

"It's understandable," Lou agreed with a smile, and after a brief pause, she continued, "And tell me, how is your love life?"

Buck smiled from ear to ear. "I really can't complain."

"I'm happy for you," Lou replied sincerely, but could not continue the conversation since a loud voice cut her off. She turned and saw Buck's boy running towards them while shouting '_Dad!_'

"What's up, buddy?" Buck asked when the boy reached them.

"I'm going inside."

"I need to hurry as well, Lucas. I don't want to be late for work again," Buck replied. "But first let me introduce you to my friend, Miss McCloud. You know what? She's going to replace Mlle. Renauld."

"How do you do, Miss McCloud?" Lucas greeted her politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucas."

"If you want, I can show you the way," Lucas offered. "It's easy to get lost here at first."

"That's very kind of you," Louise said. Even though she had been in the premises a couple of times already, and knew her way to the staff room, she did not have the heart to turn the boy's offering down. "Good bye, Buck. I imagine now we'll see each other often."

The young man nodded and added, "And I haven't forgotten we have an outstanding dinner, you know, the four of us. And we need to celebrate your new job and future success at college."

"I'll tell Kid and we'll call you," Louise said, and as she followed Lucas across the yard, she turned her head and waves Buck goodbye.

* * *

Louise felt her muscles relax, and the beginning of a headache starting as she put her folders and books in her bag. The day had been exhausting, but little by little her initial nervousness had vanished when she had come to the realization that she could do the job and had nothing to fear. She still had a lot to learn, and the teachers had told her that on her first day the children would be a bit cold and wary because they did not know her. But once they got used to her presence, they would loosen up and she would have to fight against the students' lack of attention and even indiscipline. Of course in a selected school like this one, problems of discipline were few, and the existing cases were treated firmly and efficiently.

Lou would not worry about that just now. In fact, she was just an assistant, a mere transmitter of knowledge, and the head teacher was always present in the classroom. So she just needed to focus on making her lessons as useful and interesting as possible. Despite her nervousness, she had really enjoyed the day, and she now knew for sure that this was what she wanted to do in her life. This was her calling, and she would study and fight hard to make her dream a reality.

When Lou finished collecting her things, she bid goodbye to her new colleagues, and got ready to go home. Classes were over for the day, and the children were disorderly playing in the corridors before having their study hour in their dormitories. Lou made their way through the passage, amused by the liveliness around her. Yet, as she reached the main hall, her attention was drawn to an image that contrasted with the rest of the raucous atmosphere. There was a boy sitting alone on a bench. That would not surprise her wasn't it for the miserable expression of his face.

Lou stopped, and discreetly watched him. For some reason, she felt curious about this lonely boy. Even though she had no idea why he was sulking, he reminded her of those times when she was back from France, and felt very lonely and miserable. Feeling sad when you were a child could be extremely overwhelming and crushing, and the smallest thing could be enough to shatter you. Louise had felt like an alien, and now long years after that time, she knew she could have been thankful for some friendly support.

"Hello, Miss McCloud," a voice sounded by her side, bringing her back from the memories to the present reality. Lou turned to see Lucas next to her. She smiled, and the boy asked, "Did you have a nice first day?"

"It was good… I had fun."

"You'll be with my class tomorrow," Lucas informed her. Lou nodded, and the boy then asked, "Are you going home now?"

"Yeah…" Lou replied distractedly, still curious about the lonely boy, and that curiosity prompted her to ask, "Lucas, who's that boy? The one sitting there by himself."

"That's Albert. He's always moody and getting into trouble with teachers," Lou explained.

"Why?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "He's like that… that's all."

"Lucas, nobody's sulking all the time for no reason. We all want to be happy, not miserable," Lou replied, and without thinking about it twice, she marched towards where the boy was. Lucas followed her, but stood at a discreet position when Louise sat down next to Albert.

"Hello, my name's Louise McCloud," she started awkwardly, stretching her hand to the boy but when he did not even look, she lowered her arm, and continued, "I couldn't help but notice that you look kind of troubled. You know, it helps when you can share your problems with somebody."

"I don't talk to teachers," grunted Albert morosely, without moving an inch.

Lou nodded. "That's your option, of course, and it's perfectly acceptable. But there's a little misconception from your part. I'm not really a teacher. I'm going to study to become one… right now I'm a student… just like you, but a little older."

Albert kept quiet, and Lou remained seated next to him. After a few moments, the boy blurted out. "I don't like being here. I hate this school."

"Why?"

"My parents make me live here. They say they're too busy. And I really want to go home and see them every afternoon like when I was in my previous school."

"So you're new here?" Lou kept asking.

"More or less. I started a month ago. I don't really like it."

"Have you talked to your parents?"

"They just say I have to be here," Albert replied.

"Do you have brothers or sisters?" asked Lou, wondering if Albert missed more than just his parents.

Albert nodded. "A bunch… two brothers and three sisters, but they're all grown up. I even have a nephew."

"That's nice. I also have a nephew," Lou remarked with a smile. She paused, and then added, "Albert, I'm afraid sometimes life doesn't give us many options to choose from. We just can't avoid some situations and responsibilities. All we can do is to make the most of it."

"What do you mean?" Albert asked, sincerely interested.

"You know, whether you like it or not, you have to be here, so why don't you try to enjoy something of what you can find in this school? I'm sure you can have fun with all the activities the teachers organize, and you can also make a few friends."

"All the boys here are a bunch of stiff ninnies."

"Oh I'm sure that's not true," Lou said, and noticing Lucas close by, she added, "Let me introduce you to a very good friend of mine." She beckoned Lucas to approach and then said, "This is Lucas, and he's a very nice, friendly boy."

"I already know him," Albert replied. "He's in my class."

"And why don't you hang out together? Lucas is kind of new here… like you and me."

"I've been here for a few months," Buck's son said. "You can hang out with me and my friends… that'll be cool."

For the first time Albert smiled, a tiny smile, but it was a smile after all. "Thank you."

"You see, Albert? Things are often simpler than what we think. It just depends on us," Lou said.

"Miss McCloud, I gotta go," Lucas cut her off. "My father's girlfriend is picking me up today, and she must be waiting already."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Bye, Albert. Bye, Miss McCloud," Lucas exclaimed loudly as he dashed towards the door.

Lou and Albert turned on their seats to look through the huge windows that overlooked the immense school yard. They saw Lucas run and in the distance they spotted a slender woman with long, blonde hair. It was still pouring and an umbrella protected her body from the falling rain, so her face was shadowed from sight. Lucas reached her and gave her a hug, and they then both walked together towards the gates. Lou smiled as she witnessed the exchange between Lucas and Jenny. She was glad that her blonde friend and Buck were so good together, and apparently, Lucas had accepted her gladly.

"He's lucky," Albert said. "I wish I could go home at the end of every day and see my parents."

Lou squeezed his left shoulder affectionately. "You know, Albert, not everything that glitters is gold," she remarked, thinking that Albert could call himself lucky because unlike Lucas, his parents apparently were together. Unfortunately, she had first hand experience of how a broken marriage could affect a child. Lucas seemed happy enough, but she knew that consciously or not, there might be a little thorn pricking the young boy's heart.

"Albert, I'm afraid I have to go too. It was a pleasure to meet you."

Lou rose to her feet, and stopped when Albert called her name. "I think you're right. And maybe I should make the most of the things I can find here… like you."

Lou ruffled his chestnut hair affectionately, and once she was making her way to the exit, she thought that this was definitely her place and she was going to enjoy the job here.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"We have a reservation. Name's Cain," Kid told the restaurant receptionist. They had finally managed to find the right time to meet Buck, so tonight the two couples would have the chance to enjoy each other's company over dinner in a nice restaurant.

"Oh yes, Mr. Cain," the woman replied after finding Kid's name in her book.

"A table for four, right?" Kid nodded, and the receptionist added, "Please let me accompany you to your table."

Kid and Lou followed her, and settled at a table in the middle of the ample room. "We're waiting for some friends, and we will order when they arrive," Kid informed.

"Very well, sir. Would you like an appetizer in the meantime?"

Kid sent Lou a questioning look, and she said, "I'll have a glass of white wine."

"The same for me."

"Very well. In a minute," the waitress replied, and left.

Louise looked around with a smile. This was the same restaurant they had come on their first pseudo-date after all those lost years. It had been the beginning of what they had today, and as the memories sprang up to her mind, she felt cheerful and lighthearted. "Remember when we first came here?"

"How can I forget that day? I was so nervous," Kid replied with a smile.

"So was I," Louise admitted.

"I can't believe only half a year has gone by. It feels much longer."

Louise frowned unhappily at his comment. "Are you saying that being with me feels torturously long?"

"No, of course not," he replied, reaching across the table to take her hand. "It's just that we now share so much and are so good together that it feels as if more time had actually gone."

Lou smiled. "I know what you mean. Meeting you again has been the best present I could get."

"I think I got the better deal," he whispered, stroking her hand softly.

A few minutes later they were sipping their wine. Kid had a good view of the restaurant entrance, and at some point he caught sight of a familiar face in the small reception area. "Lou, look who's there. Your friend Mabel."

Louise turned round on her seat, and he was right. Mabel was talking to the same waitress who had welcomed them to the restaurant. When Mabel noticed Lou, she waved at her with great enthusiasm, and after clearly dismissing the waitress, she marched towards where Kid and Lou were. The couple politely rose to their feet to greet Lou's former roommate. Mabel surprised Lou by giving her a tight hug, and when she pulled away, Louise exclaimed, "Mabel, what a nice surprise to see you here!"

The blonde woman let out a loud peal of laughter, throwing her head backwards exaggeratedly. "Oh Louise, you crack me up!" she exclaimed. "Kid, you sure can't get bored with this woman and her wit. She's unique." And to both Kid and Lou's surprise, Mabel sat down on one of the empty chair at their table.

Kid and Lou shared a knowing look, and she said awkwardly, "Uh… Mabel, we're having dinner with some friends here tonight."

"You don't say," Mabel replied among giggles, and after a brief pause, she added, "Come on, sit down, guys. Buck's coming in a minute. He's parking the car." After Mabel's words, one did not need to be a genius to understand what that meant. Lou and Kid took their seats again, and Mabel added, "Didn't I tell you? Here he comes!"

Lou sent Kid a meaningful look, and he simply shrugged his shoulders to her silent question. When Buck reached the table, he greeted his friends. Louise was completely stunned on discovering that the woman Buck was dating was Mabel, and not Jenny. She could not understand how she had misunderstood the situation. Bringing her mind back to the conversations with Buck, she realized that neither he nor she had ever mentioned Jenny's name. She had just jumped to the wrong conclusion after his vague comments. And now she also realized that her own imagination had made her see Jenny that day in the school yard. The woman she had thought was Jenny had been at quite a long distance for Lou to see her clearly, and it was true that Jenny and Mabel shared some common features. They were both slim, tall, and had long, blonde hair. In comparison, they did not look alike, and nobody could mistake them. The shade of their blonde hair was not the same, their faces were as different as cheese and chalk, and the shapes of their body also differed greatly. But of course, Lou had been predisposed to see what she had believed.

Lou told herself that anybody in her position would have also made a similar mistake. Who would have thought Buck would end up dating Mabel when Lou had tried to set him up with Jenny? She still remembered the coy looks Buck had sent Jenny that night, but apparently, that had meant nothing. Now what worried Lou was that this morning she had texted Jenny with a short _'I'm so glad for you and Buck. Looking forward to seeing you tonight.' _Now she understood why she had not gotten a reply. Louise feared that Jenny might think she was laughing at her or worse. Jenny was the only girl she was still in contact with from high school, and Lou was afraid that because of her clumsiness, she might have spoiled their friendship. She would call her and explain that everything had been a mistake, and hopefully, she would be able to clear the air.

Dinner progressed smoothly. Unsurprisingly, Mabel hogged the conversation with her usual loquacity, and they all had a good laugh at her remarks. Despite the initial surprise, Lou found herself enjoying the night. Even though she would never have thought of Mabel as a possible love interest for Buck, it was true that they made a nice couple. Their differences were obvious, but those very differences seemed to have brought them together, and the contrast in their personalities made them fit like two pieces of a puzzle.

After dinner, the two couples decided to have a walk in the warm night. Kid and Buck led the way, and the girls followed. For once Mabel was quiet and Lou used this truce from her part to satisfy her curiosity. "So you and Buck, huh?"

"Yes, me and Buck," Mabel replied with a smile.

"And what happened with Paul?"

"Paul?" Mabel echoed, apparently clueless about what Lou was talking about.

"The guy you brought along at the dinner party Kid and I threw… the one you told me you were in love with," Lou said pointedly.

"Oh him," Mabel replied, flapping her hand in the air dismissively. "He was such a wimp! My interest in him lasted less that candy in a room full of children!"

"And when did this thing with Buck start?"

"Just a couple of months ago," Mabel explained. "He walked into my bank… well, not really my bank, you know, the bank I work in… so he walked in and I asked myself, 'Where on earth have I seen this hunky guy before?' You know me. My head is like a sieve." Lou nodded, but Mabel did not even stop to acknowledge her. "Then it came back to me. He was in the bank for some boring, financial matter of one of his clients, and guess who assisted him. Yeah, me! Lucky me! Of course, unlike my poor memory, he did remember me straight away. I don't remember we talked a lot in your apartment during your dinner, but at the bank we kind of hit it off, and despite the boring stuff we had to see to, we laughed together, and before he left, he asked me out and I said yes."

"And the rest is history."

"That's right," Mabel replied, beaming happily.

"I gather things are good between you two," Lou continued her questioning.

"Oh yes, Louise. He's a dream. I think I'm in love for the first time, really in love. And this time I mean it… totally," Mabel exclaimed.

"You said that before," Lou reminded her.

"Yes, but it's different with Buck. Believe me, Lou. I've never been with a guy for so long," Mabel replied. "And you know what? My Mom adores him."

Lou stared at her friend with a surprised expression. "Has he met your parents already?" she asked in astonishment. She had been with Kid much longer, and to date she had been able to get out of seeing his parents. That was something she did not look forward to even though she knew that sooner or later she would have to go through. But she wanted to put off the whole thing as much as possible.

"Well, that was because it was my Mom's birthday," Mabel replied. "Now that I'm going steady with someone, I thought I could bring her a cause for happiness. You know how my parents have always been with that matter. So I took him with me to Mom's birthday party. I never thought they would like him so much, but they do. Anyway, that doesn't mean anything. Buck and I want to go slowly. You know, we need to know what we are doing because of his son."

Lou smiled. "Mabel, it seems you're growing up."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Can you believe it? I've always boasted of my independence, and now I'm becoming a… a… a mommy, well, at least some kind of step-mommy. And this is not the worst… the worst is that I like it. I love Lucas."

Louise had to laugh at Mabel's comical expression. "That's great. And I'm glad for you, Mabel… for both of you."

* * *

A bit later Kid and Lou bid goodbye to her friends and got ready to go home. They were already in the car, and after a few minutes in silence, Louise blurted out, "Ok, Kid, you can say it."

Kid looked at her sideways from behind the steering wheel, not understanding what she was talking about. "Say what?"

"That you already told me not to meddle."

"Well, Lou, no harm has been done," Kid replied. "These things happen. It wasn't your fault. Buck seems happy with Mabel."

"And what about Jenny? I filled her head with all this romantic nonsense about Buck."

"She's a big girl, honey. I imagine she could tell Buck wasn't interested in her… she's not stupid."

"But because of me, she got another disappointment. She could have been saved from this if I hadn't had the brilliant idea of playing matchmaker! You were right."

"Please Lou, don't beat yourself so hard."

"And on top of it all, I even texted Jenny this morning, telling her how glad I was for her and Buck. She must think I'm an insensitive cretin."

"Lou, you thought he was dating her. It was a mistake. That's all." Louise did not reply, and out of the corner of his eye, Kid saw her rummaging in her purse and finally taking her cell phone out. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going to call Jenny. I owe her an explanation."

"Now?"

"Yeah… it's not too late. I need to do something. I feel horrible right now."

Kid knew that nothing he could say would make Lou give in on her intentions. In his opinion she should let the matter rest. It wasn't such a big deal, but if Lou wanted to stir things even more, nothing he could say would change her mind.

Lou found Jenny's number in her phone directory, and then pressed the call button. After a couple of dialing tones, she heard Jenny's voice at the other end of the line. "Hello, Lou. How are you?"

"Hi, Jen. You must be wondering why I'm calling you at this time of the day," Lou paused, and then added, "First of all, I want to say how sorry I am about the text I sent you this morning."

"I thought you'd just made a mistake."

"You could say that," Lou replied ironically. "And I want to apologize about all the matter with Buck."

"I see."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything to you," Lou said.

"Louise, you tried, but I'm afraid time really changed us," Jennifer replied.

Jenny's words confused Lou. "What do you mean?"

"My feelings are not what they used to be. I know you were rooting for us…for me and Buck. We even met a couple of times after that thing in your apartment. But then I realized I was immune to whatever he had that drove me crazy when I was a teenager. On one of those dates he even kissed me, but the magic was gone. I didn't feel a thing… nothing."

"Oh," Lou let out awkwardly.

"I know he's with that friend of yours, the one that used to be your roommate. I saw them together a couple of weeks ago. They make a nice couple."

"Yes, I guess they do," Lou replied unenthusiastically.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for us. Thanks anyway."

"Uh… okay," Lou uttered, unsure of what to say anymore. They exchanged a few more comments and then hung up.

"What happened?" Kid asked.

Lou sighed, and just said, "Apparently, in all this matter your dear girlfriend was the only one to get disappointed." Kid sent her a questioning look, not understanding what she was talking about. Lou did not elaborate and just added, "And Kid, if I ever try to meddle in someone else's business again, you have my permission to kill me." Kid chuckled at the comment, but did not insist. When Lou felt like it, she would tell him by her own accord. All he knew was that they would remember this matter for a long time.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Months flew by, and the beginning of the summer arrived almost imperceptibly, at least for Lou. She had been so busy with her multiple responsibilities that she had almost not noticed time moving. With her classes at school, work at the restaurant, and her duties at home she hardly had any free time. For this reason, she really looked forward to the end of the school year, and the beginning of the summer. She would have a couple of weeks off at the restaurant, and she and Kid would spend those days in the mountains. They had rented a cottage away from civilization, and in real contact with nature. They would have the chance to enjoy some peace and quiet, and be together without responsibilities in the way. Their life, as it was, was full of noise and buzz, so logically the least they wanted was to spend their vacation in a crowded resort on the beach.

That time away would help her to recharge her batteries. After the summer, she would continue at the boarding school to complete the credits for teaching experience that she was required to do for university. The headmaster and the other members of the school board had expressed their satisfaction with her work in these two months, and when she had requested to do her credits there, they had not raised any objections. Even though she would not start university till January, she had been told she could do this part of her required plan in advance.

Today was her last day since the school broke for the summer. It was a hectic day for everybody, teachers, pupils, and the rest of the staff, as the children were getting ready to leave the place that had been their home for the last nine months and go to their families. Bags, boxes, cases were all scattered around the dormitories and the corridors, and the cheerful voices of everybody filled the place. Because it was such an eventful day, Lou had volunteered to help, giving a hand to the youngest boys. Over the day, parents came to pick up their children, sparing some minutes to talk and thank the teachers for all they had done with their offspring. Lou had also received some kind words, and even a few little presents. The atmosphere around her was jovial, but somehow Lou was feeling a bit sad. Goodbyes always got her down, and even though she would see everybody after the summer, she could not help but being a bit melancholic.

Louise walked around the building, and smiled brightly when she spotted a friendly face that waved at her enthusiastically. "Albert!" Lou exclaimed, coming closer to him. "Do you have everything ready to go home?"

"Yes! Everything's packed. My parents called half an hour ago, and should be here any minute now."

"You must be glad then. Also I heard you did very well this year, and all the teachers are very satisfied with your progress, young man." Albert beamed proudly. Since he had befriended first Lucas, and then other boys, his feelings about his situation had changed notably. Life in the school was not so bad; he had made a few good friends, and there were times in which he had good fun, and even forgotten his previous low mood. "So, Albert, any plans for the summer?" asked Lou.

"Yes, we're going to some islands on the Indian Ocean," the boy explained. "I forgot their names."

"That sounds nice. Are you going with all your family?" Lou asked.

"Yeah… my parents, my brother Jack, and my sister Lily," Albert replied.

"I thought you had more brothers, and sisters."

"Yes, my dad's children… they're not coming. Jack and Lily are only my mom's children. She was married before, and so was my dad."

"I see." Lou paused, and then added, "Well, Albert, I'll leave you now. I still have work to do before going home. I hope you enjoy your summer."

"Thanks, Miss McCloud. But I'll go find you later to say goodbye… when my parents get here. I want them to meet you."

"I'd love to meet them too."

Louise waved at him with a smile, and continued down the corridor. Just before reaching the corner, Albert's loud, cheerful voice resounded behind her, presumably welcoming his parents. Out of curiosity Louise turned around to have a look and see who her young friend's parents were. Yet, as soon as she caught a glimpse of the family, her mouth opened in shock and her heart started pounding strongly in her chest. She kept staring, as if she could not believe what she was seeing. Life really had a weird sense of humor.

Fearing to be spotted, Lou ran to the corner, and half-hidden by the wall, she kept spying on Albert and his family, and the re-encounter between them. It was a nice scene, and Louise felt torn by thousands of feelings running within her. She was hurt, angry, and very sad. She kept staring in total shock. Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't she be left in peace for once? Why did these things keep happening and spoiling everything? Lou knew she should not get affected so much. It had been years, so why did she freak out every time she came across him? She should have got over the matter by now, and the realization that she had not made her furious with herself.

While she remained frozen on the spot, looking from her hidden position in the corner, she remembered Albert's words. He would try to find her in order to introduce her to his parents. Lou could not allow that; she needed to get out of here before it was too late and she found herself in a very uncomfortable situation. She ran to find one of her superiors, and made up an excuse to leave the place. In a few minutes Lou was dashing across the yard towards the gate as if she was escaping from hell.

After leaving the school behind her, Louise took a taxi. She really felt a terrible need to reach home as soon as possible. The journey in the cab seemed endless; today the traffic was horrible, the heat was suddenly unbearable, and Lou was out of breath and restless. To her relief, the taxi finally pulled over in front of her building. She quickly paid the driver, dashed out of the vehicle, and almost broke a leg in her hurry to reach home. When she finally crossed her front door, all the suffocating sensations gradually vanished, and she started breathing normally.

Kid was in the kitchen, cooking dinner, and greeted her with a soft kiss in the lips. "I didn't expect you back for another hour or so," he remarked as he offered her the wooden spoon to taste the sauce in the pan.

Lou nodded, giving him the thumbs-up. She then rested her hips on the counters and said in a low voice, "I… I had to leave school sooner than I thought."

Kid instantly noticed something strange in her demeanor. "Is something wrong, Lou?"

Louise sighed. "Remember that boy I told you about? Albert?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I found out that…," Lou started, but the words got stuck in her throat. She inhaled deeply to calm her nerves, and then she finally blurted out, "His father is _my_ father."

"What?" Kid asked, not understanding what she meant by that riddle.

"He's the child he and Grace had after he left my mother," Lou exclaimed. "I saw them when they came to collect Albert. I don't think they noticed me."

"So Albert is your brother…"

Lou had always denied any kind of bond to that boy she had never met. Yet, now that she knew Albert and had even grown fond of him, she could not dismiss him so lightly. "I… I guess."

"So what are you gonna do now?" Kid asked, walking closer to her and stroking her shoulder softly. "Are you okay with all this?"

"I… I don't know. I don't think I'll be coming back to the school after the summer… not now."

"Lou… why? I know you like it there!"

"But I don't want to be close to my father… or anything that could favor an encounter with him," Lou said. "I know it's difficult to understand, but I can't help it. I can't forget what he did to my mother and us."

"Lou, I understand how you feel. But do you think it is right for you to change your plans just for him? Doing that, you're letting him drive you away from what you want. Maybe it's time for you to face your fears and obstacles… and you know he's your worst fear."

"I… I don't know."

"I'm not saying that you should be on friendly terms with him, but at least you shouldn't freak out whenever you see him."

"I…I'm not sure I can do that. I can't remain impassive… it's something I can't control. He's my father, and it still hurts… very much."

"I know, Lou," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "But I also know you're strong and amazing. You can do whatever you set your mind to."

Lou smiled, relishing the safety his touch transmitted her. "You say that because you love me."

"That's true. I can't deny that," Kid replied as his lips brushed softly against her jaw. "And I just want the best for you… and make you happy."

"I don't know if I'm ready to deal with all this… my father, Albert, the school…"

"Well, you don't have to do it now," Kid said. "What we need to focus on now is the next two weeks, and our vacation. You, me, and Mother Nature… the three of us alone."

Lou smiled as she hooked her arms around his neck. "I can't wait."

"And be ready, Miss McCloud, because I intend to make love to you in every inch of that cottage. I'm gonna show you how much I love you… You'll see … the poor animals will be really stunned when they see us in action."

Louise let out a peal of laughter as she snuggled closer. Looking into his blue eyes, she shook her head in amazement as she whispered, "I love you too... very much."

Kid smiled, and unable to hold back any longer, he framed her face in his hand and kissed her, wishing he could erase all her problems, and make the road smooth and perfect just for her.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The scorching summer flew away almost imperceptibly, and Lou sorrowfully said goodbye to an unforgettable time. Her vacation in the mountains with Kid had been a beautiful experience, which she would remember as long as she lived. Actually, everything had been simple and ordinary, but the place, the atmosphere, the solitude had been perfect, and she had lived the most romantic days of her life. That had been too brief for her taste, and those two weeks had gone by so quickly that she could not believe she had been there for fifteen days.

After their escapade in the country, they returned to the city, but then Kid had left a couple of days later to spend a week with his parents in Buffalo. Those seven days without him had felt like an endless month, and even though he had called her several times each day, she had missed him terribly, and every night her bed had felt immense. It had taken her a lot of turning and tossing before she had finally fallen asleep.

That time once again Lou had managed to get away from going to Buffalo, and reencountering his parents after all these years. One of the girls at the diner had been off sick, and Lou had covered for her. Any other time working extra hours would have been a total nuisance for Lou, but on this occasion she had welcomed work as a godsend. It had provided her with the perfect excuse to stay in New York. Lou did not have any desires of seeing Mrs. Cain. She still remembered the woman's subtle, but hurtful words that horrible night in the hospital. Emma Cain had made her feel and believe she was no better than gangrene in Kid's life, and her own low self-esteem had done the rest. Louise thought that Mrs. Cain's maneuver had been very low of her. In fact, back then Lou had thought Mrs. Cain was a very nice lady, but eventually she had learned the hard way that her impressions about her were wrong. Lou imagined that the woman would surely be unhappy about her reappearance in her son's life, but Lou did not care. Things, of course, were different now. She was not a silly teenager, lacking in confidence, anymore. Nothing anybody could say would make her leave Kid.

Despite her resolution, Lou knew that she had no control over what Mrs. Cain could do against her in the shadows. Maybe she would subtly poison her son against Lou, or make him see her flaws that Kid was blind to. Lou knew that Kid loved her, but she really feared Mrs. Cain's influence, and that was one of the main reasons she had been unable to rest properly in the week he had been away at his parents'.

Kid had returned home without apparent change, just saying that his parents sent their greetings to her, and showing her how much he had missed her too. The rest of the summer had been delightful, both of them enjoying every free minute they had in each other's company. Yet, Lou had not been able to relax completely. Time was her enemy. As day after day went by, she dreaded more and more facing her return to school. She had decided to confront her fears as Kid had told her, and carry on her plans. The though of bumping into her father terrified her, and now that she knew who Albert was, she was not sure how she would treat the boy.

Time was also a terrifying mark for her sanity. She and Kid had been together for almost nine months now. For anybody this would mean a reassurance, but not for Lou. She actually feared that with each passing day it was more likely that their love could break. Kid might get tired of her, and find another road to walk on. Her experience told her that good things never remained in her life, and this might not be different. This magical spell was lasting too much, and sooner or later it would break.

That night after dinner, Lou settled on the sofa. She kept flipping through the channels, and finally stopped at one that was showing a movie that did not look too bad. A couple of minutes later Kid reappeared out of the kitchen where he had finished filling the dishwasher with the dinner crockery and cutlery. "Anything interesting to watch tonight?"

Lou shrugged unenthusiastically. "There's this movie," she replied. "It's about spies… you know, your kind."

Kid stared at the screen for a few seconds. "I don't think I've seen this one," he said and moved to sit down next to his girlfriend. As he took the remote from her, he turned up the volume while Lou wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his chest. The sound of explosions and gunshots coming from the television filled the room. Kid's eyes were fixed on the screen while Lou switched her gaze between his face and the television.

This was a regular evening in his life lately, both of them watching a DVD or a program on television while joined in a close embrace. Lou exhaled deeply, relishing the sensations of comfort his familiar scent brought upon her. For a strange reason a powerful myriad of feelings hit and overwhelmed her. Her mind went back to her road in life for years, and how she had come to stand here, enjoying a quiet night next to the man she loved. She wanted her life to be full of normal evenings like this one, dozens of nights, hundreds, thousands, millions and millions of nights. The idea that one day she might find herself alone again scared her, and almost automatically the tears sprang to her eyes.

While Kid watched the movie, he heard a soft whimper, and as he looked down to Lou, he saw her crying. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Louise lifted her head from his chest and straightened up on the sofa while wiping the tears with her hands. "Nothing."

"Don't give me that. You're not the weepy kind. What's matter, Lou?"

"I… I… I…" she tried, but she just kept stammering.

"What, honey?"

"I feel so happy," she said in a whimpering tone.

At her words Kid smiled. "I'm very happy too. You make me happy."

"But, Kid, I'm so scared."

"Scared?" he echoed with a confused frown.

"What we have… it may not last. My experience tells me that nothing good remains in my life. I'm afraid something's gonna happen and spoil what we have."

"Lou, nothing's gonna happen."

"You don't know that, Kid," Lou exclaimed. "It's me, and I've learned the hard way that I'm not meant to enjoy happiness. Everybody who I cared for ends up leaving me or dying… every single joy I've had is taken from me."

"I know you had it difficult in the past, but that doesn't mean things can't change."

"Kid, I'm scared… so scared," she whispered in a husky voice. "I don't want to lose you… I don't want anything to happen to you. I want a long life with you."

"We'll have a long life together. I'm all yours," Kid said, reassuringly squeezing one of her hands between his. She was still very upset, and her eyes glazed with unshed tears. "Lou, we won't enjoy what we have if we live tormented by tomorrow. Let's take one day at a time. What matters is what we have now. Our present can easily get spoiled by our worries in the future.

Lou sighed, feeling a bit calmer. "I guess you're right, but I'm not sure I can do that."

"Well," Kid replied, changing his tone radically in his attempt to lighten her worried, "I gather then that I'll have to do something to get your mind off all that." He softly ran his fingers over her soft cheek, which caused her whole body tingle.

"Kid, I'm serious."

"I am too," he said with a smile before his lips started caressing the skin in her cheek and then lowering towards her neck. "You drive me completely crazy, Louise McCloud."

Lou tried to remain unaffected by his kisses, which she knew was an impossible deed. "Kid, you're ignoring me completely," she moaned unhappily.

"Am I?" he repeated teasingly, stopping to look into her eyes, and then he added, "Let me repair that then." His lips searched for hers eagerly, giving her some different kind of attention. Her irritation flew away almost at the same time as his mouth touched her, and she soon responded to his kisses wholeheartedly, forgetting her concerns, and focusing on him alone.

When after a few minutes they pulled away breathless and shivering, Lou whispered, "Please make me feel you're really here with me… as if you were going to stay with me forever." Kid did not try to protest to her words, and simply kissed her at the same time he brought her closer to him. Shifting her in his arms, he slid an arm under her legs, and rising to his feet, he carried her to their bedroom. He longed to make her understand by all means that he planned to be there for her every single minute in her life, and nothing in this world would make him walk the earth without her again.

* * *

A couple of days later like usual Lou got to the diner for her shift. She greeted the girls, and after getting changed into her uniform and leaving her things in the locker, she got ready to start. Today she was feeling in a better mood. Yesterday had been her first day in the boarding school after the summer break. She had been assigned to assist a teacher in the third grade, which meant that she did not have to deal with Albert directly. So as long as she avoided any special days on which parents were around for meetings or other events, she did not need to fear running into her father. And even if she did, she did not have to freak out. She was an adult now, and she could behave like one around her father, and not like a scared little girl.

The diner was almost empty at this time, and Lou stood at the counter, rearranging the glasses and cutlery. "I'm afraid we're up to a very boring and long day."

Louise looked up to find Rosa in front of her. "To tell you the truth, I wouldn't mind having some peace and quiet today," Lou replied to her comment with a smile.

"Well, I don't like maddening days," Rosa continued. "But hanging around without much to do makes time drag terribly." Lou nodded, without stopping the arranging of the cutlery, and after a beat, Rosa added, "Of course these days also give you the chance to chat to your colleagues. I think we haven't done any real talking for months, Louise."

"Yes, that's true, especially since I cut down on my working hours."

"So tell me, how's everything?" Rosa blurted out the question without any preambles.

"Everything's good."

"And that hunky boyfriend of yours? Are you still living in that stage when everything seems a fairytale dream?"

Lou laughed at the question. "Yes, I think so. Things are fine." She paused, and then added in a thoughtful way, "Yeah, they're great."

The way Louise had answered the question drew Rosa's attention, making her sense there was something there. "What's that, Lou? Anything wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," Lou replied.

"Come on. Tell me. I know something's in your mind."

"It's just that… I sometimes feel awkward, kind of overwhelmed," Lou finally said.

"How come? Does he crowd you?"

"No… not in that sense. He just surprises me. I'm not used to having somebody to care for me. All my life I've been the one to look after the others, and I'm not sure I know how to perform this other role. Kid's so affectionate. Worries about me, and makes sure I know he cares for me."

"That's nice."

"Last week I had a stomach bug, and he even called his office to stay with me. I wasn't a pretty sight," Lou explained with a disgusted expression.

Rosa smiled. "That's natural. He loves you, and that's the way that's supposed to be. Wouldn't you do the same for him?"

"Yes… I know that, but it's so alien to me, and then I get flooded by all kinds of stupid thoughts."

"Like what?"

"I… I sometimes wonder if I'm in the right place," Lou replied awkwardly. "Maybe I don't deserve him, and I'm just taking the spot that should belong to someone else."

"You're right," Rosa said, and when Lou gave her a questioning look, the woman added, "That's plain stupid! Louise, you're a good person, and you just sell yourself too short. I know you've had your share of bad experiences, but when it's real, it's like what you have with Kid. Relax, and enjoy it."

"You know something? He was my first boyfriend…my first lover years ago."

"Why did you part ways back then?" Rosa asked with curiosity.

"Things were complicated," Lou replied. "I had too many problems, and then… well, his mother didn't like me, and she kind of convinced me that I wasn't good for him."

"You left him because of his mom?" Rosa asked with a stunned expression.

Louise shrugged her shoulders. "More or less… Kid doesn't know… that's water under the bridge, and I don't think it matters now. It'll just cause him pain."

"And what does his mother think about you now?"

"I don't know," Lou replied. "To be honest, I don't care. I know I made a mistake when I let her get in between us. That's not gonna happen again."

"Then don't let something else get in between you and Kid."

"Something else?" Lou echoed in confusion.

"Yes… you," Rosa pointed out. Lou stared at her boss, admitting in silence that the woman was right. She could sometimes be her worst enemy, and her demons often haunted her, making her entertain the silliest ideas.

Voices coming from the main dining area made the two ladies realize that new customers had arrived. "Time go back to work. Gosh, two customers in an hour. Just wonderful!"

"Rosa!" Lou called before the woman left, and when she looked questioningly, Louise whispered, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Rosa replied, and headed for the table, leaving a very thoughtful Lou behind.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

The telephone shrilled that evening, breaking the silence that reigned in the apartment. Lou rose from the sofa and picked up the wireless receiver. Before pressing the green answer button, she threw a casual glimpse at the small screen, and as she noticed '_Mom_' flashing, Lou stopped and called, "Kid! Telephone!"

"Coming!" Kid shouted from his office where he had been working. Seconds later he appeared in the living room, and took the phone from Lou. "Thanks, honey." His smile brightened instantly when he realized who was on the other end of the line.

Lou returned to the couch, and turned down the volume of the television. She picked up the magazine she had been reading, and continued filling in the crossword while she could hear Kid's voice behind her. "Of course. Where else could I possibly spend Thanksgiving's, Mom?"

On hearing him, Lou puckered up her lips in disappointment. Kid was going to his parents' for Thanksgiving's, which was natural, as he had said himself. Being so busy lately, Lou had not really noticed that the holiday was so close by, but she had foolishly thought she and Kid would spend the festivity together. Of course, he wanted to be with his family like everybody else in the country, and if she could, she would also have her dear ones with her. So this year she would probably be on her own once again.

Lou hardly heard anything else from the phone conversation, which she noticed was over when Kid was saying goodbye. He then approached the sofa, and said, "It was my Mom."

"Yes, I noticed," Lou replied unenthusiastically.

"She called to make sure we're going over for Thanksgiving."

Lou was taken aback by his comment, and looked at him with a frown. "We?"

"Yes… us, you know, you and me, me and you," he replied lightheartedly, resting his folding arms on the sofa backrest.

"Hold on a moment, Kid. I… I don't think that's a good idea," she managed to say awkwardly.

"Wh… why?" he asked in confusion, sinking down on the couch next to him.

Louise shifted her body, sitting at an angle so that they could talk face to face. "Kid, Thanksgiving is a family thing… you know that."

"What does that mean, Lou? Are you saying you don't think we're family? We share everything, and right now you're the most important person in my life. I consider you part of my family… actually, a huge part, and I would like you to feel the same way."

"Of course I feel the same. What I'm saying is that I imagine your parents will want to have you around just for themselves, you know, without any interference," Lou replied. "They don't get to see you very often, and it's understandable."

"They need to get used to the idea that I'm not alone anymore and that you are part of my life. Besides, they already know all that. My mother doesn't doubt you'll be coming along."

Lou sighed tiredly. This time it would not be so easy to get away from this family situation. She shook her head and added, "I still think it's not a good idea.

Kid stared at her for a few seconds uncomprehendingly. Then he folded his arms, and leaned his back on the sofa, showing he was not happy. "All right. If that's what you want, we won't go. We'll stay here."

Louise sighed again. "Kid, your parents count on having you there. You can't let them down."

"If you don't go, I won't either," he stated stubbornly.

"But why?"

"I'm not leaving you here alone. I can't let you spend Thanksgiving's on your own! What kind of boyfriend do you take me for?"

"Kid, it's just another day, nothing special. And who knows? Maybe my sister will turn up," Lou said, not really believing the last part of her speech. Theresa had called her last week, and told her she had left the last theatrical company, and she was spending a couple of weeks in Mexico.

"Lou, I want to be with you, and that's final. So it's your call. We can stay here, or go to Buffalo. You decide."

Louise made an unhappy face. She felt a very strong temptation to accept his conditions, and say they could spend the holiday together in their cozy apartment. Actually, the idea sounded enticing and romantic. Just alone with Kid on Thanksgiving… she really wanted that. She did not even need to have a special dinner… just a sandwich would do, but she would sure show Kid in a very meaningful way how grateful she was for having him in her life. That would be a great Thanksgiving's Day to remember. However, Lou knew she could not give in to her own desires. She could not become an obstacle between Kid and his parents. If she was the cause why he did not spend Thanksgiving in Buffalo, and therefore, with his folks, that would be another reason for Mrs. Cain to dislike her even more. Lou knew she had to swallow her pride for Kid's sake. His parents would always be part of his life, and if she wanted to be an element in Kid's universe, she had to make some concessions, and forget about certain events in the past.

"Okay, you win. I'll go," Lou finally relented.

"_We'll_ go," Kid corrected her, emphasizing he pronoun pointedly.

"Yeah… we will go," Lou repeated, sticking her tongue out at him, and grinning at the same time.

Kid mocked her gesture teasingly and after kissing her quickly on the lips, he jumped to his feet. "I'll let my Mom know."

He picked up the wireless phone again, and dialed his mother's number as he walked out of the living room towards his studio. Louise remained on the sofa, thinking that in two weeks' time she would be facing the Cains, an encounter she had dreaded from the moment she had started dating Kid. There was no way back now, and she knew the next fourteen days would be a torture. She had a single hope, a ridiculous hope: she might be sick that day. There was a bout of flu going around, and she might be lucky and catch it. After all, she worked with children, and kids carried all kinds of bacterial. Actually, in these two months, she had already had two colds and suffered from a stomach bug. Now she needed to go down with something that prevented her from going to Buffalo. So there she remained, in his own company, foolishly wishing over and over again that flu found its way in her body, and saved her from facing her most dreaded fear.

* * *

Lou's hopes remained what they were, just hopes. Days went by, and Thanksgiving was closer and closer until only two days were left for the festivity, which turned Louise into a total nervous wreck. This evening she and Kid would be on their way to Buffalo to spend four days there… four long days. They were not there yet, and Louise already felt tired and apathetic. She had no idea how the Cains would welcome her, or how the whole episode would end.

Maybe there was nothing to fear. Too much time had gone by, and she was not the same silly teenager that she used to be and she imagined that Emma Cain had also changed. Lou really wished she could have a civil relationship with Kid's mother. They might not become best friends, but they could not be enemies. Otherwise, she was sure something similar to what had happened years ago would take place, and she would be on the losing end. Mrs. Cain was Kid's mother, and Lou would never force him to choose. Losing her own mother, Lou knew how important family was, especially a mother, and making him choose would not be fair for him.

That day Lou was in the school staff room, reading her notes before leaving. She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she never heard a knock at the door, and only when a little voice called her did she snap out of her reverie.

"Miss McCloud, can I talk to you for a second?"

Louise plastered a tense smile on her lips when she saw the boy. "Albert, you know you're supposed to speak in French on the premises."

The boy ignored the comment, and dared to take a few steps inside as he asked, "Miss McCloud, are… are you angry with me?"

At his words, Lou stiffened. She knew where his question came from. Since she had returned to the school after the summer break, she had purposefully ignored Albert at all costs. However, she faked ignorance when she asked, "Why do…why do you say that?"

Albert lowered his eyes in shyness, and kept them focused on his fingers, which he kept spinning around in intricate ways that showed his nervous mood. "Now you never talk to me, and if you do, you always look so serious."

Lou did not reply straightaway, and took her time to think of an answer to give the boy. She was not sure what to tell him. It was true that she avoided him, and when she came across him, she adopted a very awkward attitude. Louise knew that it was not fair of her to treat Albert in such a cold way. The boy could not be blamed for his parents' actions. Yet, Lou could not help herself. It was beyond her will-power. "I'm not angry. Things have changed a bit. I don't go to your class anymore, and that's why I don't have much of a chance to talk to you."

Albert was not convinced by Lou's explanation. He had seen her talk to other boys in his class, especially Lucas, and she always looked cheerful and kind like all other times. Albert did not voice his objections, and said instead, "I think you're the nicest teacher here. I like you."

Lou could not remain indifferent to the boy's comment. She was really moved, and this time she gave Albert a genuine smile, feeling her eyes sting with emotion. "That's very sweet of you. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you more lately. I'll try to change that, all right?" Lou said truthfully, even though she was not sure she would be able to fulfill her promise.

The boy nodded, and she stared at him for a few seconds, her eyes studying him intently. His straight, chestnut hair, his big, brown eyes, his thin lips, his small nose… For the first time, Louise realized that Albert looked so much like her. It was like seeing a strange reflection of herself in a mirror, and that realization brought about a deep sensation of awkwardness. She started feeling suffocated in the same way as when she had first learned she was related to the boy. She needed to go, to run, to escape… now.

"Albert, I have to go," she muttered, clumsily collecting all her things and shoving them roughly in her bag. "Have a nice Thanksgiving."

Lou did not even wait for his answer, and dashed out of the room. Walking diligently along the corridors, she noticed at the far end a group of people in the hall, and she remember that since today the boys went home for Thanksgiving's weekend, there was a small reception for those parents who came to pick up their children. Naturally, Lou did not want to favor a possible encounter with her father, so she reversed her steps and tried to take a detour.

Lou had not taken more than a few steps in the opposite direction when she was intercepted. "Lou!" Mabel exclaimed when she saw her former roommate, and came to give her a quick hug.

"You have to excuse me, Mabel. I have to go…"

"Why the hurry?" the blonde woman asked, interrupting Louise, as she hooked her arm around Lou's neck. She had a glass of red wine in his free hand, and sounded as if this was not her first drink today.

"I'm on my way home."

"But you surely can spare a few minutes and share a drink with your old mate," Mabel continued. "Buck sent me to pick up Lucas. We three are spending Thanksgiving at my parents'."

"That's great, but I really need to be on my way," Lou replied. "Kid's waiting for me. As soon as I get home, we'll be heading for Buffalo."

"Please just a toast. That won't take you long," Mabel insisted, and Lou could not protest as her friend dragged her back to the hall where the other parents were. Lou reluctantly accepted the glass of wine that Mabel grabbed. Louise sipped her wine apathetically while Mabel chattered on and on in her usual loquacious way. Yet, suddenly the blonde woman stopped her long speech, and let out an unexpected shriek when she recognized somebody behind Lou. "Oh John! How nice to see you again!"

Curious, Lou turned around to see who Mabel was greeting in such an effusive way. Instantly, Louise blanched and a sharp coldness coursed all over her body when she realized it was her own father. The encounter she had dreaded with all her heart was going to take place, and she knew there was no way she could hide. In those few seconds everything seemed to slow down, and as Boggs approached them, Lou told herself that she could handle the situation, and there was no reason to freak out.

"Louise, this is John Boggs," Mabel said when the man finally reached them. "He's Albert's father, you know, little Lucas's friend, but since you work in this school, I imagine you already met him."

Lou did not reply, and simply stared at her father, who looked back at her with a serious expression. Mabel kept talking, but her words hardly registered in Lou's mind. They became part of the environment like the background music that softly sounded in the hall, or the other voices. She knew they were there, but there was no real recognition from her part. Louise's every sense was focused on her father as she studied him in silence. Apart from the quick glimpse she got from him before the summer vacation, this was the first time she saw him for real in over ten years. She had last seen him at her mother's funeral, but, of course, upset as she was back then, the last thing she had wanted was to lay eyes on the person who had caused her mother so much pain.

In silence Lou eyed him. He looked older, but in a very distinguished way. A few streaks of grey hair flanked both sides of his head, and his face was now marred by a few lines, but he still had the same good looks. After a while, Lou realized that Mabel's voice had quietened, and when she turned to her side, she came to the realization that her friend was gone. She was alone with her father in the crowd, and after a few seconds Boggs asked, "How are you, Louise?"

Lou stared at him with a serious expression, and in a stiff tone, she replied, "I'm fine. Life's good."

"I'm glad for you," Boggs added, and without pausing, he continued, "Louise, too many years have gone by, and it saddens me terribly to think that my eldest child is a stranger to me. Don't you think it's high time we had a conversation?"

Lou crossed her arms, lifted her chin in a proud pose, and said, "I have nothing to talk to you about. I just can't forget the past. When I was little, I worshipped you, but you hurt me real bad when I realized you didn't love me. It was very hard to accept I didn't have a real father."

"Louise, you're wrong. How can you believe I don't love my children? I care for you… honestly, and…"

Boggs speech was cut short when a cheerful voice calling him _'Dad'_ interrupted him. Albert ran to him with a big smile on his face, and when he reached him, the boy said, "I didn't know you were here, Daddy."

"I just came," Boggs replied.

"Where's Mom?" the boy asked again.

"She couldn't come," Boggs answered without shifting his eyes from Lou, who kept looking at him with the same miffed expression.

Albert looked up and gladly realized that his father was talking to the nicest teacher in the school. "Oh! You've finally met Miss McCloud, Dad!"

Boggs lifted his eyebrows in surprise. When Albert was at home last summer, he kept babbling about Miss McCloud continually, and Boggs had wanted to meet the teacher who had changed his son's bleak mood, but he had never had the chance to do so. "So you're the teacher my Albie never stops praising?" Lou did not reply, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the moment. She wanted to leave, to flee from this situation, but for some strange reason her feet were glued to the floor, and she was unable to move. "Son," Boggs continued, shifting his eyes to the boy, "it turns out that Miss McCloud is more than just a teacher. She's your big sister."

Albert stared at Lou with big eyes in confusion, and turning to his father again, he asked, "Miss McCloud is my sister Louise?"

Boggs just nodded, and feeling totally suffocating, Lou reacted this time. "I have to go… now."

Louise tried to walk away, but Boggs stopped her. "We really need to talk, Louise. It's Thanksgiving, a special time for family. We're flying to California to spend the holiday with Jeremiah and his family."

Lou stared at him in astonishment. "Jeremiah?" she let out in a low voice. She knew her siblings had a relationship with their father, but she did not know it was still close.

"Yes, the last time we talked on the phone, we agreed to spend these days together. It's been a while," Boggs explained. "Louise, I know you're very fond of little Mark. Why don't you come with us? I'll pay for the travel expenses for you, and, of course, your partner… what's his name?"

His words snapped her out of her bewilderment, and removing his hand from her shoulder roughly, she said, "That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard! I told you. I have nothing to say to you, and I have my own plans."

As she started off, her eyes met Albert's. He was looking at her with a strange expression, but she could not tell if it was sadness, anger or disappointment that she found in his eyes. Lou wished she could tell him that her relationship with their father had nothing to do with him. Her problems started way before Albert was born, and the boy was just an innocent part. Lou knew he was a lovely child, and under other circumstances she would be glad to have him as a brother, but the past hurt too much, and Albert was part of that pain. Her eyes met the boy's, and she did the only thing she could do. She gave him a half-smile, and then almost ran away, wishing with all her heart to leave behind the searing pain coursing all over her, but fully aware that would be impossible.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Behind the steering wheel, Kid shifted his eyes from the road ahead, and had another look at Lou, who shifted and wept in silence in the passenger's seat. "Honey, please calm down. I don't like seeing you this upset."

"Jeremiah invited him, and he's going to be with Mark… my Mark," Louise wailed, repeating what she had already told Kid several times. "I never even get a call from my brother, and when I phone him, he's all stiff, just because his wife and I don't see eye to eye! I did everything I could for him, worked hard to give him an education, gave him a home, helped him when Sonia got pregnant… what the hell did I do to get this kind of treatment from him? What I did, I did it because he and my sister mean the world to me… it just hurts too much to realize that my efforts are not appreciated."

"Lou, I'm sure he knows how hard you worked for them. Sometimes we people are just too stupid."

"My father didn't care if we starved, or if I had to work my fingers to the bone for my family."

"Your brother doesn't know that, does he?" Kid asked.

Lou shook her head. "My mother always tried to protect them, and maybe even my father, but she never realized that by doing that she was leaving me vulnerable and alone in my own world," she muttered. "And now my father is this unspoiled figure in my siblings' life. My brother will welcome him with open arms as if he was damn Santa Claus, and I've become a castoff. It's not fair! It's not fair!"

"You're right, honey," Kid said, taking her hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze. "I'm really sorry you had to go through this because you don't deserve it. I wish I could do something to make things better."

Lou smiled despite her tears. "You already did too much. You're by my side and love me."

"Lou, if you want, I can take the next U-turn, and drive back home. We don't need to go to Buffalo if you don't feel like it."

Kid was giving her the perfect excuse to avoid very tense long days ahead. She had even prayed for some kind of miracle that made her fall sick. However, a voice in her conscience kept saying that by backing out, she was letting her father win and rule her. Naturally she would do anything so as to avoid spending the weekend with Kid's parents, but thinking that because of the disagreeable encounter with her father, she was forced to change her plans, was too much for her pride. "No, I'm fine," she said, wiping her tear-streaked face with a tissue. "Let's go to Buffalo."

"Are you sure, Lou?"

Louise hesitated for a second, but then her pride imposed its power over her. "Yes, I'm sure… I'm completely sure."

As they covered mile after mile, Lou gradually got over the cause she had been so upset about. She put her father and their awkward meeting at the back of her mind, forcing herself to forget about her family business. Yet, Lou could not relax completely, and she started feeling more and more tense and apprehensive with each mile they left behind, which meant they were closer and closer to Buffalo and Kid's parents. Her body could hardly remain still, and she kept shifting on her seat uncomfortably, and even though Kid talked on and on, she could not join the conversation, and simply answered with monosyllables or short answers.

When they finally crossed the limits into the city, Lou felt her heart race and her mouth go dry. The streets they drove along brought her back to that strange year she had spent in the city. It had been a time full of contrasts, and the memories came rushing; sweet moments she had lived with Kid, her mom, her siblings, so dear to her heart and unforgettable, but the bitterness of other memories also sneaked into her thoughts. It was a myriad of sensations she was experiencing, but despite those good and bad reminiscences, her mind was too focused on one single idea: this long weekend.

"Well, we're finally here," Kid announced when he pulled over in front of the house that belonged to his parents. Lou nodded, sending him a scared look while she kept wringing her hands over and over. Naturally, Kid noticed that something weird was going on. "Lou, is there something wrong?"

"Wrong? Course not."

"Lou…" he insisted, waggling his eyebrows meaningfully, which clearly implied that she was not buying her lies.

Louise shrugged her shoulders. "I… I guess I'm nervous."

"Nervous?" Kid echoed in a surprised tone, "Because of my parents?" Louise nodded sheepishly, and he added, "Lou, you already know them. It's not as if you were meeting them for the first time."

"Yes, I know," she muttered. It was because she already knew his parents, especially his mother, that she was so afraid, but naturally she did not voice any of this. "But it's been years, and I … I don't know. I can't help feeling uncomfortable and nervous."

"You'll be fine, sweetie. My parents won't bite you."

"I wish," Lou muttered so low that Kid did not hear her comment.

"Come on, let's go in," he urged her, and they got out of the car. As soon as she was outside, a single image drew her attention: the house where her mother had spend the last year of her life. Lou's eyes instantly welled up, and tears started trickling down her cheeks, which was promptly noticed by Kid.

"Oh Lou…" he exclaimed and rounded the car. As he came to stand beside her, he slid his hand over her shoulders, which he stroked to comfort her, while they kept looking at the house.

Louise met his concerned eyes, and said, "Don't fret. I'm fine, it's just… that house holds so many memories. It still hurts to think of the last days I stayed here. I remember the afternoon after my mother's funeral… I stood there in the silence of that deserted living room, and I felt so empty, so broken, so lonely. With being at the hospital, worrying about my siblings and the funeral, I hadn't been completely aware of what had happened. But then… there in the living room I realized my mom was gone forever… that she was not coming back… that I had lost her forever, and had nobody else."

"You had me, Lou. You always had me, and I wish I had been with you in those terrible moments," Kid whispered as he brought her closer to him.

Louise stretched her lips in a strange expression. "Seems fate didn't want us together back then. I so longed to call you, to hear your voice, but you were gone, and my telephone line had been cut off. I was flooded by debts, and you know, I had to sell the house to pay for everything."

"I'm really sorry, Lou. Is this why you didn't want to come back here?"

Louise shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."

"But, honey, you need to think of all the good memories too. Remember all the laughter, the conversations, the small everyday moments you and your mother shared back then. I recall how close you two were. I've never met any other girl who had such a special relationship with her mother. Lou, some women aren't even civil to their moms, and they even fall out. You have to think how lucky you were to have a mother like yours."

"I know you're right."

Kid smiled. "And I even have my own sweet memories of that house," he continued, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Seeing his naughty expression, Lou could not help but smile. "Do you?"

"Oh yes," he replied, his hands traveling from her shoulders to rest on her waist. "Remember when we used to make out on your porch?"

Lou chuckled as she followed his playful lead. "Hmm… I have a vague memory about that."

"A vague memory, huh?" he echoed, feigning to be annoyed. "But I'm sure you remember those nights I sneaked into your bedroom when everybody was fast asleep."

A cheeky smile played on her lips as she hooked her arms around his neck, and swung her head in a flirty way. "Oh that was you? Really?"

Kid grinned amusedly. "I guess I'll have to jog your memory then," he said, just before pressing his lips against hers in an intense kiss.

"Oh yes, that was definitely you," Lou said in a husky voice when they pulled away, but remained holding onto each other.

"I love you, Louise McCloud, and I'll always love you… always."

Lou smiled, and when she was about to match his declaration of love, a voice sounded behind her. "Guys, are you coming in, or do you intend to stand there forever?"

Kid and Lou let go of each other when they realized it was Sam standing at the door of his house. Kid smiled, and taking Lou's hand in his, he walked up to his father, steering her along. "Hi, Dad."

Father and son shared a quick, warm hug, and then Sam shifted his attention to Lou. "It's nice seeing you, Louise. It was high time this son of mine brought you to see us."

Lou plastered a smile on her face as she said, "How are you, sir?" She could tell where Kid got his good looks from. Age had treated Mr. Cain very well. Wrapped in tight jeans and a white T-shirt, he looked considerably better than years before, or maybe she had never noticed. If Kid aged that well, she would have to work extra hard to keep up with him.

At her words Sam let out a loud guffaw while exclaiming, "Oh gosh! Sir? That makes me feel like a hundred years old!" Lou blushed uncomfortably, feeling that she had already blundered it in the first sentence she had uttered. Sam noticed her flustered cheeks, and hurried to add, "Please don't take me wrong. I didn't mean to embarrass you, but we don't need to be so formal. You're not seventeen anymore. Just call me Sam."

"I don't know if I can do that, Mr. Cain."

"Then you'll have to get used to it," Sam replied humorously. "But please, let's go inside. Your mother couldn't wait for you to get here. She was driving me crazy."

Sam led the way into the house, and the couple followed him. Lou tried to remain calm as she walked alongside Kid toward the kitchen. How was she supposed to act around Kid's mother? Their last conversations were still fresh in Lou's memory. She had let herself be convinced that she was no good, and had accepted to walk out of Kid's life. Reappearing with him now meant that she was implicitly challenging Mrs. Cain's opinion and wishes. What would she try to do now? What would happen during this weekend? The idea that she might walk out of here alone again made her almost tremble with fear, but she told herself that like Mr. Cain had stated, she was not a weak teenager anymore, and she would defend her love for Kid against anything and anybody, including his mother.

As soon as they stepped into the kitchen, a loud whoop resounded and Kid was instantly drawn into a hug. "Oh I'm so glad you're finally here!" Emma exclaimed as she held her son in a close embrace. "I hate you living so far away from me!"

"Mom, you always say the same," Kid replied as he pulled away. "Don't complain. I visit you more than many people visit their parents. And it's been a while since you call on me in New York."

"Yeah, I could go and see you more often," Emma replied, smiling and resting her hands on her hips.

Lou discreetly remained behind Kid, watching the exchange with mixed feelings. She was jealous… totally jealous of Kid. He definitely had a nice family, and more importantly, a wonderful relationship with his mother. Her own family was a shambles. Her siblings had grown away from her for some reason Lou could not understand. Her father had dropped her from his life too long ago, and her newly-found half-brother was something she was not sure how to define. If only her mother were alive… Things would be so different, or at least, she wanted to believe so. She did know one thing: her mother would have received her with open arms today just in the same way Mrs. Cain had welcomed her son.

Lou noticed Emma's eyes shift to her with curiosity. She remained in an impassive stance, not sure whether to smile or to stay serious. Emma, though, instantly greeted her with a bright smile as she said, "Louise, it's good to see you."

Lou tried to reciprocate the gesture, but all she managed was to tense her lips into a strange, forced expression. "How are you, Mrs. Cain?" she managed to ask.

"I'm fine, thanks," Emma replied. "I don't need to ask how you are because I can see you look good. No wonder my son's so crazy about you."

Lou blushed at the comment, not sure how to take the woman's words. Was it a true compliment, or did it hide some veiled criticism or even a threat? Lou could not get rid of her memories, and as she looked at Emma, she just could think of the night in the hospital, and Mrs. Cain sweetly saying how wrong she was for Kid, and she should let him go. Whenever Louise thought about that moment, a cold sensation coursed all over her like a steel knife, cutting into her flesh. She did not want to be here now; she hated to be here, and the situation felt much worse than she had thought it would.

Lou noticed Kid and his parents were talking, but she was deaf to their words. All she did was smile tersely, only hearing the pounding of her heart, , and the loud voice in her mind that repeated over and over again, _"How are you going to go through these four long days?"_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Louise, you can sleep in Kid's old room," Emma said as she opened the door to the aforementioned bedroom. "It's spacious and very light, and you'll be here very comfortable."

Before Lou could say anything, Kid protested beside her. "Mom, you can't be serious."

Emma shifted her eyes to her son, and said, "Honey, I'd think you're a gentleman and let your girlfriend have your room, which is much better than the blue room where you can sleep… That one is good enough for you, but we women need some more space and comfort."

"But separate rooms? We aren't seventeen anymore. We live together, remember?"

"Kid, it's all right. Don't make such a fuss over this," Lou tried to step in. The last thing she wanted was to be an element in discord between Kid and his mother. She hoped these four days went by smoothly, and then they would return home without any trouble.

Emma smiled at Lou in gratefulness, and addressed her son again. "Kid, I know you're not seventeen, and next time you come over, I'll refurbish your bedroom for the two of you. I had no time to do it now."

"What about the guest room? We could stay there," Kid insisted.

"That's for Uncle Mark and Aunt Phyllis. They're coming to stay with us too, like every year."

"Why then don't you put them in different rooms? They're like a hundred years old, and wouldn't mind whether they sleep together or apart."

Emma kept smiling, and shook her head at her son's stubborn streak. "Honey, you know I can't do that. And even though you're not a teenager anymore, sometimes you sound like one."

Kid was still not happy, and he knew that if Lou and he were married, his mother would not dare to place them in separate rooms. She was sometimes too conservative for his taste, but making him and Lou spend four nights apart was a bit too much. "Mom, I'm not happy with this… at all. Maybe it'd be better if we go to a hotel."

Lou had kept quiet during the exchange, and after Kid's last words, she straightaway noticed Emma stiffen. Louise wondered whether the whole matter about bedroom allocation was a clear hint of Mrs. Cain's feelings about her son's girlfriend. In any case, Lou did not want any problems, and all she needed was a chance to show Mrs. Cain that she was good and that she and Kid belonged together. Maybe it would be a lost battle if the woman had already made up her mind about her, but she had to try her best. And if that failed, she would then have to live with the knowledge that Kid's mother hated her. This time she would not let herself be intimidated because she knew what she wanted. After all, Emma Cain lived far enough away, and they wouldn't be seeing each other on a daily basis. That, naturally, didn't mean she wasn't concerned. If things with Kid continued as perfectly as they had been so far, one day they might decide to join legally. Mrs. Cain would become her family, and Lou was already too tired of belonging to a family just in name.

"Kid, this won't kill us. It's not such a big deal. Don't be such a whine," Lou spoke up, trying to sound cheerful even though she did not feel so.

Kid turned to her with an amused grin on his lips. "Are you saying you're glad of getting rid of me at night?"

Lou could not help but chuckle despite everything. His teasing smile always cheered her up, and she loved to play along when he was in this playful mood. "Maybe I need to miss you a little. Who knows? It might spice up our routine and love."

"If that's true, then maybe I should move to our guest room for a few nights when we get back home," he added, wiggling his eyebrows in amusement.

Lou let out a soft giggle, and then simply said, "Give me my bag." As she grabbed it, she turned to Emma. "Thanks, Mrs. Cain." Emma smiled, and Louise just nodded flatly before getting into Kid's old room.

* * *

Louise was finishing hanging in the closet the few clothes she had brought along when there was a knock at the door. She turned to look at the same time the door opened, and Kid slid inside. "Is everything all right, honey?" he asked as he came closer. His hands instantly reached for her, and circled her petite waist in his arms.

"Everything's fine," she replied, rubbing her hands up and down his arms.

"You know, the blue room is just a couple of doors from yours, so I'm planning on paying you a visit tonight."

Lou smiled. "Kid, your old bed is lovely, but not big enough for the two of us. There's no need for us to sleep uncomfortable."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" he replied, lifting an eyebrow pointedly.

"Kid!" she exclaimed, slapping his arm in mocking shock, as she found his suggestion totally unquestionable. "I'm not going to do that here! I'd die of embarrassment, knowing we might be heard."

"Lou, it's been so long since we have some time off to enjoy, actually, since the summer," Kid protested. "I want to be with you, and not to be cast away in that lonely room. Nobody will hear us. My parents sleep at the end of the corridor. Aunt Phyllis and Uncle Mark will be sleeping in the bedroom next to this one, but it could well be empty. Aunt Phyllis snores terribly, and Uncle Mark is as deaf as a post. We're safe, and we don't need to be so loud for once."

Lou had to chuckle at his comment as she shook her head. "Oh Kid."

"If you stop to think about it," he continued, wrapping his arms around her waist again and drawing her closer to him, "it'll be like old times, you know, sneaking around behind our parents' backs."

"I guess it might be exciting and fun," Lou admitted, but she was still unsure she could make love to her boyfriend under the same roof as his parents.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that I'm going out for a while," Kid said. "My dad's taking me to see the guys at the station. It's been ages since I last saw them."

Lou did not like this new piece of information at all. She disengaged his arms from around her waist, and looked into his eyes tersely. "Are you leaving me here alone?" she exclaimed in an accusing tone.

"Alone, Lou?" he echoed in a tone that clearly implied that he thought she was overreacting. "My mom's here, and I think she said she'd go to the store later. Maybe you can tag along, and do some talking. I'm sure she'll like that."

"Please, Kid, let me go with you!"

"Honey, it'll be just a bunch of guys, and we'll probably end up in the joint they usually hang about in. Not even police women go there." Louise made an unhappy face, but did not utter any further protests. "I'll make it up to you, promise," he said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You better," she mumbled unhappily, and then he left. Louise walked to the window and had a look outside. As she stood there, she thought it was strange. This had been Kid's angle of vision years ago when they had first dated as teenagers. They used to spend hours looking at each other from window to window while talking on the phone and exchanging sweet nothings.

As she now gazed through Kid's window, she noticed a young girl in the room that used to be hers. Louise smiled sadly, and realized that the girl was looking at her too. Louise shyly waved her hand at her. The young girl did not reciprocate her greeting, and instead drew the curtains, disappearing from Lou's sight.

The sound of doors closing, and an engine starting attracted her attention. She then saw a car reverting from the drive. Kid and his father were in it, and when the car was just about to drive away down the main street, both men turned their smiling faces towards the house. Louise realized that Emma was standing at the lawn just before the door, bidding goodbye at her two favorite men. Lou stood there, from her position looking at the woman so intensely that she never noticed Kid lifting her eyes to her window and waving his hand goodbye.

Her gaze remained focused on the woman in a mixture of curiosity and wariness. Emma was about to step back inside, but felt as if she was being watched. Her eyes shifted to the window on the first floor and caught Louise there. The woman smiled and lifted her hand in a greeting. The gesture startled Lou, who did not expect to be spotted. Automatically, she jumped away from the window as if she had been scalded, and ducked as if she were five and had been caught stealing cookies.

As Lou remained on her knees for a few seconds, she shook her head and chuckled at the absurdity of the situation. It was totally ridiculous. She was acting so strangely all of a sudden, and if she didn't take a grip of herself, Kid would notice something weird was going on. This was just crazy, Lou mumbled as she stood to an upright position finally. She had all these uncomfortable sensations rushing to her, and she didn't know what to do with them.

This was not her at all. She couldn't smile and pretend she was over the moon when the truth was totally different. She just couldn't keep on walking on tiptoe, and maybe it should be better to look at the reality in the eye. Sooner or later there would be harsh words between her and Kid's mother, and it was something she could not avoid. The inevitable confrontation would happen sooner or later. Then why shouldn't she release this tension and face Emma Cain without pretence? Why shouldn't she tell her straightaway what she thought and felt? The idea gradually appealed to her more and more, and before she changed her mind, she walked out of the bedroom with the intention of finding Kid's mother and opening the can of worms that had been hidden for too long.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_Nine years before_

"_It's so great to have you all here," Emma said as she welcomed her young guests. After a year at university Kid was back for the summer break, and he and his old friends had decided to have a little reunion for old times' sake. Emma was glad to have her house full of vibrant people and laughter. Without Kid around, her home felt too sad and naturally emptier. Emma missed her son terribly, and this summer was being extra special as he had decided to stay at home rather than travel with friends._

_Emma busied herself in the kitchen and through the open door the voices of the youngsters reached her. They had settled in the living room and were talking in cheerful tones about old times. All Kid's friends were there: Jimmy, Cody, Noah, Ike, Emily, Buck and his wife Kathleen, and even Doritha Simmons. The only one who had not come was Jennifer Tompkins, but her absence was justified since her father was moving out of town in a few days, and she was helping him with all the packing. In any case, Jenny was too independent, and she had never hung out with the gang on a regular base, and now that her platonic love was married, she was unlikely to show up._

_The laughter continued for a while. At some point Doritha Simmons, "It's really good to see you all, guys. It's been ages, and I'm so glad you called me."_

"_It's nice to have you here too," Kid replied with a smile._

_Doritha sent him a flirtatious look, and Kathleen asked, "Are you still dating that guy, Garth Maxwell?"_

_Doritha's smile froze at the question. "No, not really. We sometimes see each other, but we aren't a regular couple in the strict sense." It was clear she did not want to talk about Garth and her peculiar relationship. Without further elaboration, she turned to look at Kid again with the same flirtatious expression, and added, "This feels like old times. All of us together again. Isn't it great?"_

_Kid stared at her for a second, and then he couldn't help but say, "To be totally honest, not everybody is here for me."_

_Doritha frowned in wonder and Cody exclaimed, "Don't tell me you're still pining for that girl!"_

"_What girl?" Doritha asked quickly._

"_Louise Boggs," Buck replied. "She and Kid dated last year, but she left him."_

"_And he was soooo smitten," Cody added in a comical way, which made everybody smile, even Kid._

_Doritha did not feel comfortable with this new piece of information, but she was curious. "So where is she then?"_

"_Nobody knows," Cody piped up again._

"_She's in New York," Kid corrected his friend pointedly, "but we lost contact. I'm trying to find her."_

"_In my opinion you're better off without her, my friend," Noah remarked casually._

_The comment did not sit well with Kid, who reacted as if he had just been bitten by a wasp. "What the hell does that mean?" he asked in an annoyed way._

"_Kid, you know I never told you anything about her when we were at school," Noah carried on in the tense silence that had settled in the room, "but from where I stood, I could see she never brought you anything good, but rather the opposite."_

"_Lou was nothing but good to me," Kid stated firmly._

"_Really?" Noah continued sarcastically. "Let me jog your memory then. Your grades plummeted considerably, especially in science, which incidentally has always been your best subject. You and Jimmy fell out and weren't talking as soon as she appeared in the picture, and then you stopped hanging out with all of us. You followed her lead like a lap dog, and since she got a sudden dislike for Emily and Kathleen, you also let yourself be driven away. It was when she finally dumped you that we got the old Kid back."_

_Kid was boiling with anger. "You better keep your wise opinion to yourself, Noah, because you know nothing… nothing at all," Kid exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at his friend._

"_Noah," Jimmy decided to intervene, "what you say is totally unfair and not true… at least, the part that concerns me."_

"_Oh yeah?" Noah replied ironically. "How's that?"_

_Jimmy did not rush to speak up. A year had gone by since those painful events in his life, but it still hurt. He did not want to talk, but Lou did not deserve that unfair reputation, and even though he could never stop people from spreading false rumors, he could not allow his friends to misjudge Louise, who had been a good friend to him. "I have to acknowledge my blame in the matter," he started in a low voice, keeping his eyes fixed on the drink in his hands. "Do you remember last year when I started dating somebody?"_

_Everybody but Kid and Doritha nodded. "You never told us who the lucky lady was," Emily remarked, eager to know about the mysterious woman Jimmy had kept in the shadows._

"_There was a good reason for my silence," Jimmy explained. "I was with… with a teacher."_

"_A teacher?" Noah exclaimed as surprised as the others._

"_Who?" Emily asked, the intrigue and curiosity keeping her at the edge of her seat._

_Jimmy breathed out, and after a second, he said, "Rosemary Burke." At his announcement the room remained so silent that one could hear a pin drop. Everybody's face showed their astonishment, and Jimmy continued, "Nobody knew except Kid, and well, Lou, but she just found out by accident. That was the reason why I was expelled from school for a month. We were found out. Rosemary thought Kid had told on us, and tried to take her personal revenge on him, making him suffer in her classes and naturally grading his papers poorly. And I… I thought Lou had been the tattle-tale, and accused her nastily. Kid and I fought because of that. Later I realized she hadn't said a word about me and Rosemary. I don't know who, but it wasn't her."_

_When Jimmy stopped, nobody rushed to talk as they tried to digest everything their friend had said. "My goodness," Noah exclaimed at last. "You are full of surprises."_

"_No wonder you were so secretive back then," Emily remarked._

"_So you see, Lou had nothing to do with my grades or my fallout with Jimmy," Kid added, making sure that everybody was clear about it. "Or with anything else for that matter."_

"_Then why did you stop hanging out with us?" Noah insisted._

"_Because Lou didn't feel comfortable," Kid answered, trying to be vague about a matter he had no call to talk about. _

"_Because of me and Kathleen," Emily promptly filled in, and Kid nodded in confirmation._

"_Why? What happened?" Doritha asked with obvious curiosity._

"_We didn't treat her right," Emily replied, turning her head to Kathleen and beckoning her to tell her story._

_All eyes were on Kathleen now, and even though she did not want to talk about it, she could not refuse to confess her shame. Sighing, she lowered her eyes to her lap and started, "When I found out I was pregnant with Lucas, I freaked out. I hate to admit it now, but I didn't want to have a baby… I … I wanted to get rid of him. So I asked Emily for help."_

"_I knew somebody who could do the job, you know, in a more domestic way and who would charge us much less than a clinic," Emily continued, and at everybody reproachful looks, she added, "I know, I know, it was dumb of me, totally dumb. Lou already gave me an earful when she found out."_

"_I finally couldn't go through it. I panicked when I was there," Kathleen explained. "The matter would have remained then and there, hadn't it been that the police arrested the man that day. Naturally, my father learned about it, and he was beyond furious, so I told him it had been Lou's idea. He forbid me to talk to her, and even humiliated her once she went to the bank. I'm really sorry I did that to her."_

"_Lou was very upset," Kid added._

_Emily nodded, lowering her eyes. "I understand that. In her shoes I'd have reacted even worse. She didn't deserve what we did to her."_

"_All she ever wanted was to fit in, and she became the target of rumors and misjudgment," Kid remarked bitterly. "Nobody really bothered to know her… except me, and now she's gone, and I don't even know if she's fine."_

"_I'm really sorry, Kid," Kathleen added sincerely. "You're right, and I do hope you find her someday."_

Emma remembered perfectly that day and what her son and his friends had talked then. She had never intended to eavesdrop or listen to that private conversation, but willingly or not, she had heard everything from the kitchen. Even though her intention had been to close the door and give the young people in her living room some privacy, she had soon realized that this was something she had to know. As the conversation had progressed, she came to the conclusion that she had made the biggest mistake in her life with Louise.

The memories flew in her mind, and as she lifted her eyes, she gasped in surprise as she found Lou in front of her, a challenging expression on the hard features of her face.

"Louise…"

Lou rested a hand on her hip, and stretched the other one towards Emma in an almost threatening gesture. "I just want you to know I'm not gonna leave Kid… not this time. Nothing will make me… nothing!"

Emma smiled sadly, lowered her eyes as she cleaned her hands on a tea towel. "Can't blame you for feeling like that," Emma said as she lifted her gaze again. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad we're alone. I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk about what?" Lou asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"About the past and how I treated you years ago," Emma elaborated. She paused, let out a sigh, and continued, "I had no right to meddle in my son's love life, regardless what I thought of you at the time. Now I know I was wrong."

Lou kept looking at Emma stiffly. "I imagine nobody can blame you for wanting the best for your son. I'm clearly not the best, and I wasn't the best back then either, but we loved each other… we were happy together."

"You're the only girl he's ever wanted, and for that sole reason there's no better woman I could wish for him," Emma said in an energetic tone. "I made a terrible mistake with you. Kid always hoped to find you again… it was in his mind all the time. He never forgot you. The night you re-met, he called me enthusiastically and kept repeating over and over again, 'Mom, I've found Lou… I've found Lou'. Never heard him sound so ecstatic before."

Louise smiled and blushed, embarrassed and totally bewildered by Emma's attitude and revelation. "I… I don't know what to say."

Emma took a step closer to her son's girlfriend. "I'm ashamed of myself, and… and… and let me tell you that my son wasn't the only one who's been thinking of you all these years."

Louise frowned in confusion. "What?"

Emma sighed once again. "Your… your mother, bless her soul, asked me to keep an eye on you. She was worried about what might happen to you after she passed away. I made a promise… a promise I didn't keep. I did nothing for you… nothing at all."

At the mention of her late mother, Lou couldn't help the emotion from showing in her bright eyes. She breathed in to choke back her tears, and added huskily, "Mom had no right to ask you that."

"She was a good friend and a better person. There's no excuse to what I did, and thinking of her breaks my heart. I feel like a traitor," Emma spat bitterly. "These years my mind has never been free from anguish, thinking about you and how you would be doing. I tried to remember the address you gave me and I threw away." Emma looked at Louise guiltily as she continued. "I couldn't remember a single line, much less the telephone number you scribbled on that tiny piece of paper. The idea that something might happen or have happened to you haunted me terribly. You were a very young girl with so much to deal with, and nobody helped you, especially me. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm asking you anyway."

"Mrs. Cain, I don't hold a grudge against you. What happened in the past is long gone, and it makes no sense to mull over it," Lou replied sincerely. "I won't lie to you. You hurt me back then, but I won't linger on the past. I can't promise I'll be ready to become your best friend, but we both love Kid, and for his sake we need to try to get on well and at least be civil to each other."

Emma nodded somberly. "You're a very smart woman, Louise. And I do really hope we can get on well … with time."

Lou did not reply, and simply bobbed her head up and down in agreement. After the conversation, neither Louise nor Emma was unable to say anything else. They stood there in the middle of the kitchen, looking at each other awkwardly, and after a few minutes, Lou turned on her heel and returned to the bedroom.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

When Kid returned from his outing with his father, Lou was glad for the chance to spend some time alone with him. They went for a walk around the neighborhood, and because of Kid's easy laugh and continuous chattering, Lou could guess he had had a few more drinks than usual when he had been with his father and his fellow police officers. Louise had to smile. Kid was funny when he was a bit tipsy. Nothing he said made much sense, but she listened to him anyway. After her conversation with Mrs. Cain, she felt much more relaxed and even started to think she could enjoy the weekend.

When the couple returned from their stroll, Kid's uncle and aunt had already arrived. The couple was from his father's side. Mrs. Hugh was Mr. Cain's great-aunt, and they were very close since, due to the untimely death of Sam's mother, she had raised him. The couple was in their eighties, but looked great for their age. Lou found them very amiable; Aunt Phyllis, as the woman insisted on being called, was very talkative, and when she laughed, nobody could remain unaffected by her contagious laughter. Her husband was totally different; he hardly said a word since his wife hogged almost all conversations, but his bright smile was a constant accessory to the woman's loquacity.

That night they enjoyed a nice family dinner, and unlike in the first moments after arriving, Lou felt more laid-back and at ease. She could see that Kid could actually tell the difference, but he never asked what had happened. As she had told Mrs. Cain, she could not forget what had taken place years ago easily, but now she did not feel threatened or nervous. With time she could have a normal relationship with Kid's mother, and maybe one day they could even become friends.

When they all turned in for the night, Lou got ready to sleep, but being in a strange bed and alone, she kept turning and tossing. Kid had previously hinted that he might sneak into his old bedroom when everybody would be asleep. Yet, after an hour it was clear he must have crashed himself and wouldn't be coming. Lou slid her arm under the pillow and brought it against her, imagining it was Kid. It was strange that she could miss him so much when barely a year ago she had nobody to turn to. The notion that she might lose him had not vanished completely, and her staying in this house brought back old demons and fears. It was true that the conversation with Emma had soothed her, but now in silence and darkness, she started trembling. The bad memories this house inspired in her felt like a bad omen, and she could almost sense that shadows lurked not far from her, threatening to suck her in, and then she would find herself in the same desolate landscape her life usually was.

* * *

The following morning Louise woke up to the smiling face of Kid. As soon as her eyes opened, he started showering her with feathery kisses all over her face and neck as he apologized for falling asleep the night before and missing their arranged, secret rendezvous. Lou already felt more cheerful and reassured, and her mind seemed to have shooed away those nocturnal fears that had kept her awake half the night. Everything looked brighter as the sunlight slid through the window and lit the whole bedroom. Lou could tell from the condensation gathered on the window panes that it was chilly outside, but the sun shone in a blue sky, which strangely helped to cheer her up.

Later the whole family had a big breakfast and shared the plans for the day. To Lou's chagrin, Kid had agreed to drive his father and uncle to the local hardware store for a few things Mr. Cain needed for some repairs around the house. Lou would have volunteered to go as well, but something in Sam Cain's tone told her that women were not welcomed on this outing. That meant for Louise to spend another few hours without Kid and in her own company. Yet, what could she do? She told herself she couldn't act so selfishly. After all, she had Kid for herself every day, and his father only got to see him from time to time.

Once breakfast was over and the men gone, Lou had a shower and donned something comfortable to wear. When she returned downstairs, she could hear the women's voices coming from the kitchen. Emma and Aunt Phyllis were already cooking tonight's special dinner, and Lou could not help thinking with a grimace that despite all the doctrination about female rights and liberation, women were still the ones to be found in the kitchen while men could decide to go wherever they pleased.

As Lou made her way into the kitchen, Emma greeted her with an ample smile. "Hello, Louise."

Aunt Phyllis also echoed the greeting, and stopped next to the two women. On the counter Emma was mixing the stuffing for the turkey while Phyllis was beating some eggs for her famous fresh pumpkin pie, which she had been boasting about the previous night. "Can I do something to help?" Lou offered sincerely. She would gladly welcome some activity that would entertain her during these boring hours; even cooking would do, which was something she normally loathed.

"Louise, don't even think of moving a finger while you're here," Emma replied. "You're our special guest, and you just need to relax. I can't have you grinding the first time you visit us."

"Emma's right, darling," Aunt Phyllis agreed.

Louise lowered her eyes, obviously not very happy about the response she had from the two women. Emma did not miss her dejected expression, and eager as she was to make Lou feel as comfortable and contented as possible, she hurried to say, "I hope I haven't offended you, Louise. Don't go thinking we're kicking you out of here." After their past history, Emma was afraid to hurt the young woman's feelings, and wanted to do her utmost to repair the damaged she had inflicted years ago. It was natural for Louise to be on the defensive, and she might take Emma's comments and actions in the wrong way.

"No, I… I'm not offended," Lou replied with a small smile. "I… I still feel a bit awkward here."

"Darling, why should you feel like that?" Aunt Phyllis asked, finishing her question with a few tuts.

"I think another date would have been a better occasion for me to visit and see you," Louise explained in all honestly. "I told Kid that Thanksgiving is a family thing, but he insisted and insisted, and you know what he's like. I'm sorry if I'm causing you any inconvenience with my presence, you know, that of an outsider."

"Oh Louise!" Emma exclaimed, and forgetting her initial determination to walk on eggshells around Lou, she added. "Forgive me for saying this, but where did all that nonsense come from? You're not an outsider. You're my son's girlfriend, the woman he loves, and that means you're family too."

"Indeed you are, sweetheart," Aunt Phyllis agreed.

Emma took a step closer to Louise and gazed into her eyes directly. "And let me tell you something," she continued, lifting her index finger to indicate that she was serious about her words. "If my beloved son had dared to show up without you, he'd have to have his dinner in the next-door pub."

Lou smiled as she could well imagine Emma carrying out her threats. "You're very kind," she whispered and as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized in surprise that she would never have thought she could actually mean those words about Emma Cain.

"And if it makes you feel more welcome, maybe you could peel and cut those vegetables," Emma added, pointing at the bowl on the kitchen table.

"At least, I won't be bored if I have something to do," Louise remarked as she promptly got down to the task.

"These men are so inconsiderate," Emma said, shaking her head. "I'd thought Kid wouldn't dare to escape and leave you behind. That's what Sam always does on Thanksgiving. He comes up with an excuse just to get out of here, the cheat."

Louise chuckled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine. Kid also needs to spend some quality time with his dad." As she talked, she could not help but think of Jeremiah. He would also be spending quality time with his father, and the notion came with a great dose of pain. Lou wondered what hurt her most, whether it was her brother refusing her, or maybe she was jealous of him being able to have a relationship with their father without regrets or bitterness.

"Well, that's their loss," Aunt Phyllis piped up. "And without them around we have the chance to have a little chat with Louise. Last night we hardly had a word with you, did we, dear?"

"Aunt Phyllis, a word?" Emma said in a teasing tone. "Since when can you just limit yourself to just one word? Not even to one hundred! Louise here might not have been able to put in a word in edgeways last night, but you?"

Aunt Phyllis smiled condescendingly. "It's true, I admit it. I'm a chatterbox." The woman let out a comical sigh before continuing, "Oh never mind that." Her avid eyes turned to Louise as she said, "I hope you don't think I'm a nosy old hag, dear, but I'm so eager to know about you and our dear young Samuel."

Louise smiled, and even though too much questioning about her personal life usually made her uncomfortable and irritated, there was something in Aunt Phyllis' kind personality that put her at ease. "What do you want to know," she said as she struggled to peel the green beans she had been trusted with.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Almost a year."

"Oh, but they aren't just dating," Emma stepped in. "Kid and Louise moved in together a few months ago."

"That's excellent news," Aunt Phyllis exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. "I bet you must be pleased he's finally settled down with a nice girl. Weren't you always worried about him and his reluctance to have a woman in his life, Em?" The woman did not expect Emma to confirm her words, and instead turned back to Lou. "Don't take my comment in the wrong way, my dear. Don't think Samuel is a womanizer or such. Quite the opposite, but for some reason it's taken him this long to find a girl he liked."

"That's because he was simply waiting for Louise," Emma remarked, winking at Lou pointedly. Louise blushed, and felt strangely bewildered by the friendly exchange with Kid's mother. Barely twenty-four hours ago she had been dreading the encounter with Mrs. Cain, fearing she was up to enduring an agonizing weekend. Yet, here she was, having a pleasant conversation and actually enjoying it. Lou naturally could not erase from her mind what had happened years ago, but even so, this was a gigantic step both she and Mrs. Cain had taken.

"And tell us, darling, where did you two meet?" Aunt Phyllis continued her questioning, snapping Lou out of her thoughtfulness.

"You mean now?" Lou said, but did not stop to have her answer. "Kid was at a party his boss threw, and I was there too, working for the same man. By mistake he found himself in the kitchen, and there I was."

"How romantic!" Aunt Phyllis exclaimed in an exaggerated fashion.

"Oh but they go back a long way… much further than that," Emma added. "Years ago Louise and her family were our neighbors. She and Kid went to school together, and were very close."

Aunt Phyllis turned her wide eyes to Louise; the expression of her face was exultant as if what Emma was saying had actually happened to her. Lou was starting to feel awkward; she did not like talking about that time. Yes, as Kid had said, they had shared some happy moments, but in general those months were loaded with too much bitterness and too many lies, so the good moments weren't enough to conceal the sour taste left in her. Yet, she could not ignore Aunt Phyllis' delighted expression, so she ended up muttering, "We dated for a few months back then."

"And now you're together again!" Aunt Phyllis exclaimed loudly. "This is truly a plan of fate! This is remarkably romantic. Such a shame you parted ways when you were young."

Lou lowered her eyes to the bowl of peeled vegetables and stuttered, "We… we were very young, and I… I had too many problems."

"Oh such a pity," Aunt Phyllis let out in a melancholic tones.

"Indeed. They made a really lovely couple."

Emma's comment felt like a piercing stab right in her heart. Lou could not help but direct her pained, reproachful eyes in her direction. Everything still hurt too much, and even though she could make an effort and try to forget the past for Kid's sake, she could not stand those light comments from Mrs. Cain.

Emma noticed Lou's meaningful stared, and looked back in a silent, dialectical exchange. Neither of them even heard what Aunt Phyllis said next. "The important bit is that you're back together and in love."

Louise felt unable to stay in the room for one more second. The conversation had pushed her to the limit, and she needed to break free. "I…" she started awkwardly. "I feel the beginning of a headache bothering me. I better lie down for a while."

Lou did not hear what the two women said. She dashed out of the kitchen as if she were fleeing from hell. Yet, she stopped in the middle of the living room when her name was called. Turning around, she saw Emma at the kitchen door.

"I'm really sorry, Louise," the woman simply said before sliding back into the kitchen, and Lou continued on her way to the bedroom where she needed to hide for a while.

* * *

The men returned two hours later, and Kid went straightaway in search of Lou. After sulking in the bedroom for a while and regretting her outburst with Mrs. Cain, Louise had fallen asleep and was dozing when Kid had woken her. Finding him there after her nap made her feel much better and in higher spirits.

Kid asked her to join him and his father to watch the football on TV. Even though she liked his offer, especially the idea of being with him, Louise declined and joined the women in the kitchen again. Cooking was in full blast, and Emma and Aunt Phyllis welcomed her back with genuine smiles. Lou sheepishly apologized for disappearing, intentionally looking at Emma to convey that she meant more than her words. It was really daft of her. After the sincere conversation with Emma the day before, she had intended to put the past behind her, but it was obvious that it was going to be harder than she actually thought, and the smallest thing seemed to be enough to trigger her pain and regrets.

Emma smiled in understanding, and as Lou gave her a hand in the kitchen, she felt less tense and back to her previous mood from this morning. When cooking was finished, Lou took her leave to have a shower. Then she decided to don the tight black dress that she knew Kid liked. The men remained in the dining room, setting the table with the beautiful cloth, glassware and crockery that Emma saved for special occasions.

"You look so hot," Kid whispered with a smile as she appeared down the stairs. He came up to her and ran his right hand up and down her curved side. "You know what that dress does to me, naughty woman."

Lou grinned flirtingly, and followed him to the beautifully-embellished table where they sat side by side. A few minutes later Emma announced that the turnkey was done, and they could sit for dinner in a few minutes. Lou was about to rise her body from the chair, but Emma foresaw her intentions. "Louise, just stay there. You already did too much today, and we can manage in the kitchen. Thanks." Lou did not protest this time and as Emma was on her way to the kitchen, she said over her shoulder, "By the way, you look beautiful tonight."

Later as they sat around the table, Sam carved the roast turnkey, which was the usual tradition in his household along with his yearly solemn promise he would take his retirement from the task the following Thanksgiving and somebody else would have to take over. Light conversation and laughter filled the room, and Lou found she was having more fun than she had imagined. Just a couple of days ago all kinds of uncomfortable and tense scenarios had played in her mind, and not once had she considered she might end up enjoying herself.

"Gosh… I can't eat anymore!" Lou exclaimed, puffing and flopping her body on the back of her chair. "I think I haven't eaten this much in years."

Kid swiveled in his seat so that he could look straight into her eyes. "And last year?" he asked, softly removing a rebellious tendril of her hair from her forehead.

Through the corner of her eye, Lou noticed that the others were engaged in some kind of animated conversation, and were oblivious to what she and Kid were talking. "Last year I had to work," she simply said.

"Oh honey," he said in a regretful tone, and his hand rubbed up and down her arm softly. "Well, you better get used to this kind of feast from now on. I won't let you spend another holiday alone, and I'm not saying we have to come to my parents all the time. Maybe next year we can have your family over, you know, your sister, and your brother and his family."

"Maybe," Lou muttered, not totally convinced by his words.

"I love you so much, Louise McCloud," Kid suddenly blurted out. "Every day I get to think I can't love you more than this, but then comes the next day, and I realize I do… I love you more and more."

Louise smiled, deeply moved by his declaration, and Kid leaned over and gave her a light peck on the lips. Lou let herself be kissed despite her expected resistance to these displays in mixed company. She was too happy to care about anything else.

From her position Emma was not really listening to what Sam and Uncle Mark were discussing, and her eyes were actually watching the sweet exchange between Kid and his girlfriend. It was so obvious that her son was beyond happy. Emma realized painfully how wrong she had acted all those years ago, and in her heart she knew she deserved some kind of punishment. Louise had been too good to her despite their bumpy past, and that just showed how much she loved Kid. It was obvious she was ready to swallow her pride and put up with her man's mother for his sake.

Emma had never said a word to Kid about what she had done to shoo Lou away from his life. Guilt had nagged her for too long, especially when from time to time Kid mentioned his regret and sorrow for having lost Louise. Emma had always heard him in anguished silence as he blamed himself for his clumsiness while she had remained silent, knowing the real truth. Excuses had always flooded her mind, as she told herself she was just a concerned mother and telling Kid the truth would not help him more than his complete ignorance. And Emma had foolishly believed that Kid had simply idealized Louise in his mind, and when he happened to meet the right woman, Louise would just be a memory. Yet, the years had gone and Kid's scarce girlfriends had not lasted for too long. Emma realized that she had been wrong in everything, and as she now spotted happiness shining in her son's eyes, her shame and guilt soared.

It was then that like a revelation she knew she couldn't hide herself and had to tell her son the truth. Having those secrets between them would fester their life in the long run, and even though she knew Kid would blow his top if he learned what she had hidden for so long, she had to confess her shame. The love she felt for her son pushed her to be honest with him no matter the consequences.

Suddenly, Emma realized that Sam was talking, and everybody around the table had their attention focused on him. "It's always been a fixed tradition in our family to say what we are thankful for, and this year won't be different." Nodding heads followed his words, and then Sam added, "So who's going to start then?"

"Ladies first," Kid replied, winking at Lou teasingly.

"Aunt Phyllis?" Sam ventured.

The woman bore a radiant smile as she started talking. "I'm really thankful for my family, which is a constant gift in my life every single day. And if you allow me, I want to give thanks for my dear husband… for his presence here with us. As you well know, he was very sick last spring, and I was so afraid I might lose him that…"

Tears sprang up to her eyes and her words faltered. Uncle Mark leaned closer to her and placed a chaste kiss on his wife's cheek, silently echoing her words. Louise smiled, moved by the sweet dynamics in the couple, and exchanged a look with Kid. His bright eyes were clearly expressing the same as she felt; she wanted them to be like Aunt Phyllis and Uncle Mark when they were old and wrinkled.

"We feel the same as you, Auntie," Sam said.

"Thanks, darling."

"Mom, it's your turn next," Kid broke in, which made all eyes turned to Emma.

The woman lowered her eyes, and cleared her throat several times before she finally spoke up. "This year I'm thankful for a new member in this family: Louise. She's a very special lady who makes my son so happy that he can hardly hide it."

Giggles and soft snickers resounded around the table. Louise was blushing, and grinned coyly as Kid took her hand and held it under the table.

"It took me too long to realize that Louise was the person Kid needed… the only person for him. And I feel that today I should make a…"

"Mrs. Cain," Lou broke in, foreseeing what the woman was about to say. Bringing back the past now made no sense, and it would only manage to hurt Kid. Lou felt she needed to stop Emma from carrying out her intentions.

"Please allow me say what I have to say," Emma replied, sending a look at Louise that clearly showed that her suspicions were right.

Kid gazed at Lou with curiosity, and added, "Honey, don't be shy. Let Mom talk. What she was saying about you was very nice, and I want to hear the rest."

Louise kept quiet, and glanced at Emma apprehensively, dreading what she knew was coming. "As I was saying," Emma carried on, ignoring Lou's silent plea, "it's only right that I make a public apology to you Louise, and also to you, Kid."

Kid frowned at his mother's words, and thinking that she was referring to some small matter, she even smiled amused. His mother was a too self-demanding person, and when he acted as a host in her home, she wanted everything to be perfect for her guests, and more than once Kid had heard his mom apologize for something as trivial as not having the right brand of tea, or some other little mishap happening during her visitors' stay. "An apology, Mom?"

"Yes, well, rather than an apology, I really want to ask for your forgiveness."

Lou closed her eyes as she realized there was no way back, and once Emma spilled the beans, the peace and quiet they had been enjoying would vanish straightaway.

"What are you talking, Mom?"

"I was never brave enough to tell you about the part I played in your breakup with Louise years ago, but now that she's here and back in your life, I can't keep quiet and pretend I'm the perfect mother because I'm not. It was me who pulled you apart. I pressed her to leave you and convinced her she was bad for you. I manipulated a vulnerable teenager in a moment she hardly had any control over her emotions."

"Mom!" Kid exclaimed angrily and disbelief. His eyes were wide as saucers and his face flashed crimson red in a mixture of shock and indignation.

"That wasn't all," Emma continued. "Months later when you were already at college, Louise came to ask me to give you her address and a phone number you could contact her on. I threw that little piece of paper away. I really believed she was nothing but bad news, and you were better off without her. But I was wrong… I was so wrong, and I can't really express how sorry I am."

As Emma finished, she dared to look at her son, and it did not surprise her to find what she did. His eyes were right, and he looked as if he was about to burst out crying at any moment. His lips, pale after the shock, were pressed tight together, and his face looked too different from the relaxed demeanor of minutes ago. Kid met his mother's eyes, inhaled deeply, and without a word he jumped to his feet and left the room.

Louise sighed, already expecting this outcome, and dreading what would follow next. Shaking her head, she glanced at Emma, and said, "Oh Mrs. Cain!" The woman seemed to be on the verge of tears, and Lou genuinely felt sorry for her. Another sigh escaped her lips as she rose to her feet. "I'll talk to him." For a few seconds she looked around, noticing the shocked expressions of Sam and the middle-age couple, and as her eyes set on Emma again, she nodded her head with resolution before leaving the room.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

As Lou approached the bedroom, she could hear the banging of doors and drawers closing and opening. Kid was obviously beyond angry if his unkind treatment of the furniture was any indication, and Lou wondered worriedly what she was supposed to tell him now.

Stopping before the half-open door, Lou had a look inside. Kid was unceremoniously shoving his clothes inside his bag, and the way he kept fidgeting clearly showed he was seething with fury. Louise felt very sorry for him, and could understand what was going through his mind. Pain and frustration weren't unknown to her, and the only difference was that the years had quenched her feelings while for Kid everything was new and shocking.

"Kid, what are you doing?" she asked, pushing the door wide open and sliding inside the room.

Without lifting his eyes from the pile of clothes he was struggling to get into the already untidily overflowing bag, he muttered, "I'm getting the hell out of here."

"Please Kid."

Suddenly, he raised his angry eyes to her and snapped, "How did you let this happen, Lou? How did you let her meddle in our life? Ten years! We lost ten years! Lou, ten years! Do you realize what that means? In all that time we could have lived so much! We might now be married, have children, and…"

"Or we might not," Lou cut him off. "We might've ended up like Buck and Kathleen. That's something we'll never know. Kid, we're together now, and I'd think that's what should matter for us. Please calm down. Don't do this, Kid."

Her words did not manage to soothe him, but on the contrary, they seemed to stir his anger even more. "How am I supposed to feel, Lou?" he barked, gesticulating wildly. "Learning that the two women I love most have been lying to me for years doesn't fill me with joy."

Louise was taken aback by his direct attack. She had not realized that Kid was also angry with her, and she admitted he was right to feel betrayed. Never before had she considered her part in deceiving Kid since she had only blamed Mrs. Cain as the culprit in their breakup. As she heard his accusation, she silently acknowledged her own guilt. "It's true. I lied to you, and you have every right to feel furious. But please, Kid, stop and think before you do anything rash. Very often anger doesn't let us think sensibly."

Kid shook his head. "I'm leaving now, Lou. I can't stay here one more minute… I just can't."

"Then don't. Let's get out of the house. Let's go for a walk. It'll do us good. Please humor me."

Kid did not just want to go for a stroll. All he wanted to do was to drive back to New York right now, and lock himself up in his apartment. He would get drunk and sleep the rest of the weekend away. Yet, despite his disappointment in Lou and his anger, he could not ignore her begging, brilliant eyes, and despite everything, he finally nodded his consent.

* * *

They had walked in silence for only ten minutes when the cold weather outside had forced them to look for shelter in a pub. Kid ordered a large whisky straight while Lou did not feel liking drinking anything. They sat opposite each other at a table. It was warm inside, so Lou discarded her coat while Kid kept his on, making him look uncomfortable and out of place. Lou tried to speak and reason with him, but Kid simply kept staring out of the window, avoiding her eyes while taking large swigs of his drink.

"Please, Kid, talk to me," she pleaded for the third time but he seemed to have turned a deaf ear to her "Please," she repeated, and even dared to reach across the table to touch his arm.

"Right now I don't have the energy for this conversation. You both waited for ten long years to tell me, and I don't think I'm being unreasonable if I don't jump to talk straightaway."

"But Kid…"

"I agreed to go for a walk, but I didn't say I'd talk to you."

Lou sighed in frustration. Even though she knew Kid had a right to act cold and detached, her reasoning did not make her feel better. In his place she'd surely have reacted even worse. Right now she silently cursed Mrs. Cain for choosing this moment to spill the beans. Why couldn't she wait for another occasion? Lou realized that she was now upset with Emma Cain because her confession was damaging her relationship with Kid. Barely an hour ago was he declaring his love for her, and now he couldn't even look her in the eye. Lou felt so lonely that she wanted to cry, and in a soft voice she said, "I guess that contrary to what you told me before, today is a rare occasion on which your love for me has plummeted dangerously close to nothing."

Kid did not move or try to speak, and unable to bear his aloofness, she felt the need to break free from him for a while. "I'm thirsty. I'll order something at the bar."

Kid remained still, and when he heard her steps walking away, he unglued his eyes from the window and directed them to her figure in the dim light. As he studied her body clad in the black tight dress he loved so much, he felt a deep longing as well as acute pain. This hurt too much, and right now he didn't want to feel better. He wanted to show how angry and disappointed he was in both her and his mother. It didn't matter if that had happened so long ago. If he had known what they had hidden, he would have fought for Lou back then, and he was sure nothing would have kept them apart all these years.

As Lou reached the bar, she turned her head and caught him looking. Yet, as soon as he realized she had noticed his stare, he quickly turned his attention back to the window and had another gulp of his whisky. Lou shook his head in frustration and powerlessness as she settled on a barstool. "Can I have a beer please?"

"Right away," the bartender promptly replied.

Louise was so engrossed in her current problem that she never noticed the person slouched on the stool next to her. It was a deep voice that finally snapped her out of her thoughtfulness. "Let me buy your drink, sugar."

Louise glimpsed at her side, and found a man nestling a lager between his large hands. He looked a few years older than her, not bad-looking, and the slur of his voice clearly showed that this wasn't his first drink. Lou scowled at him, irritated by his uninvited intrusion. "No thanks," she said gruffly, fishing for the money in her purse, and leaving it on the counter when the barman placed her beer in front of her.

"My name's Dick… Dick Scott," the man said, stretching his hand to her.

"Louise," she reluctantly muttered, sharing his hand with stiff politeness. Even though she was not in the mood for socializing, she could not forget her manners. Now she'd excuse herself and return to her table although it meant to put up with her boyfriend's aloofness again.

"Enchanté, lovely Louise," Dick replied flirtingly, squeezing her hand more than Lou thought it was proper. She tried to release her hold, but he wouldn't let her. "Maybe, Louise, we could keep each other company on this happy-families night. I see you're as lonely as me."

With a strong pull Lou finally managed to let go of his hand, and realized he was drunker than she had first thought. "No, thank you," Lou said curtly and slid from the stool, intending to scurry away.

Dick, though, was not put off by her clear refusal, and in a bold movement he slung his arm over her shoulders and force her closer to him. "Oh come on, beautiful, we can have good fun. Have some mercy on me, and give this poor soul a little love."

"Get off me!" Lou almost cried over the music, pushing his arm off her shoulders roughly, but soon his other hand was coiling around her waist. "Who the hell do you think you are? Leave me alone, you idiot!" she barked, fighting the man's pawing fiercely.

"You heard her. Leave her alone."

The unexpected voice startled Louise, and as she raised her eyes, she found Kid's solemn and hard face looking dangerously at Dick. The man let out a derisive snort, and said, "Dude, this is none of your business. Find yourself another doll to play with because she's already taken."

Before Lou realized what was happening, Kid had grabbed the man by the collar and pinned him against the bar. She had never seen him look so livid before, and she grew concerned about what he could do in his blinding fury. "Kid!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, man, what's your damn problem?" Dick shrieked, thrashing in Kid's hold.

"_You _are my problem," Kid seethed between gritted teeth. "Get the hell out of here and away from her before I break your neck."

"This is a free country, man."

Lou saw him lift his fist menacingly to Dick, and she panicked. The last thing they needed tonight was for him to get into a brawl and have problems with the police. "Kid!" she cried, placing her hands on his arm soothingly. "Please Kid. It's okay. It's no big deal. Please let's go."

Kid stared at her, and in those brief seconds his distraction was all Dick needed to direct a strong punch to his face and knock him down. "Kid!" Lou exclaimed alarmed, dropping on her knees next to his fallen figure. He raised his right hand to mean he was fine while his free one rubbed his sore jaw. As he let her help him to his feet, he tried to locate the man who had kept harassing Lou, but he had fled.

Without a word, Kid directed his steps to the exit, feeling unable to stay here any longer. Today he felt so restless and out of sorts that he was not comfortable anywhere. Lou just stopped briefly to retrieve her coat and ran after him. When she caught up with Kid, she mumbled a soft sorry for the whole incident, even though it wasn't her fault that man had badgered her and hit Kid. Not one word came out of his lips, and they kept walking in the cold for a while, white puffs of cold breath pouring out of their noses and mouths. After about twenty minutes he plunked down on a bench in a lonely park. Lou sat down next to him, and did not try to speak. She kept looking at him while he stared blankly ahead into the darkness that surrounded them.

As Lou studied his grim face, she realized that there was some blood on the corner of his left eyebrow. Taking a tissue of her coat pocket, she carefully dabbed at his brow while saying, "Let me wipe this blood. My, that stupid man!"

Kid flinched, and gently pushed her hand away. "Please Lou, don't touch me."

His words of refusal really got to her, and she felt deeply hurt. "I already said I was sorry for that fool, and it wasn't my fault. I didn't go looking for trouble with strangers!"

Kid slowly turned his face to her and gazed directly into her bright eyes. "I don't care what happened in the pub, you know that. I just don't know what to say, Lou. I just know this is the worst Thanksgiving ever."

Lou's lips trembled, hurt that he would feel that way about the first Thanksgiving they spent together. It was because of her presence that the holiday was ruined. If she had stayed in New York and he had been alone with his parents, none of this would probably have happened. Regrets like this, though, did not lead anywhere, and she could not linger on what was just wishful thinking. "Kid, what your mom told you today happened too long ago," she repeated. "And you're forgetting that I was involved too. Don't you think it was absolutely devastating for me too? All I wanted was to be with you! You were the only good thing going on in my life, and I was made to believe I couldn't have you either!"

"Lou, I asked you over and over again why… why you wanted to finish things off, and you lied to me."

"Kid, my mother was dying, I was deeply depressed, and your mom really convinced me I was doing nothing but wrecking your life. Mine was a mess, and I couldn't deal with a troubled love life on top of everything… I couldn't."

"You should have told me, and we'd have fought anything together. We could have, Lou, we could. I had a right to know, and you made me feel like a fool."

"I'm sorry, all right?" Lou exclaimed loudly. "I'm sorry! How many times do I need to repeat the same for your satisfaction? I. Am. Sorry."

"And I heard you… too many times."

"What else do you want me to do? Beg you on my knees?" she kept talking in the same distressing, loud tone, and as he averted his eyes in a don't-be-ridiculous manner, she added, "Then what do you want to do then? Break up?"

Her last words made him jerk his head back to her as a shudder coursed all through his body. "Lou, if I'm this upset, it's because I'm not indifferent to you."

Lou scooted closer to him and she dared to take his hand and interweave her fingers with his. "Kid, you have to believe me when I say I never meant to cause you harm. I just couldn't oppose your mother, and couldn't make you turn against her. I simply walked away because I loved you… because I love you."

Her sweet declaration managed to melt the frost that had wrapped his heart since his mother's confession. He was still angry, but whenever she voiced her love for him, he couldn't remain unaffected. "Lou, you know I love you too."

In a flash Louise threw her arms around his neck and pressed her body against him tightly. "Please forgive me. Please."

Kid slowly hugged her back, and realized his defenses were crumbling down. "Lou, I don't need to forgive you. What I have to do is to understand everything, and I do need some time to come to terms with this truth."

Lou's face fell in disappointment. This wasn't the response she expected, but at least it was something. Still in each other's arms, Kid felt her tremble, and rubbing his hand up and down her back, he asked, "Are you cold?"

Lou pulled away and said, "Yes, we better go back to your parents'."

Kid nodded somberly. "We'll pack and leave."

"Kid!" Louise cried. "Please don't do this! You can't act like this with your mom. You need to overlook what happened, especially for her sake."

"Like you overlooked what happened with your dad?" he responded sarcastically.

Lou blushed furiously. One poisonous dart directed straight to her heart. He had a point there to a certain extent, and he had used it well. "The situation with my father is different! He harmed us consciously, leaving a sick wife and three children to fend for themselves! I don't think that was meant for our own good, was it? I just can't forgive that he chose his pleasure and comfort over the family he claimed to love."

"My mother knew how much you meant to me, and she still hurt me."

"Kid, I can't deny you have a right to feel distraught, and your mom was totally wrong, but I'm sure she had your best interests at heart."

"_You _were my best interest, and she knew it."

"Mothers are also human; they aren't perfect. My mother also made mistakes, and she could have made things easier for us, but Kid, however angry she sometimes made me, I wish she were still here, repeating the same mistakes over and over again." Lou's voice broke, but she swallowed her pain and got a grip of herself. "You don't know how lucky you are to have your mom with you. Yes, she made a humungous mistake because she loves you… she loves you so much that she's ready to put herself in the line for your rejection. She needn't have said a word about what happened all those years ago, but she did it because she loves you, and doesn't want any more lies between you two."

Her passionate speech really disarmed him. She was right, but he was too upset and hurt. "Lou, as I told you, I need time to think."

"But let's not go to New York, Kid. Let's stay at least tonight. Please do this for me."

Kid reluctantly nodded. They silently started their way back to the house, side by side without touching or holding hands. Lou wanted to respect his wishes; he needed time and space, and she would grant them to him. Yet, she could not help but feel lonely and too sad. They had had disagreements before, like when he decided to get that loan from the bank behind her back, but this felt nothing like other times. The distance between them was too huge, too palpable that she felt like falling on her knees and crying her eyes out.

Thankfully, Lou managed to restrain her unhappiness all the way to the Cains' house. As soon as Kid crossed the threshold, he dashed up the stairs, not sparing a single look at his mother who had run to receive them. Lou gave her a sad, little smile, and said, "He'll come around… eventually."

Emma nodded grimly. "Phyllis and Mark decided to go home and let us have the privacy to sort out this family crisis. You and Kid can sleep in the guest room. I dared to move your things there."

"Thanks," Lou muttered, silently wondering if Kid would actually want to sleep in the same bed as her tonight.

"I realize I didn't pick up the best moment to speak up," Emma added honestly. "I'm sorry if my big mouth has stirred trouble between you and Kid. It wasn't my intention to cause you problems, but I really needed to tell him."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Cain. Kid and I will be fine… hopefully. Maybe this is a challenge we need to tackle, which will prove how strong what we have is. If we end up parting ways, then we're not meant for each other… and believe me, it won't be your fault."

"I hope it doesn't get to that extreme. I really want you and my son to be together and happy. I know nobody else is good enough for him… I learned that the hard way, and it's only you he can have a full life with."

Lou stretched her lips in a strange, awkward smile. "Then we don't need to fret," she mumbled in a small voice. "Thanks, Mrs. Cain, and good night."

"Good night, Louise," Emma whispered, and as she watched the young woman climb the stairs, a sigh escaped her lips and tears started trickling down her face.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

His open eyes blankly stared at the ceiling, his folded hands rested between the pillow and the nape of his neck, and his bare chest heaved in regular intervals. It was dark and silent in the bedroom except for the occasional humming of a car passing by outside, and the soft rustle of their breaths.

Louise also lay awake, and turned her head to see the shape of his body in the dark. Since returning from their stroll, they had barely exchanged a word. Louise had just informed him about the new sleeping arrangements, and Kid had not even nodded. He had remained in his old bedroom, leafing through an album of photographs. Lou would have liked to join him and see those pictures, but she knew she was not welcome. When she had slipped into bed, she had been convinced that tonight she would sleep alone as well. Yet, ten minutes later, Kid had walked into the bedroom, stripped down, and lay beside her.

No words were spoken, and their bodies did not touch. Lou had remained awake, and she knew he wasn't sleeping either. The silence was dismal, and she felt as if they were miles away. Her whole soul cried to reach for him, touch him, and feel him. However, she remained motionless and almost did not dare to breathe. Louise did not know how long they had been like this. It might well have been just ten minutes, but it felt like hours.

When she could not stand the emptiness echoing in her spirit any longer, she said, "Can't sleep?" Lou even managed to muster her courage to snuggle closer and press her fingers against his bare muscled shoulder.

In the dark his face was only visible as an outline on which his two eyes glowed dimly, so Lou could not make out his reaction to her question and touch. For a second he kept quiet, and she thought she wouldn't talk to her. "I was thinking," he finally said.

"Thinking about what?" she whispered, and her hand sneaked across his waist over the quilt.

"About the day we ran into each other almost a year ago."

Louise smiled, fondly bringing that very special day back to her mind. "What about it?"

Kid turned in the bed, resting on his side so that he could look at her. "It was pure coincidence, Lou. I had no reason to go anywhere near the Barnes' kitchen. I simply stumbled into the wrong room. I'd never have found you again if I hadn't made that mistake, and you wouldn't be here with me."

"And you wouldn't be lying awake in the dark and wondering silly what-ifs," Lou added, trying to make light of his too serious voice and reasoning.

"No, I'd be wondering where the hell you have been for years and what on earth I'd done wrong to lose the only girl I truly cared about," he retorted sarcastically.

That quietened Lou for a while, feeling wounded by his clear rebuke. Breathing in and out for a few seconds, she finally summoned up the determination to reply. "Kid, we can't question life in every step we take. Think of that mistake like a sign that destiny wanted us together… that's what your Aunt Phyllis told me this morning, and I like to think it's a feasible explanation. In any case, what counts in the long run is that we found each other again. What do we need to ask the reasons for?

"I really missed you in those ten years, Lou. I blamed myself for losing you because I did actually believe I must have done something wrong. And now I learn out of the blue that my mother plotted against me, and you went along with her plan. Do you really not understand why I'm so angry and frustrated?"

"I do understand. All I'm saying that's the past, Kid."

"Unfortunately, it's my present since I was kept in the dark until barely a few hours ago. And I told you, Lou… I need time… lots of time."

Louise did not say anything else; she just removed her hand from his waist and turned her back to him. Those pushy tears that had been fighting with her will finally managed to pour from her eyes. Louise kept weeping in silence as fear invaded her. His last words scared the daylights out of her. What did he mean by lots of time? The idea that once they returned to the city she would have to be alone again filled her with trepidation. Lots of time would mean he wanted to take a break, and she would have to move out while he considered whether his love for her was stronger than his sense of betrayal. Lots of time would mean that he might find someone better, with no tainted shared past or lies. Louise feared he was about to lose the most important person in her life. Another loss to add to her innumerable list. Why should she be surprised? This was the usual story of her life. Nobody ever stayed by her side for too long, and Kid wasn't different. Did she believe she could fool herself and think that what she and Kid had was permanent? Loneliness was waiting for her again, ready to embrace her overwhelmingly.

Behind her Lou could hear his deep intakes of air, which announced that Kid had fallen asleep. The sounds perturbed her as if she was hearing them for the last time. Suddenly, sobs released from her control as she gave way to her bitterness and profound sensation of utter misery. Just there in the darkness her soul broke and nobody got to hear the sound of her pained and torn spirit.

Kid pulled the blinds down to block the morning sun so that the bedroom would remain in darkness for a while. Lou was still sleeping, and she needed her rest. This was supposed to be a relaxing weekend when she could kick back and enjoy some idleness. Naturally, the weekend hadn't turned out to be just as he had planned it, but that didn't mean Lou couldn't have some respite from all the stress her every day routine burdened her with.

Kid was still angry and upset, and when he woke up, his first thought had been to drive back home today. Yet, as he put on a fresh shirt, his eyes fell on Lou's sleeping figure, and he realized that leaving would mean spending a few hours in the car with her, and then back in the apartment, which would make it almost impossible to shun the dreaded conversation. As he had told her the previous night, he needed some time to think and get over his anger and disappointment, and that would mean staying away from Lou and naturally his mother for a few hours. An idea started to take form in his mind, and after brief consideration, he decided he'd pay a visit to Jimmy. That would surely divert his mind from problems.

"No!"

Kid turned around at the sound of her anguished voice. On the bed Lou was moving her head from side to side, and her body wriggled, obviously in the middle of a nightmare. "No, please… please, please. Don't do this," she mumbled in the same distressed voice.

"Lou, wake up," he called, kneeling on the bed and shaking her gently.

Louise's eyes fluttered, but she did not wake up. She was still agitated, and tears started rolling down her face as she cried, "Noooo!"

"Lou, wake up! It's a dream, just a dream," Kid called her more loudly and shook her more urgently. Louise finally opened her eyes, and for a moment she looked disoriented and lost. She was almost panting, and her big eyes stared at Kid's face incredulously.

"You were having a nightmare."

Without a word, she sat up and stumbled out of the bed, wiping the remainder of her tears with the sleeve of her pajamas top. In three strides she darted into the ensuite bathroom and closed the door.

Kid finished getting dressed, and while he waited for Lou to come out of the bathroom, he made the bed and tidied the clothes they had left scattered around the bedroom last night. Even though he had intended to sneak out of the house while she was sleeping, now it didn't feel right to go out without telling her. When half an hour later Lou had not emerged from the bathroom yet, he grew concerned. "Lou?" he called, knocking on the bathroom door with his knuckles. When he got no answer, he rapped again and this time he opened the door.

"Lou?" As he craned his head inside, he saw her sitting on the toilet seat, and looking ahead with a very weird expression. "Lou, are you all right?" he asked as he walked into the bathroom. Lou simply nodded, and Kid insisted, "You sure?" Louise nodded again, and Kid decided not to bug her any longer or ask her what on earth she was thinking about. He knew she was also upset, and if he asked, that would set off another conversation he didn't want to have. "Lou, I'm going to drop by Jimmy's. He wouldn't forgive me if I didn't go and see him."

Lou did not need to ask him to know that she was not included in his plans. "Okay," she said in a flat tone.

"See you later then."

Lou nodded. When the door closed behind Kid, her tears flowed freely from her eyes, and as sobs racked her body, she buried her face in her trembling hands.

* * *

Jimmy lived in a nice apartment within the confines of a quiet, picturesque neighborhood. It was not far from where Kid's parents lived, so he decided to walk all the way there. Jimmy received him with the same open cordiality as always. Two cold beers were soon witnesses of the encounter between the two friends. Jimmy updated Kid about his job, his family, and naturally the last few women that had come and gone in his life lately. It was not much of a surprise that Jimmy had never settled down. He still had a very practical way of looking to romance, and the way men and women mixed and mingled. He kept swearing that there was no woman in this world that could entice him enough to trap and redeem him.

Jimmy already knew about Kid and Lou being an item again, and naturally his curiosity brought her up in the conversation soon. Though reluctant, Kid started telling him what had happened the day before, and about the shocking truth he had learned. "But I haven't come here to talk about it," Kid concluded in a tense voice.

Jimmy did not try to force a conversation that his friend obviously felt uncomfortable with, so he respected Kid's wish for privacy. The conversation then took a turning, and Jimmy started talking about the new car he had recently got himself. His pride about his new jewel did not stop just at words, and after boasting about the machine for minutes, he had Kid following him to the garage and showed him his beautiful, shining, red convertible. They even went for a ride, and oddly enough, Jimmy let Kid drive for a while.

In his friend's company Kid felt much better, and even though he found himself laughing and joking alongside him, his mind was never too far from the two women he had left in his childhood home. Later in the day they had lunch in one of the joints they used to frequent when they were younger, and at sun set the two friends found themselves in Jimmy's apartment again.

After an entire day in easy conversation, silence settled for once, except for the sound of the music playing in the stereo. Jimmy turned down the volume with the remote control as he debated with himself if he should voice what was nagging him. A look at Kid's brooding figure told him that he was mulling over his problems. That finally pushed him to make up his mind, and shush away his indecision. "Kid, don't think I don't appreciate the company, but isn't it high time you returned to your… family?"

"Yes… I guess. I don't feel like it, though."

"I understand you're still upset, but man, that happened like a million years ago!"

"That's what Lou keeps saying," Kid muttered.

"And she's right," Jimmy added. "You should really get past all that. Life's too short to waste time and energy on what has no solution."

"That's easy for you to say."

"Kid, I speak from experience," Jimmy stated, and when Kid raised an eyebrow quizzingly, Jimmy added, "Remember the matter with Rosemary Burke and the school? Sure you do. We fell out for months, I didn't get to graduate that year, and your grades plummeted dangerously. That was such a nasty business."

"Sure it was," Kid agreed.

"A year or two ago I ran into Sarah Downs. You remember her? I used to date her and she dumped me. Well, Sarah went and blurted out that she had been the tell tale about me and Rosemary. It was her who caused all that trouble. Needless to say, I felt an intense desire to throttle her, and did I? No, sir, I just smiled and joked about it, even though I was boiling inside. After all, what would I manage fighting over something that happened too long ago?"

"That's different, Jimmy. Sarah's nothing to you now."

"Are you saying that it's easier to forgive an acquaintance than your family?" Kid gave her a blank stare, and Jimmy added, "Do you really mean that you'll never forgive or speak to your mother again?"

"No, of course not. I'm not saying that."

"Kid, you can't let one single thing to mar what your mom is for you! A mother is sacred, my friend, no matter how many mistakes they make. And you know she's been a good mother to you."

"Yes," he whispered.

"And Lou…"

"What about Lou?"

"You can't really blame her, can you? Put yourself in her shoes, dude. What if the situation had been the other way round? What if her sick mother had asked you, begged you to leave her daughter alone because you were ruining her? What would you have done?"

Kid stopped to think and consider the scenario that Jimmy had lay down for him. The answer was too obvious; he would never have done anything to harm Lou in any possible way. "I… I guess I'd have walked away."

"You see, Kid? It doesn't make sense for you to hold that silly grudge… well, unless you aren't too happy with your woman and need an excuse to get out of her chains."

"I love Lou!" Kid stated defensively. "She makes me happier than I've ever been. We're living a dream… it's perfect," he whispered and a bright smile lit up his features. His face shadowed again as he added, "I can't help thinking about all the time we wasted. It was over ten years, Jimmy. Lou and I might be married now, and even have children… just like Ike and Emily."

"Oh come on, Kid! That's ridiculous speculation. You know, Ike and Emily are not really the norm. Look what happened to Buck and Kathleen, and they're not the only ones. Most couples from back then broke up, and if they ended up married, they are divorced now. I can give you a bunch of examples, and you know too."

"What Lou and I had was special," Kid insisted stubbornly.

"And what the others had wasn't? Come on, Kid! Don't get obsessed by something you can't really know. You can be right, and you and Lou might have made your relationship last all these years, but there's a high probability that the opposite would have happened. And why? Because you were too young! I know what I'm talking about, my friend. I'm a teacher, and I can see what we were like in my students. They think they're going to conquer the world and are better than anybody else, but they're just young and naïve… like we were at their age. Okay, you and Lou got estranged for the wrong reasons, but you found your way to each other, which is quite extraordinary. And you say you're happy and in love."

"Yes," Kid whispered.

"Then don't spoil it, Kid," Jimmy said, "especially for something that happened so many years ago."

Kid nodded. Jimmy was totally right. Talking to his friend made him see everything in a new light, and even though of his breakup with Lou and the reason behind it still stirred some uncomfortable annoyance, he knew he had to leave the past behind however much it still hurt. "Thanks Jimmy."

"And what the hell are you still doing here? Go back to your girlfriend, and make sweet love to her."

Kid chuckled, blushing at the same time. "Yes, in fact, we've hardly spent any time together in the last three days."

"Then go now, and for your own good, you better bring her along the next time you're in town and come to see me. Lou's also my friend, remember."

Kid smiled, and as he walked out of the apartment, his heart was thumping powerfully in his chest in eager anticipation.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

When Kid walked into the house, his mother was alone on the sofa. The television was on, and a cup of coffee was nestled in her hand. Kid stopped as soon as he noticed her, and stood stock still, looking at his mother with a serious expression. Emma stared aback at him with big anguished eyes. The tension and silence were palpable in the air, crowding the room sufffocatingly.

Kid finally took a step forward and after a minute's hesitation he asked, "Where's Dad?"

"He's on duty tonight."

"Oh yes, he told me. I simply forgot."

Silence fell over them thickly until Emma spoke up again. "Would you like to share a cup of coffee with your old mother?"

Kid nodded, without altering his dead serious expression. Emma took another mug from her cabinet and filled it with rich, strong coffee while Kid took a seat by her side. After taking a sip, he said, "It tastes good."

Silence reigned in the room as they tasted the hot coffee, both lost in their own thoughts. After a while, tortured by his own overwhelming feelings, Kid blurted out, "How could you do it, Mom? I've never felt so disappointed as I've felt in the last couple of days. I could never have thought you could go against the person you knew I loved."

"I also feel bad about it."

"That makes three of us, you, Lou, and me."

Emma turned her eyes to her son, and ignoring his comment, she asked, "Kid, will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"Mom…"

"Please hear me out," Emma carried on, foiling his intentions to protest. The young man nodded reluctantly, and she added, "Believe me; I've always regretted what I did to Louise. It was so low of me, but my intention was never to hurt you. Love for your own child is so powerful that you often find yourself beyond the limits for that child's sake. There's nothing alike… nothing at all. You'll know what I mean when you become a father yourself. All I've ever wanted was your welfare and happiness, and that's all I want today too. I admit I did something totally reproachable and shameful, but I was just trying to protect you."

"I know that, Mom, but I can't say I didn't feel too disappointed and betrayed yesterday. You're fully aware what losing Lou all those years ago meant to me, and realizing…" His voice faltered, and he shook his head, trying to shush away the fire of anger trying to revive again. "Never mind that. We can't change the past, can we?"

"Only learn from our mistakes, and believe me, I've learned from mine," Emma added. "And I love you, Kid."

"And I you, Mom. I'm still upset and hurt, and it's going to take me some time to forget about this. "

"I know," Emma said sadly and opened her arms to receive her son with a warm hug. Kid embraced his mother, and realized that the simple gesture was enough to tame his anger. Jimmy was right. Life was too short to waste it in stupid resentments, and everybody, even parents, made mistakes.

Kid sighed, took a sip to his coffee, and added, "Please let's not talk about this anymore. Let me have the space I need to get over it."

Emma nodded. "Then tell me, where have you lost yourself all day long?" Emma said, beaming a bright smile for the first time in the last couple of days.

"At Jimmy's," Kid replied. "It was a long time since we last saw each other, and we had lots to catch up."

"And where's your better half? Did you leave her with your friend, or did you perhaps misplace her somewhere?" Emma added in a teasing tone.

Kid was having another sip of his coffee, which he cut short when he heard his mother. "Lou didn't come with me. She stayed here."

"Oh, she must have gone out too then. I checked your bedroom earlier, and since neither you nor she were there, I assumed you had left together."

Kid checked the time on the wall clock, and realized it was later than he thought. "It's odd," he muttered, getting increasingly worried by the minute. "It's late. Where could she possibly have gone? I don't think she has many acquaintances left in the city."

"Maybe she just wanted to clear her head and go for a stroll."

"All day long?" Kid replied in obvious incredulity, and taking his cell phone from his pocket, he said, "I'll call her." He searched her name on the phone directory, and pressed the call button. The ringing tone echoed in his ear, and with each time it sounded Kid got more and more nervous, which reflected on his foot tapping on the floor impatiently. Nobody answered, and the call went to voice mail. "Lou, honey, it's me," he said after the recorded voice on the phone invited him to leave a message after the beep. "I'm worried about you. Please call me as soon as you get this."

Kid tried several more times but without success, and when he finally gave in, Emma said, "I wouldn't worry, Kid. I'm sure there must be a perfectly logical explanation about her absence."

Suddenly, a chill coursed all over his spine as an idea crept into his mind. "You don't think she's decided to go back to New York without telling anybody, do you?" Kid asked, fearing that his stubbornness and refusal to hear her out had gone too far. If Lou had left for New York, that would mean they were back in deep trouble.

Emma gave her son an I-haven't-the-slightest-idea kind of look, and Kid added, "I'll check the bedroom. Hopefully, her clothes will still be there, which will mean she's not gone."

Kid dashed up the stairs, taking two steps at a time and feeling very apprehensive and fearful. In no time he finally barged into the bedroom. When the light came on, his eyes scanned around. Lou's things were still in the same position he had seen them this morning, and her clothes were in the wardrobe. This gave Kid some relief, but his concern soared when he noticed her purse lying on a chair and her cell phone sitting on top of a bedside table.

"Where are you, Lou?" he whispered as he decided to drive around the neighborhood. Lou couldn't have gone too far without any money and her credit cards. Hopefully, she must be on her way back, but if he didn't find her or she didn't return in an hour, he'd call his father so that he got his colleagues be on the lookout for Lou. Hopefully, that wouldn't be necessary.

Before leaving, he walked into the ensuite bathroom and switched on the light. Kid almost jumped out of his skin as an unexpected shape appeared before his eyes. It took him a second to realize it was Lou. Strangely, she was sitting almost in the same position as that morning, on the toilet seat and still in her pajamas. "Lou?" he called. "What are you doing here and in the dark?"

Louise turned to him, and as Kid noticed the puffiness of her lids and her red eyes, he knew she had been crying. As Lou saw him, fresh tears trickled down her cheeks, which prompted Kid to run to her. "Lou!" What's wrong, my love?" he said, kneeling in front of her and drawing her against his chest. "I hope this isn't for me, honey. I'm an idiot, a complete idiot!"

Lou's sobs increased at his words, and she trembled in his hold. "I'm… I'm so scared… so scared," she wailed in a thick voice, clinging onto him desperately.

"Scared of what, honey?" Kid asked, kissing her tousled hair and stroking her back soothingly.

Lou did not answer his question, and kept weeping against his chest. It took her long minutes to get a grip of herself, and when her tears and sobs subsided, she lifted her wet face to him, and asked, "Kid, are you… are you going to leave me?"

"What?" he exclaimed, obviously taken aback by her question.

"Please tell me the truth. I need to know."

His hands got hold of hers and their fingers automatically clasped together. "Lou, leaving you would be the most foolish thing I could do… almost suicidal; my poor spirit can't survive without you."

Lou smiled ruefully. "I was so… scared," she whispered.

"I love you, Lou. I've told you thousands of times, and well, what happened last night really pissed me off, but I could never remove my love for you. It's ingrained in my soul, and it's there to stay… in fact, it's been there for over ten years." Kid paused, let out a tired sigh, and added, "Have you been in here all day long?"

Louise lowered her eyes and muttered so low that Kid had difficulty in making her words out, "I… I had a panic attack."

"Wh… what?"

"It wasn't the first time." Kid frowned in concern, and Lou breathed in deeply before saying, "There's something I guess I should tell you."

"Another secret, Lou?"

"No!" she exclaimed rapidly, raising her eyes to him. "It's not a secret, just something I never got to tell you."

"I'm here to listen, but please let's move this to the bedroom. My knees are killing me," he said, making an exaggerated face and rubbing his legs as he got up.

They sat side by side on the double bed, and as Lou kept quiet, Kid said, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Could … could you first hug me, please?"

No sooner had Louise uttered her request that Kid drew her in his arms and held her. "I missed you in the last couple of days," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her temple. "And I hate to see you so out of sorts on my account."

Louise pulled away and met his eyes. "I don't like feeling this way either… Thankfully, I feel better now." She paused for a second, and then added, "This morning I had the same horrible sensations I used to have before we… before we started dating."

"What kind of sensations, Lou? You mean panic attacks?"

Louise nodded. "I was depressed… medically depressed. It started around the time my brother and my nephew left. I don't think that was the only reason for my condition… I guess it had been building up within me for quite a while, and one day I couldn't take it any longer. I had therapy and medication for some months, and by the time you and I re-met, I was much better. You really completed my healing process."

"Oh Lou…"

"I hated the horrible sensation of emptiness, and it came back today."

"Because you thought I was gonna dump you?"

Lou nodded reluctantly. "Look, Kid. I don't want you to feel you're tied to me forever because I might go bananas if you break up with me. I'm usually strong, or at least I thought I was. Too many people have left me willingly or not, and I've never liked to gloat in my own pain. What I'm trying to teach myself is to accept grief as naturally as possible and not to be ashamed to show how I feel. I've told you all this because… because… that's also me, and if you love me, you really need to know all my sides, good and bad."

Kid took her hand in his and squeezed it. "And I'm glad you've told me." He paused and asked, "Are you sure you're fine now?"

Louise nodded. "If I feel weird again, I'll go to my therapist when we get back home."

Kid leaned in and rested his forehead against her while he whispered, "And let me tell you a secret. I kind of like the idea of being tied to you forever. Tell me where I have to stamp my signature for that, and I will in no time."

Louise smiled weakly, and teasingly pushed him off her. "Are we fine, Kid?" she asked seriously then.

"We are. Please forgive me for acting as if I don't care for you. I can sometime be such a jackass. I've been thinking about what you told me last night, and you are totally right."

"And I can't blame you for getting upset."

"I still regret all the years we lost but as you said, what matters is that we're together." Kid paused to look into her eyes and asked, "Are you really feeling better?"

"Yes, much better," she said again patiently, and after a slight pause, she asked, "How are things between you and your Mom?"

"I've talked to her, and I'm really trying to understand her reasons. We'll eventually be fine."

"I'm sure you'll be. She's your mom after all."

"And now enough talking. Let's go downstairs and have some dinner. You need some food in your stomach, young lady." Louise nodded, and Kid added, "And after dinner, we can help my Mom put up the Christmas decorations. It's a long family tradition, and you know, you're now part of this family.

Louise rose to her feet. "I'll have a shower first and make myself presentable," she said, slowly walking toward the bathroom.

"Do you need company?" Kid couldn't help but ask flirtingly.

Louise slightly turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder. "Do you really need to ask?" she let out, casting a crooked, enticing smile and even batted her eyelashes in an exaggerated fashion.

Kid quickly jumped to his feet, and with a bright smile he dashed into the bathroom after her. Never before had a shower sounded so appealing and so soothing like tonight's.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"Are our turtledoves still sleeping?" Sam asked that morning as he walked into the kitchen.

Emma stood at the stove, an apron wrapped around her curvy figure, as she skillfully turned over the pancake she was cooking. As soon as she heard her husband, she grabbed a mug and poured him hot black coffee, sugarless, just like he liked it. "I don't know if they're sleeping, but yes, they're still in bed."

A lopsided, naughty grin crept into his lips. "Young and in love. We have a pretty good idea what that feels like, don't we?"

Emma sat at the table across from her husband, placed a platter of pancakes in the middle, and transferred a couple into her plate. Sam noticed her serious, detached expression, and asked, "Emma, what's wrong? I thought you and Kid had smoothed things already."

"We have… more or less," Emma admitted. "I was now thinking about you."

"Me?"

Emma nodded as she lowly munched a bit of pancake. "You never said a word about what happened on Thanksgiving… about what I did years ago."

"What was I supposed to say? That was something between you and Kid."

"I just want to know how you feel about it. You're my husband."

Sam remained quiet for a while, lost in his own thoughts, as he savored the coffee in his mouth. "If you want my honest opinion, I was really shocked. That didn't sound like something my wife would do, but all in all, I can understand why you were pushed to take those drastic measures. We were so worried about Kid back then, and wrong or not, we blamed Louise for the changes he went through in those days."

"We were wrong, Sam. Louise was just a naïve girl who loved our son so dearly that she sacrificed her feelings for him. Bad luck or simply strange circumstances left her in a very vulnerable position… the butt of rumors and malicious comments. And I gave the coup de grace by taking advantage of her naiveté and poor self-esteem."

"I'm surprised that she agreed to come here at all," Sam remarked sincerely.

Emma nodded, accepting his veiled criticism. "She's a much bigger person than I ever thought, and I'm pretty sure Kid's talking to me now thanks to her."

"Emma, you…you should've told me back then. I don't know what I'd have done, but I feel nobody should meddle in anybody's private matters, even if that somebody is your child." Emma nodded grimly, and noticing her bleak countenance, he added, "Honey, in any case, that's in the past, and it should stay there. I'm just glad you and Kid have patched up things. Otherwise, I'd be in a very uncomfortable position, in the middle of my two loves."

Emma dared to smile, and reached out across the table to hold his hand. "I'm so lucky to have you… my two handsome men," she exclaimed joyfully, but her face darkened when she asked, "Sam, do you regret not having more children? I do sometimes."

"Another child or even two more would have been nice, but we never seemed to find the time or the chance. Maybe it wasn't meant to be."

"I guess."

"In any case," Sam continued, "I have the hunch Louise is here to stay in your son's life. What's the saying? You don't lose a son, you gain a daughter."

"That's when your children get married, what parents tell themselves as a consolation."

"I bet we'll be saying that to ourselves sooner than later," Sam said with a grin.

Emma frowned in disbelief. "Has Kid told you he's planning to propose?"

"No, but I do know my son, and I'm sure he's already thinking about it. He's head over heels in love with her, and they're living together. Marriage is just the logical next step." Sam paused, and noticing his wife's strange expression, he asked, "Wouldn't you like that, Emma?"

"Oh, of course! That would be wonderful, but I was thinking…"

Emma had to shush as she heard the sounds of steps outside the kitchen. As if on cue, Kid and Lou, holding hands, breezed in. "Good morning," the young couple said in turns as they sat at the table.

Emma instantly served them coffee. "Please help yourselves to pancakes. They're my special treat today. Uh… I know Kid loves them, but if you'd like something else, Louise, just say it… maybe toast, or bacon and eggs?"

"Pancakes is fine, Mrs. Cain," Lou replied with a shy smile, and true to her words, she served herself one in her plate she started to wolf down straightaway.

The two couples enjoyed a peaceful breakfast. The morning sunrays slid though the wide windows, filling the kitchen with light. It was a lovely day, and as Kid casually commented on it, Sam asked, "Do you guys have plans for today?"

Kid and Lou shared a look, and in the few seconds that she hesitated, Kid said, "Not particularly. Why do you ask?"

"I thought we four could spend the day out, go for a walk, and have a nice lunch in a new restaurant they have recommended me. My treat, of course."

"That sounds like a good plan, doesn't it, Lou?" Kid asked, turning his eyes to his girlfriend. He noticed the awkward expression of her face, but before he could say anything, Emma beat him to it.

"I think Louise had something else in mind. Sam, you can't really think these two, so young and full-of-energy, would like to hang out with a couple of oldies like us."

Louise blushed, embarrassed by the thought that her hesitation and awkwardness had been misinterpreted. The last thing she wanted was more trouble with Kid's mother that might lead to further strained relations. It was true that it didn't particularly excite her to think of spending another day in the company of Kid's parents. Yet, she knew the weekend was almost over, and after what she had gone through in the last couple of days, being around them a bit more was a petty thing in comparison. "Oh no, I didn't mean that. I just… I'd just like to… to visit the… the cemetery."

"Oh…"

At Kid's soft exclamation and his parents' thick silence, Lou realized that her words had made them ill at ease, and that was not what she intended. "I feel a very strong need to go and visit my Mom now that I'm here."

"Of course, that's understandable," Emma agreed with a sad smile. "Has it been long since you last visited… uh… her?"

"Years, I'm afraid. After the funeral, I went just once more," Lou replied, looking at Kid pointedly, and it dawned on him that she meant the time when she had caught him making out with a girl at the party Jimmy had thrown back then. That was another regret Kid could not shush, and in those brief seconds he reflected that his mother was not the only to blame if he had lost Lou for years. It was his fault, and also they had just been unlucky. They had been so close, but circumstances had pulled them apart. "Somehow," Lou carried on, snapping Kid out of his thoughtfulness, "I've been unable to stand before her grave for years."

"Losing somebody as important as a parent is surely heart-wrenching, especially when you were so young."

"Yes, it is, but that's not the real reason I didn't have the guts to go to the cemetery," Lou admitted. "For years I… I kind of felt ashamed of myself."

"Ashamed, Louise? Why?" Emma asked in evident surprise.

"Mom was always a dreamer, and she used to have all these fantasies about me and my siblings. I've never done anything to live up to her expectations, and somehow that's burdened my conscience too much. That was what has kept me away from visiting her grave… I wasn't brave enough to stand there and show my face." Lou sighed and added, "I know it's silly because it's only her body that's there. I do believe my mother's spirit is free from those chains she had to suffer in life. That's what she deserved, and I can't conceive the idea that after all she just ended up in a pine box for all eternity."

"Louise, wherever she is, I'm 100 percent sure that your mother is proud of you," Emma said.

"Lou, there's nothing you should be ashamed of, but quite the opposite. You were just a teenager, and you raised your siblings, gave them a home, an education, a family! And you didn't stop there, but you even helped your brother's wife and son! You sacrificed your own dreams for them, and maybe your mother's fantasies, but that's not your fault! If nobody can see what you did and missed for your family's sake, then it's their problem. Your mom would feel beyond proud, and she'd surely copy my words if she were here with us."

"Kid's right," Sam agreed.

Lou smiled sadly. "Thanks."

"Louise," Emma stepped in, "I hope we aren't intruding, but if you allow us, we could go to the cemetery with you. I'd also like to pay my respects. Later if you feel like it, we can do something else."

Louise shifted her eyes to Emma and simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

Very slowly Louise approached the site where her mother rested, and with each step she took she felt her legs weaken and her whole body tremble. Her hands squeezed a bunch of flowers tightly as she stopped and her eyes ran through her mother's carved name on the gravestone. Emma came to stand by her side, and Lou could sense the men's presence behind her.

Nobody spoke, and Emma bent over to place her flowers at the grave. Louise followed her movements with her gaze, and just as Emma left her posy of daisies, she noticed there was another bunch of flowers. "We're not the only ones who've been here recently," Emma remarked, realizing that even though the purple blooms had decaying petals, they couldn't have been there longer than a week.

"It must have been your sister or your friend Charlotte, don't you think, honey?"

Lou did not say anything. Violets. That was enough for her to know who they came from. As long as she could remember, during their marriage her father used to give her mother a bouquet of violets on special occasions, particularly on her birthday or their wedding anniversary. It was a special thing for them, and now Lou had no doubts that the flowers were her fathers. Louise grew irritated, wondering why on earth her father would bother bringing flowers to her grave when he had not cared about her in life. It had been indifferent to him whether his ex-wife was sick, had no money to bring up their children, or had to struggle hard every day. And now he brought her darn flowers? What on earth for?

Bitter tears of frustration and intense pain welled up in Lou's eyes. Emma rapidly noticed the young woman's sadness, and turning to the men, she said, "Guys, let's give Louise some privacy for a bit, shall we? I'm sure she'd like some minutes on her own."

Sam nodded, and Kid added, "Honey, we'll just be a few yards behind you if you need us."

Louise did not move a muscle or try to say a word. Kid and his parents slowly walked away while she remained in the same position for a couple of minutes. Suddenly, she dropped to her knees and swept her hand over the lush layer of turf before the gravestone. "Hello, Mom," she whispered as she left her own flowers next to Emma's, and felt the strong temptation to grab the violets and throw them away. Yet, in her mind a very distinctive voice started to sound, and she could even sense her mother's presence as if she actually were there with her. _"Don't even think about it."_

"He has no right… he has no right," she whispered. "He never cared… never."

"_You know in your heart that's not true. Why does it bother you so much that he tries to do something nice? Does it betray your set of beliefs that there's nothing good in him because you still need reasons to hate him?"_

"I don't hate him. I just don't want to talk about him. I don't want to think about him, but he's everywhere, in my thoughts, in my dreams, in my nightmares, in my memories, in my school… even here."

"_Then focus on that good man you have by your side who's becoming more and more handsome as he grows older."_ Louise smiled as tears rolled down her face as she could actually hear her mother's voice and words in her head.

"And I do, Mom, I do," she choked.

"_And stop questioning your worth and stand by your partner high and proud… but not your kind of stubborn pride, but the kind that arises from truth and love. Enjoy what you have, my child… your beautiful man and your new family. Forget about everything and everybody else that can mar your landscape. Let yourself be happy for once and embrace everything positive that comes your way."_

"I will, Mom, I will. And I need and miss you so, so much," Louise cried in a hiccupping tone, and the voice in her head finally died down. Her tears got thicker and her sobs shook her body as she remained on her knees before the grave, feeling totally miserable. A couple of arms wrapped around her trembling frame and she leaned against the familiar touch of his body. Burying her head in his chest, she circled her arms around him almost desperately. The words that she had heard so clearly kept repeating in her mind as she squeezed Kid against her, trying to feel him as close as possible. He did not say a word, and simply let her know with his silence that he was there and she could count on him in all times, in laughter and tears. His warm embrace told her she was not alone, and even though she felt broken, she also knew her cracks were not so wide as they used to be, because as her mom had told her, she was not alone.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

After the hassle of Thanksgiving, Kid and Lou returned to their daily routine. The beginning of December came presaging a very cold winter. The first snowflakes spread over the streets, rooftops and fields with a pure white blanket. The city streets ramped up their beauty as they displayed new Christmas decorations and lights, announcing that the season was near. Likewise, shop widows, beautifully trimmed, boasted their best articles, tempting countless shoppers that would be on a hunt for the perfect Christmas present.

Like every year activity at the diner almost trebled, and Lou had to do more than her usual hours. Her boss had almost begged her on his knees she agreed to his request, and Lou had been unable to refuse. The extra money would come in handy, especially since in January she would start her university online course. Naturally, Kid had protested, reasoning that she already worked too many hours, and with her new schedule they would hardly have time to be together. Lou knew he was right, but despite his relentless attempts to persuade her, Lou had not changed her mind.

Her new working hours meant she finished late every evening. They hardly ever had dinner together, walked, or did much of anything. Lou was so tired at the end of the day that she crashed as soon as her head hit the pillow. Kid kept complaining that he missed her, and voiced his concerns about her health if she did not slow her frenetic pace. Lou naturally disregarded his words, and always said that the present situation was something temporary, and she would be back to her normal hours after the holiday. Feeling lonely in his empty home, Kid lately remained in his laboratory longer than usual, working more than he was expected to. Sometimes he hung out with his colleagues at the local bar, and filled those long hours alone.

Just ten days before Christmas Day, like every year, his boss treated the staff to dinner in a luxurious restaurant in the city. Everybody's spouse or partner was there, but since Lou was busy at work that night too, Kid had shown up on his own. In fact, he had entertained the idea to decline the invitation, but he didn't think it was right. After all, he had stopped attending the Barnes' dinners despite his boss's insistence. Therefore, he now felt obliged to go to the Christmas bash, and hoped to have some good fun.

"Where did you leave your damsel tonight?"

Hearing the voice, Kid looked up and found Natasha, who was taking the seat next to him. "Uh… Lou's working," he said.

"Oh what a shame!" she exclaimed and her lips stretched into a grin as she added, "Well, her loss is my gain."

Natasha winked at him flirtatiously and Kid stared in her direction with a dumbfounded expression, not sure what to make of her words. Apart from what strictly concerned work, Natasha had hardly said a word to him in the whole year. There was no real animosity between them despite the clash they had when Kid had refused her advances; Natasha just seemed to have lost interest in him, even in his friendship, so her comment now confused him.

Natasha did not address Kid directly any more as conversation flowed easily around the table. Added to his surprise, Kid found himself enjoying the night, he forgot about Natasha and her previous insinuation. Wine and alcohol got consumed generously as it was common in his colleagues, but Kid stuck to cold tea and juice since he would have to drive home later.

"Will you give me a lift to my apartment when we finish here?" Natasha suddenly asked him, leaning so close that he could smell her perfume and the alcohol in her breath. "I'm even in a generous mood, and I'll invite you in for a nightcap," she said, placing her hand on his thigh and brushing it up and down.

The touch of her hand startled him first, but then he simply sighed. Not again, he thought among gritted teeth. He did not have the energy to fight off Natasha's flirty tricks. Removing her hand from his thigh, he simply said, "No, I don't think so."

"Oh, Kid, where on earth did you leave your manners? I thought you were a gentleman," she tutted as if she were scolding a child, and leaned it closer.

"You know I'm in a relationship, and I can't go frolicking about with you."

"Kid, don't be such a prude. I don't expect a marriage proposal from you. As I told you before, I can be good fun, and you look like you need a good distraction. And I'm bored too."

"Please Natasha, I said no."

Before she could speak, Kid rose to his feet, which attracted his boss's attention. "Samuel, don't tell me you're leaving already."

"I'm afraid so. It's been a delightful dinner, but I must go," he said, and after exchanging goodbyes with the rest of his colleagues and their partners, he retrieved his coat from the cloakroom and marched out of the restaurant. When he was at the door, he heard his name being called, and to his chagrin, he came face to face with Natasha again.

"What about that lift you promised to give me?"

"Please Natasha, leave me alone."

The woman hooked one arm around his neck and brushed her red-painted lips against his cheek. "Oh Kid, you need to loosen up for once. Humor me. Just one time, and I won't bother you anymore. I won't tell a soul… not even your dull girlfriend."

"Are you deaf or what? I said no," he barked, disengaging himself from her arms.

Natasha guffawed loudly. "Oh Sammy boy! You can't lie to me! I do know you better than you think, and you're actually dying to say yes, but you're too honorable for your own good. I bet that if I stalked you to your place and got you in private, you wouldn't resist me."

Kid did not have the energy to carry on with this senseless argument, and simply said, "Goodbye, Natasha."

Once in his car, he drove past the restaurant and Natasha still stood there. As she noticed him inside the vehicle, she laughed and blew him a kiss. Kid shook his head, totally befuddled by what had happened. It was surreal, and he only hoped that this had been just the alcohol acting up. The last thing he wanted was to suffer another campaign of her harassment. The year before had been totally awkward, and Kid had thought that since it was public knowledge that Lou was in his life Natasha would have given up on him. Kid told himself he would not consent this woman to bother him with her whims whenever she felt like, and if necessary, he would have a few serious words with her.

When he reached his apartment, he got changed into more comfortable clothes and was heading for the kitchen, intending to cook dinner for Lou, when the doorbell rang. Glimpsing at his watch, he realized it was late for anybody to call on him for a social visit. As he wondered who could be at the door, the bell sounded again. Suddenly, Natasha's words came back to him, and the idea that she had followed him to his home became a probable possibility. "This is definitely the last straw," he grunted aloud in the empty apartment. How dared she bother him at his place? If Lou showed up now and found that woman, she would have a fit, and nobody could blame her. Although Lou believed him to be faithful, finding another woman in the apartment she shared with her man could shake anybody's trust seriously. Kid knew he wouldn't react well either if the situation was reversed.

The doorbell ding-donged a third time, and in a couple of long strides Kid marched down the corridor, intending to give Natasha a piece of his mind. With a strong pull he yanked the door open. The words were already on the tip of his tongue, but he froze when he saw the person on the other side was not the one he had expected to find.

The man cleared his throat and said, "Uh… good evening. My name's…"

"I know who you are," Kid replied in a serious tone. "Lou's not here."

"I know. I was actually hoping to talk to _you_."

"Me?" Kid exclaimed with a surprised frown.

"Your name's Samuel, isn't it?" Kid nodded, and the man added, "I want to ask you a favor."

Kid was not sure where the man was going, but the mere fact they were talking made him awkward and agitated. "I don't think you should be here."

"Please you have to help me out. You're my last resort," he pleaded. "My daughter's been a stranger to me for almost twelve years. Can you even imagine how painful that is for a father?"

"Lou has her reasons for not wanting anything from you. She feels very strongly about it, and nobody, not even me, has a right to question her."

"All I'm asking for is a chance…only a chance. I'm just a man with a weak heart, nothing extraordinary. I'm not the first man and won't be the last to fall for somebody else other than his wife. If I'd known I'd end up losing my girl, I'd never have looked at Grace twice."

"A real man wouldn't look at another woman in the first place when he has a wife at home," Kid stated firmly.

"You're right, but when you aren't happy in your marriage, it's difficult not to sneak a few glances here and there and…"

"Look, Mr. Boggs," Kid cut him off. "What happened between you and your former wife isn't my concern. All I care about is Lou. She doesn't want anything from you, and I don't plan on going against her wishes."

"Please," John Boggs begged. "I'm sure you could talk her into listening to me for once. Doesn't a father deserve a chance with his daughter? I don't think that's asking too much."

"I don't think…"

"Just let me wait for her in your apartment, and I'm sure she'd allow me to talk. Please."

His dark eyes pleaded with Kid so powerfully that he could not ignore the man's request. Sincerity and real pain shone in those eyes which were so similar to Lou's. Despite everything, Kid found himself nodding his permission, and as he did so, he already knew he was making a very big mistake.

Kid walked Boggs to his living room. Awkwardness was thick in the air, and Kid soon excused himself and moved to the kitchen. For fifteen minutes he busied himself, cooking some dinner to Lou as he had first intended. When he returned to the living room, Boggs was standing before the shelves on which there were a couple of framed pictures. One showed Kid and Lou posing side by side, their arms around each other's shoulders, both with ample smiles on their faces. The other framed photograph that Boggs was holding in his hands was a close-up of Lou's face and upper chest.

Hearing Kid's steps behind, Boggs turned his head and said, "She's always been a pretty little thing… since the first moment she was born. Had her mother and me wrapped around her little finger. She's grown into a beautiful woman, that's certain." Kid did not reply to his comments, and Boggs added, "I don't even have a photograph of my own daughter the way she looks now." He shook his head, replaced the framed picture on the shelf, and addressed Kid again. "Tell me, is this thing between you and my daughter serious?"

"As serious as can be."

The sound of a key opening of the front door saved Kid from further awkwardness, and drew both men's attention at once. They shared a look, and Kid said, "Just stay here. Let me talk to Lou first."

Kid closed the door, and dashed to the hall just as Louise slipped inside. "Hey!" she exclaimed cheerfully as soon as she saw him appear. "I didn't think you'd be back from your dinner so early. Did you have fun?"

"I never have fun when you aren't with me," he replied in an awkward tone, silently wondering how he was going to fess up about her father being in the apartment.

"And you cooked me dinner too!" she exclaimed as she could smell the aroma of the soup that wafted in the air from the kitchen. "You're the best."

Kid shrugged his shoulders. "You must be tired, and I can't let you go hungry or make your dinner yourself."

Louise smiled. "That deserves a kiss," she said, and leaning in, he planted a soft kiss on his lips. Kid heard her sniff, and when she pulled away, a frown marred her so-far contented countenance. "You stink of woman's perfume."

Kid was taken aback by her comment and it surprised him to see how good her sense of smell was. A tired sigh left his lips. He had not intended to tell her about Natasha's incident because it would only worry her, but now she could not dodge her implicit question and had to tell her. "Uh… that's why I left earlier. Natasha sat by my side during dinner, and she got kind of… touchy."

His answer only managed to worry her even more. Placing her hands on her hips in a challenging pose, she asked, "Touchy? How touchy?"

Kid took a step closer, rested his hands on her tense shoulders, and gazed into her eyes. "Look, Lou. I'll tell you everything in due time, but there's another situation that needs your attention first." Kid took a deep breath before saying. "Lou, your father…"

The word in his lips felt like burning fire in her soul. "My father? What about my father?" she asked in a strident tone.

"He… he showed up here, and… and… well, he's now in our living room."

Lou blanched and her eyes widened in horror. "And you didn't tell him to beat it? You know I don't want to see him!" she cried almost hysterically.

"Lou…"

Kid could not utter another word as Lou furiously bolted down the corridor and barged into the living room, hitting the door against the wall strongly. "I want you to leave right now!" she ordered in a threatening, low tone, sending daggers in her father's direction.

"Louise…"

"Didn't you hear me? Out! Now!" she cried, folding her arms over her heaving chest in a defensive manner. Kid came to stand by her side, and she threw him a glacial glare which spoke louder than words.

"Please Louise. I'm only asking you to hear me out. Only this once. Don't you think you could do that for me? It's been more than twelve years, Apple Pie."

"Don't call me that!" she barked angrily, took a deep breath, and added in a calmer voice, "What the hell do you want to talk about? Are you gonna list your lame excuses for abandoning us, from throwing us out of your life without remorse? Mom was sick, we were just children, and you never looked back. Despite all the years passing, it still hurts too much to admit that you never cared for us… for me."

"That's not so, Louise. What happened between your mother and me has nothing to do with you. I really cared for you and your siblings. I loved and love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it!" Lou growled angrily. "We could have starved to death, frozen or gone to school without clothes on for all you cared!"

"What are you talking about? I always made sure you children and your mother had no financial cares."

"Oh don't make me laugh! Do you think I'm an idiot or what? You're talking to me as if I hadn't been there! I started working seven days a week when I was sixteen because there was no money… because you, my father, refused to pay what was right, and we couldn't even afford to have hot food on our table or pay the bills! I had to step forward and shoulder the responsibility that should have been yours!"

Boggs shook his head. "I don't know why you're making that story up, or if you got everything mixed up. You children were my top priority, and I don't know what your mother kept telling you, but money was never an issue!"

"Stop lying! Stop lying!" Louise barked throwing her arms to the air. "I'm tired of listening to your lies and poor excuses! And leave my mother out of this!"

"I'm not lying, Louise, and you know it! Money went to your mother's bank account without fail… every month, and if I had not paid as you claim, the law would have come after me!"

"The law! I begged Mom to report you so many times, but she was weak and sick, and despite everything she loved you till the last day of her life! And what did she get from you? Nothing but a pathetic bunch of flowers on her grave! Well, she doesn't need anything from you now!"

"Louise, please, you…"

"I don't want to talk to you any more! I'm dog tired, and this conversation makes no sense. Please leave!"

Without waiting for a response, Lou swirled around and dashed out of the living room. Boggs remained on the same spot, bearing an expression of utter confusion and anguish. "I think you should heed her and leave now," Kid broke the silence, echoing Lou's words. "You had your say. That's what you wanted to do, and it's already done."

Boggs nodded sadly, and with slow steps he started for the door. Before letting himself out, he stopped and turned to Kid. "Please just look after her. That's all I'm asking you."

Boggs never saw Kid's nod as he walked away without sparing another look. After closing the door, Kid found Louise in the dark bedroom, curled up under the bedding. Without making a noise, he slid under the covers, snuggled behind her body and his hand coiled around her waist. Louise turned towards him and wrapped both her arms around his chest, pressing her face against his. "How are you?" he asked, and as she kept quiet, he insisted, "Lou?"

"What happened with Natasha?"

"Lou, do you even need to ask?"

Louise kept quiet for a few seconds, and whispered, "I guess not."

"Honey, if I wanted to be with another woman, I wouldn't be here with you. You know I'm a one girl man, and that's you."

"Yes," she whispered.

"And please forgive me for letting your father in," he added in a soft voice. "I know I shouldn't have done it, but I don't know… it was daft. And let me tell you I'm very proud of you. Lou, you didn't freak out like other times, and stood up to him. That was very brave."

"Then why do I feel like crap now?" Lou asked, and snuggling closer to him, she hugged him more tightly. Kid knew she did not want an answer, and in the silence and darkness of the room, they simply remained in a close hold, comforting and protecting each other from anything that could still harm them out there.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

It started with a slight cough before Christmas, and in a few hours his body was shaking and his forehead burning. Even though Kid had protested energetically, or as energetically as his condition allowed him, Louise had made him go to the doctor's. The diagnosis was expected. Kid had come down with a strong case of flu, so apart from the usual medicines to lower his temperature and soothe his cough, the doctor had prescribed him bed rest. When they got back home, Lou sent him to the bedroom straightaway, and Kid did not utter a single protesting word. He really looked like death warmed over, and Lou imagined he must be feeling dreadful to willingly accept staying in bed.

Their plans for the holiday had to be called off. Kid had suggested they go to his parents' on Christmas Day, and Lou had agreed. Unfortunately, there were no other options for her, and she really wanted Kid to finish fixing things with his mother. Yet, with Kid sick, Christmas this year would be a very small event.

Kid slept soundly almost all day on Christmas Eve, and Lou simply woke him up a couple of times to feed him his medicines, check his temperature, or give him some health-restoring food. Kid complained his body was stiff and sore, and kept apologizing for ruining their first Christmas since they were back together. Lou just let him talk as she realized that her appeasing words fell on deaf ears and he still kept going on and on about the same.

On Christmas Day Lou woke up early, and straightaway took Kid's temperature. He was still asleep, and she tried not to disturb his rest. With a relieved sigh she realized that his fever was not so high, and hoped he would feel better today. After getting dressed, she had breakfast on her own, and later as she cleaned the kitchen, she kept checking the wall clock and working out in her mind the time difference between New York and California. Theresa had sent her a Christmas card, which she had received the day before, but she knew that her brother would not bother to phone or send her a card with just a cheesy, printed message. It was always her who called him, or otherwise, they would have lost contact already. Kid kept telling her that it was not fair for her to worry about her brother and put so much effort in maintaining the contact when Jeremiah seemed not to care much about her.

Around noon Louise heard some sounds coming from the bedroom, and as she walked in, she frowned when she saw Kid out of bed. Before she could protest, he told her he wanted to take a shower. "You better go back straight to bed afterwards. I'll bring you some lunch here, and we can eat together."

"Yes, Ma'am," Kid replied teasingly, and before he disappeared into the bathroom, he remembered the date, and said, "And Merry Christmas, honey."

"Don't I even get a kiss from you today?" Louise added, resting her hands on her hips in a demanding pose.

Kid shook his head. "My kisses are polluted with these ugly viruses, and I can't let you fall ill on my account." A fit of cough overcame him, and after calming down, he continued in a rough voice. "I've been thinking, Lou. Why don't we have the celebration later this week… on New Year's? That's also our anniversary, and I promise I'll make it up to you then."

Lou kept smiling as she walked back to the kitchen. New Year's Day was not strictly their anniversary as a couple; they had actually started dating a few days later, but since it had been on that date that they had been reunited after years, Kid always said that the first of January marked the beginning of their joined life.

In the kitchen Louise put a pot of water on the stove to make some soup, and cut some vegetables and beef that she added to it. As she waited for the broth to cook, she took the telephone and before she could chicken out, she pressed the number from memory. Her left foot tapped the floor in a mixture of excitement and apprehension as she waited for the call to go through.

"Hello?"

Lou swallowed nervously as she heard the voice at the other end of the line. "Hello, Miah. It's me, Lou."

"Oh… hello."

Louise noticed the drooping tone of his greeting, but that did not put her off. "I'm calling to wish you a Merry Christmas… you and your family, naturally."

"I see."

"Did you get my presents in time, Miah? You know how the mail is in these days with everybody sending cards and gifts."

"Yes, we got them all right," Jeremiah replied in the same serious tone.

"I hope you liked what I got you. I wasn't sure what Mark would want, though, but that toy seems quite popular among young children." Lou paused, expecting her brother to say something, but he kept quiet, so she carried on, "I imagine Mark must be all crazy with all the toys she got today." She let out a forced laugh, and as she met with only silence, she dared to bring up the question she was dying to ask. "Miah, could you put him on the phone? I'd really love to hear him."

"What for, Louise? He hardly knows who you are now."

That really hurt, but Lou remained stubborn in her purpose. "Why don't you talk to him about me then? He's my nephew and I love him with all my heart."

"Lou, why don't you leave us alone and start living your own life?"

"Miah, I just don't understand what in tarnation I did to get this treatment from you!"

"You're my sister, but my main priority now is my family. You didn't make it easy for my wife when we lived with you, and that's not something I can forget so easily. Sonia doesn't want anything from you, and I must respect her feelings."

"Oh for goodness' sake, all I ever did was help you and her… and if I spoke my mind then, it was for your and her own good. I only said she needed to take responsibility for her family. That's all."

"And that's your opinion, which you should have kept private. This is _my_ family, and we aren't your concern."

"That wasn't what you said when you asked me for help," Lou reminded him.

"I can see how selfless your interest in helping me was," Jeremiah added sarcastically.

"You know that's not true!" Lou exclaimed too loudly, but realizing that was not the path to follow, she added, "Please Miah, can we just forget about it? It's been too long since those days!"

"I'll forget about it when you do the same and forgive Dad. That is really past history, and you're being too cruel to him." As Lou did not say anything, Jeremiah let out a bitter chuckle and added, "I see you expect me to do something you're not ready to do yourself with your own father. Please stop calling me and sending presents to my son. Heed me, and stick to your business and your life."

Before Lou could reply, he hung up and the line went dead. Louise stood motionless in a haze, holding the receiver pressed against her ear. "Damn it!" she finally exclaimed, slamming the receiver down and punching the wall with his fist. "Damn it! Damn it!"

The soup was boiling, and Lou rapidly removed the pot from the stove. As she poured two bowls of hot broth and cut some ham and cheese for sandwiches she faintly heard the bathroom door open and close as Kid had supposedly finished his shower. "I'm not gonna cry; I'm not gonna cry," she kept muttering over and over again as she made the sandwiches.

Placing everything on a tray, she walked back to the bedroom. Kid was propped against the headboard and smiled when he saw her. Louise sat on the bed across from him and placed the tray on his knees. "What a Christmas feast," she joked in a husky voice.

"Yes," she replied, keeping her eyes downcast and focused on her bowl of soup.

Her low mood did not go unnoticed to Kid, and he knew right away that something was the matter with her. The way she avoided looking at him and answered in monosyllables told him as much. "Lou, what's wrong?"

Louise lifted her gaze, and her initial intention failed miserably as tears sprang into her eyes. "I called my brother a couple of minutes ago, and… and… and our conversation couldn't have gone any worse."

"Oh Lou, baby," he exclaimed, reaching out for her hand.

"Where have I failed, Kid? Why can't I have a normal family… one more like yours? My brother won't talk to me, I hardly hear from my sister, and my father…" Her voice petered out as she shook her head tiredly.

"Some Christmas we're having," Kid let out bitterly. "I don't like seeing you so glum, Lou. I really wish I could do something."

Louise smiled sadly. "As the saying goes, this is life. And you're already doing so much… you're here with me." And she meant every word.

* * *

On New Year's Eve Louise finished her shift at the diner around five. When she got to the apartment, Kid was nowhere to be found. He was much better from the flu he had suffered for days; the fever was completely gone, but he still had a hacking cough. Louise wondered where he had gone; he had not told her this morning he planned to go anywhere, and what worried Lou was that lately he was acting very strange and kind of secretive.

Lou was in the kitchen, placing the kitchen for tonight's dinner in the oven when she heard the front door open and close. Kid was talking on his cell phone, and as she walked out to welcome her, he finished the conversation straightaway.

"Hey!" he exclaimed in greeting, and came to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Who were you talking to on the phone now?" Lou asked right away.

"Just my dad," he replied casually, and sniffing exaggeratedly in the air he added, "You've already started cooking? You should have waited for me. It's not fair you have to slave in the kitchen after being working all day long. But I must say that smells beautifully."

Lou realized he had changed the direction of the conversation to avoid questions about the telephone call. As she followed him to the kitchen, she grimaced as she brought to mind another phone conversation she had happened to overhear a few days ago which had left her troubled.

"_Dad, I don't know how she'll take it, and I'm not sure when I'll tell her." There was a pause as Kid had presumably been listening to whatever his father was telling him. "You're right, I have to tell her, and it is silly to delay the whole thing, but you know with this inopportune flu, and then she's been too upset about her brother and her father…. I haven't had the courage to add something else."_

Louise had walked on him then, and he had finished the conversation as fast as he had done just now. His words haunted her, and Lou wondered what he had to tell her, and apparently, the matter was so important that he had asked his father for advice. Louise feared the worst; Kid sounded worried, and that could only mean that this was not good news. As she kept thinking of all the possibilities, Lou's jealousy pushed its way past her reason, and she couldn't help but wonder if what Kid had so many problems in coming clear with her about had something to do with that episode with Natasha a few weeks ago.

Lou trusted him, and had always believed there was nothing between him and beautiful Natasha. But what if something had actually happened that night? Kid was too straightforward to have an affair or a one-night stand when he was in a relationship. However, Lou knew what these Christmas dinners were like. People drank a bit too much, and it was easier to let go of one's inhibitions when you were tipsy. What if that had happened to Kid, and he and Natasha had an encounter that he had not dared to tell her? Maybe that was what he was trying to confess. The landscape became uglier and uglier as Lou's imagination escalated. Maybe in this sexual encounter Kid had realized he liked Natasha better than he had always stated, and now he wanted to break up with her.

Louise shook her head to shush her fears and crazy ideas, and told herself that Kid loved her and there was another explanation to his bizarre behavior lately. Maybe he was having problems at work, or even he might be transferred to another part of the country, which would mean she would have to follow him and start from scratch somewhere else. That didn't worry Lou, and she was ready to go with him to the end of the world. Or maybe it was something to do with his parents, but however hard she thought about it, Lou could not think of a reason or a plausible explanation.

"Where have you been today?" she asked as he filled a glass of water and downed it thirstily.

"I was shopping."

"Shopping?" Lou echoed; her forehead creased into a frown. "And where did you leave all the bags and packages with your purchases?"

"I didn't buy much, just a little something," he muttered.

Lou eyed him warily, hating his secretive air with all her heart. If he was cheating on her like her father had done with Grace behind her mother's back all these years ago, she wanted to know. She was not going to let any man play with her and make her feel like a fool.

Breathing in deeply, she fixed her serious and scared eyes in his, and asked, "Kid, are you lying to me?"

His smile froze instantly as he heard her question and noticed she was not joking. "Lying to you? Lou, what's wrong?

"I don't like secrets, and I hate lies. We're a couple, or at least that's what I think we are, and we should tell each other everything even if it hurts. We agreed to always be honest when we had that… that crisis at Thanksgiving's."

Kid took a few steps closer. "Lou, I'm not lying… I wouldn't lie to you."

"But you're concealing things, which is as bad as lying."

Kid took her hands in his, and rubbed his thumbs against her fingers softly. "Lou, please stop worrying over nothing. I'm not concealing anything. I just bought you a present. Some jewelry. That's all," he said, patting the inner pocket of his jacket. Louise still kept a serious countenance, and he added, "Please honey. Let's have the nice evening we planned. It was bad enough 'I' made us miss Christmas."

Louise was not satisfied. She wanted to ask him about Natasha and what had really happened the night he had been out with his colleagues. Jealousy was torturing her, and even though he was pretty sure she was just letting her insecurities rule her, she needed to hear some reassurance from his lips. Yet, she did not say anything else.

As they busied themselves with tonight's dinner in the kitchen, Kid served her a glass of wine, and Louise relaxed. He was in a teasing mood, and she even found herself laughing. Her mood carried on during dinner as Kid kept throwing her flirtatious hints and little by little the shadows in her head seemed to peter out.

After dinner, they moved to the sofa and turned on the television. As they watched the live show, they sat close together, their arms around each other; Lou curled her body and snuggled against him, her head resting on her chest. As they viewed the show, they made casual, unimportant comments. His hand absently stroked her arm up and down. Feeling ticklish, Louise giggled softly and, as she turned her eyes up, she noticed Kid's strange expression. He was staring at the television set, but she could tell he was not seeing the images in the screen, and the tense shine in his bright eyes was more than evident.

"Kid?" she called, and when she had his attention, she added, "Where on earth are you? Not here with me. Your mind seems to be miles away."

Instead of answering her question, he smiled and leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers. Louise promptly responded and matched the intensity of his kiss until they were both out of breath. Kid redirected his eyes back to the television screen, and Lou pouted unhappily, realizing that once again he was dodging her question and acting all secretive.

They did not say much to each other until it was a few minutes before midnight. On television there were loud cheers and a cacophony of voices and noises above which the commentators announced that the ball in Times Square was about to drop, welcoming the new year. Kid shifted his position on the sofa so that he and Lou were facing each other, and taking her hands in his, he looked into her eyes and smiled. The crowd of people gathered in Times Square chorused the countdown, but that did not disturb the moment in the living room. "Lou, thanks for a wonderful year. It's been the best twelve months of my life."

Lou smiled, and as the cheering and whooping grew intensity as the New Year was received, they both simultaneously leaned to each other and their lips met in a hot long kiss. "Happy new year, Kid," Lou whispered huskily when they drew away.

While Kid opened a bottle of champagne for a toast, Louise scurried away to retrieve the presents from their hideout, those presents that should have been exchanged on Christmas Day, but they decided to put it off when Kid had been sick. When Louise returned to the living room, he handed her a flute of champagne. Their glasses clicked joyously in harmony with the beaming expressions of their faces. "For us and the new year," Kid whispered in joy before they sipped their champagne.

"Let's open the presents now!" Louise exclaimed as excitedly as a small girl expecting Santa Claus.

Lou passed several wrapped-up packages to Kid while she accepted a big box from him. Sitting back on the sofa, they laughed, oohed and aahed as they uncovered what the colorful wrapping papers hid. Kid chuckled amused when he saw that one of the presents was a mug with numbers and math symbols printed on its cylindrical body, a very similar mug to the one Lou had given him years ago. Among giggles Kid thanked her but insisted on liking his old cup better and he had no intention to dispose of it however many new mugs she decided to give him. On her part, Lou blushed as she unwrapped a set of very sexy black lacy underwear and negligee, and teasingly asked him whether the gift was for her or for him. Kid just laughed, and they continued uncovering present after present, ending up with a varied assortment of clothes, electronic gadgets, and other small gifts.

"Thanks, Lou. I love everything."

"Especially the underwear you got me," Lou replied with a wink, and Kid had to laugh again in silent admission. After sobering, she added, "I have something else… not a Christmas present, but one for our first anniversary together."

From the single drawer in the coffee table, she took what was obviously a book wrapped in tissue paper and placed it in his hands. Kid removed the wrapping, and as he had already guessed, it was a leather-bound book, the cover bare of a title or the name of the writer, and when he opened it, there was a dedication in Lou's handwriting: _"For my dearest Kid with all my love. Louise."_ As he leafed through its pages, he realized that at first glance the pages and their contents were different from the usual format in books. Before he could ask or comment on anything, Lou spoke up. "I wrote most of what is in the book in the year we dated back then. It's mainly short stories and silly poems." Kid turned his surprised eyes to her; he knew she was very particular about her writing and never let anybody read anything. When she noticed his bewildered expression, she smiled and said, "You're always moaning I never allow you to read my stuff, so I thought I could humor you for once. I found these oldies, and had it printed and bound. Mind you, it's hardly a present because the writing is so bad you'd end up crying and wanting to die."

"Oh Lou!" Kid exclaimed, stroking the leather book cover as if he were holding a treasure. "This means the world to me, and it's the best present you could give me. I love it." His arms wrapped around her petite body and drew her against his chest in a tight hug. "Thanks, Lou. No wonder I love you so much."

Louise smiled, and mentally called herself a fool for doubting his love and faithfulness. There was nothing she had to be afraid of, and once again her own insecurities and fears had played havoc on her stability. How could she have thought that Kid could have an affair with another woman, especially Natasha? Kid only loved her and had proved his love for her every day in the last year. Why did she let her imagination run wild? What was wrong with her? She claimed to trust him, but at the first moment of weakness, her trust crumbled down devastatingly.

"I also have something else for you," he announced, pulling away.

"That thing you bought this morning? You said something about jewelry?" she said, certain that she knew what it was. A couple of weeks ago on their way to see a play at the theatre, she had stopped at a jeweler's shop window to admire a pair of beautiful earrings that had caught her attention. Lou had been unable to hide her interest, and now that she remembered the day she was pretty sure that he had got her the earrings.

Kid nodded at her questions, and smiled nervously. "Close your eyes, Lou."

"Why?"

"Please, let me do this my way," he said with a shy grin. Lou frowned, and noticed his too deep intakes of air and his frantic wringing of hands. Somehow giving her this new gift made him shy and nervous; this was obviously special for him, and he surely hoped to surprise her. Lou told herself that even though she already knew what he had bought her, he would act as surprised as he hoped she would be. "All right. I'll close my eyes. As you wish."

With her eyes shut, Lou could hear the rustling of material and a dull thump, followed by a soft curse, as he evidently dropped something onto the floor. Louise stifled her desire to giggle, and felt the temptation to cheat and have a look. "No peeking, Lou," Kid said, foreseeing her intentions, and Lou made an impatient face. It seemed it took him forever to do whatever he wanted to do, and finally after a minute he announced, "All right, honey. Open your beautiful eyes."

Her lips stretched into a smile in anticipation, and expecting to find the earrings, she quickly opened her eyes. However, her whole body froze and her wide smile turned into utter astonishment. He had not bought her the earrings. Her gaze fixed on the opened small box place on his extended hand which flashed a delicate shining ring. Lou's shocked eyes met his, her breathing quickened, and her heart pounded so strongly inside her chest that she thought he could hear its beatings.

"Will you marry me, Lou… Louise McCloud?" he finally asked him the obvious question that had hung in the air in those silent seconds.

"Kid…"

"Please don't answer just yet, and let me say something first." He paused, took a deep breath, and continued, "Lou, I've been thinking about this a lot, and I know there's nothing I long for more than becoming your husband. We are in love, we are happy together, and I think marriage is the logical next step to take… but… but I'm not asking you to marry me because I feel we have to do it… it's something I desire to do it with all my heart."

"Kid…"

"I know how you feel about marriage after what happened to your parents. I understand, honey, but we aren't your parents, and that won't happen to us. I'm not your father, Lou, and there's no one else for me but you. Even in the years we were apart, I always felt connected to you, and when I tried to forget you and dated someone else, I always found myself comparing everyone to you…because you're the only one who completes me, and I do know it will be the same in five, ten or thirty years."

"Kid…"

"And Lou, we've been together long enough to know this is it for us. You could well say we don't need a piece of paper, a document to know we love each other, and right now we're as good as married, and very happy. That's true, I grant you, but I need more… I need to shout and announce to the whole world that I adore you and we belong together. I love sharing my life with you, and living every day by your side, but honestly, I want more. I'd love nothing more than be able to stand before somebody and proudly say, "You see that woman? I'm hers… I'm her lucky husband." Right now I'm not even sure how to call what we are to each other. You're so much more than a girlfriend, and calling you my partner sounds as if we had a business together. We are already a family, and I know you also feel it as strongly in your heart as I do. I want us to make it official and legal. And… well, I could give you a dozen more reasons, but at the end of the day I just want to marry you because I love you. That's it, Louise McCloud. I love you and want to marry you."

With a sigh he finished his long, clumsy speech. Louise stared at him with a serious expression that did not let much away. "Kid, am I allowed to say something now, or are you going to answer on my behalf as well?" Kid nodded, smiling in a rueful apology. For a few seconds her countenance remained impenetrable and hard, but suddenly, the seriousness on her face vanished and gave way to an expression of delight and bliss. "Oh yes!" she exclaimed as she unexpectedly crashed her lips with his and kissed him. "Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes! I want to marry you!" she kept saying among kisses in a singsong voice, hooking her arms around his neck and pressing her body against his. "Oh Kid!"

Kid was smiling from ear to ear, feeling as if he were on cloud nine, as he let her lavish him with her kisses. Gently he pushed her off him just an inch to have a look into her eyes which were shining in happiness and excitement as his. "I love you, Louise McCloud, and you've made me the happiest man of the year right now," he whispered before he claimed her lips once again and they joined in a soft, eager kiss.

On the first day of the year they silently promised eternal love to each other. Gone were her fears and dark fantasies, and she let herself relish the peace and bliss she was feeling and the love she was so lucky to have found in this man. Her heart told her that this was right, and she did really want to marry him. This time her pessimism and imagination would not spoil things. Life was being generous after being so stingy and mean for many years, and she deserved all this. Then why should she question anything?


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

In the following days the news of their engagement spread like wildfire among their acquaintances and friends. Kid's parents had been the first to call and congratulate them. Seemingly, Kid had been badgering his father for days, asking him for advice as he intended to propose to Louise, but was unsure when to do it or if she would accept to become his wife. In all probability, Sam must have felt relieved to be let off the hook when Kid had finally taken the bull by the horns and popped the question. As Lou got her congratulations from her future parents-in-law, she could hear the sincerity in their voices. Lou had been worried that deep down they might still think she wasn't the right woman for Kid. Thankfully, she could tell they welcomed her to their family with open arms.

Lou could not help but feel down when she did not get the same response from her family. It was disheartening to realize she was as good as alone. After Kid's proposal, she had called her sister and told her the good news, but Theresa had been in the middle of something, and said she'd get back to her in a bit. Lou had eventually received a text from her two days later, congratulating her, but somehow Lou felt disappointed. A brief text was not enough when in her mind she had imagined that if she ever got engaged to be married, she and Theresa would be squealing with laughter and chattering about wedding plans together for hours. Things were different, and Theresa obviously had a busy life that did not have room for her sister. Naturally, Lou had not even tried to contact her brother. After their exchange on Christmas Day, Lou just could not force the situation any further and have another rebuke. When it was time, she would naturally send him an invitation and a letter, but right now she would give him the space he so evidently wanted.

Thankfully, her friends and acquaintances made her feel less lonely and blue. Her phone had never buzzed so much before as she got dozens of calls and texts wishing her and Kid the best for their coming marriage. At the diner Rosa and the other staff had welcomed her one day with balloons and a banner with "Congratulations" in big golden letters on a silvery background. Lou had flushed with embarrassment, finding herself the center of attention at a time when the restaurant was packed. The customers had whooped, whistled and clapped their hands noisily, and she had wanted at that very moment for the earth to open up and swallow her.

That had not been the only embarrassing moment she had to bear up. At the school she worked in as an assistant, her colleagues had warmly shown their good wishes when the shining ring on her finger had given her away. Lou was not really close to anybody, but all the teachers and other staff had been very kind and warm in their sincere wishes. That had not stopped there, and the following day when she stepped into one of the classrooms, the children started humming in chorus the wedding march, clearly under the instructions of their main teacher. They even had a small present for her, pretty figures of a bride and bridegroom inside a small music box.

Louise was still blushing and smiling when her class finished and was walking along the carpeted corridor. Yet, her smile vanished all of a sudden when she spotted Albert in the hall ahead of her. Since the boy had learned that Lou was related to him, she had avoided coming across him at the school. That was something she wished she could do as long as possible, but she knew that sooner or later, she would have to face him. Now, though, was not the time, and she did not have the guts to do so.

Louise stopped in her tracks, and instead of following the direction she had intended, she turned into the parallel corridor, which would mean to walk unnecessarily longer to reach the teachers' room. The door was locked, so balancing her books and folders in one arm, he struggled to find the key in her pockets with her free hand. Suddenly, Lou felt a powerful shove from behind, which made her collide against the door and drop her books.

Turning her head, she was surprised to find Albert. His face was red in a mixture of anger and indignation, his eyes glared in her direction, and his small hands were balled into fists as if he were ready to start a fight. Despite her intentions, Lou knew she could not shun him any longer. "What are you doing, Albert?" she asked realizing he was the one who had pushed her. His eyes boring into hers made her feel uncomfortable, and she lowered her gaze and started picking up her books.

"You're a bad person!" Albert barked furiously. "I hate you, and I want to kick your ass!"

Louise lifted her eyes, startled. "Hold on there, young man. What kind of language is that? Don't you know you'll be punished for cursing and hitting a teacher to boot?"

"I don't care!" Albert exclaimed in the same loud tone. "I hate you! I hate you!"

Thankfully, there was nobody around because otherwise, if one of the teachers happened to hear him, Albert would sure be disciplined. The boy was too excited and troubled for some reason, and although Lou had no idea where this declaration of hatred came from, that was the least of her worries. Despite their connection and her desire to cut any ties with him, the truth was that she had grown fond of Albert in the months she had not known he was her father's son. Right now all she cared about was to appease the boy, so she cautiously placed one hand on his shoulder. "Please, Albert, calm down before you get yourself into trouble."

The boy swatted her hand gruffly as if it were a repelling insect, and cried, "It's all your fault! It's all your fault!"

Lou sighed and asked patiently, "What's my fault?"

"My dad has left me and mom! They say they're going to divorce!"

Lou was taken aback by what the boy was saying. The relationship between her father and Grace had been the root of her family problems, and even though she had always thought that the idea of her father leaving Grace high and dry like he had done to her mother would exhilarate her, now she realized that she was not glad, especially seeing Albert so upset. Her heart went out for the boy since she could literally understand what he was feeling. It hadn't been that long she had been in his shoes, and if Albert was experiencing half the pain Lou had, then it was hard enough.

"Wh… what?" she stammered clumsily.

"I heard them arguing and mentioning you over and over again," Albert barked. "Dad abandoned us because of you!"

"But…" Louise tried to talked, but Albert upped and scampered away. Totally bewildered, she kept staring at his fleeting figure, but she did not make the least attempt to follow him. The exchanged had stirred her insides with bitter memories and left her discomfited. Lou could understand Albert's anger and desire to blame somebody for the problems at home. Lou had gone through the same stage when her father had divorced her mother. In those days she had blamed Grace for stealing her dad with mean tricks; she had blamed her own mother for being weak and failing to keep her husband and their family together; she had even blamed herself. Yet, years had taught her that the only culprit had been her father. It was he who had an obligation to his wife and family he had failed to meet. Only he had a wife and children he had abandoned for another woman, and then neglected. Over the years Louise had grown to understand that love in a couple sometimes did not survive and died, but what Lou could not forgive was his deceit and lack of care. That had hurt most, and that was why she could not overlook the past.

"Poor Albert," Lou whispered, shaking her head to shush her own rebellious thoughts. John Boggs was back to his old ways, and Lou suspected that a new woman must have caught his fancy. All Lou hoped was that her father did not repeat his actions with Albert. The boy was an only child, and even though his mother was fine and healthy, Lou knew the pain of feeling abandoned was so strong that blurred anything else.

* * *

Later Kid picked Louise up from the school, and on their way home she told him about the nice surprise and present her students had given her today. A glimpse at her told him there was something amiss. "What's wrong Lou? That pretty head of yours is brooding over something, isn't it?"

Lou could not help but marvel at how well he knew her. "I… I had a very uncomfortable encounter with Albert, you know, my father's son."

Kid nodded without averting his eyes from the windshield and the traffic. "And he upset you, I see."

Louise carried on telling him what she had learned about her father and the divorce. "He kept going on and on about being my fault. I don't know where he got that from. Grace never liked me, so I guess she's told her son some lies about me to cover the truth. Knowing my father's and her past history, I imagine there's a third party or, who knows, a fourth, and she must just be covering her and my father's doing with a nice story about me."

"That's not fair to you," Kid replied, turning his head to look at her now that they had stopped at the traffic lights.

"I guess not," Lou muttered and let out a sigh. "You know, talking to Albert today has revived some old memories and ghosts. I remember vividly as it had happened yesterday when my father left us and divorced my mom. I was so full of rage… Albert just reminded me of myself back then, and I was a bunch of years older than him."

"Maybe you should try to talk to him," Kid ventured.

Louise shook her head morosely. "I don't think that'd be a good idea. I grant you he needs to talk to somebody, but I'm not that person. I can't deal with that."

"What if you have a word with the school psychologist?"

"I'd think Donald's already familiar with his new situation at home."

"But it wouldn't harm anybody if you checked with him," Kid insisted. "I know you're fond of this boy, and regardless who his mother is, he's your brother and a young child."

Lou nodded, silently conceding that Kid had a point there. Although she did not want to get involved with Albert because that meant risking bonding with her father, it was true that she was fond of him and could relate to what he was going through now.

After stopping at the supermarket for a few purchases, they drove to the apartment. Their hands full with the bags with their shopping, they quickly walked out of the elevator, longing to finally get rid of their load. Lou had barely taken a couple of steps when she stopped dead in her tracks. There in the corridor before the apartment door was her father.

"Louise…" Boggs whispered, giving her a sad smile. As expected, Lou lifted her chin proudly and directed a hard stare in his direction. The man did not even flinch, and simply shifted his eyes to Kid. "Hello, Samuel."

"How are you, Mr. Boggs?"

"What do you want now?" Lou asked in a dry tone, almost stumbling upon Kid's soft greeting.

"I need to talk to you, Louise. It's really important. Please."

Lou kept a stiff demeanor, and without the slightest attempt to say a word, she whizzed past him, unlocked the door and let herself in. Kid then turned to Boggs, stretched his lips in an awkward expression as he said, "Will you please come inside?"

The older man nodded and followed Kid into the apartment. In the kitchen Lou was raucously opening and closing drawers and doors as she put away what they had bought at the supermarket. Kid left his bags on the table, and Boggs stopped next to him. Lou's back was turned to them, and the table stood as a physical border between her and the two men. For a few seconds nobody spoke, and Boggs watched his eldest daughter, moving to and fro in her part of the kitchen, emptying her carrier bags and placing everything in the fridge or the cupboards without sparing a single look in his direction. Louise could feel her father's suffocating presence, and when she ran out of things to store away, she kept her back turned, facing the tiled wall and pressing her hands on the working tops.

"Louise," Boggs finally spoke up, "I came to tell you that… that Grace and I have separated. I left her a couple of days ago."

Without turning around, Lou replied, "Your matters don't concern me at all, but why, I wonder, that doesn't surprise me."

Boggs naturally expected his daughter to make it hard for him to explain himself. Naturally now that he understood where her livid anger came from, he just couldn't blame her. "After our last conversation I left here with a bee in my bonnet about what you said… about the money you claimed I never sent you. I still thought you were making up that story to punish me, so I wanted to prove you wrong."

His words managed to touch a nerve, and she swirled around, her eyes burning with firey fury. Hearing him doubt her word and what she had lived first hand felt as if a red-hot iron were brandishing and scorching her skin. "How dare you to question me and my mother? I'm not a liar!"

"I know you're not," Boggs hastened to reassure her that he was not implying what she thought. "You were right, Louise, but I didn't lie to you either. I really provided for you, but I trusted the wrong person." Lou frowned and stared at him in stunned expectation. "After I left here, I checked all my bank accounts, and discovered that the money was duly deducted every month from my income, but instead of being paid to your mother, it was transferred to another account."

"Your wife's," Lou said, guessing the rest of the story.

Boggs nodded grimly. "Grace managed my finances and paperwork when I first hired her, and she continued seeing to my matters when we married." Boggs sighed, and lowered his voice as he continued, "I confronted her, and she had to admit what she'd done. We had a very nasty fight, and I just knew I had to break ties with her. I can't remain with a person that had fattened her riches at my family's expense. She deceived me for years, and I feel like a fool. My stupidity put my family through hell, and that's something I can't forgive myself for. I can't blame you for hating me, Louise. I have no excuse. I should never have let anybody deal with my family's welfare, not even her."

"Oh God…" Lou let out in a cry and dropped onto a chair heavily, resting her elbows on the table and raking her fingers through her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Louise," Boggs continued, sitting on a chair across from her. "Being sorry comes too late and doesn't mend what I foolishly let you go through."

"Didn't Mom ever tell you a word about our meager situation? About how hard I had to work to make ends meet?"

"At first she… she mentioned not getting the money a couple of times, and I thought it was just a simple delay in the transfer. I promised I'd look into it, and naturally I…"

"Asked Grace to do it," Louise completed the thought for him.

"I know it was wrong… I should have seen to my family's matters myself. I imagine Grace never contacted you to let you know about the account I opened for you to finance your university education. I just thought you weren't interested in pursuing your studies, and had employed the money for something else."

Lou shook her head ruefully. "I asked Mom to report you dozens of times, and if she had heeded me, we could have sorted out our situation so long ago!"

"Don't blame your mother, Louise. She was always too soft and never thought ill of anybody."

"Not even you," Lou spat scornfully.

Boggs nodded, willingly accepting her acid sarcasm. "That's right. I admit it. It was my fault, and you can't imagine how much I regret my actions. I curse the day I met Grace Rowlings and chose her over my family. You children were the most important in my life, and I did believe that my love life had nothing to do with you and wouldn't affect you. Oh, how wrong I was! I chose the wrong woman who turned out to be a vulture wickedly snatching and scavenging what belonged to my children. I'll never be able to forgive myself for letting you shoulder responsibilities when you were just a child."

Lou was taken aback by the bitterness and honesty she could hear. His eyes were shining, and he was struggling to control his urges to crumble down. In the last days he had shed many tears as he had come to know what his family's reality had been years ago. Leaving Grace and walking out on her hadn't been a piece of cake either. Boggs had truly loved her, but his love had soured and turned into disappointed bile when he had discovered her true face. What had really hurt had been to leave his son. The day he had packed his belongings and tried to say goodbye, Albert had clutched his arm, crying bitterly and begging him not to go. It had been a total ordeal to ignore the boy's tears and sobs and walked away.

Lou shared a look with Kid when she noticed her father's eyes moisten. Letting out a sigh, she said, "I and my stubborn self are also to blame. I could have talked to you, but I didn't."

Boggs lifted his wet eyes to her, and breathing in deeply he croaked, "I've missed you so much over the years, Sweetheart. You're my very special girl, and I do love you, Louise. I know you have enough reasons to doubt me, but I'm telling you the truth."

Despite herself, Lou felt moved by his words, and in an impetuous motion she placed her hand over his. "Dad," he whispered, "I'm not sure how I feel about this. I can't forget the past and how you betrayed Mom, but if you want my forgiveness, you have it."

"Thanks, Apple Pie. I know I don't deserve your comprehension, and…"

"Dad," Lou said in an eager voice, cutting him off. "I'm not saying we can go back to the way we were. I'm still hurting. All I can do is promise you I'm not going to write you off completely."

"That's a start, which is enough for me. Thanks, this is more than I deserve," Boggs muttered, keeping his eyes downcast and focused on their joined hands. "I guess… I guess I should go now."

Lou moved her hand away. "Please. I need time to digest all this."

Boggs nodded and rose to his feet. After shaking hands with Kid, he walked to the door, but stopped and turned around. For a few seconds he stared at Louise in silence, and then he blurted out, "When's the wedding?" The engagement ring glowing on her finger had not gone unnoticed, which did not leave much scope for doubts.

"In June," Kid replied when Lou did not jump to speak up.

"I can only guess I'm not on your guest list," Boggs commented sourly.

"Please, Dad. Let it go, will you? Now's not the time."

"We haven't decided yet who to invite," Kid stepped in, trying to mediate and avoid further strain between father and daughter.

"Okay, I'll go now. I came to talk and we've talked. I should be satisfied, but…"

"What now?" Lou exclaimed loudly as his dilly-dallying came close to tempt her exasperation.

"Can I… can I call you sometimes?"

Lou stared back at him, and after what Boggs felt was an eternity, she nodded her head with slow bogging motions. Boggs dared to smile, a smile Lou did not reciprocate, but he did not seem to be bothered. He kept smiling, and his features were actually beaming as he crossed the threshold on his way out of the apartment.


End file.
